Soul-Bound
by Pheonix Dawn
Summary: Harry Potter/Tsugumomo Cross-over. Harry makes an unexpected find in the Dursley's attic that leads him to another World, new experiences and, eventually, a life he could never have envisaged.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter.

If fact, if you get down to it I probably own very little of the ideas being used in this story. But I am not getting paid for them and have hopefully put them together in a new and interesting way.

Enjoy.

 **Authors Note**

I hope everyone is enjoying their Christmas and New Year.

Here is the first half of a story I've been working on while taking a break from EaSE. I think it's pretty good overall, though I'm concerned it's a little weak in places. Constructive criticism is welcome.

I hope you all enjoy it.

 **Chapter 1**

"..and once you're finished vacuuming you can clean the attic."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry replied in a listless monotone.

Harry got to work. He didn't mind the immensely long list of task; doing things mean he had less time to think. Think about things like Sirius' death…..

Harry shook his head and forced his mind to the task at hand. The single-minded drive had him ticking off items on the list quickly, driving himself in to exhaustion in the vain hope that he could avoid more dreams, nightmares, that night, until finally he was climbing into the attic late that afternoon.

The small area in the roof of the house was dusty and cluttered. Harry alternated between dusting and tidying until he found a long, flat, case. This one was so radically different from the cardboard boxes and packing cases that he stopped and pulled it out for a closer look.

Wiping the dust away he could make out the design, a detailed painting of an oriental dragon done in gold. He flipped the latches and open the case. Inside were five swords, in three rows that he was pretty sure were Japanese in origin, black sheaths and wrappings with coloured detailing. The one he could recognised from pictures was a curved katana with red detailing lying in the middle of the case. Also in the middle row was the shortest sword, a straight blade no more than two feet long and brown detailing.

The row closest to the hinges had only a single blade but it was the reason the case was so long. It looked like a giant katana with white detailing. In fact Harry was pretty sure that it was longer than he was tall. The last pair looked to be identical swords about three feet long with pale blue detailing.

All the swords were showing signs of their age, worn and faded. Picking up one of the blue detailed swords he struggled to draw it and the little of the blade he did unveil was tarnished. Harry pushed it back in and replaced in the case. He gently stroked a hand across each of the swords before closing and latching the case. He might be able to restore them once he got to Hogwarts and could use magic. They looked too impressive to just leave to fall apart. He just had to figure out how to get them to his room. And then to Hogwarts. One thing was clear though, the case had been custom made for the swords much more recently than the swords were made.

Harry wondered if Petunia and Vernon knew about them. Given where they were they had obviously been forgotten, but they must know something since they were in their attic. He carefully shifted the case so he could get it out at the first available opportunity. Then he got back to work.

Or at least he tried to. He hadn't seen what the sword case had been resting on until now.

A pair of trunks. Similar in design and one of them definitely looked like a battered Hogwarts trunk. Harry pulled it clear and opened it. Inside were a collection of books. Hogwarts school books and Hogwarts school uniforms. Girl's uniforms. This must be his mother's school things.

He pulled a white shirt out and held it to his face. The trunk smelled old and musty and the shirt was no better but he was positive he could detect something else. Another fragrance. Soft, light, feminine. It must be his mother's scent.

Harry reluctantly returned the shirt to the trunk and closed it. He wanted more time to go through this and see just what his mother had left behind. The other trunk was newer but had items inside that could only predate the school things. Dolls, children's books, clothing that could only fit a child. Then there were the newer items, bigger clothes suitable for a girl about his size. This must be everything else his mother had before and while she was at Hogwarts. Two things caught his attention, a group of photo albums and a bundle of dark green leather.

The leather unrolled into a long jacket and was in surprisingly good condition. A whiff of scent had him holding it close. It practically reeked of his mother's scent. Overwhelmingly so.

Harry inhaled as much as he possibly could and suddenly found himself crying over a woman he never knew and was suddenly wishing he did. Did he breathe this scent in just as deeply when he was a baby being held in her arms?

He body was wracked with shuddered as over a decade of pain and loss he didn't even know he felt made a massive resurgence and took him over. He buried his face into the leather to muffle himself as he totally lost control of himself for the first time he could remember.

He didn't know how long he cried before he could regain control of himself. He set the jacket down and pulled a handkerchief to first dry the leather and then wipe his face and blow his nose.

He kept the jacket on his lap as he looked back in the trunk. The photo albums tempted him deeply but he resisted the temptation and closed the trunk. He carefully dusted both the trunks so he could set the jacket down on one and move them both to join the sword case. They must have been lightened as they were surprisingly easy to pick up.

He quickly finished cleaning the attic and peeked down to see where the Dursley's were. It sounded like they were all downstairs. From the sounds and smells they were eating dinner. This was probably his best chance to move the trunks and sword case without being spotted. At least they never actually went into his room, preferring to yell at him from the doorway if they could even be bothered to come that far. Hopefully they wouldn't see the extra items in his room.

He had forgotten about eating as he quickly cleaned up and changed into clean clothing and pulled the jacket on as the darkening world began to cool, it was a bit too big for him. Firstly he had a closer look at the swords under the better lighting of his room. It was a pity really; the swords looked to be incredible pieces of history but age really had taken its toll. He returned them all to the case but didn't close it.

Now he took his time and went through all the photo albums. They depicted Lily's life from before she was born until she had graduated Hogwarts. Harry couldn't believe the wide range of pictures that had been taken over the course of her life. The jacket he was now wearing featured prominently from her early teens where it was slightly bigger on her then it was on him now. She grew into it nicely though from what he saw later on, and she wore it a lot; parks, parties, and dozens of other places he didn't know, but some of them were definitely overseas.

He would have to try and find these places, he decided. His mother looked so happy there, and so did Petunia and their parents.

There were also pictures of people he didn't know and a few he did; A boy that could only be a very young Snape. James showed up towards the end of the collection, usually just the pair of them but sometimes with one or more of the Marauders.

Harry finally closed the last album and put them away. He had just seen an entire life of his mother he hadn't known about. A life Petunia had and had denied him. He curled up on the bed and wrapped the jacket tighter around him. He had never resented his life in this hellhole more than he did right now. He was leaving and never coming back, when morning came he was going to leave, taking all his things and his mother's things with him.

With that in mind he succumbed to his day's exertions and emotional fatigue and fell asleep.

!SB!

His plans to leave the next morning went out the window when he woke; because he wasn't alone.

In his bed, arms and legs wrapped around him from behind, was a young girl with dark hair. Harry stared at her over his shoulder in complete shock. He didn't know who she was, where she came from, or why she was in here wrapped around him.

He managed to sit up, it was a struggle but she was pretty small. It didn't seem to wake her. Looking around the room he spotted five more people sitting on the floor.

"Morning." The oldest of the group smiled at him.

Harry tried to get his glasses as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. "Wha… who…"

"I'm sure you must be confused." The whole group moved to cluster around him, now he could see a bit clearer he could tell they were all girls as well.

"Confused doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling." Harry finally managed to untangle the girl attached to his back and find out she was actually naked. "Where did you all come from? What's going on?"

"Actually, we were trying to figure that out as well." The girl replied.

Harry leant closer to look them all over. The girl he was talking to had incredibly red hair. Not Weasley red but a really rich Red red. She looked about seven or eight and wore a black robe with a red flame pattern. The next girl was about the same age and dressed similarly except her hair was very pale, and almost white blonde, and her black robe had a white swirly pattern. The next pair looked about six and were twins with matching electric blue hair. Their robes had matching storm cloud patterns on one side of their robes, one on the left, the other on the right. The last girl must be about four and had brown hair and what looked to be some sort of landscape pattern on her robes that when down one side from the shoulder and then across the bottom.

"Well, what can you tell me?" Harry got up and flipped the bed sheets to cover the naked, sleeping girl next to him.

"Well, this is actually not something that's ever happened before..." Red noted.

"Ever." White added.

"That's actually familiar ground for me." Harry sighed.

"Really?" Red seemed surprised. "In any case, we are Tsukumogami. Tsugomomo to be precise. And I can see from your expression that you haven't got a clue. Umm… we're basically… living weapons."

"Living weapons?" Harry blinked hard. "That doesn't make any sense."

White pointed at the open sword case, which was totally empty. Harry was about to exclaim in shock but White nudged Brown over. The brown haired girl clambered up into his lap, with some assistance from Harry and then suddenly turned into a sword. The smallest of the five swords in the case.

"What the hell?" Harry nearly dropped the sword.

"We are Living Weapons." Red repeated. "Living Items is a little more correct though. When an item, like a sword, is used and looked after carefully, lovingly even, it can eventually develop its own consciousness. That is what we all are."

"This process takes a century though." White added. "I was forged about six hundred years ago. I'm the second oldest of the group, but there is only a couple of hundred years between us all."

"How did you all end up here?" Harry asked. "I mean, aren't you all Asian weapons?"

"Japanese." Red clarified. "We were gathered by a shrine to be used by exorcists but it looks like we were lost, or stolen, and ended up here. Without a Master we have little power and usually rest to conserve it so we don't know much about what happened to us."

"Okay, but what do you mean by 'a Master'?" Harry looked a little worried.

"While we have power of our own, though we have very little at the moment, we gain power through our bond with a Master. A person to whom we are bound to serve and assist." White explained. "Right now, that is you."

"This is where things get a little odd." Red took over. "Normally only one of us would be bound to a single person. That's safe. For all of us to spontaneously bond with you, we really don't know how it happened or what the impact on you will be. We are a little afraid we have already done some damage to you?"

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"You have blood done the side of your face. It's scarred over but we don't know what we did to you." Red pointed.

Left Blue bowed. "We really are very sorry."

"That scar I got as a baby, though for it to bleed is unusual." Harry felt his face and found the dried blood.

"Hmm..." Red shook her head. "Very unusual."

"Get used to it." Harry shrugged. "So I did the impossible and bonded with five of you?"

"Six actually." White pointed to the girl in the bed. "It seems she has awoken as a new Living Item."

"Very unusual." Red shook her head. "I don't think she has existed anywhere near long enough to awaken. She will wake up in a while, but you should keep her close until she does, it will help her. Do you know what she was?"

"No... wait... I was wearing my Mum's jacket... and now it's gone..." Harry looked at the sleeping girl. "It was the same colour as her hair."

"A clothing type then." Red nodded. "I've encountered a few so I know how they tend to work. I can help train her. They tend to lack offensive and defensive power but are much more flexible in how they can be used. Potentially a powerful ally for you. And us."

"Okay..." Harry pondered. "One question though, you aren't going to possess me and take over my body, drain my life and become real, more real, more powerful... I dunno."

"What makes you ask that?" White asked out of curiosity.

"I saw that nearly happen a few years ago. I had to destroy the book doing it. I don't think it could walk around on its own though."

"You destroyed it." Red sought confirmation. When he nodded she growled. "GOOD. We destroy items and spirits that seek to dominate and hurt innocent people."

"It's true that occasionally one of us can go mad and hurt their master, but it's very rare and usually involves the master treating us very poorly. Such items get destroyed as well so they can't hurt anyone else." They all looked down sadly as White paused in remembrance before continuing. "No, we want to work in a partnership with you, not hurt or control you."

"Okay." Harry was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt.

"What we do have is called Ascension." Red picked up the conversation. "It requires a strong bond of trust between us and our Master, but it allows us to harmonise ourselves together for a short period of time. It is draining on our Master, but very powerful if used wisely."

"How does that work with all of you?" Harry wondered.

"It is possible for a powerful Master to harmonise with both of us." One Blue said. "But that only happens very rarely. We are usually paired with two Masters who work closely together."

"It's been some time since we've shared a single Master." The other Blue added.

Harry gave them a small nod and smile.

"May we I you a couple of questions?" White asked.

"Sure." Harry nodded.

"What is your name and why is there an owl in here?"

"I'm Harry Potter. Please, just call me Harry. That is Hedwig. She's been my friend and companion for five years now. Haven't you girl?"

"Prek." Hedwig flitted across the room and landed on Harry's shoulder and let him stroke her as she studied the new arrivals.

"She is probably the most intelligent owl on the planet, and smarter than some humans I've had the misfortune of encountering." Harry went on. "She's stuck with me through a lot."

"Prek." Hedwig agreed with Harry, puffing her feather's proudly.

"A most worthy companion." Red bowed to the owl. "I hope we will earn as much recognition. I am called Sutābāsuto."

"I'm Soyokaze" White introduced herself.

"We are Ākuraito..."

"And Ākufurea." The two Blue haired girls bowed.

The sword in his lap turned back into the brown haired girl and beamed up at him happily. "I'm Āsuhāto."

"It's nice to meet you all." Harry greeted them.

"You as well." Sutābāsuto bowed again. "You might also want to think of a name for her. If she doesn't have one then she will need one soon as possible when she wakes up. In the meantime, it's been some time since we were cleaned and maintained. Could you please help us with that?"

"Uh..." Harry's eyes shot wide. "What do you mean by that exactly?"

!SB!

"Why am I doing this?" Harry was struggling to maintain his composure as he washed Sutābāsuto hair.

All the girls were now naked in the bathroom and waiting on Harry to wash them and their clothing.

"Because it increases the strength of the bond between us." Sutābāsuto replied.

Soyokaze leant over so she could look him in the face. "Is it really that difficult?"

"I'm washing a naked girl." Harry replied.

"Then when we return to our full power things might get interesting."

"Why?"

Soyokaze cupped her hands in front of her chest. "I'll have a very nice pair of breasts. Actually, I can't wait to get them back. My Master's always liked my human form."

Harry turned bright red at the thought of a girl with breasts the size she was indicating and all the girls giggled.

"What sort of relationships did you have with your Masters?" Harry wondered.

"Well, it depends, but sex isn't out of the question." Sutābāsuto replied. "Love is a very strong bond after all. Our human bodies are nearly identical to a real human; we eat, sleep, and use the toilet, and let me say that things have really improved in that regard. The only thing we can't do is get pregnant. So you will need a wife for that. But she has to accept us as well. And we expect lots of children."

"Huh?" Harry was so lost he stopped what he was doing.

"Hey, keep going." Sutābāsuto protested and when he resumed his task she kept talking. "When we find a good Master we like to stay in their line, serving their descendents for as long as they are worthy. Being able to have an active Master at all times means we don't end like this, weak and totally depended on a new and usually still in training Master."

"Sorry about that."

"No worries. We can train you how to use us properly." Ākuraito smiled.

"Okay. One thing... You're swords aren't you? Is this really the right way to look after you?" Harry was confused. "Won't you rust?"

"You need to dry us properly and there are a few more things to do to get us back to our best condition, but we can do a lot to repair ourselves when we have enough power. Building the bond is actually more important." Soyokaze explained. "And we are different to normal swords so we have more options. This is fine."

"Okay." Harry nodded. "I think I'm done here, who's next?"

"Me." Āsuhāto jumped forward.

Harry had to catch her. "Take it easy. And please be quiet. If my Aunt or Uncle find us, they'll blow a gasket."

"What's a gasket?" Soyokaze frowned as she moved under the shower head to rinse off.

!SB!

Finally Harry got all six girls cleaned and back in his small room, and all without getting caught by some miracle. The girls were all pulling on whatever spare clothing he had, and struggling to keep the oversized clothing on. It was so bad that Harry actually opened his mother's trunks and get them clothing from there that actually fit.

The still sleeping girl was now curled up in his lap and the other five clustered around him on the bed with their robes, actually they told him that they were kimono, were hanging around the room to finish drying.

"So now what?" Harry asked.

"There isn't much you can do until she wakes up." Soyokaze sighed. "It shouldn't be too much longer. Then we can all eat."

"Hmm….." Harry didn't have a clue how he was going to feel himself, let alone six extra people. "I was planning on getting out of here, I guess it'll have to be later now. I wasn't sure how to carry everything though."

"We'll help, as much as we can." Ākufurea promised.

"Yeah, I appreciate that, but it's not so easy." Harry slumped.

"Tell us. You are our Master, we are here to help you." Ākuraito leant closer.

"I… It's… Not now. Sorry, but not now." Harry slumped. "I just can't talk about it yet."

"Okay." Sutābāsuto nodded. "We are here with you. For you. You tell us when you're ready. We aren't going anywhere. We might want to wait until she's ready too; if it's that hard for you then you will probably only want to go through it once."

"Thanks." Harry managed to smile at her.

"Have you come up with a name for her?" Ākuraito asked.

"Not yet."

"Think carefully." Soyokaze told him. "A name means a lot to us. It can help guide us as we start our own journey."

"Okay." Harry nodded. "I'll think very carefully on it."

They fell into silence and Harry gently cradled the sleeping girl and tried to find the perfect name for her.

A long couple of hours passed until the girl finally stirred and woke up.

"Uh? Hi?" She looked around.

"Welcome." Soyokaze smiled at her. "How do you feel?"

"Okay, I think?"

"You will feel a little confused for a while." Sutābāsuto told her. "It's normal. You are like us and we are going to help you learn what that means. Do you know who you are?"

"Uh…No…" The girl started to panic.

"Relax." Sutābāsuto gripped her arm reassuringly. "This is normal. Sometimes we awaken with a name, sometimes we don't. This is Harry, he is our Master, the one who awakened us. He has been thinking carefully for a name to give you."

"Hi." Harry smiled down at her.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you. Do I have a name yet?"

"Umm… I'm not sure, but… how does 'Nicki' sound to you?"

"Nicki… I like it." The newly named Nicki smiled. "Thank you."

"What does it mean?" Āsuhāto asked.

"I think it means Victory, or something like that." Harry answered. "I think it's Greek."

"That's a powerful name." Sutābāsuto nodded. "An impressive choice."

"What am I?" Nicki asked.

"Like us, you are a Living Item. An item that have been loved and cared for so much that it has been gifted a life of its own. Of her own." Sutābāsuto explained. "You have power of your own but your true power comes from your bond with your Master."

"Okay. What is my power?"

"We'll have to find that out as we go." Sutābāsuto admitted. "But we will help you learn them."

"Thanks." Nicki smiled shyly.

"It will have to be later." Harry gave the girl a hug. "We can't stay here, and I'm not sure how to move everything and keep you all hidden."

"We'll figure it out." Soyokaze promised. "Let's get Nicki's initial training done, it won't take long, while you get everything we need to take packed and then we'll take it from there."

Harry nodded. "Good idea."

"We'll help." Ākuraito pulled Ākufurea up and they looked around. "Where do we start?"

"It's fine. You're all a little small for this, maybe once you grow up."

"That depends on you. The more the bond grows the more power we have until we reach our true forms." Ākufurea said quietly.

"So hurry up and fall in love with us." Ākuraito beamed at Harry brightly.

Harry actually managed to laugh. "Nice idea, but not so simple."

Ākuraito pouted briefly before she and her twin returned to sitting on the bed and they let Harry work quickly around them.

"Okay." Harry stretched finally. "Now it's just your clothes left and that will only take a minute to pack. Now, how do I get three trunks and a sword case out of here, without being seen by anyone, and without any of you being seen either?"

"Well, one of Āsuhāto's powers is to gift you much greater strength." Soyokaze pointed out. "If you can learn to tap into that power then that will make it much easier for you to move them in the short term, but you need to figure out something better if you want to move a lot."

"Wheels? On one end?" Ākufurea suggested.

"That's a good idea." Harry nodded. "I think I can find something around here. Thanks."

He rummaged in the closet of broken toys and found a toy truck. A bit of ingenuity, and assistance from Āsuhāto in her sword form, and he managed jury-rig some wheels on the end of the sword case. The trunks would sit on top and he could wheel the lot together. Now he just had to get everything out of the house without being seen…

Or did he just need to hide the luggage and take a walk... Or move things one piece at a time… This would take some thought.

!SB!

In the end it took several trips under his cloak to move each of the trunks and Hedwig's cage one at a time. He couldn't fit the case under his cloak with him so he had to take it first, as an evening walk and leave the case, and both Soyokaze and Sutābāsuto in a quiet spot while he went back for the trunks. The twins were still helping Nicki practice her shift between her jacket and human forms. Āsuhāto was tucked in to his belt, boosting his strength a little to make it easier for him to carry everything. Hedwig was already on her way to London.

Five trips later Harry collected everything and pulled the loaded sword case long the footpath a bit further so that any watchers would hopefully not hear the Knight's Bus arrive.

With a battered old hat covering his hair and forehead he raised his wand and waited for the enchanted double decker bus to arrive.

"Welcome…" Stan began reading from his card.

"Here." Harry tossed him a galleon and was careful not to face him, while not making it look obvious he was trying to hide. "Grab the other end would you."

Stan stared at the gold coin before quickly helping Harry carry everyone on to the bus and get it all settled. "Thanks for the tip, Gov'ner."

"It's fine." Harry waved him away. "Leaky Cauldron please."

"Right away, Gov'ner." Stan headed off.

A very rough ride and a few stops later and Harry was getting off again and looking around the slightly familiar street of Charing Cross Road. He pushed the door to the famous wizarding pub open and pulled his luggage inside.

It was still the same mix of eclectic wizarding folk and old Tom behind the bar.

"What can I get you?" Tom asked as Harry approached.

"A room, and four good sized meals." Harry replied. "I've been travelling a long way and haven't managed to eat in far too long."

"That will be five galleons for the night and meal, Mr…"

Harry dropped six on the counter. "Jones."

"Thank you, Mr Jones. Let me show you your room and then I'll get the meals sent up."

"Thank you." Harry replied quietly and followed the old bartender.

He needed a bit of help getting everything up the stairs and he finally relaxed as he closed the door of the room and was alone again.

He opened the sword case. "You can get out now, everyone."

The four swords packed away all transformed. Nicki and Āsuhāto were still on him and transformed pretty much wrapped around him.

Harry actually smiled at their closeness. "I've got some food coming. You'll have to share but there should be enough for everyone."

"Thanks." All the girls smiled at him happily.

They began settling in a bit and had to hide as there was a knock on the door. It was their dinner being delivered. They all dug in hungrily, enjoying the first good meal in some time.

They dropped the empty trays outside the door and Harry found himself buried between and beneath the six girls as they simply stripped off what they were wearing and burrowed into the blankets with him. He talked with them for a bit, trying to learn more about them and their origins before they all drifted off to sleep.

!SB!

Morning brought more chaos. Bathing six girls took a lot of time and effort and then he had to get them all fed. At least Tom seemed to think he was just a really big eater as he ordered another four meals for them to share. The girls were back in their kimonos, except for Nicki who was now able to wrap herself in a green dress the same colour as her jacket form.

Harry pondered his situation. He needed money, which meant Gringotts. When he told the girls he was going to have to go out for a bit the girls insisted that he didn't go alone. Harry did protest but six cute girls glaring at him wilted his resolve.

So, with Nicki, Āsuhāto and the twins in their true forms he headed out into the alley and towards Gringotts. There was a tension in the air and an underlying current of fear that wasn't there the last time he was in the alley before third year. That and hat that hid his hair and scar meant no one noticed the teen as he walked quickly to the bank.

His luck nearly ran out as he started up the steps to the bank's doors. A familiar person with long blonde hair was heading down them. She noticed him, then looked again and smiled as she closed the gap.

"Going incognito?" Fleur greeted him quietly.

"Yeah. Hey Fleur." Harry was relieved she wasn't going to draw any attention. Well, not any more than she normally did.

He felt a vibration at his left hip where Ākuraito and Ākufurea were concealed under his jacket and gently closed his arm over them to try and keep them hidden.

"Bonjour 'Arry." Fleur replied. "What brings you 'ere today?"

"Just a few things to sort out. You?"

"I just applied for a job 'ere." Fleur told him. "I am 'opeful but it may be a couple of months before zey actually give me a decision. So, in zee meantime, is zere anything I can 'elp you with?"

"I dunno." Harry paused and looked at the French girl. "Actually, there might be. How do you get, you know, a passport or something? And how to you travel between countries?"

"Oh." Fleur looked surprised. "Normally you apply to the Ministry for zose things."

"I... can't really go to the Ministry." Harry admitted.

"Hmm. Gringotts can as well. It will cost more but will probably be quicker, and more private." Fleur suggested. "I can 'elp you if you'd like."

"Please." Harry smiled. "That would be great. I really don't know much."

"A little odd, given your status."

"It's a long story." Harry growled.

"I would imagine." Fleur agreed as she looped her arm with his and led him into the bank.

Fleur was amazingly helpful. After Harry had gotten a large amount of gold from his vault, she helped him navigate the tricky processes of getting a passport and international portkey. She was even suggested he get a translation device and local currency. And she did it all without ever asking, or finding out, where he was going.

"Thank you very much, for everything." Harry said sincerely as they left the bank about lunch time.

"You're welcome." Fleur was attached to his arm again. "It was an interesting way to pass zee morning."

"You didn't ask where I was going." Harry paused.

"I'm curious, but if you don't want to tell me, it's not really any of my business." Fleur shrugged.

"My friends would be demanding me to tell them."

"My friends would do zee same with me." Fleur chuckled. "But you are a much more private person. Besides, while I consider you a good friend, we aren't really zat close yet. Per'aps we can change zat over lunch?"

Harry smiled. "That sounds a very nice idea, but things are a little complicated for me at the moment."

"Ah. Girlfriend troubles?"

"Huh? No, I don't have a girlfriend." Harry was surprised.

"Really? I would 'ave expected you to 'ave girls falling all over you." Fleur looked at him carefully. "A little scruffy perhaps, and you do know you are wearing a girl's jacket, oui? But you are a 'andsome young man and both powerful and talented. Very attractive when combined with your modesty. No girlfriend at all?"

"I had a disastrous first date and a wet first kiss earlier in the year, but that's it." Harry sighed.

"Wet?"

"She was crying. It was Cedric's ex-girlfriend. In hindsight, that relationship was doomed from the beginning." Harry sighed again. "My life is rather complicated."

"So it seems." Fleur agreed with him. "If you need advice, I'm willing to help."

Harry was about to reply when they bumped into someone.

"Sorry." A familiar voice spoke. "Oh, Fleur Delacour, hello."

"Hello." Fleur replied. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name but you are one of Harry Potter's friends, are you not?"

"Yes, Hermione Granger." Hermione offered her hand politely. "I was just on my way to Flourish and Blotts. I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"Non, we could have paid more attention to where we were going ourselves."

"We…" Hermione looked at Harry and her eyes shot wide as she inhaled.

Harry clamped his hand over her mouth. "Please don't shout. It would defeat the purpose of trying to disguise myself."

Hermione nodded and Harry slowly pulled his hand away. "Sorry Harry, but what are you doing here? You should be at home."

"I'm not going back to that hellhole." Harry growled. "Ever. Dumbledore can live there is he wants, but not me."

"I know you weren't happy there… I guess you had enough." Hermione nodded. "Have you told anyone… no, of course not."

"They all listen to Dumbledore, who would just send me right back." Harry shook his head. "No, please, you can't tell anyone. I… I can't live there anymore. I had to get away."

"Okay." Hermione sighed. "But, please, please, promise me you'll be careful. Where are you staying?"

"Leaky Cauldron, under a false name. Just for a couple of days. Then I'm leaving the country."

"Leaving the country…?" Hermione looked a little panicked. "You are coming back right?"

"Yes, I will." Harry assured her. "It's just… you take holiday's all the time, going to other places, other countries. I've never done anything like that. I…"

"You need to get away." Fleur nodded. "I zink a 'oliday is a very good idea. Per'aps I should spirit you away to France for a week or two. My family 'as a beach house in St Tropez, it is warded so for total privacy and even has a small private beach."

"That sounds wonderful." Harry smiled. "But I need to take this trip first."

"Zen come find me when you get back." Fleur poked him pointedly.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"I'd rather not say, but it's important." Harry told her.

"It is lunch time, perhaps you can tell us what you can while we eat?" Fleur suggested. "Just some basics."

Harry thought hard. "Okay, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone. And I mean ANYONE."

"Of course." Hermione replied instantly.

"Oui." Fleur agreed.

"Leaky Cauldron, room six." Harry told them. "Don't be seen. "I'll get food delivered."

"They won't think it's odd you ordering for three?"

"No, I think it'll be fine." Harry chuckled. "I'll meet you there."

Harry freed his arm from Fleur and headed off.

"I think we should hurry." Hermione was about to follow.

"Just a minute." Fleur held her back. "Now."

They headed to the pub at the end of the alley and spotted Harry already heading up the stairs. They followed and found the door to room six closed, but not completely so they could push it open and close it properly behind them.

Hermione looked around and frowned. "There are two extra trunks and that giant box, and why are their girl's clothes on the bed?"

"It's kind of a weird story." Harry hummed and he organised his thoughts. "Have either of you hear of Living Items?"

Both girls thought hard. "Non." "No."

"Nicki." Harry said.

The girl's eyes shot wide as the jacket Harry was wearing suddenly turned into a human girl.

"Hi." Nicki smiled brightly.

"You were wearing a girl?" Hermione gasped.

"No. She's actually my mother's jacket, I've pictures to prove it; she just… woke up like this." Harry explained. "It happens with items that an item that is used and respected and cared for, for a long time. For my mother's jacket to do the same is rather unusual, unique even but it happened."

"You aren't in any risk of being possessed right?" Hermione asked immediately.

"This isn't the same as the diary." Harry replied. "But that's why I need to go. I need to find someone who knows something."

"Why not Dumbledore?"

Harry looked down. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just angry, or rebelling… Or maybe I'm worried he'll do something and take this away from me when there isn't any risk to me. And it may even help me. He knew, Hermione. Everything we worked for at the Ministry, he already knew it. The whole time, my entire life, he knew. And what has he done? Nothing!"

Hermione frowned. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I'm saying it's probably worse than you think."

"And this trip could help you?"

"I hope so. It shouldn't hurt at least."

Hermione nodded. "Parchment, now. And a quill."

Harry dug them out and Hermione quickly scribbled on it and tore it off and gave it to him. "My number, with the international code. Call me! Just watch the time-zones okay? I might mind getting woken up at 2am by you, but my parents will."

"Sure. Thanks." Harry smiled.

Fleur took the quill and wrote as well, twice, and passed the slips to both of them. "The number for my flat. For you both. Call me if you don't call her."

Harry nodded and Hermione wrote her own number down again for Fleur then she grabbed the two slips Harry held and labelled them both so wouldn't get them mixed up.

"There, now we can all keep in touch." Hermione smiled. "But, Harry, where did you find out what you know? A book?"

"No. Girls." Harry called out.

The other five came out of hiding.

"They have been around for centuries." Harry explained. "Apparently getting two is rare, and I got six."

"Yeah, that's you. Doing the impossible as usual." Hermione chuckled.

"I'd like to introduce you all but…"

"It would tell us too much." Hermione nodded. "Still, it's very nice to meet you all."

"You as well. You are friends of Harry?" Sutābāsuto bowed.

"Yes. I'm Hermione Granger. I've been Harry's best friend for five years now."

"It is a great pleasure to meet you." The girls all bowed.

"Tre polite. I am Fleur Delacour. I've known Harry for two years now. I competed against him a tournament. And lost."

"I'm sure you were a worthy competitor." Soyokaze offered. "Great competitors help to bring our own greatness."

"Thank you." Fleur mimicked the girl's bows.

A tap on the door had the girls scurrying to hide, pulling Hermione and Fleur with them. Harry brought the six trays in, two at a time, making sure the maid didn't see into the room.

Harry finally took his hat off and gestured at the food. "Dig in."

The girls took three trays onto the bed and began eating while Hermione and Fleur joined him at the table.

"I can see why you didn't think the extra food order would be a problem." Hermione laughed. "Thanks for lunch."

"It's fine. It's the least I can do for you for keeping quiet." Harry replied.

"Harry, you are my best friend. Keeping secrets is normal." Hermione pointed out.

"It's fine. I wanted to have lunch with you anyway." Fleur smiled. "But I can see why you said it was complicated. Living with six little girls must be tough, just one can be tough."

"They're actually pretty easy to get along with." Harry replied. "It's just having to bath them and having them sleep in bed with me that was shocking."

"Harry!" Hermione was shocked.

"What?" Sutābāsuto got their attention. "The closer we are to our Master the stronger our bond will be, which will help us return to our full power, which will help us to serve him better."

"Master?" Hermione frowned at Harry.

"Hey, they call me that. I try to make them stop but they won't." Harry protested.

"We're his partners not his slaves." Ākufurea commented dryly. "We will call him what we want."

"Well, they certainly 'ave attitude." Fleur commented. "And personality."

"And soul's if you must know." Sutābāsuto added. "We are alive after all."

"Fascinating." Hermione studied the girls.

"Hmm. Which is why I want to learn more." Harry said. "But the best place to go…"

"Is oversea, where they came from I'm guessing." Hermione took over. "I understand. But, I'll do some research here, privately, and see if I can find anything that might help."

"Thanks." Harry smiled. "I appreciate it."

"It's fine." Hermione smiled back.

"I would like to help, if you don't mind." Fleur offered.

"Sure, thanks." Hermione smiled.

"Um, I don't suppose you could teach me how to Apparate?" Harry asked. "I think it would be a huge help."

"Of course." Fleur nodded. "Tre easy. It should only take a day."

"Tomorrow then?" Harry asked. "I need to get a trunk first. One that can carry everything so I don't have to carry four around. Hedwig, do you want come with me or stay here with Fleur or Hermione?"

Hedwig seemed to think before flitting to Harry's shoulder and gently nibbling at his ear.

"Glad to have you with me." Harry stroked her. "Hermione can stop worrying now she knows I'll have you with me to keep me out of trouble."

Hermione gave an exaggerated sigh of relief as she wiped her brow. "Glad someone with some sense will be there with you."

Hedwig puffed up at the praise as Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm done." Fleur set her cutlery down. "Shall we look for a trunk for you?"

"Yeah." Harry put his own down. "Everyone else finished?"

"Nearly." Āsuhāto replied happily.

"I'll get ready and be back shortly." Harry motioned for the two witches to proceed ahead of him out of the room once he checked that the corridor was clear.

"Is there something else?" Hermione asked.

"I guess I'm just a bit worried. I don't think they're dangerous but I don't know for sure. I really hope to find out quickly." Harry sighed. "I like them but I don't know if I can trust them. And I think if I can trust them it would be good."

"Then go get your answers." Hermione hugged him. "Just let me know what I can do to help."

Harry pulled out his money bag poured a large number of galleons into her hands.

"Harry?"

"Can you get me some potion ingredients, things that will be useful? Potions too perhaps. You'd know better than me what to get. I figure than I might be able to make something if I need to."

"Sure. But I don't need this much for that."

"And the books you'll need for research?"

"Oh, yes, well… thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Zen I will 'elp you select a trunk." Fleur stated. "I will meet you in the alley. "Ermione, we will meet you back 'ere soon?"

"Okay." Hermione nodded. "I'm sure one of the girls will let me in."

"Thank you." Harry nodded. "See you shortly."

Harry headed back into his room and they heard his voice float out from inside. "Done yet? Thanks, pass the trays."

Harry, now wearing Nicki in her jacket form and his hat, brought the trays out and set them on the floor.

Shutting the door he headed downstairs and back into the alley where Fleur linked arms with him again and they headed to the store that sold trunks of various types.

"Welcome. Can I help you?" The clerk asked.

"Yeah, I need a trunk with three or four enlarged compartments and it needs to be secure and can shrink on its own." Harry listed his requirements. "And it needs to be strong. And lightened too."

"Sounds like you want a deluxe travel model." The clerk pointed out several designs.

Harry found one with a dragon pattern and picked it. I reminded him of the sword case. "This one."

"Nice choice." The clerk pulled it out and showed him how it worked.

Harry paid and got keyed in to the security protections.

"Nice and simple." Fleur smiled at him as he shrunk it and carried it out.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "I hope Hermione doesn't have any trouble."

"I'm sure she will be fine." Fleur replied. "Actually, can I 'ave some galleons? I want to zee if I can find you something."

"Oh?"

"It's a surprise." Fleur smiled.

Harry studied her face then nodded and passed his money pouch over.

"Zank you. I shouldn't be long."

Harry watched Fleur head the other way. He was sure he could trust her…

Harry shook his concerns off and returned to his room and began shifting all the contents of his school trunk and his mother's two into his new one. It was the first time he had actually delved deeply into his mother's possessions.

A tap at the door stopped him as he opened it a crack and, on seeing Hermione, let her in.

"I've gotten you a good range of things. If you follow your books instructions very carefully you should be okay. You'll certainly do better without Professor Snape all over you." Hermione looked around. "Where's Fleur? And whose are those things?"

"They are my mother's old things." Harry told her. "And Fleur had an idea she's looking into."

"Okay." Hermione obviously wanted to look at his mother's things and was restraining herself.

"Sorry." Harry pointed her to a chair. "Maybe once I've had a real chance to look through them I'll share."

Hermione smiled and nodded as she sat sedately and let Harry get back to work packing all his mother's old things into his new trunk. "Do you want me to take the old trunks home with me? At least until you have somewhere to put them."

"That'd be great." Harry tossed her a smile.

"I'll take Hedwig's cage too, she doesn't need it."

"Prek." Hedwig agreed.

Fleur arrived back a little while later. "I found it. But you didn't get zis from me."

"Huh?" Harry blinked in confusion.

Fleur made sure the door what shut as she toss his money bag back to him. Closing the gap she put a small object in his hands.

"What's this?" Harry opened the bag. "A wand?"

"Sshh. Eet'll probably be poorly matched, but eet is a wand you can use, wizout getting caught by zee Trace." Fleur closed the bag for him. "'Ide it in your trunk for when you leave. I've done a check on eet as well, zere are no old spells you need to worry about."

"Thanks." Harry quickly tucked it inside his mother's old clothes. "This really means a lot."

"You're welcome." Fleur smiled. "Are these your mother's things?"

"Yeah. It's…"

"It's hard." Fleur nodded. "We will go and leave you in peace. I will see you tomorrow for your Apparation lesson. Will you be zere, Hermione?"

"Please." Hermione nodded.

Fleur linked arms with the younger girl. "Au revoir, Harry."

"Bye Harry." Hermione gave him a wave as the two headed out. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye. And thanks for your help today. Both of you." Harry replied.

Then they were gone.

Harry sat staring blankly at his mother's things until several small arms began wrapping around them.

"They are good friends." Soyokaze commented.

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

"I like them." Āsuhāto chirped as she wriggled into his lap.

"They certainly went out of their way to help you." Ākuraito added and her twin nodded in agreement.

Sutābāsuto on the other hand cocked her head at him. "You don't fully trust us yet, do you?"

"Uh…" Harry didn't know how to respond.

"It's fine. You didn't trust them fully either." Sutābāsuto shrugged. "I have every confidence that what you find will prove to you that you can trust us."

"I hope so too." Harry whispered back. "I really do."

!SB!

It was getting close to dinner time and he was nearly finished repacking his mother's possessions when an owl began scratching at the window. He didn't recognise it and wasn't sure if he should let it in until he saw a collar with a Gringotts logo.

The owl only stayed long enough for Harry to retrieve the attached letter before it was heading back out the window,

Harry carefully unfolded the letter and began reading.

 _Mr Potter,_

 _It has come to our attention that you are planning on leaving the country shortly. While we appreciate you using our services to facilitate this we are unsure why you would willingly miss the reading of the Will of Sirius Black, given that you are the primary beneficiary._

 _As the primary beneficiary we can give you a private reading today or tomorrow, should you request it. Simply ask for me when you arrive at the bank._

 _In addition to this, since you have now passed your OWLs, it would also be a good time to discuss your holdings as the Potter Heir. We have been sending you regular updates but have yet to receive any feedback on the offers forwarded to you._

 _Taildirk_

 _Senior Account Manager_

Harry reread the letter three times before setting it down.

"Master?" Sutābāsuto gently touched his shoulder.

"Sorry, this was just..." Harry fought off the sudden wave of grief at Sirius' death.

Sutābāsuto looked over the letter. "Who was Sirius Black?"

"My godfather." Harry choked out.

"I'm sorry." Sutābāsuto hugged him as firmly as her small frame could, quickly joined by the other five girls.

"Thanks." Harry finally managed to get his emotions under control. "I should sort this out soon."

"Then go." Sutābāsuto told him. "Don't wait. Ākuraito, Ākufurea, Āsuhāto, Nicki, go with him."

Harry nodded and let the four girls attach themselves to him in their true forms. He pulled on his cap Soyokaze held out to him, took the letter from Sutābāsuto's offering hand and headed for Gringotts.

The bank was quiet as he headed in and the teller looked him over. "Can I help you?"

"I was asked to come in and see Senior Account Manager Taildirk." Harry held up the letter to show the Gringotts logo.

The teller looked at the logo closely then motioned to an assistant goblin. "Take him to Senior Account Taildirk."

The goblin nodded and led Harry through a door and past a series of offices. And up some stairs to a nicer area with fewer doors, one of which he opened. "In here. Senior Account Manager Taildirk, you requested a visitor?"

"I did." An older goblin looked at Harry and noticed the letter in his hand. "I believe I sent that letter out a short time ago."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I thought it might be best to sort this sooner than later."

"Welcome then, have a seat and we will get started." Taildirk gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. "So, have you any questions before we start or shall we just start from the beginning?"

"I think starting at the beginning would be good." Harry agreed. "I've not received any mail from Gringotts before today so if you can explain what I'm supposed to know as we go I would appreciate it."

Taildirk frowned. "No mail at all?"

"No. Nothing." Harry confirmed. "This was the first thing I've gotten from you."

"Hmm... That is concerning. I will investigate. We take interference with our duties seriously. In the meantime I will go over your holdings and then we can discuss Mr Black's Will."

Harry blanched at hearing Sirius' name. "Sorry."

"Honour his memory." Taildirk stated. "But do not let emotion cloud what needs to be done. No true ally who has passed would want the living to give up on their account."

"Perhaps." Harry shrugged.

Taildirk pulled out a large file. "Here are the current Potter Family holdings..."

Harry forced himself to focus as he found out a huge amount about his father's family that he never knew before.

"...and finally there is this vault. This was gifted to you in Sirius Black's Will. There are some formalities to handle but it will be totally yours when you return from your holiday. You can sign all the required forms now if you wish. Now we are on the subject of his Will, there is some confusion as to the entire scope of his Will. It is possible that he was the de-facto Head of the Black family. We are seeking to clarify this. If he is then you stand to inherit all that as well."

"Oh." Harry blinked.

"There is also a letter for you from Mr Black. You can have this today, if you sign the forms."

"Uh, sure."

Taildirk handed several forms over and Harry looked through them.

"What does this mean?" Harry pointed to a paragraph.

Taildirk nodded approvingly. "Good, you aren't signing anything you don't understand. Let me explain."

When Harry was satisfied he understood everything and was happy with it he signed the forms.

"Excellent. I will have the letter retrieved immediately. Now, there are some business opportunities for you to consider. I have only selected the ones I believe are the worth considering. Please have a look through them and let me know if you wish to proceed with any of them. You can tell me when you return from your trip."

"Okay." Harry nodded. "Umm, what's the issue with Sirius' Will?"

"We can't seem to find a record of his conviction. We have requested a copy of it and his trial records from the Ministry and are waiting on a response."

"Well, he told me that he didn't get a trial. And he was innocent in any case." Harry offered.

"Good to know." Taildirk was looking very thoughtful. "I will pass that on. Are there any instructions you would like followed should you inherit the title?"

"I dunno." Harry shrugged. "I suppose just stop everything and I'll look at it when I get back."

"Good choice. And Full Hold and Audit." Taildirk nodded. "Well, here are the offers to review. I hope you have a good holiday."

"Thanks." Harry nodded. "And thank you for explaining everything to me."

"That's my job." Taildirk replied. "But thank you's are welcome."

The door opened and another young goblin entered. He handed a letter to Taildirk and left after a short conversation in gobbledegook.

"Your letter." Taildirk handed it over.

Harry took it and forced himself to open it and begin reading.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _If you are reading this then I've obviously kicked the bucket. I hope I went out in a way to be proud of; shagged to death by a mob of veela or the like. Dying fighting Voldemort would be annoying but acceptable as long as you survive. It's certainly better than tripping down the stairs or something lame like that._

 _I'm sorry I haven't been the best Godfather to you; I've never been there for you, never being able to teach you the things you should know, need to know and deserve to know. I wish I could do it all here but there is no way I could ever explain it properly._

 _All I can do is give you the best advice I can. Enjoy life as much as you can. Date girls, get laid, and see the world. Rebel and get in a bit of normal teenage trouble. The important thing is to Have Fun. You deserve it more than most._

 _I've left you everything I can. Spend it. Use it to finance your trips and help you get girls in bed. I can't begin to tell you how important it is for you. Live Harry. Live well, live long._

 _I wish you were my real son, that's how much I love you. You are my family, one of the few I claim as family._

 _I love you Harry._

 _Goodbye._

 _Sirius._

"An emotional letter?" Taildirk asked quietly.

Harry looked at him and suddenly realised he had tears streaming down his cheeks. "He called me family."

"Really?" Taildrik reach out. "May I? It may be important."

Harry hesitated but passed the letter over. He watched the goblin scan the text and nod.

"I'm going to make a copy. This should help your cause." Taildirk made the copy and returned the original. "Is there anything else?"

"I… I can't think." Harry shuddered. "I'll go. If I think of anything I'll let you know."

"Very good. Don't forget these." Taildirk passed the folders over. "Good evening."

"Bye." Harry left, clutching the folders to his chest as if they were armour to protect him from the reality of what happened.

He might have found the extra bodies in his bed awkward the previous night, but tonight he clung to them. He needed the warmth and comfort they offered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter.

If fact, if you get down to it I probably own very little of the ideas being used in this story. But I am not getting paid for them and have hopefully put them together in a new and interesting way.

Enjoy.

 **Chapter 2**

Harry was still a mess the next morning, but he was a little better.

"Morning." Fleur smiled as she was let in. "'Ow… are you alright?"

"Harry?" Hermione followed the French witch closely.

"Sorry." Harry tried to get his emotions back under control. "I got a letter from Gringotts last night. They needed to talk to me about a few things. One of which was Sirius' Will. He left me a letter, saying goodbye."

"Oh." Hermione crossed the room and hugged him firmly. "It's okay to cry, Harry."

"Should we put off zee lesson?" Fleur asked.

"No." Harry gave Hermione a quick hug before gently freeing himself. "I need to learn this."

"We can do eet tomorrow."

"I want to leave tomorrow."

"What about…"

"Sirius' letter. He told me to see the world. So I am." Harry took a deep breath. "I'm going tomorrow morning."

"Can we come and see you off?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." Harry nodded.

"Good. I'd never forgive you if you didn't at least let us say goodbye to each other before you go." Hermione affixed him with a firm look.

"I will." Harry managed to smile.

Hermione smiled back. "Now, let's go learn how to apparate. I showed Fleur a good place last night."

"I will side-along you one at a time. You will be returning on your own zough." Fleur stated. "Umm, I'm not sure about your new friends though. You will want to practise wiz zem very carefully."

"Yeah." Harry took another deep breath. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Should I come?" Nicki asked.

"Not this time. Let me learn how to do this on my own first, then I'll practise will you all." Harry replied.

"Be careful." Ākuraito was the one who spoke but her expression of concern and worry was echoed on all their faces.

"I will."

Fleur smiled at them. "I will take good care of 'im."

With that she firmly took his arm and they both vanished. Less than a minute later she was back and whisked Hermione away the same way.

Harry was looking around the deserted forest clearing when Fleur returned with Hermione.

"How'd you find this place?" He asked them.

"I remembered a walking track I've taken with my parents several times through this forest and we had a hunted around yesterday afternoon to find this clearing so we'd have enough privacy to train." Hermione explained. "I think I'll be coming back here a bit. It's a nice spot."

"I will put up some muggle repelling charms just to be on zee safe side zen we'll get started." Fleur said.

The French girl found an avid audience in the Gryffindor pair as she carefully explained the process for Apparation and warned them of the risks. "Please, you must focus very hard. I'm not fully confident in my ability to fix things if something goes wrong."

"We'll be careful." Harry promised.

"What about underage magic?" Hermione asked.

"Apparation does not put enough magic through the wand to be detected." Fleur answered. "It is merely a trigger. With practise you won't need it at all."

"So it's a form of wandless magic?" Harry noted.

"Oui, zough it is classified more az internal magic, like zee Animagus transformation." Fleur nodded.

"Fascinating." Hermione's eyes were bright.

"Research it later, Hermione." Harry teased. "But if you do find details on how to become an Animagus, I'd like to know."

"I promise. We can work on it together." Hermione nodded. "So, what's next?"

"I 'ave explained it to you. Now you try." Fleur crossed the clearing and drew an X on the ground. "Aim here. Remember to focus very carefully."

Harry let Hermione go first and she took a long slow breath as she calmed herself and focused on moving herself, her entire self, across the clearing.

There was a crack of displaced air and Hermione was no longer standing next to Harry. She was about three feet short of the X she was aiming for.

"Bon. Bon." Fleur clapped. "Your focus on your destination was a little off but that was very good."

"Thanks." Hermione looked back at Harry. "Your…turn…"

Harry was confused as Hermione suddenly patted her body and turned bright red.

Fleur was confused as well but then she laughed. "Harry, your turn. And could you bring Hermione's underwear with you?"

"Huh?" Harry suddenly noticed some blue lacy fabric on the ground next to him and picked it up. "Uh. What happened?"

"Hermione's focus was a little off." Fleur was still chuckling. "A rather unique mistake, but one with potential."

Hermione was totally red at this point. "Harry! Stop playing with my panties and bring them here!"

"Sorry." Harry apologised.

"Remember to focus carefully." Fleur managed to add as she tried to calm down.

Harry found it a little… off-putting, having to focus with his best friend's underwear and bra in his hand but he managed to push passed it and gave his wand the twist needed to trigger the transport. He blinked as he looked around, his brain catching up with his new location.

"Magnifique." Fleur cheered. "Nearly perfect."

"Did you leave anything behind?" Hermione looked him over as she snatched her underwear back.

"I don't think so." Harry checked himself over and looked at where he started. "No, I think I got it just right."

"Very good for a first time." Fleur gave him a hug.

"I don't think it was my first time." Harry replied.

"Oh?" Hermione had stuffed her underwear in her pocket.

"When I was five. I was running from my cousin and his friends and found myself on a roof." Harry remembered the incident.

Fleur frowned. "That does not make sense. How could a five year old feel enough fear and stress to make a perfect apparition like that, while running?"

Hermione had figured it out. "They bullied you right the way back then? Didn't anyone stop them?"

"Why would they do that?" Harry turned away and was about to go when Hermione practically jumped on him.

"I know you've said that you don't get on with your family and I remember Ron and the twins saying that they rescued you before our second year." Hermione pulled him round to look him in the eye. "Harry, please, tell me the truth, how bad was it? You are so small and thin for you age and you're too socially awkward and you're too independent and guarded. They abused you, didn't they?"

"Leave it." Harry pulled himself free.

"No!" Hermione grabbed him again. "If someone was abusing me, wouldn't you be first in line to help me?"

"Of course."

"Then why can't you accept that I'd do the same for you?" Hermione held his eye. "You are my best friend. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner; everything fits. I'm so very, very sorry. No matter what happens you come to me, alright. I don't care what my parents think, you have a place where ever I am. I'll even let you share my bed with me if it means you are away from them."

Harry was shocked at her final statement, enough that he stopped resisting.

"I can't believe Dumbledore didn't know, and kept sending you back there." Hermione was starting to rant. "All your teachers missed the signs and then Snape adding all his crap? I'm am going to kick his arse if he starts in on you next year."

"Hermione?" Harry was shocked. "You swore."

"Yes I bloody well swore." Hermione shouted. "My best friend is getting abused, that is something to damn well swear about."

"Hermione?"

"What? You are not going back there. I will NOT allow it." Hermione stated. "How could Dumbledore have missed something so important?"

"I don't think he did." Harry sighed. "After the Ministry, he told me he knew I'd have a hard life. Ten hard years…"

"He knew?" Hermione's voice had dropped to a whisper, then suddenly returned to a shout. "HE KNEW!? I trusted him. I trusted him to keep you safe and he knew about it? That dirty, disgusting old bastard. I could strangle him with his own beard!"

"It's okay." Harry told her.

"No it isn't." Hermione enunciated each word very clearly. "Get back to work. You are getting out of the country as soon as possible. I just wish I could go with you."

"When Harry returns, if there is time, would you like to go to France with me?" Fleur offered. "Both of you? Sun, sand, privacy. It will be fun and relaxing."

"That sounds like a good idea." Hermione smiled. "Whatever it takes to keep Harry away from Dumbledore."

"First, I have to get out of the country tomorrow." Harry pointed out.

"Oui." Fleur nodded. "Get back to work."

The rest of the morning was spent with the pair apparating around the small clearing. She even got them doing joint apparating; holding hands and apparating to the same place. Not side-along where one does all the work but sharing the load but only one giving direction. Much more comfortable than side-along.

"I think you are both doing very well." Fleur congratulated them. "Sit. Rest a bit then very carefully return to Harry's room at the Leaky Cauldron."

Half an hour later and the trio were back in Harry's room.

"You both did very well." Fleur congratulated them. "I am most impressed."

"Hermione is the best on our year. And probably a few other years as well." Harry smiled.

"And Harry can perform extremely advanced magic if he wants to. He's very powerful." Hermione added.

"Do you not ever think of dating each other?" Fleur looked between them. "You work well together?"

Harry and Hermione stared at each other in shock.

"Ah." Fleur realised. "You are a little too close to each ozzer to see the ozzer like zat."

"No offense Harry, but I..." Hermione looked a little sad.

"Non, non." Fleur interrupted. "My mistake. Harry, can you get us lunch please?"

"Uh, oh, yeah. Back in a minute." Harry headed for the door.

"Harry, wait." Nicki hurried after him. "Here, put your hat on, then me."

"Oh, right." Harry complied and then left.

"I am so very sorry for saying that." Fleur told Hermione.

"It's okay." Hermione smiled.

"You are like siblings, only much closer. Marriage wouldn't work." Fleur said, more to herself than Hermione.

"That's probably pretty accurate." Hermione agreed.

"You might want to put your underwear back on zough." Fleur reminded her. "Unless you are fine wizout zem."

Hermione blushed again and hurried into the bathroom to sort her clothes. Harry returned before she had finished and lunch arrived a short while later.

"What shall we do this afternoon?" Fleur asked.

"I dunno." Harry shrugged. "I enjoyed this morning but I've a lot on my mind."

"You mentioned Gringotts and Sirius' Will." Hermione said gently. "What happened?"

At Harry's look Hermione quickly moved to sit next to him and hug him gently.

"He left me pretty much everything." Harry said finally. "But there is a question on just what that means. He might have left me the Black Family itself. It's all up in the air…"

"Merdi." Fleur gasped. "That is…"

"Wow…" Hermione's shot wide.

"Yeah." Harry was looking at the floor. "I'd rather have him but… Damn it, it's all my fault."

"No. It's not your fault." Hermione shook him a little to make sure he was paying attention to her. "You checked. Just like I asked. You Checked. You did nothing wrong. The blame falls on V..Voldemort. It's all his fault. You did everything you could."

"Doesn't feel that way."

"Yeah." Hermione hugged him. "But it's the truth. I hope you believe it one day. But, no matter what, I'm here for you."

Harry nodded but let her hold him.

"You know, it explains a letter I got from Ron." Hermione commented. "He said they were at the Burrow. That Headquarters wasn't safe with Sirius gone."

"So it's empty?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "Seems that way."

Harry shrugged.

"I 'ave an idea?" Fleur suddenly changed the subject. "Let's go out. We can go to muggle London and escape magic for a while. We can even bring your girls along, instead of keeping them cooped up in here all day."

"That actually sounds like fun." Harry admitted.

"We should convert some galleons to pounds first." Hermione was perking up. "How about Fleur and I do that while you sneak the girls out. We'll meet you outside on the street?"

"Okay." Harry nodded and reached for his money bag. "Here exchange these too."

Hermione nodded and the two witches left. Harry organised the six girls and gathered the necessary clothes, with Sutābāsuto and Soyokaze under his invisibility cloak and left. Out on the street the cloak provided the necessary cover for the six girls to resume their human forms and dress for walking around the English city.

Hermione and Fleur caught up quickly and the group headed along the street and began exploring the city. They got the odd look, a trio of teens with the six children was unusual but they didn't care. They deflected any questions as they looked around the various shops. They found a few clothes, mostly for Harry but they got some spares for the girls and Harry treated Hermione and Fleur as thanks for their help.

Hermione was getting a little motherly as she dragged him into a shop specialising in outdoor wear and gear and made sure they all had wear jumpers and waterproof jackets for the trip. She even pointed out a tent and camping gear.

"I know it's not a wizarding tent but you should all fit, and you'll have a place to sleep and a means to have hot food and drink." Hermione told him. "I don't know where you're going but I get the feeling you'll be doing a lot of travelling. You might not be able to get to a proper hotel or something every night if moving about. At least you'll be able to stay warm and dry."

"It's not a bad idea." Harry admitted. "I'll think about it."

Hermione nodded. "Thanks."

Late in the afternoon they split up to return home. Harry back to the old pub and Fleur and Hermione back to their own homes.

"You look happier." Soyokaze smiled. "Spending time with them, it made you happier. I'm glad."

"Me too." Harry sighed.

"I hesitate to ask…" Sutābāsuto touched his shoulder.

"Go on." Harry looked at her.

"No, don't." Soyokaze protested.

"It's fine." Harry found himself getting hugged by both the girls.

"This Sirius person, he was important to you?" Sutābāsuto was glad he was slowly beginning to hug her back.

"He was my godfather."

"Did he live at that place? You only called it Headquarters."

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I just thought, that with the ownership in question, and I got the impression that the new owners might not be friendly, maybe you might want to pack up his things while you can."

Harry screwed his eyes shut and let his head drop. "You're right. But it's going to be painful."

"You aren't alone." Sutābāsuto whispered. "We are here with you. Supporting you. I know you don't trust us yet but you can and we will prove it to you every day."

"Okay. Thanks." Harry stood. "We should go then."

Harry, for the first time, was now carrying all of them, Sutābāsuto and Soyokaze were strapped to his back while the rest were in their usual places. He focused hard on where he wanted to go and made sure to include everyone and made the jump.

He landed right where he wanted to, intact and with everyone present and accounted for. He was on the doorstep of 12 Grimmauld Place, inside the effects of the Fidelius Charm. Harry carefully tried the door and was shocked when the knob turned and opened.

Harry closed the door behind him and looked around the hallway. The house felt dead, empty.

"Intruders. Get out of my house you half-blood, half-wit blood traitor!"

"Well she's still here." Harry muttered to himself.

He ignored her ranting until she started in on how glad she was Sirius was dead. That made him snap. He pulled Āsuhāto, the only blade he had actually used so far, and slammed it into the painting.

The results were… not what he expected.

The wall exploded.

"Uh…" Harry stared at the massive hole in the wall.

Sutābāsuto shifted and looked at the damage. "You know, we never actually discussed our powers, did we?"

"…No…"

"It might surprise you but it's possible that little Āsuhāto capable of doing the most damage out of all of us." Sutābāsuto told him. "But she does have the shortest range. Wait, someone's coming."

Harry found his spare hand full of red-trimmed sword.

"Mistress…" It was Kreacher who was now staring at the damage. "You… You killed Mistress…"

Harry blinked as Kreacher suddenly jumped at him. "Whoa. Stop!"

Kreacher stopped moving in mid jump and Harry, dodging, watched him fall flat on his face.

"Get up." Harry ordered.

Kreacher got back to his feet. "So, nasty half-blood traitor boy is new Master. Half-blood traitor is not worthy of being new Master."

"Well, it looks like I am so shut up about it." Harry snapped.

Kreacher stopped talking but shortly started muttering under his breath.

"Start cleaning this place properly." Harry ordered. "And don't talk to anyone else."

"Yes Master." Kreacher snarked and walked off.

Sutābāsuto returned to her human form. "What a bundle of joy. What was that?"

"House elf. A very deranged house elf." Harry sighed. "Sirius' room is up the stairs."

"This is a miserable house, and can see why you didn't come here."

"His family was less than pleasant." Harry stated. "You need to change back."

Sutābāsuto nodded and returned to his back.

Harry climbed the stairs and stopped outside his godfather's room. It took a long minute to push the door open and enter.

He spent the next couple of hours looking through Sirius' belongings. Old trinkets, school things, things from before he started school. He knew Sirius ran away before he graduated and then was in Azkaban for over a decade.

Harry sighed. There was nothing here that really jumped out at him. Nothing that was uniquely Sirius. It wasn't until he pulled out a draw a bit too far and it fell out that he found something worth keeping. Photos hidden in the back of the drawer. Photos from his school days. Harry looked through them and watch as the four Marauders grew enjoyed the company of their friends. These he would take.

Harry tucked them into his jacket, put the drawer back and left the room. He wandered the empty house, trying to hear Sirius' voice as his memory's clashed with the present.

Then the girls jumped out.

"There is something here." Ākufurea stated.

"Yes." Sutābāsuto agreed. "But it's different."

Soyokaze nodded. "I'm not familiar with it, but it is dark. We need to find it and deal with it."

"Okay…" Harry looked around. "What are we looking for?"

"We'll know it when we find it." Soyokaze replied. "This way."

Harry followed the girls as they hunted down the source what they were sensing. They ended up in a cupboard stuffed full of random items.

"Definitely in here." It was just as well they were so small, there was no way they could have fitted three of them in there at the same time.

"Be careful." Harry warned. "There might be some other very nasty things in there."

The girls stopped.

"Umm… Ākuraito, Ākufurea, change back," Sutābāsuto suggested, "we'll use your sword forms to move things."

"Okay." The twins shifted and let Sutābāsuto and Soyokaze use them to push through the miscellaneous items.

"Is that going to be okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Soyokaze answered.

"Our human forms are very human," Sutābāsuto added, "but our true forms are much more robust. We are swords after all. Strong metal swords."

"Right…" Harry trailed off.

"Found it." Soyokaze was dangling a locket from the end of Ākuraito sheath. "It's definitely possessed, but not like anything I've seen before."

"Neither." Sutābāsuto looked at it closely. "How do we deal with it?"

"Let's get it out in the open where we can see it." Harry suggested, moving back to let them out.

They nodded and Soyokaze carefully carried it out of the cupboard and dropped it on the floor.

Harry looked at it closely. "I remember that. We found it when we were cleaning. I thought it had been thrown out."

"You're lucky nothing happened." Sutābāsuto replied. "I'm just not sure how to destroy it."

"Perhaps if we open it?" Ākufurea suggested.

"That might release what's inside it." Sutābāsuto countered.

"And you can't destroy it at that point?" Ākufurea cocked her head at the red-head.

"Hopefully, but if we can't…"

"You would have the best chance." Ākuraito agreed with her twin.

"Only if Harry can use me properly. He's only used Āsuhāto so far, and only accidentally." Sutābāsuto looked up at her new master.

"I'll try." Harry shrugged.

"Incoming." Soyokaze glanced behind her.

Kreacher charged in but Soyokaze causally turned his momentum against him and flipped him on back and placed a blade to his neck.

"Thieves! Thieves!" Kreacher was struggling until Sutābāsuto produced her own blade and smacked him on the head with the side of the blade.

"Shut up!" Harry ordered. "Stop struggling!"

Kreacher stilled but kept glaring.

"What do you know about the locket?" Harry demanded.

"It's Master Regulus' locket." Kreacher ground out.

"Where did it come from?" Harry ordered. "Tell me everything!"

Kreacher glared but had to reply. "Dark Lord wanted elf for task and Master Regulus sent me to him. Dark Lord took me to dark cave with a lake with lots of dead bodies. Used boat to get to island in the middle and made me drink nasty potion from stone basin. Then he put locket in basin and filled it with potion again and left me to die.

"Master Regulus ordered me to return to him so I did. He got me to bring him to the cave and he drank the potion and replaced the locket with a fake. His final order to me was to hide the locket and destroy it."

"Well, we're trying to figure out how to destroy it now so if you have any suggestions…" Harry prompted.

"Kreacher has none. Kreacher tried and tried but could not scratch the locket. Perhaps opening it is the key; Kreacher could not do that either."

Harry nodded. "Okay, just stay back and let us work."

Kreacher was released and he moved back a bit while Harry looked at the locket again.

"That 'S', it's a snake." Harry realised. "It looks a lot like the symbol for Slytherin."

"I don't know who or what that is but is it a link you can use, perhaps?" Sutābāsuto looked hopeful.

"If it is I may be able to open it." Harry pondered. "But first we have to be able to destroy it."

"Then it's time to learn to use me." Sutābāsuto straightened. "You used Āsuhāto, it's much the same thing. My power is fire, not earth, so there will be some differences."

Harry nodded and Sutābāsuto moved to touch his hand and shifted back into her true form. Harry tried to tap into her power but couldn't seem to manage it.

"You're trying too hard." Soyokaze pointed out. "Relax. Just let you power flow."

Harry took a long breath and tried to relax. How to left his power flow? Harry pondered the problem. If it was a wand he would just cast a spell…

"Incendio." Harry tried to cast a spell.

Sutābāsuto sprang from his hand. "Yeeshahaurg. Umm… yes that was your magic but not like that. What was that?"

"I tried something. Sorry, I didn't think that would hurt you." Harry apologised.

"No, you tried. Try again." Sutābāsuto returned to his hand.

Harry tried again and after a few failed attempts succeeded. Sutābāsuto's sword form burst into flame.

"Whoa." Harry held her at arm's length, nearly dropping her. "How do I put her out?"

"Don't worry so much." Soyokaze told him. "This is her power. The flames will go out when you stop your flow of power or she chooses to stop them. Now we just need to figure out how to open the locket."

"Move it closer." Harry ordered. He focused as hard as the serpentine features of the snake-like 'S'. $Open$.

The locket sprang open and black smoke spewed forth.

"Harry Potter… you know you can't defeat me…" A dark voice hissed. "All you will do is watch your friends… and family… just keep on dying… one after the other… until finally I permit you to join them… Just give up… it will be so much easier… perhaps some of your friends will be able to live…"

Harry froze, the bright flames on Sutābāsuto long blade spluttered and began dying.

"Don't listen to him." Soyokaze grabbed his free arm. "He's just trying to stop you. He knows you can kill him and evil like that will never let anyone live. It will enslave and destroy everything in its path. Strike!"

Her words cut through the fog the shade was drawing over Harry's consciousness. The blade in his hand burst into even larger flames and he swung it through the black smoke. The shade screeched loudly, the pitch of its voice was like nails of a chalkboard, resonating in his ears. He swung again, at the locket itself this time, and the screeching increased momentarily before it finally stopped and the smoke dissipated.

Sutābāsuto extinguished her flames and returned to human form. "I don't think I've ever been wielded that badly but nice work."

"You killed it." Kreacher whispered then his voice rose. "You killed it. You killed it."

The odd creature started dancing in glee.

"Now that's weird." Ākufurea rolled her eyes. "We done here?"

"What can Kreacher do you Master Harry?" Kreacher asked.

"Well, you could clean…" Harry suggested.

!SB!

They left Grimmauld Place not much later. Harry had a final look around and, finding the library, got his empty trunks from his room in the Leaky Cauldron and had Kreacher load the library into them and gave him a final order to lock the house up and keep everyone else out.

That night as Harry felt all the girls settle around him he could also feel some tension.

"What was that today?" Soyokaze asked suddenly. "I know we have a lot to discuss, but we were willing to wait until you were ready, until you could trust us, but…"

"I don't know what that was." Harry admitted. "But I think I've encountered something like that before."

"And the teleporting and the house elf and paintings that talk?" Sutābāsuto asked. "Is this some sort of European magic?"

"You know about magic?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Of course." Sutābāsuto stated as if it was obvious. "We have been partnered with exorcists for a long time. They share their magic with us to fight demons and evil spirits. We've been without masters for so long that we have very little power. We can't do anything without you. But you've seen our powers now. You've seen our purpose. That it us."

Harry pondered her words. "Thanks. I think I really will need your help. I'm in the middle of something big and its killing people. People I care about are dying."

"Who is behind it?"

"You met him." Harry sighed. "That thing before was him, or something like that. It wasn't the real one. The real one is out there somewhere, plotting, killing, he's after me and he won't stop until one of us dies."

"Then we will make sure that it's him." Ākuraito promised. "No demon is going to hurt you. We won't let it."

"Thanks, though I don't think he's actually a demon." Harry commented.

"Then what is he?"

"He's human. Or at least he was." Harry sighed. "I don't know what he is anymore. But he is evil."

"Then we will destroy this evil." Ākufurea stated. "We will teach you to use us and then you will use us to beat him. But right now, go to sleep."

Harry chuckled and tried to get settled and let sleep overtake him.

!SB!

The morning brought its own surprises; Āsuhāto and Sutābāsuto had grown. Āsuhāto had gone from four to eight, looking the same age as Soyokaze. Sutābāsuto was now much older, in her early teens with a body that was showing signs of development. Enough that Harry felt a bit more uncomfortable than normal at seeing her naked body.

"Aww." Soyokaze pouted. "That does it. You are learning to use me next. I want my breasts back."

Harry turned bright red.

Instead he focused on the last of the packing while waiting for Hermione and Fleur to arrive. With the International travel and all the unknowns with it he didn't think it would be smart to carry one of the swords so they would all be packed away in the case.

They were the last to be packed, the only thing in the fourth compartment of his new trunk, the first was his own things, the second and third where his mother's things. He sat at the table, wearing Nicki, with Hedwig on his shoulder ready to leave. He just had to wait for Hermione and Fleur to arrive so he could say goodbye to them like he promised.

He had a bit to wait but they did arrive together.

"You're late." Harry grumped.

"Sorry, but is the same time we arrive yesterday." Hermione replied.

"It is?"

"Oui." Fleur nodded.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's fine. You're all packed and ready?" Hermione looked around carefully.

"Yes." Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Okay, I'm nagging." Hermione glared. "But that's because I care."

"I know. I do appreciate it."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Those trunks." Harry pointed. "Can you look after them for me? They have the Black family library in them and I don't want anyone to find it."

"You went to Headquarters?" Hermione gasped. "Alone? Are you nuts?!"

"Probably, but I wasn't alone." Harry reminded her. "I'll tell you about it later. Right now I need to get going."

"Okay. You have our numbers?"

'Yes."

"You'll call, regularly?"

"Yes."

"You'll be careful? Safe?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to miss you!" Hermione threw her arms around him.

"I'll miss you too." Harry accepted her firm hug.

"Just one thing before you go." Hermione pulled back. "Can you write a note for me, just a short one saying you're going on holiday? That way I have a way of telling people that means I can hide that I met you here. As soon as they realise you're missing they are going to bug me to tell them if I know anything."

"Sure." Harry scribbled the note, adding a bit asking her to keep quiet.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled then hugged him again. "You'd better be back soon."

"I will."

"Stay safe." Fleur moved in to hug him as well. "Bon voyage."

"Thanks." Harry enjoyed her embrace.

Hermione couldn't resist giving him one last hug. Fleur had to hold her as Harry activated his International portkey and vanished.

"I don't get it." Hermione sighed. "Why does this feel so much harder than normal? I say goodbye to him every year and go on trips overseas. Why is this so hard?"

"Because you knew you would always be coming back to 'im." Fleur wrapped an arm around the younger girl's shoulders. "Now ee is leaving, on 'is own, and you 'ave to feel zee uncertainty ee would feel if you were to do the same."

"I guess. But I think that the fact he constantly gets into much more trouble than me plays a part." Hermione countered. "He went off with six girls of dubious origin and we don't know where he went or if they are safe for him to be with. Merlin he's frustrating."

"Men can be like zat, but zat frustration comes from your love for 'im." Fleur pointed out. "Right now, let's get zese trunks to your 'ome and zen begin researching about what zose girls might be."

"Okay." Hermione looked at the three trunks. "Can you help me with them?"

"Of course."

!SB!

"Welcome to Japan. Step over here please."

Harry had a rough landing as usual and accepted the hand to get to his feet.

"You usually land like that?" The man asked in accented English.

"Yeah." Harry admitted. "Thanks."

The man nodded. "Passport?"

"Oh. Um… here." Harry hunted through his jacket for it and pulled it out.

"So, you are Mr Potter. Harry Potter?" The man looked at him carefully.

"Oh that's just great." Harry grumped.

"You dislike being so well known?"

"It's not like many people actually know me. I never thought it'd get this far from England though."

"Someone who can outfly a dragon on a broom tends to get noticed."

"And I didn't even want to be in that tournament." Harry sighed.

"And yet you won it, though wasn't there an accident at the end of it?"

Harry's face locked. "A friend was murdered. There wasn't any accident."

"I'm sorry. Well, I hope your time in Japan is better." The man turned serious. "Do you have anything to declare?"

"Huh?"

"Luggage, have you any items you need to notify us about?"

"Uh… I don't think so."

"I'll need to check. Please open your trunk."

Harry pulled his trunk and expanded it. He opened each compartment and let the man scan the contents.

"All clean. Though I'm curious about that case in the last compartment. Open it please."

Harry resisted the urge to gulp and pulled out the sword case and opened it.

The man blinked hard. "Magnificent. Where did you get these?"

"I found them in my Aunt's attic. Looks like they'd been forgotten there for ages." Harry explained. "I was hoping to find out more about them while I was here."

"Well, you can't carry them openly here so you might want to get a carry bag if you don't want to carry the case around." The man suggested. "You can't use magic openly here so bringing your trunk out isn't going to work. I wish you luck though and thank you for respecting our history so carefully; they look to be in pristine condition."

"Uh, you're welcome." Harry was surprised by his reaction. "Can I get a suggestion on where to start looking?"

"A library, or museum. Somewhere where history is studied. That might get you a region to look in for more information."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Just let me record your entry…"

"Do you have to use my name?"

"Are you asking me to falsify an official document?" The man turned stern.

"No. No, of course not." Harry tried to explain quickly. "But I'd rather people from back home didn't know I was here. The Ministry spent the last year publicly trying to destroy me and one official actually tried to kill and torture me."

"I see." The man relaxed.

"I don't want you to do anything illegal, I just don't want to be easy to find."

"I see… What name would you suggest?"

"Umm. How about Rīdā Chikyū?" Harry suggested.

"Rīdā? How do you get that?"

"My name, it means leader of men, I think."

"I see. That is a very bad translation. How'd you come up with it?"

"I've a translation device, I tried a few things."

"Just let me talk it over with my supervisor. Stay here."

Harry waited while the man went into an office. He returned a few minutes later with an older man.

"I need you to sign a couple of things then we will sign you in as Rīdā Nendo." The older man told him. "It's a slightly better translation."

Harry was curious what they wanted until he saw a matching pair of magazine articles, both headed by a large picture of him flying against the dragon.

It was a small price to play for a bit of coverage so he could stomach it easily. At least it was for something he did himself.

Two signatures later and he was being shown out of the building and into the Japanese City with a map showing locations for possible accommodation and a library and museum for him to try for more information.

"Well," Harry looked around, "time to start walking."

!SB!

The girls had given him the location of the shrine they had been stored and hotel clerk provided him with train timetables. Harry did visit the library and museum, after getting a camera and photographing the swords; he didn't want to have to show them off unnecessarily.

He found pictures of them from ancient times and learnt of their history but there was no recent information, meaning nothing in the last two hundred years. Well, not about the girls. He did find some more recent information on the region the girl's shine was; so he found himself staring out the window of a train as it sped through the countryside reflecting on the city he had just left.

It was totally different to anything he had experienced before. The crush of people moving around was oppressive, not even the little he saw of London with Hermione and Fleur compared to the volume of people he encountered in this city. And everything was different, alien. The writing, the language, the whole culture. Even how they bathed was sufficiently different to require adjustment.

The translation device helped, he could read and understand the local language. Languages actually as he found out. He was glad to get out of the press of the city. Maybe in time he'd be okay with it but for now he'd prefer a place with a few less people.

Six trains later he was in a remote town and walking the streets. He was glad the station had map of the area otherwise he would be lost. He had Sutābāsuto and Soyokaze walking with him now and the other three were concealed under his jacket. He supposed they might have made an odd trio but he didn't care too much, they were very useful in helping him deal with the local culture.

They were walking for over an hour before they stopped, looking up at a hill with modern buildings built on it.

"This is wrong." Sutābāsuto and Soyokaze were exchanging worried glances and looking around. "It should be here."

Ākuraito, Ākufurea and Āsuhāto came out from under his jacket and looked upset. Āsuhāto was crying.

Ākufurea looked around for landmarks. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"It's the right region and I'm sure it's the right hill." Soyokaze replied.

Ākuraito looked determined. "No, it must be the wrong place. We can ask around and find the right place."

"Okay." Sutābāsuto nodded. "We'll see what we can find. We don't know how long it's been since we were taken from here from here but maybe an elderly person might have some knowledge..."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Soyokaze pulled Harry along to hurry things up.

Harry let himself be dragged around for a good half hour before they chanced on an old lady walking along a narrow back alley.

"Excuse me." Ākuraito ran ahead to greet the woman. "Can we ask you a question?"

"What sort of parent lets a little girl dye their hair such a nasty colour?" The woman scolded.

"I think it's natural actually." Harry countered. "I'm sorry, but was there a Shrine or Temple on that hill over there? Probably a long time ago?"

"A Shrine... yes, I do believe there was. My father told me stories of going there when he was young." The woman looked lost in memory."

"Please... What happened to it?" Sutābāsuto asked.

"There was an accident, I think. No one really knows. The whole place and the surrounding forest burnt down." The woman recalled.

"Were there any survivors?"

"I don't know. Possibly but where they went, I never heard."

"Well, thank you." Sutābāsuto bowed gratefully.

"At least your manners are proper, even if your hair colour isn't." The woman sighed.

The other four girls added their own thanks as Sutābāsuto gestured at them.

"Thank you." Harry added. "We appreciate your time. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"You too." The woman resumed her walk.

"Now what?" Harry asked once she was out of earshot.

"I don't know." Sutābāsuto admitted. "I know there were other Shrines and Temples we could visit but who knows what state they're in these days. I guess we pick a direction and method of travel and go."

"I think that way had the more." Soyokaze pointed. "We might have better luck if we go in that direction."

"Agreed." Ākufurea nodded.

"I'll take your word for it." Harry sighed as he saw no dissent from the other girls. "Guess we start walking."

"We said that way." Ākufurea frowned as Harry started walking the other way.

"Yes, but the train station is that way." Harry reminded them. "How far do you really think we can walk today?"

"Good point." Ākufurea sighed and followed after him.

"A lot of the shrines can be in remote areas." Soyokaze pointed out.

"And we'll just get lost trying to find them." Harry replied. "If we can't find anything near a built up area we'll get some camping gear and plenty of food and go and get ourselves completely lost but let's try the easy way first. You might be able to last ages without food in your sword forms but I can't."

"You win." Soyokaze slumped. "Let's catch a train."

"Actually, we should get some lunch first." Sutābāsuto suggested. "It's been a while since breakfast."

"Now there is an idea I can sink my teeth into." Harry grinned.

That got them laughing and with a lightened mood they hunted down a convenience store to buy meals for everyone.

!SB!

This was their third day travelling since they found, or rather didn't find, the shrine the girls had lived at. They had to take the bus instead of the train that day but it gave them a little more flexibility to get around. Harry had managed to find a canvas carry case, with shoulder strap, long enough for Soyokaze's sword form, but currently she wasn't in it, only Sutābāsuto was held within. Soyokaze insisted on walking with Harry, but just her so that Harry only needed to get one extra ticket.

Harry enjoyed her company; it made him feel less alone having someone there to talk to, even if she did insist on constantly holding his hand or sitting in his lap. She wanted as much contact with him as possible to regain her powers. Her biggest disappointment was that they had not yet had the time for Harry to train with her for the extra boost.

He was on his third roll of film for his camera, just a cheap one but a nice purchase nevertheless. Well, fourth technically, but he didn't really count the first one; that one just had several shots of the swords and the rest of the frames discarded. These three rolls were all filled with the interesting things he had seen over the last few days and he was positive that it would take Hermione less than five minutes to ask if he had taken any photos.

Soyokaze was suddenly shaking him hard and yanking at the bell pull to stop the bus. "I just sensed something out there, a strong pulse. We have to check it out."

Harry nodded and made sure he had everything as the bus pulled over.

"You sure you want to be let out here?" The driver asked.

"I guess." Harry shrugged. "We'll be okay thanks."

Soyokaze wasn't interested in talking as she dragged Harry across the road behind the bus as it set off and into the trees.

"Hang on." Harry braced himself to stop her. "Let me make sure I can apparate back here if we get lost."

"Fine, just hurry up." Soyokaze snapped. "And let Sutābāsuto out while you're at it."

Harry nodded, pulled the katana out of the carry bag and let her shift to human form and land on the ground.

"Yeah, there it is again." Sutābāsuto nodded. "Two signatures. I hope one is an active exorcist."

"Me too." Soyokaze agreed. "Hurry up, Harry!"

Harry double checked the location and then followed after the two girls who began running through the forest. The occasional bush didn't slow them down as they simply turned an arm into a sword blade and sliced their way through.

After fifteen minutes of hard running through the trees and bushes they found themselves in a clearing, but not alone. Two people were in the clearing, fighting.

A young girl, probably a year or two younger than Harry, was wielding a sword against a woman who might have been in her late twenties. What really caught his attention was that the woman seemed to be controlling a pair of lengths of cloth. She also seemed to be enjoying herself as the girl fought furiously.

"Perfect, they must be exorcists." Sutābāsuto was ecstatic. "Look, I'm sure that's an obi."

"Yeah." Soyokaze nodded. "Now, if only we can get her to train us."

"I guess we wait until they're finished and ask." Harry settle in to watch and all six girls clustered around him, Soyokaze pushing her way into his lap.

It was clear who would win. As hard as the young girl was trying, she was no match for her opponent.

Their ended soon after with the girl having to admit defeat.

"You did well." The woman complemented her. "You've improved a lot."

"Shut up." The girl snapped between pants. "I'm going to beat you next time. You'll see."

"That's the spirit." The woman smiled.

The woman turned and looked at Harry. "Now, can I help you?"

"I'm hoping." Harry admitted.

"Who are you lot?" The girl demanded, seeming to only notice then when Harry spoke. "You don't get random people showing up way out here."

"You are both Exorcists, aren't you?" Sutābāsuto ignored the girl and talked directly to the woman. "You're an Obi Tsukumogami user, correct?"

"Yes." The woman nodded.

There was a shift and an elegantly dress girl, looking to be in her teens with pale blue-green hair that matched the kimono she was wearing appeared. "I'm Kiriha."

"It's nice to meet you. We were hoping to get in touch with one of your type." Sutābāsuto bowed politely to the other tsukumogami. "Nicki here is a newly born Tsugomomo and we were hoping you could help to train her. Our master would also like to talk with your master about what it means to be our partner."

"What?" The girl blurted. "He partnered with a Tsukumogami without even know anything about it?"

"Well, given I've never encountered them before, and this is the first time even heard of them, and the last time I encountered something that could think for itself it tried to kill my best friend, my other best friends little sister, several other people and had a really damn good attempt at killing me, I think I can be forgiven for being a bit cautious." Harry started normally enough but ended in an angry snarl.

"Take it easy, Suano." The woman stated firmly. "If he knows nothing about a Tsukumogami then being cautious is a good choice, especially given his previous experience. Kiriha, can you help them? Young man, let's take a little walk."

Kiriha glared. "Why should I?"

The woman retuned the glare fiercely and Kiriha submitted quickly.

"Okay... what was your name again?" Kiriha asked hurriedly.

The woman gently led Harry away. "So, how long have you been with them?"

"Uh... wow, it's only been a week." Harry realised. "It's been a busy week."

"I bet, and you didn't know anything about them before then?"

"No."

"And no one you know knows anything?"

"Nope. I've a couple of friends doing some quiet research back home, but I'm sure one of them would have known something if there was something to know." Harry shrugged. "Given I left the country in a hurry and didn't tell them where I was going, they might have a problem finding more."

"Hmm, so you ran away from home? Won't your parents be worried?"

"My parents died years ago. I needed to get away, anyone who complains about it can get stuffed." Harry growled.

The woman looked at him carefully and then changed to subject. "So, how many Tsukumogami do you have there? One? Two?"

"All six of them are."

"Six? You have six?" Suano blurted. "I struggle to get one and you just get six?"

"I didn't even know I had one until they all woke up." Harry gave her a hard look.

"Impressive, and dangerous as well. One is fine, two is rare, but six... You could have been seriously hurt." The woman looked him over.

"I did wake up with blood over my face but I actually feel pretty good these days." Harry admitted.

"I'd like to get you looked over, just to be safe. I'm Kanaka, my Tsukumogami is Kiriha as you know. This is Suano. Her Tsukumogami is Kotetsu, a sword."

"I'm Harry. They are Soyokaze, Sutābāsuto, Ākuraito, Ākufurea and Āsuhāto. All sword types. And then there is Nicki, she became a, Tsukumogami was it, a week ago. She was my mother's jacket."

"That's sweet." Kanaka smiled happily.

"If you're looking for a Nemesis, get your own; she's mine." Suano growled.

"A Nemesis?" Harry looked between the pair. "No, I've got one. More than one actually. I'm kind of jealous, she sees really nice. My Nemesis is a psychotic murder with a small army of followers."

"Ugh. Not nice." Kanaka grimaced. "I'll be happy to help. You said you're from another country, right? Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"No, I just jumped off a bus when Soyokaze detected your fight." Harry shrugged. "I've been travelling for the last few days."

"I'd offer to put you up, but I don't have room with my two kids." Kanaka looked thoughtful.

"No, it's fine. I can afford a hotel or something." Harry assured her. "I just need some directions."

"You're very casual about this aren't you?" Suano snorted.

"I don't normally plan things." Harry admitted. "I tend to do my best making it up as I go. I'd better find a phone too, my friend is going to yell at me for taking this long to call her."

"You're a lousy boyfriend too huh?"

"I'm not her boyfriend. We're best friends. Have been for five years now. She's the planner."

"So you're just useless without her. Typical." Suano turned on her heal.

Harry's hands clenched at that as memories he had been repressing with this trip surged forward. "Shut up."

"Easy, both of you." Kanaka spotted the warning signed of an impending fight.

"Can't handle the truth?" Suano snapped. "Just how pathetic are you?"

"Suano!" Kanaka scolded.

"Ever watched someone died right in front of you?" Harry snarled. "Right there and there's nothing you could do to stop it. Have you?"

"My brother died fighting an amasogi." Suano shouted back.

"Did you see it? Right in front of you? Inches away?" Harry shouted back. "Is your only memory of your parents your mother begging for your life, offering up her own instead? No? Then shut the fuck up!"

Kanaka was tearing up. "You poor boy. That's so terrible."

"You don't tell me to shut up!" Suano's anger kept increasing. "Kotetsu!"

She pulled her sword but Kanaka stepped between them. "That's enough. No fighting."

"Out of the way! I'm going to kill him!" Suano ordered.

"No." Kanaka stated. "You are not going to fight. If you really have to have it out then meet at the Hakusan Temple in two weeks and you can have a duel. Until then, stop shouting!"

Suano hesitated then sheathed her sword. "Two weeks. If you aren't there then I'll know just how big a coward you really are."

Harry watched the girl storm off.

"Sorry." Kanaka sighed. "She's a good girl, really, but she has a bit of a temper."

"I noticed the temper part." Harry shook himself. "Sorry."

"It's fine. You said you lost someone close to you?"

"I saw a friend die, about a year ago, and my godfather died a few weeks ago." Harry admitted.

"I'm sorry." Kanaka was crying again.

"It's fine." Harry took a long deep breath. "So, um, you were going to point me in the direction of a hotel?"

"Oh, of course." Kanaka was smiling again. "This way. Kiriha, we're going. Bring your friends."

"Girls, we're going." Harry called.

"Coming." Ākuraito chirped.

Harry followed the unusual group of girls as he tried to get his temper back under control; he didn't want the one person who seemed willing and able to help him thinking badly of him. Kanaka was chatting happily with his Tsukumogami, getting to know them as they walked through the forest.

It was quite a long walk before they reached the edge of the trees and entered the town. Harry was glad Kanaka was there and knew the way, he'd have been totally lost on his own.

"You might want to return the girls to their other forms." Kanaka suggested. "We tend to keep their existence quiet; most people wouldn't understand or would abuse them."

"Sure." Harry nodded. "Girls?"

Harry quickly pulled the long canvas bag off his shoulder as Nicki jumped at him to change back. The twins and Āsuhāto followed, giving Harry barely enough time to settle each one before the next needed his attention. Soyokaze and Sutābāsuto were more sedate as they let Harry slide their sword forms into the bag and he slung it back over his shoulder.

"Ready." Harry gave her a nod.

Kiriha had already vanished, presumably onto Kanaka's person.

"That looks pretty neat." Kanaka looked him over. "Very nice. And that's a nice jacket, but, you do know it looks a bit like a girl's one, right?"

"Yeah, I did mention it was my mothers." Harry closed his eyes to hide the roll.

"I guess you've heard that one a lot." Kanaka chuckled happily. "Come on, I'll show you a nice place near the temple I work from. You can use the temple grounds to train, you won't be disturbed there."

"Thanks." Harry nodded.

Kanaka smiled at him brightly and led the way. They skirted forest for the most part, moving only a little further into the town as they went. Finally Kanaka stopped.

"The hotel is just down that street, I'll show you in a second. You've got a convenience store right there and that cafe is actually really nice; I stop there regularly when I visit the temple. The temple is down that street, second left, first right and down a path into the trees and then there are stairs that take you up the hill."

"Right." Harry was a bit nervous as he looked around. "Let's just hope I don't get lost somewhere else then."

Kanaka laughed. "True. I'll show you around a bit another day, for now you need to get settled and then plan your training. Suano is pretty good for her age so you have to learn how to use your Tsukumogami quickly. You also need to figure out the limits of your magic."

"Magic?" Harry was more than a little surprised.

"Yes, magic is how they use their powers." Kanaka explained. "They have their own store but they can't generate magic. The need their partner for that. The more magic you have the longer you can fight. It takes quite a bit of training to build your magic up to support an extended battle duration. I'm not sure how you're going to manage with multiple tsukumogami to support."

"I guess we'll find out." Harry shrugged.

"Very true." Kanaka nodded. "Oh, you wanted to make an international call right? Get a phone card from the convenience store and you can use it in most public pay phones. When it runs out, just get another. If there is a little money left on it then you can use it to call me if you need to."

"Thank you." Harry said gratefully.

"You're welcome. I'm always happy to help out a new exorcist."

"Now, let's get some food for the Tsukumogami to enjoy and get you settled in your room." Kanaka suggested. "We can leave them there while we go to the cafe and work out a plan for you."

"Okay." Harry gestured. "After you."

Kanaka gave him a smile as she cross the street to reach the convenience store. They walked out with an army's worth of food between them. Kanaka insisted on getting desert items and pointed out the phone cards and he grabbed a couple of the largest.

Kanaka helped him check into the hotel and followed him to his room. "We can let the girls eat and chat. I think we have a bit more talking to do, so why don't we visit that café?"

"Okay." Harry nodded and followed her back downstairs.

They were settled into the café and their orders were delivered before Kanaka resumed the conversation.

"So, you have six tsukumogami. There are two types of tsukumogami; Tsugomomo and Amasogi. Tsugomomo are what Kiriha and your six are. They have a firmly established consciousness can think and act rationally. Amasogi are irrational and usually born from darker or obsessive feelings. They only cause trouble and hurt everyone around them. Exorcists exist to hunt and stop them and protect people. They aren't the only threat but they are the ones that tend to appear randomly along with malicious spirits and the like."

"I never knew any of this." Harry admitted.

"Most people don't, unless you're in the trade." Kanaka reassured him. "Now, as I mentioned, tsugomomo have a small pool of magic they can use but they can't generate it and as it is expended their physical form reduces and then they stop being able to use their powers. This is why they need a human partner, their partner can replenish their pool of magic and act as their main power source in a fight."

"…Okay…" Harry was a little unsure.

"Don't worry, its fine. When that happens it's usually a case that you are directing their actions, of most of them." Kanaka explained. "You're going to have a rough time having six to power. Building your magic takes time and you're going to have to work very hard to support them properly. When we go up to the temple we'll check you out and make sure they aren't hurting you."

"Do you think there's a risk?"

"Do you feel unusually tired? Are you in any pain?"

"No. I feel really good actually. Better than normal."

"Then I wouldn't worry too much." Kanaka paused to eat. "Doesn't seem like you're having any problems. All you need to focus on is learning how to work with your tsukumogami. Now, apart from Nicki, they all seem to know what they're doing so listen to them. Kiriha had talked Nicki already and I'm sure she'll give her a few more pointers so you'll both have a starting point. It's really just hard work from here, physical and magical."

"I suppose I can handle that." Harry nodded.

"Excellent." Kanaka beamed happily. "Now, I can't visit you every day so I'll show you the temple and get you started and I'll be dropping by when I can. I'll oversee the duel, and don't worry about it; focus on your training and do your best. As long as you feel you gave it everything then you really don't have to worry if you win or lose. Thought it's nice to win, isn't it?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, but when one of your competitors dies it kind of ruins it."

Kanaka's face fell. "Yes, I bet it would. You don't have to worry about that, there are ways to keep you both safe and still let you go all out."

Harry nodded. "Anything else?"

"Probably, but you've got the key points. All you need now is to learn their powers. Easy really."

"… Yeah, sure…" Harry was quite certain he didn't share her confidence.

!SB!

After they had eaten they returned to the hotel to collect the tsukumogami and head up to the temple. It was a narrow flight of stairs up the forested hillside to the temple grounds and Harry paused at wooden archway the top.

"This place feels... odd." Harry said as he looked around carefully.

"That's because it's holy ground." Kanaka motioned him to follow her as she led them through a ritual to enter the grounds. "It's good that you can sense it, most people can't."

Harry shrugged and watched as Kanaka began a formal ritual that resulted in a rush of energy and a tall female figure in a long robe he wasn't familiar with and a heavy mask covering her entire face appeared.

"You summoned me?" The figure intoned.  
"Kukuri-Hime." Kanaka bowed. "This is Harry, a tsukumogami wielder. He wields six tsukumogami, including a newly born one. I was hoping you could check and make sure he wasn't in any danger from having so many requiring his magic at once."

"Very well, Exorcist Kanaka-san." Kukuri stepped forward to study Harry.

Harry gulped, even if he couldn't see her face, see seemed to be seeing him very clearly. Too clearly perhaps.

"He is in no danger. His magic is more than sufficient to support them." Kukuri stated. "You are interesting though; you have been touched very strongly by both death and destiny."

"I know." Harry looked away.

"You are uncomfortable with your role in life?" Kukuri noted. "You need to come to terms with it if you wish to survive it. Your path may be set, but the destination is still to be decided. Your choices and actions will play a big part in that."

Harry flinched away as the being reached out and touched his scar. "Interesting."

"What is?" Harry touched his scar himself as her arm withdrew.

"You were possessed, and yet not possessed. A foreign soul, and yet not an amasogi. Truly evil work though. You should consider yourself blessed to have been cleansed of this." Kukuri studied him. "Is there anything else?"

"Harry will need to train here." Kanaka replied. "He has only had a week with his tsukumogami and has a duel with Suano in two weeks. I was hoping the duel could be here and use water dolls to protect them."

"Acceptable." Kukuri gave a nod. "Please return as any time, Harry-san. I will oversee the duel with you, Kanaka-san."

"Thank you, Kukuri-Hime." Kanaka bowed.

"Thanks." Harry added, giving his own rough bow.

Kukuri suddenly floated back into the small building at the far side of the grounds and vanished inside.

"Talk about pointless theatrics." Kiriha snorted. "Well, let's get training. Lesson one: Learning the distance."

Harry had to jump aside as a length of obi struck out at him.

"What the hell?" Harry protested.

"Well, at least your reflexes are reasonable." Kiriha looked him over. "Understanding the exact range of your attacks and of your opponents is the key to winning. He who controls the distance, controls the fight. So, the first thing you have to do is learn just how far you can reach. Test it with each of your tsukumogami."

Harry worked through all five of the sword tsukumogami, following their instructions for some basic moves.

"So, you see the limit of your reach?" Kiriha demanded. "Learn it! Instinctively! You can be damn sure Suano knows her range perfectly and she'll learn yours quickly too. As far as I can tell, the twins will give you the same range as her. I'm sure you can figure the rest out on your own."

"She's good with a sword, isn't she?" Harry asked. "I thought she was from what I saw."

"Yes." Kanaka answered. "Her family is known for their sword-style. I believe she is the current heir."

"So if I get that close to her it's over." Harry stated. "I'll have no chance. There is no way I can learn to use a sword that well in two weeks."

"That means you'll have to make it a magical battle." Kanaka noted thoughtfully. "Not that that's a much better option, but if you can start using at least one ranged power for each of your tsukumogami, if they have one, then you'll have a variety advantage. If you're lucky you'll find a winning strategy. If not, you'll lose. So, your first lesson: physical training and learning to use your tsukumogami's powers."

"Okay... how?" Harry wondered.

"Ask them that." Kiriha snorted. "We're not going to give you all the answers."

Sutābāsuto had been waiting behind Harry with the others and now she stepped forward. "We will begin your training. Nicki is the only one of us who needed assistance and Kiriha has given her some lessons to work on. She can work on those while you to learn use. Soyokaze, if you please. Harry, you will practise with her."

Soyokaze closed the gap and Harry had to catch her quickly as she returned her to sword form.

"Don't draw her. The sheath will add weight, which will help you train." Sutābāsuto instructed.

"What if it goes flying?" Harry protested.

"Then you will be doing very well." Sutābāsuto replied. "Now, mimic my stance. Hold her like this, hands further apart... better. Now, this is the first strike."

Harry carefully mimicked her actions and performed his first overhead strike, badly. A few more tried and his form was correct and just needed practise.

"Good. Start with 100 strikes." Sutābāsuto instructed.

"100?" Harry blurted. "Why so many?"

"You have to train both your body and mind, and engrain each more into them deeply." Sutābāsuto explained. "The high repetitions will help develop your muscles correctly, with strength and stamina, without building any bulky or unnecessary muscles that can slow you down and if the moves are engrained in your mind deeply enough you can end up reacting even when unconscious. Also, try and let your magic flow into her, it'll make it easier to learn her powers later."

"Okay." Harry blinked. "One... Two... Three..."

Harry was getting tired in the twenties, sore in the thirties and was in agony from fifty onwards. It was made worse by Sutābāsuto not allowing him to increase the count unless he performed the strike correctly. He was drenched in sweat and couldn't feel his arms but the five girls cheering him on as he closed in on the goal kept him going.

"98... 99... 100!" The girls cheered.

Harry flopped on his back to rest and left out an "Oof" as the sword landed on him. Then he left out a bigger "Ooof."

Soyokaze had changed into her human form and was kneeling on his chest. "Now, you need to learn to respect your weapon, you don't ever just drop us, understood?"

"Okay, sorry. Please get off." Harry was struggling to breathe.

Soyokaze carefully got up. She was in her kimono again but that wasn't what everyone was staring at. She had grown and now looked to be in her late teens or early twenties and her body was fully developed.

"You were..." Kiriha held her hand as waist height and the lifted it over her head. "... And now you're... How the hell did he power you up so quickly?"

"It appears that Harry doesn't lack power." Kanaka noted. "That really is impressive."

"I know." Soyokaze looked her over. "It feels so good to be back at full power and in my proper form."

"Our turn next." Ākuraito stated.

"I was going to see if he could power up Nicki first." Sutābāsuto countered. "She'll need as much time to learn as possible. Now we know Harry can power us up so easily when he tries he can do her next then you two and then finish off Āsuhāto and myself."

"I'll start tomorrow." Harry called from the ground. "I think I'm done for today."

"No, rest for a bit longer then you can go for a run." Sutābāsuto ordered. "The path and stairs to the temple would be good exercise."

"Slave driver." Harry groaned but he did get up a few minutes later and begin running.

He only managed a couple of slow laps before having to stop.

Kanaka took pity on him and carried the girls in their item forms and treated them to dinner from the convenience store on the way back to the hotel. The girls settled in to eat while Harry collapsed on the bed to rest. He would eat a little later once he had the strength to hold a knife and fork properly.

Then the girls wanted a bath. It was a Japanese custom to bath in the evening before bed and Harry was looking towards washing the sweat off. The problem was that Soyokaze was now at full power, and fully developed, and still wanting him to bathe her like before.

Bathing with six children who wanted him to help them all was bad enough, then Sutābāsuto got a power up and her body started budding and he got a feel of her small breasts as he washed her. Now he had Soyokaze, now a fully developed adult, wanting the same thing. Her breasts were full and not small; easily more than a double handful. Harry knew this intimately as, blushing as hard as possible, as he ran his hand over her curves and felt the nipple bumping under his fingers.

"That feels really good." Soyokaze sighed as she leant backwards into his chest.

"You know, you could do this yourself." Harry pointed out.

"True, but this feels better." Soyokaze smiled at him over her shoulder. "The closeness is not just for my pleasure, or yours. The closer we are the easier it will be for you use our powers. And with that closeness and trust you can gain even greater power."

"Really? What?" Harry was curious now.

"Don't stop washing me." Soyokaze glared before her face softened and she resumed her explanation. "You know how you were told about Tsugomomo and Amasogi?"

"Yes." Harry nodded, now more relaxed since he was more focused on her words than her body.

"Amasogi tend to possess or manipulate people to boost their powers and abilities. We tsugomomo have something different. It's similar to possession but neither person dominates the other, instead we work in harmony. It's called Ascension. But it requires a strong connection and a lot of trust before you can even attempt it."

"You've mentioned this before." Harry sat back thoughtfully as he rinsed her. "What benefits are there from Ascension?"

"Basically it boosts pretty much everything." Sutābāsuto interjected as she moved to take Soyokaze's place. "But there is a price. What that is varies but the longer you hold an Ascended state the longer it takes to recover. But, with enough trust, there will never be any permanent damage unless you try and hold it too long."

"I think I understand." Harry nodded. "It sounds like a high risk move."

"It is." Sutābāsuto agreed. "It's a final resort technique, either it works or you die."

"Nasty."

"You are a long way off that with us." Sutābāsuto stated. "It requires a lot of trust on both sides and we've only just reached a point where you can start trusting us."

"Sorry."

"No. You had no experience with anything like us before." Ākuraito leant over his shoulder. "And from what you told Kanaka you have had very good reason not to trust us. Yes, we overheard that."

Ākufurea took over. "We aren't offended that you didn't trust us, but I hope you can begin to trust us now."

Āsuhāto pulled at his arm to get his attention. "Please. It's really interesting being with you I want to stay. Please let us."

"Sure, but I'm not the safest person to be around." Harry gave a self-deprecating laugh.

"No!" There was a lot of splashed water as Soyokaze half jumped out of the tub she was soaking in. "Don't do that! You are a wonderful person. Don't put yourself down. We are used to dangerous work. We've all been through wars and dangerous battles. We work to protect people; that is what makes us tsugomomo and not amasogi. If you are in trouble then we will stand with you and help."

"Thanks. But I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Our human forms may be as fragile as yours but our sword forms are swords. Metal. We are not so easily damaged and we can heal quite a lot of damage. We aren't indestructible but we won't go down easily. Trust us. Use us." Sutābāsuto turned around to face him as she gave her impassioned speech. "Don't be afraid to use our full power and potential to the best of your ability. You woke us. All of us. Including Nicki. That is something special. We want to see what comes so please let us."

"I'll try." Harry gave them a half smile. "But I have this saving people thing so… no promises."

"Well, we have saving people things too, so let us help." Soyokaze smiled back at him.

Harry nodded. "Okay. I'll try."

"No. You will let us help." Sutābāsuto stated. "We may call you Master but we aren't slaves. If we think you're wrong we will tell you. Repeatedly. Loudly if necessary."

"I'll probably need that." Harry admitted. "I can be a bit stubborn."

"That's okay. So can we." Sutābāsuto smiled then turned her arm into a blade. "And we are good at making our point when necessary."

"I can see." Harry replied. "But if you want me to keep washing you then you'll need to turn it back."

"Okay." Sutābāsuto reverted her arm and turned to sit properly.

Sleeping that night was… interesting… Having Soyokaze's adult form pressed into his back made a lot of difference. Harry wondered what would happen if all the girls reached a similar size. Would there even be enough room in the bed? And what about Hogwarts?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter.

If fact, if you get down to it I probably own very little of the ideas being used in this story. But I am not getting paid for them and have hopefully put them together in a new and interesting way.

Enjoy.

 **Chapter 3**

Harry was glad for the soak in the hot bath the night before, he was positive he wouldn't be able to move than morning otherwise. He was sore enough as it was.

"Stiff?" Soyokaze noticed his movements.

"I'm okay." Harry replied.

"I didn't ask if you were okay, I asked if you were stiff." Soyokaze glared.

"Yeah, I am." Harry admitted.

"Come here and lie down. Face down." Soyokaze ordered. "Āsuhāto, can you move please? Thanks."

Harry lay down and Soyokaze straddled him and sat on his butt and began rubbing his back and shoulders.

Harry moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure. "That hurts, but it feels so good."

"And I'll do this for you anytime you want." Soyokaze leant forward to whisper in his ear. "And who knows, what else we may end up doing together."

"Huh?" Harry tried to twist around to look at her.

Soyokaze swatted at him lightly. "Stay still."

Harry's physical training that day was lighter, keeping him working but making sure not to overwork him. Most of his day was spent working with Nicki. She had learnt as much as she could from Kiriha but she lacked the power to train on her own and Harry had to learn to use her as well. It was very slow going but eventually he got the jacket to begin moving in a semi-controlled fashion.

He also pumped a lot of magic into her. She hadn't responded like Soyokaze had but when Harry took a break she was able to replicate what Harry had been doing then then improve on it.

"Were you expecting a big growth spurt?" Ākuraito chuckled.

"I suppose." Harry admitted.

"She's too young to respond that quickly." Ākuraito explained. "She will need more time and more magic to reach her full potential. You'll probably see some changes in the morning. Normally I'd say it would takes years, but with your power? Weeks maybe. Not in time for the duel though."

"That makes sense." Harry admitted.

Āsuhāto grabbed him from the other side. "Still, it will be fun when we're all back to full power. We'll be able to help a lot more and fight better too."

"Fighting?"

"We are swords." Ākufurea pointed out from behind him. "We are weapons. Made to kill. If our long history of wielders hadn't had such a strong sense of honour and duty we could easily have become amasogi when we awoke."

Harry grimaced. "That doesn't sound pleasant."

"We are from a different time." Sutābāsuto pointed out. "The world changed and so did our purpose. It's why we became the weapons of exorcists. It was the only way we could retain an honourable and useful purpose. A purpose we could be proud of."

"We hope you can do the same." Soyokaze added.

"Well, I've got a Dark Lord trying to kill me. If that helps…?" Harry looked at them.

"Well, that sounds like a good start. You'll have to tell us more." Ākuraito looked at him in anticipation.

"Later." Āsuhāto interrupted. "It's time to call it a night."

"But we have a couple of hours of daylight left." Harry protested.

"Yes, but you need to call you friends, like you promised them, and have failed to keep that promise for nearly an entire week."

"Ah. Yeah. Oops…" Harry gulped. "Hermione is so going to yell at me…"

"Might as well get it over with." Sutābāsuto chuckled. "Nicki, time to call it a night. Harry has to call his friends."

"Okay." Nicki bounced over from where she had been practising. "Let's go."

Harry had seen a payphone on the street not far from the convenience store and took a long deep breath before punching in the number Hermione had written down for him.

"Hello? Can I help you?" A woman answered the phone.

"Yes, I'm trying to reach a Hermione Granger?" Harry spoke hesitantly.

"And you are?"

"Harry Potter. I'm a friend of hers from school."

"Just a moment." The sound was suddenly muffled but the woman's raised voice was still clearly heard. "Hermione! You have a Harry Potter on the phone for you!"

Harry gulped as a series of increasingly louder thumps were audible through the phone and he was lucky he pulled the handset away from his ear; her voice was clear heard even with the phone at arm's length.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! You promised you would ring much more often than this. I've been worried sick that something had happened to you. Are you alright? Have you been eating properly? Have you found decent places to sleep? What about that research you were doing? Did you find any answers? Well? Answer me Harry!"

"Hi Hermione. I'm fine. How are you?" Harry asked her politely.

"Don't you pull that with me, Potter!" Hermione growled. "Polite conversation is for when you keep someone waiting for a polite amount of time. Start talking?"

"I've been eating properly, I've found good places to sleep; although I'm pretty sure one place normally rents rooms by the hour if you catch my point. I got the answers I was looking for but it took a few days of travelling to find them, that's why I couldn't call you sooner. I even managed to make some photocopies of some stuff I found for you to read." Harry was grinning.

"Glad to hear it." Hermione was sounding much more normal now. "What were your answers?"

"I can't go into detail now but they were all good. I swear you won't believe some of the things I've encountered so far though. And I don't think you'll recognise my new friends when you meet them again either."

"Well, I've still very interested in what you learnt and you know I'll believe you."

"I experienced it and I'm still struggling." Harry pointed out. "How are things on your end?"

"Well, our research has been coming up empty and they know you're missing. Dumbledore showed up a couple of days ago to see if I knew anything so I gave him your letter. I'm glad I got you to write it."

"I'm glad it helped."

"So, you've been on the move a lot?"

"Yeah. Lots of trains and buses. I've taken lots of photos too and met some interesting people."

"Will you be able to settle a bit now you have your answers?"

"No. I will still be moving a fair bit for the next couple of weeks. I'll come back after that but I'm not sure how much after, it'll depend on how things go."

"Fair enough." Hermione replied. "I've been having fun with Fleur. She's actually really nice once you get to know her. I wish I'd tried sooner."

"I'm glad you two are getting along."

"We are. We've been meeting up most days to research. And have fun. She's taken me shopping a couple of times and we gone to some tourist places too. It's been great."

"Good."

"How's Hedwig doing?"

"She's fine. She didn't like the city we arrived in and has been flying around the countryside exploring on her own but she's around. She's having her own holiday but she's keeping a close eye on me still.

"Good. Um, Dumbledore make me promise to tell him if I find out where you are."

"Just as well I haven't told you yet."

"Yes, it is. Also my family is going on holiday in a week, for about three weeks. You'll have to call Fleur during that time."

"That's fine. Let her know I'll call her tomorrow or the day after. I'll alternate until you go."

"Good. Anything else?"

"I'm working hard, and it's time to eat. Be careful, Hermione."

"You too. Bye Harry."

"Bye."

They both hung up.

"Well, she didn't yell at you too much." Ākufurea commented. "Now get some food and let's go rest. Tomorrow you are training with Ākuraito and myself. It will not be easy."

"You think I consider any of this easy?" Harry commented.

"No, but duel wielding blades requires considerable coordination. We are also speed focused; if you think you were sore before…"

Harry watched the blue haired girl turn and begin walking away with her twin to pick their dinner from the store.

"She has a point." Sutābāsuto commented. "They may weigh less than Soyokaze, but their style really is about pure speed and coordination. It will not be easy to learn. But you will be able to adjust to duel wield me and Āsuhāto, and that will be a potent combination."

"Ooh, yeah." Soyokaze nodded. "I can see it now. The twins will decimate large numbers of weaker enemies but those two will be unbeatable for defeating a single opponent."

"And you?" Harry looked at her.

"I may not be able to break the heaviest armour but there are few things I can't cut and I have the greatest range. And when you learn to use me fully, you'll find me very enjoyable." Soyokaze leant in close to whisper the final line.

!SB!

"You're in a good mood?" Fleur looked her younger friend over.

"Harry rang, a short while ago." Hermione chirped happily.

"Oh good. He's okay?" Fleur found herself relaxing from stress she didn't realise she was feeling. "Did he have any luck?"

"He says so and he said it was good news. He's been moving around a lot and will be moving for a while yet. He said he'd call you next. Tomorrow or the day after."

"I'm looking forward to it." Fleur smiled. "Did he give you any details?"

"Not really. He says he's been okay, though it sounded like he stayed somewhere rather inappropriate one night; he mentioned it renting rooms by the hour."

Fleur giggled. "As long as he didn't rent someone to go with the room."

"Good point."

"So, the usual plan for today?"

"No. Harry may not have given me any details but he did drop one hint." Hermione grinned. "Follow me. We're going to London."

"Diagon Alley?"

"Nope. Well, we're going there first but it's not our destination." Hermione took her hand and they joint-apparated to the alley.

From there they headed out to muggle London. They took a couple of buses to get to their destination, Fleur taking a window seat and pointedly looking out to try and avoid unwanted male attention.

Hermione's destination was only a short walk from the bus stop and Fleur looked up at the large building.

"A muggle library?" Fleur looked at the sign.

"Yes." Hermione nodded. "Harry said he photocopied some things he found for me so…"

"Ah, he found something in the muggle world." Fleur made the connection. "I'm familiar with those devices."

"Correct." Hermione nodded. "I'm guessing that the information we're looking for is either in the history books or in myths and legends. And the dragon on the big case in his room looked Asian."

"Nicely done." Fleur complemented. "Shall we go?"

"Indeed." The pair marched into the building to begin their search.

!SB!

The next morning Nicki was showing development, she looked about a year older; just that bit taller and she was enjoying it. The twins really put Harry through his paces. They weren't kidding when they said it would be hard. He was put through a variety of kata alternating dual sword techniques with speed training. The twin's power was lightning. The arcs of electricity doubled the lengths of the blades as Harry spun through the moves they had taught him.

Speed training hurt more than muscle training, Harry decided as he soaked in the tub with Soyokaze sitting behind him, massaging his back and shoulders. The twins where working on his arms and legs and Harry was trying not to stare at their naked bodies. They now looked to be about his age and their breasts gently swung and bounced in time to their movements as they bent over to work their fingers into his muscles.

"That feels so good." Harry moaned under their ministrations.

"Good. You worked hard today." Ākuraito smiled at him. "Let us look after you. You've done a lot for us, more than we could have expected. This is a partnership we look after each other."

"I think I'm learning that." Harry admitted.

"That and you like how our breasts feel." Soyokaze pushed hers into his back momentarily causing him to blush.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Harry protested.

"Well, you're cute when you blush." Ākuraito laughed.

"And we want to be close to you. It helps, we've told you that." Soyokaze added.

"What do you want with me?" Harry asked.

"What do you think we want?" Sutābāsuto leant over to ask.

"I don't know. I don't know any of this." Harry looked away.

"We like you." Āsuhāto stated. "And I think those feelings will only grow."

"Grow?" Harry blinked.

"Yes. Grow." Ākuraito stated. "Love. Sex even. I think you will prove worthy of that from us. Few of our partners ever were that worthy."

"Sex?" Harry had never been so red in his life.

"You don't want too?"

"I suppose I would, at some point." Harry admitted. "I mean, I do want a family."

"Well, we can't have children. That's the one thing our human forms can't do." Sutābāsuto answered. "But that doesn't mean we don't enjoy the process."

"All of you?" Harry looked around them

"It's fun." Āsuhāto shrugged. "And it's not like we can be forced. We just return to our normal form if that happens."

"And if we time it right they slice themselves in two." Ākufurea added.

Harry blanched.

"Not that I think you are at any risk of requiring that treatment." Ākufurea actually smiled at him. It was a little unnerving seeing her features twist that way for the first time. "What?"

"Sorry, it's just the first time I've seen you smile. I mean, it's a nice smile but..."

"I can smile you know." Ākufurea grumped. "I just don't find as much to smile about as my twin does."

"Very true." Ākuraito nodded sagely.

"If you win the duel I will smile a lot." Ākufurea offered.

"What do you think my chances are?"

"It's hard to say." Sutābāsuto sighed. "She's had a lot more training with a sword and using a tsukumogami, probably over a year. You will only have the powers you learn to access in the next two weeks. Even if you only learn one move for each of us you will have a broader range than her to choose from. I think it will come down to how quickly either of you can adapt to the other and develop counters mid-battle. Hard, but not impossible."

Harry shrugged. "Sounds about normal actually. Can I only use you while holding you or can you stay mobile?"

"Well, in theory you can power us at a distance, but the power requirements are huge. We do have a reserve power of our own but it's limited; as soon as we start using our special powers, it will drain fast."

"Right..." Harry was thinking. "I guess we have a lot of work to do."

!SB!

"Could you be anymore useless?!" Kiriha snapped.

Nicki turned and ran off crying. She had taken a lot of criticism from the obi tsukumogami and had had enough.

"Hey!" Harry shouted at the obi tsukumogami angrily.

"Kiriha!" Kanaka scolded.

"What?" Kiriha fired back. "She can't weave, her range is pathetic, and she can't create duplicate layers. She's useless."

"No. She. Isn't." Harry glared. "Don't ever say that about her again!"

Kiriha snorted and looked away.

Harry turned and ran after the young tsukumogami. "Hedwig! Help me find her."

There was a surprised look as a white owl floated down out of the trees and flew ahead of Harry.

"An owl?" Kanaka watched them vanish.

"Yeah, she's Harry's friend." Soyokaze answered. "She's really smart. For a bird."

"Now..." Ākufurea turned a hard gaze on Kiriha. "You don't treat any of us like that."

Kiriha gulped suddenly as she was surrounded by her own angry master and five other angry tsukumogami. "Uh..."

Harry managed to catch up to the young tsukumogami, her shorter legs put her at a big disadvantage.

"I'm sorry." Nicki wailed as she buried her face into Harry's sweaty t-shirt.

"You've done nothing to apologise for." Harry held her close. "This is all new to you and you are doing your best. Don't worry so much."

"But at this rate I won't be able to help you in your duel."

"You'll be fine." Harry assured her. "We just need to work out how to best use what you do know. Figure out the rest of it later. We are all here to help. We'll make it work."

"I don't want to let you down. You are my first master and I'm your mother's jacket. I refuse to let you down."

"You won't." Harry promised. "You aren't alone; let all of us help you."

Nicki clung to him. "Okay."

They stood like that together for several minutes before Nicki pulled back and smiled up at him.

"Feeling a little better?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Nicki nodded.

"Ready to go back and prove that... person wrong?"

"Yes!" Nicki growled.

"Good."

They headed back and met Kanaka hurrying the other way.

"You okay?" Kanaka asked Nicki quickly.

Nicki nodded.

"Good. Kiriha remembered another option so I'm just going to grab you something to help you train. And she's not getting any desert until after your duel."

Nicki managed a chuckle.

"Be back soon." Kanaka hurried off.

"How are you?" "Are you okay?" Nicki was inundated with concerned questions from her master's other tsukumogami when she and Harry made it back to the temple grounds.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry for running off like that." Nicki bowed in appreciation.

"Don't worry about it." Soyokaze shrugged. "You and me are going to have a special training session. Ākuraito and Ākufurea will help out when you get better."

"Okay. What do I do?" Nicki looked determined.

"Well, blocking is all well and good but until you have multiple layers to reinforce you then it's going to be difficult. So we will work on something else. It's actually harder and requires precise timing, but it is a superior technique and one that will serve you well even after you learn to create duplicate layers."

"I'm listening." Nicki focused intently.

Soyokaze raised an arm and shifted it to a sword blade. "You will learn Deflection. Instead of trying to stop the blade, you will redirect it away from you. Aim for the side of the blade and push. This uses leverage to your advantage; the closer to you, and the further from your opponent, the interception point it, the easier it is for you to redirect the attack."

Soyokaze demonstrated what she just explained with Nicki.

"I get it." Nicki looked excited. "But if I leave it too late it have less time to complete the deflection."

"True. The other side is that the sooner you begin the deflection the less movement you require, but it's harder to get that movement to occur."

"So I have to time the move perfectly or I get impaled." Nicki realised. "And Harry would too."

"Correct." Soyokaze nodded. "That's why we are going to train very carefully."

They set to work, slowly at first and picking up speed at Nicki improved. Kanaka had plenty of suggestions to offer when she got back, it was similar to a technique of her own. Kiriha has her own instructions to give later on, complete with training materials. Of sorts."

"A towel?" Nicki held the item in question.

"This is an alternate technique to duplicate layers." Kiriha replied. "It's called the Inner Folding Technique. Instead of creating a duplicate layer, you fold something like this inside yourself and deploy it at will. It acts as a duplicate layer without you actually needing one. You can control it the same way but it is no more robust than it would be normally and you cannot repair it. That is why it is inferior but it may help you in the short term. Practise trying to fold this within yourself without damaging them."

"Are there any limits of what she can use?" Sutābāsuto asked. "How about the number of things she can use?"

"That depends on her I guess." Kiriha shrugged. "I don't know. I don't actually know this technique myself, I've just heard about it. She's on her own."

Nicki nodded. "I understand. I'll try it tonight."

And she really did try, but she made only a little progress.

"I think I get it..." Nicki was staring at the towel she was trying to fold in. "I mean I can sort of feel what I need to do but it's actually doing it."

"Do you need more power?" Soyokaze asked.

"Maybe. I'll keep trying." Nicki replied.

"I think we can have some fun with it if you can get it to work." Sutābāsuto grinned. "You remember those heavy chains they use as barriers, don't you?"

"Uh... yes."

"How about a 'cloth' made of those?"

"That would offer a lot of protection if I can use it properly." Nicki gasped in realisation.

"More than that." Ākufurea noted. "If the ends are loose then you could capture someone or tangle their weapon."

"What about Master's cloak?" Āsuhāto asked from where she was getting washed.

"Ooh." Ākuraito started bouncing excitedly. "Vanishing on the battle field. That would drive an enemy insane trying to fight us."

"So there is a lot of potential." Sutābāsuto commented from in the tub. "And your deflection skills are coming along nicely. You may very well become the key to our victory."

"Really?" Nicki shed her clothing to wait her turn to be bathed.

"Working your deflecting into Harry's sword skills may be the edge he needs to win if Suano closes the gap. You'll only have a short window of opportunity to beat her in that case but it will be there and the better you get, the bigger than window will be."

"I won't let you down." Nicki stated, full of determination.

"I know." Sutābāsuto smiled at her.

!SB!

"Harry." Fleur's melodic voice was barely dampened by the quality of the international phone lines. "How nice of you to call. How are you?"

"Hot, tired, sweaty and sore." Harry admitted. "But great apart from that. How are you?"

"I'm wonderful. Hermione and I have been exploring the London Library. It's actually quite a nice building. I can also now personally vouch the Hermione is a very good kisser. I can highly recommend you find that out for yourself."

Long pause.

"I'm sorry, I think I just had a brain failure." Harry admitted.

Fleur laughed hard. "Sorry. That was just very funny."

"Why would you kiss, Hermione?"

"You think she is beneath kissing?"

"Not at all, it's the two girl's part that has me confused."

"Well, there was a guy that refuse to take no for an answer, so after I told him I would rather kiss Hermione than him and then proved my statement."

"Well, I can't disagree with that." Harry laughed. "His expression must have been priceless."

"Even better; he came in his pants and had to stagger off to the bathroom." Fleur was still giggling. "Though I would bet that your expression before was just as good."

"Judging by the looks I'm getting, probably." Harry admitted. "Though I think I could avoid that guy's problem. Feel free to test it if you want."

"Harry!" Fleur sounded shocked. "What happened to that shy boy I met?"

"You'll see." Harry looked at his girls. "Things are very different now."

"It's nice to see you have some confidence. Your modesty and humility does you credit but women find confidence appealing. The right combination both would be..." Fleur hummed happily, and more than a little seductively.

"I'll remember that. If I start getting arrogant, please let me know. That's the last thing I want."

"Good. I'll let Hermione know as well. Get those girls of yours to help as well."

"I have no doubt they will."

"Merde, I have to go meet Hermione. Stay safe Harry and please call again."

"I will. I promise." Harry replied sincerely. "You both stay safe too. Say hi to Hermione for me."

"Of course. Adieu."

"Bye."

"What did she say?" Ākuraito was pulling him out of the phone box. "You looked really weird for minute."

"Just something really unexpected." Harry replied.

"Come on, you need a bath." Sutābāsuto and Āsuhāto pulled him along between them, taking advantage of their new size to ensure he had no chance to resist.

!SB!

Sutābāsuto enjoyed her true form. Her human form in any case. She looked older that Soyokaze and wasn't so well-endowed, though she was bigger breasted than the twins. She was the leader of the group, not by age, though she was the oldest, nor by appearance, oldest there too, but by personality.

Tsukumogami didn't change much once they reached their final form. That was set the day they were born, along with their personalities. Time would temper them but not so much. Major changes would normally result in them becoming amasogi, and she liked being a tsugomomo. Serving a noble master always pleased her and she was positive she had found another in the young man currently washing her.

That was an interesting experience for her. If they hadn't been so low on power when they woke they would never have acted so forward. They put themselves at risk but Harry had never pushed them; he had been totally honourable, and extremely nervous. It make it easier to keep up the arrangement even now it was no longer required.

Harry. Sutābāsuto could spend hours trying to unravel the mysteries surrounding this young man. He was a tome of contradictions and her experience suggested that it was probably not for good reasons. Experience also told her that pushing him would not get her the answers she wanted. At least he was good and honourable young man, one she would be proud to serve.

Sutābāsuto, seated in the bathroom being washed, leant back into Harry to give him better access. He had just finished her back and now moved on to her front. His hands felt so good. They had been tentative and uncertain back when they had first met but now they were calm and bit into her muscles in just the right places to pleasure her as he washed her. Yes, this was good. She was proud to be with him and she was sure she would never regret it.

Her gaze lazily shifted to the other girls. Nicki had grown a little more but still had the flat, shapeless body of a child and still practising the technique Kiriha had suggested. Soyokaze was waiting for her turn, calmly leaning against the doorframe, totally naked. She was definitely the reason Harry was so relaxed about their bodies, her generous bosom had him totally on edge a few days ago but he had adapted pretty quick. And he did it without groping as well.

The twins were in the tub soaking in the hot water. Their matching, trim bodies had the smallest breasts of the group; that they knew of, Nicki's were still an unknown. Not that they were small, their breasts were full and well-shaped. Āsuhāto was drying herself having gotten out of the tub just before. She was the youngest of the group, not in age but in personality and looks. She was however surprisingly voluptuous, now that she too had returned to full power, but it suited the bubbly tsukumogami.

Sutābāsuto let herself get rinsed off and moved to sit in the tub and let the twins lean against her. For some reason this crazy situation was working.

!SB!

Harry relaxed in the hotel bed. It was the morning of the duel and he was very nervous. This would test everything he had learnt over the last two weeks. He had a few plans but he wasn't sure how they would work. Still, he was probably better prepared for this that any of his other adventures. Something of a novelty really. It was probably only the last task of the Tournament that he was this well prepared; not that that hadn't been a disaster for other reasons.

It would have been nice to talk to Hermione last night but she was on holiday in Europe. Fleur was nearly as good; smart, insightful. She was funnier than Hermione but she didn't have his best friend's long experience with him. It was a pity he didn't feel ready to tell either of them about where he was and what he was doing.

Harry wriggled carefully out from the embrace of the girls sharing the bed with him and began stretching before getting in the shower and letting the hot water warm him.

He turned as he felt movement. "Morning, Sutābāsuto.'

"Good morning." The red-haired woman moved to hug him firmly from behind. "How do you feel?"

"Nervous." Harry admitted. "I've only been training for two weeks. Can that really be enough?"

"Not to master one sword, let alone five, but you have made remarkable progress in other areas. I really do think you have a chance." Sutābāsuto assured him. "Just stay out of close combat as much as possible, though our plan will give you the edge. There is no way she could possibly be prepared to face what you can do."

"Thanks." Harry relaxed back into her arms. "This whole thing just strikes me as odd."

"Not really. Duels between exorcists are pretty common. Usually to determine who will protect an area." Sutābāsuto replied. "It's also a good way of testing yourself and improving. Don't worry so much, just learn as much as you can from the duel."

"Okay." Harry nodded.

"Come on." Sutābāsuto pulled on his arm after a bit. "You need to eat and then head to the temple for a proper warm up before the duel."

Harry nodded and turned the water off while Sutābāsuto got them both towels.

A couple of hours later and the whole group was at the temple stretching and jogging to get themselves ready. Kanaka and Kiriha had already arrived and Kukuri was standing next to them patiently.

Suano arrived a couple of minutes before the duel was to start, dressed in sportswear that would be easy to move in and carrying her sword.

"So you did show up." Suano glared at Harry. "I wondered if you might just run."

Harry just ignored her, she was nowhere near as annoying as Snape or Malfoy.

Kanaka took a step forward. "This is a duel between Suano and Harry. It is a battle of Tsukumogami. I will oversee this duel. Kukuri and Honoka will assist. Kukuri will provide water-dolls to prevent the duellists from getting injured. Victory will be decided by whoever breaks their opponent's water-doll first."

"Honoka?" Harry looked around for the mentioned person.

Kukuri pointed to a small figure hovering over her head.

The figure floated forward slightly. "I'm Honoka, the god that governs the shrine in the neighbouring region. Suano's older brother served as my exorcist as Kanaka serves Kukuri."

"Uh, nice to meet you." Harry blinked in surprise at a second god showing up.

"You as well." Honoka replied. "This match should be interesting."

Kukuri took over. "These are the dolls. Place a small sample of blood on your one to link it to you, then you can take your positions."

Harry took Āsuhāto in hand as she returned to her sword form and made a small cut on his finger and wiped in on the indicated statue, mimicking Suano. They walked out to the middle of the grounds and Harry and the girl took their positions; Āsuhāto in his left hand, Sutābāsuto in his right and wearing Nicki. The twins were standing on either side of him and Soyokaze was further away on his right.

Kanaka looked between the combatants to check they were ready and nodded. "Begin!"

Suano launched her attack immediately, sending slashes through the air at Harry. Harry calmly stepped aside as he returned fire with Sutābāsuto. Soyokaze moved further round and then added her air attacks into the mix. The twins split up and charged at Suano to try and flank her, lightning charging their blade arms.

Harry wasn't finding her attacks that much different to spell fire and kept up the assault.

"Impressive." Honoka commented.

"Indeed." Kukuri agreed.

"He's actually powering and controlling all six at once." Honoka continued. "No, not controlling exactly; more... guiding. Probably the most effective method. Still, expending that much magic will be draining him fast. How long do you think he will last?"

"Long enough." Kukuri replied. "His magic reserves are probably the biggest I've ever seen."

"How long has he been training?"

"Two weeks. He's only had them for three." Kanaka answered. "The first week was learning what powers he could, but the second week was learning to coordinate all of them as a team like this."

"His coordination is very good, and improving by the second." Honoka studied the battle before him. "Suano will lose if she doesn't change things."

Suano had figured that out for herself. The timing between the four tsukumogami attacking her was shaky but improving and she was starting to get shutdown before she could actually attack. It wouldn't be long before their timings were good enough that they breached her defences as well. So far she only managed five Air Slash attacks; four at Harry and one at Soyokaze. That one was pointless; Soyokaze had greater range and couldn't be reached, not with the twins harassing her. Harry was the same; though he was in range he easy avoided the attacks.

Forced to change things she faked a block to one twin and hammered at the other, forcing her way past to avoid the attack at her rear and charging at Harry to get clear of them both. A stagger step saw Soyokaze's attack pass in front of her without much loss in momentum and a side step avoided Harry's attack via Sutābāsuto. She sprang into the air to add get as much power behind her attack as she could and slashed down at his head with everything she had; he would have to dodge or have his guard broken.

Harry raised the short blade that was Āsuhāto and blocked the heavy strike. Whatever Suano was expecting, it wasn't to get bounced back hard by the unexpectedly strong defence. Her arms jarred as she was sent off balance and had to flail her arms to twist her body so she wouldn't land badly. Her twist saved her from a lot of damage as Harry slashed Sutābāsuto across in front of him, narrowly missing her.

Suano showed her training, she hadn't dropped her sword as she rolled back to her feet and attacked again. If she ran she would be an easy target and if she stay still it would be over in seconds. She had to keep moving, rotating them both to ensure Soyokaze and the twins couldn't interfere without risking hitting Harry. The problem was that this required exaggerated movements and the dual wielding Harry was able to keep up with her. Then she forced an opening and went for his right arm, and the jacket swatted her blade aside and she had to spin clear to avoid a counter attack.

Suano was cursing internally. Harry didn't have two weapons on him, he had four. Both ends of the jacket were joining the fray, defending and attacking making it even harder on her. She was clearly better with a sword and in a pure sword fight this would be over already but he was stronger than expected and his reflexes were exceptional. She had no training in fighting someone who could attack four points simultaneously and she was getting sloppier as her frustration mounted.

Then lightning coursed through her body freezing her movements momentarily. Just long enough for Harry's red trimmed katana to slice upwards and knock her sword up. It wasn't enough to knock it from her grasp but she couldn't stop her arms from lifting. As Harry began rotating back both ends of his jacket lanced upwards and knocked her arms higher and her sword from her arms.

As she felt her feet begin to lift Harry completed his rotation, lashing out with the short blade in his left hand, the back of the blade striking her unprotected stomach. She was blasted back by the massive impact, followed by her impact with the ground.

She gasped for breath as she tried to roll to her feet but was hammered from the side, Soyokaze had taken advantage of her broken stance and struck.

"Match Over!" Kanaka shouted in an authoritive tone. "Harry Wins!"

Suano was cursing viciously as she struggled back to her feet. "If you hadn't had all those tsukumogami to fight for you there is no way you would have won."

"Suano!" Honoka scolded.

"Sorry, Honoka-sama." Suano bowed.

"You are only partially right. You are better with a sword." Honoka lectured. "But you are mistaken on one thing; Harry was powering and guiding all six tsukumogami at once. He truly defeated you on his own."

Suano shot him a glare. "There is no way one person could power six tsukumogami at once, let alone remotely. The power drop would be too much."

"Unless you are trained in projecting your magic." Honoka gave Harry a speculative look. "You are a European Mage, are you not? How many years have you been training in magic?"

Harry blinked. "Nice guess. We call ourselves Wizards. I've just finished my fifth year."

"Can you demonstrate please?"

Harry pulled his second wand and levitated a rock, transfigured it into a box and then banished it across the temple grounds. He followed it up with a stream of water then he managed to cast the flame-whip that Fleur had instructed him in.

"Wow." Kanaka stared. "Got anything really impressive?"

Harry suddenly grinned. "Expecto Patronum"

The unusual group stared at the silver stag that appeared.

"Most impressive." Kukuri complemented him. "And powerful too. Congratulations on your victory."

"Thank you." Harry gave her a bow.

"You were holding back?" Suano stared at him and slumped. "You could've done all that, and more I'm guessing, and you didn't. I never had a chance. You were just playing with me, weren't you?"

"No, I was testing my progress with my training." Harry replied. "And this was a duel between tsukumogami users, wasn't it?"

"True." Suano admitted. "Well, I'm going. I need to rest. That water-doll may have taken the damage but those two blows hurt."

"Sorry." Harry told her sincerely.

Suano waved it away. "I can expect worse as an exorcist. Bye."

Suano didn't want for a reply and walked away.

"Such attitude." Honoka chuckled. "She has a lot of potential but she gets in her own way. She will never reach her true capability unless she learns the lesson you knew instinctively, Harry. To trust your tsukumogami and to partner with them. Sadly, I don't think she saw that here either. Still, I think it will work out."

"Now." Kukuri turned her stone mask to him, rotating through the faces. "You came here seeking answers. I believe you got some, but some you are still waiting for."

"Really?" Harry frowned. "What else was I wanting to know? I got my answer on if the girls were safe for me to use."

"But not on how Nicki came to be." Kukuri replied. "Or how they came to be in your possession."

"I know that after their temple was destroyed they were smuggled to a shop owned by a friend of the temple owners." Honoka interjected. "I sent my exorcist at the time to investigate. The problem was that the shop owner's younger brother was less honourable. He sold them all to a foreigner and left with the money. The only name we got was Evans."

"My mother's maiden name was Evans. A relative possibly." Harry commented thoughtfully.

"The remaining question has a complicated answer." Kukuri had switched her mask again while Harry was focused on the other deity. "Four have been destroyed; A book, a locket, a ring and you, who was cleansed and gave birth to Nicki. Three remain, one lies with much gold, one is hidden with many other things, the last lives with her Master. All must go if you wish to win."

"What are you telling me?" Harry gulped hard, too much made sense and yet too many unknowns.

"You bear the weight of destiny, made heavier by your burdens." Kukuri stated. "I wish for you to win, the alternative will be disastrous. You have full use of my grounds, come and go as you wish. You have my support."

"And mine." Honoka added. "Please visit my temple any time you wish."

"Thank you." Harry bowed deeply. "Both of you. I really do appreciate it."

Both god's inclined their heads slightly in return. "Defeating the evil you face is all we request of you."

"I'll do my best." Harry promised.

"I know." Kukuri replied. "And you have very good support with your new friends. I know you will do well in your dark task. Return here when it is complete, we will help you heal."

Harry nodded, looking down.

"Go, rest. I believe your training has only just begun." Kukuri dismissed them.

Harry gathered up the girls in their item forms and left the temple, thinking hard on what he had just learned.

!SB!

Harry took Kukuri at her word and returned to the temple that afternoon to continue training. His magical training had taken a backseat to his training with his tsukumogami. Now he returned to it with a vengeance. The only girl who needed power was Nicki and she would probably continue to need it for several more days.

He kept up with his sword training. Without the need for including magic it made a useful alternative form of training. Harry found he enjoyed learning the sword forms; without the pressure of the duel he found it focusing and even relaxing, though still physically taxing.

He did keep up learning the swords powers as well, they had proved useful in the duel and he could tell they would give him an edge in the future if he could master them.

It had been a week since the duel when there was a gentle knock on his hotel room door. Harry had been bathing with the girls at the time, they finished early to clean up and go shopping. The twins were drying their hair on the bed and had to quickly pull their kimono's on loosely while Harry grabbed a bathrobe and shut the bathroom door.

"Hello?" Harry poked his head out.

Suano, dressed very formally and elegantly was standing there with an older woman.

"I apologise for disturbing you." Suano bowed politely. "This is my mother, Sumeragi Suzuri. May we come in and have a word?"

"I suppose." Harry stepped back and opened the door wider. "Sorry, we weren't expecting visitors."

"Not at all." Suzuri bowed to him as she entered. "We gave you no warning of our visit. Do you need a few minutes?"

Harry hesitated. "Yeah, just a sec."

He quickly grabbed some clothes and disappeared into the bathroom to dress. The girls quickly sorted themselves and did a double shift to put their kimonos on properly, or dress in Nicki's case.

Suano and Suzuri were knelt formally on the floor while they waited and Soyokaze motioned for Harry to mimic the position as all six tsukumogami settled on either side of him.

"So… um… How can I help you?" Harry asked.

"We have a small issue we need your help in addressing." Suzuri replied.

Harry noticed the Suano seemed to be sinking into herself. "Okay…"

"My family has a long history as sword masters. We still train budding swordsmen today. Suano is the heir to this school, since the tragedy with my son." Suzuri explained.

"I'm sorry about that. I've lost family too."

"Thank you, and you have my sympathy for you loss as well." Suzuri bowed again. "The issue is with certain traditions with our family. Suano challenged you to a duel, most rudely and I apologise for that. She also lost which is where the problem arise. By our family tradition losing to an outsider is forbidden. There are three ways to resolve this."

"Which are?"

"Banishment. Suano would be expelled from the family." Suzuri stated.

Harry gasped. "How could you do that to your own flesh and blood?"

"I have no wish to do that, I assure you." Suzuri replied firmly. "I love my daughter dearly and to lose her would pain me deeply. The alternatives though involve you."

"Okay…" Harry was getting very nervous.

"One method is for Suano to kill you." Suzuri stated.

Harry and the girls were on their feet and ready for combat.

"Pretty bold of you." Sutābāsuto measured the distance. "Harry, get us out of here."

Harry pulled his spare wand. "Pack."

Every one of his possession shot across the room and jumped into his trunk, a little messily.

"Accio. Shrink." Harry caught the small box and slipped it into his pocket.

"Wait." Suzuri hadn't moved. "An impressive demonstration but unnecessary. Suano did say you were a European Mage. Killing you is against the law and she is too soft to go through with it in any case. I don't see it as a weakness, it will not interfere with her duties as heir nor as an exorcist. No the third option is what we are here to discuss."

"Which is?" Soyokaze demanded.

"Your marriage to my daughter."

"You want me to marry her?" Harry blurted. "Are you insane? We've only met three times, including this time. We've spent less than an hour in each other's company and you want us to get married?"

"It's not a problem, is it?" Suzuri commented lightly. "You do prefer women, don't you?"

"Yes," Harry stated, "and I did hope to marry and have a family one day. But I wanted to choose my wife and for us to be in love with each other. Not some forced arrangement for some stupid family rules."

"Stupid family rules?" Suzuri's calm and passive demeanour shifted into an aggressive and threatening presence.

"Time to go…" Āsuhāto suggested.

"Yeah." Harry pulled them all close as they shifted to their item forms.

"You wish to fight me?" Suzuri seemed amused.

"No." Harry apparated to the temple.

"Harry?" Kukuri seemed surprised to see him. "Suano and her mother were here looking for you."

"I know. They showed up at my hotel room. Suano's mother decided that I have to marry Suano." Harry explained quickly. "So I'm leaving the country. Can you give this money to Kanaka to pay the hotel bill? She can do what she wants with the rest. And tell her thanks for all her help and I'm sorry for leaving suddenly like this."

"Of course." Kukuri nodded. "Safe journey."

"Thanks. For everything." Harry focused on the building he arrived at only weeks earlier and, waiting only long enough for Hedwig to land on his shoulder, apparated again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter.

If fact, if you get down to it I probably own very little of the ideas being used in this story. But I am not getting paid for them and have hopefully put them together in a new and interesting way.

Enjoy.

 **Chapter 4**

It was an awful hour in the morning in England and the official at the international arrival point seemed more asleep than awake as he scanned Harry and his luggage before waving him through. He didn't seem to recognise him and didn't look closer at his passport than seeing it was British and valid.

So now he was back in London at a really bad time in the morning. It was still dark out and he wasn't sure where to go. He doubted any muggle place would be open at this time and he was hesitant to visit the Wizarding World, though this would probably be the best time to avoid the Order members out looking for him. He would also need to be back in the muggle world later on in the morning to phone Fleur and let her know he was back, she would probably want to see him.

Would Gringotts be open at this time? Harry pondered; possibly worth a look.

Harry concentrated on the small yard behind the Leaky Cauldron and apparated. A few taps later and he was walking down the alley towards the bank. One building stood out in the darkness; Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Harry laughed, they had certainly pulled it off. He had been too wrapped up in his own issues last time to notice if it was their but the garish building certainly stood out in the darkness.

Harry nodded to the goblins standing guard at the top of the steps. "Excuse me, is the bank open?"

"Yes." One replied gruffly.

"Thank you." Harry replied as he mounted the steps and entered.

The foyer was empty and only two tellers were on duty and he went up to the closest.

"Can I help you?" The goblin grumped.

"I'd like some money changed to pounds, say 50 galleons, and I understand there was a Will reading for Sirius Black recently. Can I see a transcript of the meeting please?" Harry asked politely.

"And you are?" The goblin asked.

"Harry Potter." Harry passed his key over for checking.

"Very well, I will inquire. Wait over there." The goblin returned the key, stepped down and vanished into the offices behind the counters.

The goblin took nearly half an hour before he returned and handed a folder over to Harry. "Here. You may read it in the room over there but you cannot remove this from the bank. This pouch contains the money you rested, the amount has been deducted from your vault."

"That's fine. Thank you." Harry replied and headed to the indicated room and sat down to read.

Most of the file was what he expected but some of Dumbledore's actions were inexplicable. On two separate occasions he claimed to be speaking for Harry but Harry had never had those conversations with Dumbledore. Dumbledore denied Sirius' request for him to be emancipated, one of the conversations he never had with Harry. The other was claiming the Black title immediately. Harry would be interested in seeing what Dumbledore told him when they next met. It did look like he got everything though.

Harry closed the file and returned it to the teller and put in a request for a meeting with his account manager before leaving. He hadn't realised how long he'd been in the bank; the sky was now brightening, heralding the coming dawn.

"Well, I didn't blow up the bank." Harry commented to himself. "I guess my training and getting Tom out of my head helped a lot. Dumbledore has a lot to answer for though. Well, where too now?"

Harry headed out of the alley and into muggle London; he would be less likely to be noticed away from the magical world. Harry wandered the streets casually looking around. Finally the world began to wake and the bustle started building to its normal level. A café that opened early to catch the morning business traffic provided breakfast, or dinner, for everyone and a bench with a view gave them a place to eat it.

Then Harry headed for the nearest phone booth and dug out some change to make a call.

The phone range several times before it was answered.

"Oui?" A tired voice answered.

"Morning Fleur, sorry to wake you."

"Harry?" Fleur seemed to wake up quickly. "This is earlier than normal."

"Yeah. I'm back in England."

"Really? Where are you know? I'll come join you." Fleur seemed excited.

"Sure." Harry told her where he was. "I need to do some shopping once the stores open, and I could use your help."

"Of course. Hermione should call me in a couple of hours I'll come after."

"That's fine." Harry replied. "I've got time. I'll meet you here in a couple of hours then."

"Oui. I 'm looking forward to it. Bye." Fleur hung up.

Harry replaced the phone and stepped out of the booth. "Guess we have some time to kill."

"Then let's get your shopping done and then you can focus on us with Fleur." Sutābāsuto nodded.

"Good idea." Harry nodded.

Harry stretched and began wandering again while he waited for the other stores to open. He would get less than an hour for himself, but her felt it was enough, he felt. He got a couple of pairs of jeans, a range of t-shirts in various single colours and he got a couple of packs of socks and underwear. He had only gotten a few things before his trip and needed some spares other than the rubbish the Dursley's forced on him.

He also grabbed a few shorts and sandals; the girls could borrow them and some t-shirts until they got proper clothing of their own. A quiet alley allowed the girls to change and dress quickly and they returned to the meeting point to wait for Fleur to arrive.

!SB!

Fleur had gotten ready pretty quick and then had to wait for Hermione's call. Finally the phone rang and the first ring hadn't even finished before she swept the receiver off its rest.

"Hermione?"

"Morning Fleur." Hermione's voice sounded through the speaker.

"Harry's back." Fleur cut off any conversation.

"Really?" Hermione was just as excited as the French witch had been.

"Oui. He's waiting for me so we can go shopping so I can't talk but I wanted you to know so I asked him to wait."

"Thanks, now go see how he is and let me know." Hermione ordered.

Fleur laughed. "I might get him to answer the phone when you call tomorrow."

'Please." Hermione begged. "Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." Fleur hung up and apparated out of her apartment.

She hurried the entire way to the meeting point and looked around for Harry while she got her breath back. There, he was sitting on a bench a short distance from where she stood. She hurried up to him as he spotted her and stood to join her.

"Harry!" Fleur grabbed him and hugged him hard. "I missed you."

"Nice to see you again too." Harry returned the hug, "How've you been?"

"Good." Fleur pulled back, smiling, and looked him over. "The last few days have been boring with both you and Hermione away. You're looking good."

"No kiss?"

Fleur spun to look for the source of the voice that interrupted them.

"After a hug like that?"

Fleur glared at the young woman with long hair, paler than her own. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Soyokaze grinned. "It's nice to see you again as well."

Fleur blinked. Surely she hadn't met this woman before. Then she realised that she was surrounded.

"Harry, who are these women?" Fleur looked a little nervous. "And where are those little girls?"

"They grew up." Harry replied.

Fleur studied each of the girls carefully but surely these women couldn't be then. Wait, hair colour. They had the same hair colour as the little girls she had meet before Harry had left.

"What happened? How did they change so much?" Fleur nearly whispered her question.

"They got powered up." Harry answered. "These are their true human forms. Except for Nicki; she's still growing. It takes time for them to reach their full growth the first time."

"Incredible." Fleur stared, then shook herself. "So, I can see why you need to go shopping. But why didn't you get anything before you left?"

"Well, we stopped early for the day, earlier today actually, and then... things just went really weird and we had to leave the country. It was like ten minutes after I packed I was back in England."

"What could possibly happen to make you leave that quickly?"

"A choice between getting killed or married."

"Seriously?" Fleur couldn't believe it.

"I didn't stick around long enough to find out." Harry admitted. "I would've liked to stay a bit longer but I'd done what I needed too so I left. I didn't even get the chance to pick up any souvenirs."

Fleur fake pouted a moment. "Oh well. Do you still want to come to France with me?"

"Sure." Harry nodded. "I only need to chat to my account manager and that's it. We'll probably get everything done today."

"Bon." Fleur smiled brightly. "I can sort out the travel. It will be tomorrow we leave though. We can go to Paris for a few days and Hermione can join us there. Then we can all go to my family's beach house together."

"Sounds fun." Harry agreed.

Fleur smiled and gave a nod. "Now, let's get these young ladies appropriately attired. Do you have swim wear?"

"No."

"Then we will get that too. Though, if you wish, there will be enough privacy to not bother with swimsuits at all..."

"Huh?" Harry got a really odd look. "Are you suggesting..."

Fleur just gave him an impish smile and set off. "Come, the day is passing us by."

Harry had to run to catch up to Fleur and the girls as he struggled to process her statement.

Fleur was pretty efficient at shopping, starting with lingerie. The girls weren't too interested in bra's save for comfort while training but they got plenty of variety when it came to panties.

Harry commented on it while Fleur was helping select some light summer clothes.

"You aren't getting many things." Harry looked over the pile of clothing he was holding for everyone.

"Or course not." Fleur stated. "We are going to Paris. The shopping will be much better then. We will probably go again once Hermione joins us and then you will need another big shop before returning to school to ensure they all have good winter wear."

"That sounds like a lot of clothing." Harry frowned.

"They currently don't have any, or very little. And there are six of them." Fleur explained. "Once their wardrobes are sorted it's just replacing what wears out, or what you find in the new season releases that you like. Or special occasions."

"I suppose that makes sense." Harry admitted.

"Good, because you will have to do exactly the same thing." Fleur poke him in the chest gently. "You are a handsome young man, you should dress like it."

"Other than my school uniforms, I'd never gone clothes shopping until we went last month." Harry admitted. "But I got a few things this morning so I'll be fine."

Fleur gripped his shoulder. "I will be happy to go with you any time, even if I don't need anything. Well, at least until you are in a serious relationship. She might not be so comfortable with my presence at that point."

"Why?" Harry asked innocently. "I mean sure, you are beautiful, but not enough to tempt me."

Fleur laughed. "This is why I like spending time with you. I've never been this relaxed with a male outside of my own family before. I'm glad you're my friend, Harry."

"Thanks. You too." Harry smiled back. "Now, any suggestions for keeping all this organised? It's not like I can carry eight big cabinets around with me."

Fleur shrugged. "We can work something out. Perhaps we can discuss it with Hermione while relaxing on a beach."

"Sure. Sounds nice."

"Come on, we will check over there then go for some shoes and we'll be done. Just in time for lunch." Fleur gently pulled him along with her.

!SB!

Harry got a letter from Gringotts not much later between shop changes and he decided to go after lunch. He was aware of a lot of stares as the group walked around or sat to eat. It wasn't too surprising really, even without Fleur's veela nature attracting men the six tsukumogami were all beautiful girls.

Fleur took them all back to her apartment after lunch to drop everything off and let Harry prepare for his bank visit. She would get their travel arrangements sorted during that time and recommended that Harry get a lot of French currency, just to be safe.

"Good afternoon." Taildirk greeted Harry as the young wizard was shown into his office.

"Hi, Taildirk. Thanks for seeing me." Harry replied.

"I understood you read the transcript of the Will reading?"

"Yes, and I would like to point out that Dumbledore claimed to be speaking for me a couple of times but he wasn't." Harry replied as he sat.

"The emancipation and claiming the title?" Taildirk guessed.

"Correct."

"Would you like to?"

"I really want to say yes, but what would it mean? I can't talk to Dumbledore about it because he'll just shut me down and I don't know who else to discuss it with." Harry sighed. "I could use some advice."

"That is a wise attitude." Taildirk nodded. "I, however, can't advise you on the social and political implications, just the financial. That would just give you full access and control over your vaults and investments. You can still rely on me to do my best to improve your financial position, you will just have the power to override my choices instead of just providing an opinion."

"So no more changes than I actually make." Harry nodded. "Well, that part's easy. Now I just need to talk to someone about the other parts."

"Your guardian should be the one to help you with that." Taildirk pointed out.

"I figured." Harry growled. "Pity he's the reason I am totally clueless on this."

"Perhaps the parents of one of your peers could help."

"Thanks, that's a good idea. Now, details..."

Taildirk pulled out the information and began working through it with Harry.

"…Finally, we enacted your request to lock the accounts down. All of them. I imagine that you are going to get some complaints from some people about not having access to their vaults."

"Do they have the surname of Malfoy?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Taildirk chuckled. "And Lestrange. You might want to be careful."

"I will." Harry nodded. "Thank you. I think the only remaining thing is to get some galleons changed to French money."

"Francs." Taildirk nodded. "How much and from which vault?"

"Well, Sirius ordered me to have fun with the money he left me so, perhaps 2000 galleons in gold and 2000 galleons in francs."

"Excellent. I will organise that immediately." Taildirk nodded. "Let me know when you are ready to view the properties. I will see you get to them safely."

"Thanks. Bye." Harry gave a small bow and left.

He was glad he'd seen Fleur apartment so he could very carefully apparate to it directly, he was beginning feel the effects of the very long day.

"You look awful." Fleur looked him over.

"Thanks." Harry slumped in a chair. "Jumping time zones is a killer."

"The best way to beat it is to sleep on the local time as soon as possible, so you'll just have to stick it out for a few more hours." Fleur gave him a sympathetic look. "I will start dinner for you all though so you just take it easy, and try not to fall asleep. How long have you been awake?"

"Umm… I've had two breakfasts and two lunches and I'm only just reaching dinner time."

"That would make for a very long day."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you do something fun with your girls to stay awake?"

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Try that draw, I think there's a deck of cards in there."

"I'll go." Āsuhāto offered.

And so they spend the rest of the afternoon and evening playing card games and Fleur joined them once she had finished cooking.

She had transfigured a mattress for Harry and the girls to sleep on and enlarged some sheets and blankets for them. She retired to her own room to do some reading and let the tired group sleep but she was still up well before them. It was an interesting sight, seeing the six girls snuggled up around the wizard, especially since they seemed to prefer sleeping naked.

They kept sleeping until the phone rang and woke them.

"Morning Fleur. How's Harry?"

"He was asleep until you rang." Fleur teased. "He had a very long day yesterday."

"Oh, tell him I'm sorry." Hermione apologised.

"Tell him yourself." Fleur handed the phone over to a stumbling Harry.

"Morning…" Harry yawned.

"Morning. I'm really sorry for waking you."

"It's fine." Harry shook himself to tried wake himself up. "How's your trip?"

"It's going great, though it's better knowing you're safe."

"Yeah, same here." Harry smiled into the phone. "You'll have to tell me all about it when we meet up."

"I will." Hermione promised. "Right after you tell me about your trip."

"Sure. And I even have photos."

"I can't wait." Hermione sounded excited. "Can you put Fleur back on? We need to organise when and where we meet in Paris."

"Sure, I'll just go shower."

Harry handed the phone over and wandered off.

"How is Harry in the morning normally?" Fleur asked.

"Pretty good." Hermione replied

"Well, he was up for about 24 hours yesterday so I suppose I'll let him off." Fleur giggled. "The story of him coming back is pretty weird too."

"What happened?"

"I'll let him tell you. Now, when will you reach Paris?"

!SB!

Fleur had her own shower after Harry, then watched in amusement as the six girls dragged Harry into the bathroom with them.

"They've grown up and they still can't bath themselves?" Fleur called out in a teasing voice.

"Oh, we can." Ākuraito called back. "But this way is more fun."

!SB!

"Harry?" Sutābāsuto asked suddenly as she dried herself.

"Yeah?" Harry glanced over from where he was washing Ākufurea.

"You mentioned getting galleons in gold at the bank yesterday. What did you mean?"

"Didn't you know? Wizarding currency is in gold coins called galleons. There's also silver sickles and bronze knuts."

"So... that bank would store a lot of gold then..."

"Oh." Soyokaze gasped. "Of course."

"Huh?" Harry looked over.

"Kukuri-hime said one of the things you were looking for was with a lot of gold."

Harry thought back to the end of his duel with Suano. "You're right. That does make sense, but there are hundreds, thousands even, of vaults down there. How would we check? There is only a very small number I could get it. My luck isn't that good."

Sutābāsuto grinned. "Well, dealing with evil spirits and dark artefacts is my specialty. If we can just identify the vault then we'll know where it is at the very least."

"Well, I suppose I can do a vault inspection. They should take us past a lot of vaults, maybe we'll get lucky." Harry shrugged. "I'll talk to Fleur and see when she wants to leave."

"Good, now get back to washing me." Ākufurea grumped.

"Sorry." Harry got back to work.

!SB!

"Gringotts? Again?" Fleur was surprised.

"I just want to have a quick look at everything." Harry replied.

"Okay." Fleur pondered. "Hermione passed your trunks over to me to look after while she was away. If you trust me I could repack them, and your girl's clothes, into the trunk you're taking. I want us to go by three though."

"Sure. That should be fine." Harry nodded. "But why repack everything?"

"Well, we need a good idea of what you have if we want to make an organisation system for you."

"Yes, we would. Okay. Start with the books." Harry pulled out the trunk, expanded it and opened the last compartment. "Thanks."

Fleur shrugged. "It's fine. Hurry back, I want to go to France."

"I will."

Fleur had seen this for the first time the day before but it was still a sight, watching the six girls turn into their item forms and get stowed by Harry so he could carry them all.

"Nice Harry, you successfully picked up six girls at the same time." Fleur giggled suddenly.

"Huh? Oh. You!" Harry blushed. "It's not like that."

"I'm just teasing you." Fleur just laughed. "But you sleep with them and bath them, you are pretty close to them so people will probably think just that. You are going to make a lot of men jealous when they see you with them all."

Harry shrugged as he pulled a hat on to cover his hair and scar. "Not my problem. They seem happy with me and I like being with them too. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Please do. Paris awaits." Fleur smiled as her friend vanished.

Harry only needed a quick chat with Taildirk before he had a goblin giving him an 'Inspection' tour of all the vaults under his responsibility.

Going through the Potter vault was more painful that he could have anticipated. Seeing the history of his father's family haphazardly packed away struck at him deeply. So many things looked to have stories about them, stories he would never learn or be able to pass on. Harry left the vault. Perhaps he would be more ready to look at them another time, maybe with some help.

The Black's vaults seemed to have darker items and Harry could feel Sutābāsuto vibrating on his back from their proximity. Sirius's personal vault had things that interested Harry more, but again it was still too raw for him to sort through his godfathers things and money.

It was a vault held by Bellatrix Black, before she was married, that got Sutābāsuto bouncing to be let out. Harry pulled her out of the canvas carry bag deep in the crowded vault.

"I sense one." Sutābāsuto stated. "Follow me. And don't touch anything. What is it with these people collecting dark artefacts like this?"

"I had a feeling you had." Harry agreed. "And not a clue."

Just opening the vault was enough to make that a possibility; the masses of shelving piled high with goblet, cups, vases and various miscellanea had alarm bells ringing. Either Bellatrix had a secret hobby or something important was hidden in the mix.

Sutābāsuto carefully hunted through the vault until she pointed at once specific golden cup. "That's it. It feels just like the locket."

"Nice." Harry reach out. "Let's get it down and destroy it."

Sutābāsuto nodded and shifted form so that Harry could catch her. He used her blade to lift the cup down and, with another glance back towards the door hidden behind the shelving, formed the most intense flames possible along the blade while keeping them as tight to the blade as he could and struck.

The blade bit deeply into the cup, the metal melting away from the sword and a haunting, nails-on-chalkboard wail let them know the soul had passed on. Harry pulled his second wand and carefully transfigured the molten mess back into the shape of the cup and lifted it back to its place. He slid Sutābāsuto back into the canvas back and walked out to continue the inspection.

"And that makes five. Two to go." Harry grinned inwardly. Voldemort was going down.

!SB!

"Are you alright?" Fleur looked up as Harry appeared in her apartment with a complex expression.

"Dunno." Harry admitted. "I mean, I was successful, but I got hit in the emotional gut a few times."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later. Hermione will probably want to know too."

Fleur nodded. "Okay. Now, help me finish packing this stuff."

"Okay." Harry felt the girls jump free and they all got to work.

Two hours later they had finished all their packing and the girls were once again in their item forms and Harry and Fleur ensuring the small apartment was locked up before Fleur guided them via apparation to the French Embassy.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Delacour." The French man greeted her.

"Bonjour. This is my companion, Harry Potter."

The French official looked him over and made a comment in French.

Fleur gave him an angry look. "Mr Potter may be English but he is a good and honourable man. Don't ever disrespect him again."

"My apologies." The man bowed.

"Forget it." Harry shrugged. "You're not the first to act that way; it happens regularly at school."

Fleur struggled to hold in a snort of laughter as the man turned red.

"Mr Potter needs to be processed." The man changed the subject. "Please step forward and allow me to scan you."

Harry nodded and let the man wave his wand over him.

"Nothing illegal." The man confirmed. "I'll just register you and you can both proceed."

"Fleur, what are the French words for Leader and Clay?" Harry asked.

"It depends on the context. Why?"

"Well, there are some in the British Ministry that would love to know I'm in France and I want to make it as difficult for them as possible without breaking the law by falsifying my identity."

"Ah. I see." Fleur chuckled. "You wish to be registered under a bad translation."

"Exactly. I'm not lying about who I am, but I'm not making it easy either."

"I suppose." The French official admitted, happy to stick it to the British Ministry. "Perhaps Chef Argile will suffice. If you can explain why you picked those words."

"Harry means 'leader of men' I believe."

The French Official nodded in understanding. "And pots are made from clay, very well. I will register you and you may go."

"That's an interesting idea." Fleur was still chuckling. "Very nice. Let's go."

Harry and Fleur were waved through and he followed her to a large fireplace and she linked arms with him and stepped them through. After the longest floo trip ever, he stumbled out the other end.

And took Fleur down with him.

"Don't you know how to use the floo without falling?" Fleur grumped as she picked herself off the floor.

"No." Harry replied. "Is there some trick to it?"

"Oui. I'll teach you." Fleur looked at him. "Why has no one taught you before?"

"Just one of many things I've never been taught properly." Harry growled. "The list seems to just keep growing."

"We will have to correct that." Fleur smiled as she brushed herself off. "Well, welcome to the French Ministry of Magic. This way, we can visit my father and floo home from his office."

"Uh, okay."

Harry followed her through the building she was obviously very familiar with, until she tapped at a door and pushed it open.

"Bonjour Papa." Fleur greeted the man. "Allow me to introduce Harry Potter. Harry, this is my father, Alain Delacour."

"Uh... Hi, it's very nice to meet you." Harry said.

"You as well. Both my daughters have spoken highly of you, though in Fleur's case it was preceded by some less than flattering comments."

"About a little boy being in the Tournament?" Harry guessed.

"I'm sorry." Fleur protested. "I was wrong. We should go Harry. Chateau Delacour."

The last involved a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace at the side of the room and her pulling Harry along with her.

They ended up on the floor again.

"We have to do something about that." Fleur smiled up at him; her pulling him off balance had landed him on top of her.

"Sorry." Harry quickly picked himself up.

"Your sword was more of a problem than you." Fleur replied.

A girl's voice spoke in French and Fleur retorted in a sarcastic tone.

"Hi Gabrielle." Harry recognised Fleur's younger sister.

"Harry?" Gabrielle squeaked and shot out of the room shouting what Harry guessed were obscenities at her sister.

"Well that worked." Fleur laughed. "She can't tease me about falling out of the floo after that."

"It reminds me of the first time I visited the Weasley's. Ginny, she's a year younger than me, took one look at me and vanished upstairs." Harry chuckled.

Fleur giggled. "That must have been embarrassing for her."

"Well, I think last year was the most we've ever talked." Harry realised.

Fleur nodded as she got up. "I can believe it. Come, I'm sure my mother, Appoline, will be investigating Gabby's tirade."

"Correct." Appoline Delacour replied from the doorway. "What did you do to your sister this time?"

"I did nothing." Fleur protested. "She was just a little surprised by my guest."

"English, I presume." Appoline walked closer. "A new boyfriend you wish to introduce to us?"

"A friend." Fleur corrected her. "And you already know him."

"Hi." Harry finally managed to get up. "It's nice to see you again."

"Harry Potter." Appoline smiled broadly as she finally got a clear look at Fleur's friend. "It is nice to see you again as well. I can see why Gabby would react so strongly. Come, you are to stay a while?"

"Oui." Fleur nodded. "We are just here until our friend Hermione gets to Paris, then we will go to our beach house in Saint Tropez."

"The sounds like fun." Appoline smiled. "How goes the job hunting?"

"Gringotts still hasn't confirmed anything but it is looking promising." Fleur replied.

"I hope it goes well. Why don't you get your guest settled and get ready for dinner."

"That sounds good, we ended up skipping lunch."

"Fleur!" Appoline scolded. "You mustn't skip meals."

"It's not as bad as yesterday for me." Harry interjected.

"Oh?"

"Breakfast, lunch, then another breakfast and another lunch and then finally dinner." Harry explained. "That was a very long day."

"Oui." Fleur giggled. "He was practically asleep at the table."

Appoline giggled. "Run along you too, I'll make sure there is an extra place at the table for Harry."

"Could you make it seven places?" Fleur asked.

"Seven? Are you that hungry?"

"No, Harry has made some interesting friends." Fleur grinned. "I'm sure you will meet them later."

"I can't wait."Appoline looked him over. "Are you hiding them under your jacket?"

Fleur burst into laughter. "Some of them. Come Harry, I'll show you to a guest room."

"Thanks." Harry followed her out.

Harry enjoyed the brief tour of the Delacour Chateau that ended with him settling into one of the guest rooms.

"This room is the most spacious and has the largest bed of all the guest rooms." Fleur explained as she showed him around. "I figured you'd need the extra room with your girls."

"Thanks." Harry was about to say more but was stopped by the mass exodus of tsukumogami from his body.

"Can we get some clothes please?" Ākuraito asked.

Harry chuckled as he pulled out, expanded and opened the trunk so they could select clothes to wear instead of their kimonos.

"I'll leave you all to get ready." Fleur smiled. "I'll return to escort you to dinner."

"Thank you." Sutābāsuto bowed.

They treated themselves to quick showers before they dressed and relaxed until Fleur returned.

Appoline showed her surprise when the six girls followed Harry and Fleur into the dining room. "So, you did sneak some friends in."

"Yes." Harry nodded. "They are, my partners I suppose. These are Sutābāsuto, Soyokaze, Nicki, Ākuraito, Ākufurea and Āsuhāto."

"It's very nice to meet you all." Appoline greeted them.

The girls bowed.

"It's very nice to meet you too." Sutābāsuto replied for them. "And thank you for looking after us."

""Very polite." Appoline smiled. "Please, be seated. My husband will be right down and I'm sure Gabrielle won't be long."

"Good evening." Gabrielle appeared, dressed very prettily. "I hope… Who are they all?"

"These are my friends." Harry introduced them all again.

He had to introduce them again when Alain arrived and the dinner could commence.

"So, what are your plans?" Appoline asked.

"Uh…" Harry hesitated.

"I thought I'd show Harry and the girls around Paris. Maybe do a little shopping. Fleur answered for him.

"That sounds nice."

"Can I join you?" Gabrielle asked hopefully.

"I don't mind." Harry shrugged.

"Okay, but not all the time." Fleur glared at her little sister.

Gabrielle gave sweet smile before glancing at Harry and blushing.

"Should I be asking about your intentions towards my daughter?" Alain teased.

"Huh?" Harry was confused.

"Be nice Papa." Fleur scolded. "Harry is a good man. He doesn't deserve to be teased like that. You should worry more about what Gabby might do."

"Hey!" Gabrielle protested.

"She could do much worse for her first time." Appoline commented. "Or even more."

Harry was getting a bit nervous and leant over to whisper to Sutābāsuto. "Are they talking about what I think they're talking about?"

"I believe that they are talking about Gabrielle having sex with you." Sutābāsuto replied bluntly.

Harry turned bright red and stuttered too badly to be understood.

"I think we need to change the subject before Harry melts." Fleur stated. "I think he finds this topic very uncomfortable."

"More so than me?" Alain asked.

"Probably." Fleur nodded. "Harry, are you familiar with any of the sights of Paris?"

"Umm… the Eiffel tower… That's it I think." Harry was glad for the change of topic. "I never got the chance to learn much about other places."

"Well, you're going to learn a lot more." Fleur smiled. "There is so much wonderful history to see. Walking along the river is always magnificent and there are wonderful galleries and museums."

"I trust you." Harry gave her a small smile. "But it really don't know all that much about anything like that."

"I will do my best to teach you." Fleur promised.

"Me too, if you'd like." Gabrielle added.

"Thanks." Harry looked between the two. "I'm in your very capable hands."

After dinner Harry thanked them and left to return to his room.

"Well Fleur?" Appoline fixed her eldest daughter with a firm look.

Soyokaze, at the back of the group, stopped to listen.

"What?" Fleur protested.

"You don't normally bring boys' home, what's going on?"

"He is a friend, nothing more." Fleur stated. "I have a male friend and I like it. Is there a problem?"

"Not at all. I think it's wonderful that you have a good friend like that." Appoline smiled. "But I get the feeling there is something more."

"There is, but I won't share it without his permission." Fleur fixed her mother with a firm look.

"We can't help him unless you tell us."

"I know, I will ask if he's okay sharing." Fleur replied. "But he is a very private person."

"Very well."

"What about those six girls, women." Alain asked. "They weren't with you at the Ministry…"

"Or when you arrived home." Appoline interjected.

"Who are they? Where did they come from?"

"They are Harry's friends and I will not divulge their secrets without their permission." Fleur stated.

"You have become very secretive." Alain frowned. "We are your family."

"I know, but I do not wish to betray my friend either."

"Very well, talk to him. He helped us and asked for nothing in return. It is time for us to return the favour."

"Thank you."

"Will your friendship survive you having sex?" Appoline asked.

Alain cleared his throat.

"Mother!" Fleur protested.

"He is powerful and kind." Appoline commented. "I have no issues with him as a potential mate. But I can see that as much as you are attracted to him, you don't see him as a husband."

"No. He is a good man, and a good friend, but not a husband. For me at least." Fleur admitted. "We don't quite match like that. A pity really."

"True, but perhaps Gabrielle might work something out." Appoline chuckled.

"Perhaps, but he will not be lacking in female company." Fleur pointed out. "Is that right for her?"

"That is her choice." Appoline raised a hand to stop her husband. "She must choose a future she is happy with. We can guide her and help her, but we cannot make that choice for her."

"She deserves better than being one of many." Alain protested.

"She deserves to be happy." Appoline countered. "Though she might complain if you have sex with him first."

"If I do it's none of her business." Fleur sniffed. "She isn't with him yet. Besides I'm not sure she could give him the first time he deserves."

!SB!

Harry was enjoying Paris. Fleur was a brilliant guide and both patient and careful in her explanations or the various artwork and monuments she showed him. Gabrielle tagged along when she could and, while she wasn't as knowledgeable on what they saw, happily offered her own perspective and helped Harry understand what he was looking at better.

Fleur brought up most of her discussion with her parents with him the next day and left the subject when he asked for time to think. Much of that thinking happened during his morning training when his repetitions of the various kata allowed his mind to think freely as he worked the kata deeper into his body.

They had only done a little shopping, they would do more once Hermione joined them before they headed to Saint Tropez. So they were now sitting in the railway station waiting for Hermione's train to arrive.

As a group they attracted a lot of attention. With Fleur there it was inevitable that male heads would turn. Gabrielle wasn't with them today but all six tsukumogami were present and they were beautiful enough individually; having all seven women present made for a group that turned a lot of heads, male and female. Harry, sitting in the middle of the group, was the target of a lot of envy.

As the train pulled in they stood and looked carefully through the crowd for the Granger family. The family in question was getting off a couple of carriages away and struggling with their cases a little. Harry led his group long the platform to meet them.

"Need a hand?"

"Harry!" Hermione dropped her case and jumped at him to hug him hard. "You look great. How have you been?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"I'm good." Hermione pulled back to look him over. "You're looking very good."

"Fleur made me buy new clothes."

"She made you?"

"I'm not saying I protested much." Harry grinned.

"No kiss?" Ākuraito teased.

"It's interesting." Soyokaze added. "He gets on with such attractive women, but only as friends. Pity really."

"Harry," Hermione looked around the group, "who are they? Hi Fleur."

"Hi Hermione." Fleur replied.

"You don't remember us?" Āsuhāto pouted.

Hermione frowned and looked at her hard.

"Are you going to introduce us?" Emily Granger asked.

"You've met Harry and Fleur before." Hermione pointed out. "The other's I'm not so sure about."

"You've met them." Harry told her. "You just weren't properly introduced. That's Āsuhāto, the twins are Ākufurea and Ākuraito, that's Sutābāsuto who's kind of their leader and this is Soyokaze. Lastly is Nicki."

"Nicki?" Hermione stared at the green haired girl. "You've… grown since we last met."

"I know." Nicki smiled. "It's wonderful."

"So then they must be…" Hermione shook her head. "You have a lot of explaining to do mister."

"And I will explain. I've been waiting for you." Harry assure her.

"First let's get you settled." Fleur added.

"Let us help you with your bags." Soyokaze picked up the nearest one.

"No, we can handle them." Dan Granger protested.

"Nonsense." Sutābāsuto stated. "We are happy to help."

"Where are we going?" Dan asked. "We didn't manage to book a hotel."

"Good." Fleur replied. "We have room for you all at home. I would be honoured to have my friend and her family stay."

"Thank you." Emily nodded. "I'll keep my husband on a leash."

"Hey." Dan protested. "I'm doing much better."

"Yes, but still not as good as Harry." Hermione pointed out.

Dan looked at Harry grumpily. "That's annoying, out done by a hormonal teenager."

"Relax, Harry's special. There aren't many who can out do him." Hermione nudged her best friend.

Dan glared at how close his daughter seemed to be to the boy he'd only met once before.

"Dan." Emily gave him a warning look. She then turned a nice smile towards the French girl. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"You are most welcome." Fleur returned the smile. "This way."

!SB!

The magical French chateau was fascinating to the non-magical couple and Hermione was always interested in learning more. Dan and Alain were talking that evening after dinner while Emily and Appoline chatted together. Hermione and Fleur were also talking and Harry was sitting to one side, thinking hard.

"Harry?" Hermione couldn't resist asking. "Are you alright?"

"Just thinking." Harry replied.

"About our offer of help?" Alain overheard Hermione's quiet question.

Harry nodded. "It isn't easy."

"Why not?"

"Because what I tell you may cost you your life." Harry met his eye firmly. "Voldemort would kill anyone, and everyone, for this information."

"We are targets anyway." Hermione pointed out. "I'm your friend and even if I wasn't I'm a muggle-born who makes pure-bloods look incompetent. Fleur's family are 'half-breeds'. All of us are on their kill list."

"We are not afraid, Harry." Alain added.

Dan wasn't so sure. "I don't want my family in any danger."

"I'm not leaving Harry so deal with it." Hermione glared at her father.

"Hermione…"

"No!" Hermione stood. "I'm not leaving him. He is my friend and if it were me he would be first in line help me. He's done just that for me in the past. If you have a problem then perhaps you should excuse yourself. I'm staying. And you can shut up on the subject as well, Harry."

"Okay. I know better than to argue with you when you're in this mood." Harry replied.

"And what do you mean by that?" Hermione huffed at him.

Harry smiled at her. "Thanks. I need all the help I can get."

"What's going on?" Hermione sat next to him.

"No one shares this, if you think you may have an issue, you'd better leave now." Harry looked around.

No one left.

"Okay. It's about a prophecy."

"The one from the Department of Mysteries?" Hermione asked. "The one that was destroyed?"

"Yes. Dumbledore knew it. He was there when it was made."

"Did he tell you?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Right after I got back."

"So, right after you fought for your life and saw Sirius die and faced Voldemort again, Dumbledore decided that was the best time to tell you what the prophecy said?"

"Yeah."

Hermione was silent for a long minute then exploded. "That idiotic, self-centred, inconsiderate, egotistical, moronic, imbecile."

"Hermione." Emily scolded.

"No, don't. She took it better than I did." Harry stopped her. "I totally trashed Dumbledore's office. My magic just went wild and destroyed pretty much everything."

"Nice." Hermione grinned.

"What was the prophecy?" Alain asked.

"Basically it said it was me or Voldemort. And I would have an unknown power."

"Helpful." Fleur rolled her eyes. "Any ideas what that power might be?"

"Dumbledore suggested that it was Love."

"And how is that supposed to help you?" Hermione exploded again. "Are you supposed to enter into a homosexual relationship with him or something?"

"I hope not." Harry grimaced. "And please don't suggest that again or I'll vomit."

"Do you have any ideas?" Appoline asked.

"Yes. It's my new friends." Harry glanced around the six very attentive faces.

"Yes. Who are they?"

"I did introduce you."

"You know what I meant." Appoline stated.

"They are Tsukumogami. Tsugomomo, to be precise." Harry answered. "They are my partners."

"What is a Sumokami?" Hermione looked very interested.

Harry reached over to Soyokaze who was closest and grabbed her sword form. "A 'tsukumogami' is an item that has been used and cared for for decades. Eventually they gain a soul and intelligence, and a human form.

"They work with people in a partnership, the stronger the bond between them and their partner the more power they gain."

"So, a Love bond would give them the most power." Hermione guessed.

"Correct." Sutābāsuto answered. "With enough love; respect and trust, we can use the greatest power. Ascension. It gives our partner a huge boost in abilities, though it has a price. Nothing permanent, unless you abuse it, just recovery time."

"So you are going to help Harry fight?" Hermione looked her and the others over.

"Yes." Āsuhāto stated. "He is our master, we will help him to the best of our abilities. All our powers are his to command."

"We have begun his training." Ākufurea added. "And we will continue it. We can't help him with his magical training though."

"I can." Hermione told her.

"So can I." Fleur agreed.

"I will provide you materials to work from." Alain offered. "I might be able to find a trainer, if you'd like."

"Not really necessary." Ākuraito replied. "Not at the moment anyway. He needs to focus on our training. It will set him up with the foundations he can grow later. I doubt you will be able to enhance his speed, coordination and reflexes as well as we can."

"So it all falls on your shoulders." Appoline gave him a sad look. "How are you handling it?"

"Much better since I managed to get away for a bit." Harry admitted. "And there is one more thing. It's how Voldemort survived all those years ago and I have it on good authority that until this is completely undone, he can't be killed."

"Oh?"

"He put pieces of his soul in various items and hid them. There are, or were, seven of them."

"That sick bastard." Alain swore. "He made Horcruxes. I never knew it was possible to make more than one."

"What is a Horcrux?" Dan asked.

"I truly evil piece of magic. You use a murder based ritual to split your soul and store it so that you can't be killed." Alain explained. "I only know of them because I worked through our version of the English Department of Mysteries. Ours is a specialist division of the Magical Law Enforcement Department. They are hard to find, very well protected and very dangerous to destroy. If they take a hold of someone they will drain their live in an attempt to bring themselves back to life. This is in addition to the original running around in spirit form looking for its own body to control. You need a very powerful Killing Curse or Fiend-Fire to destroy one."

"Basilisk venom works too." Harry added. "And Sutābāsuto specialises in that sort of thing too."

"The diary." Hermione went pale. "The diary was one too, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"Poor Ginny. Does she know?"

"Probably not. Dumbledore isn't one to share things. Even when it directly concerns them." Harry growled.

"Like?" Emma leant in.

"The prophecy was made before I was born, and he did nothing to prepare me for it." Harry stated angrily. "He knew I was living in an abusive home and he kept sending me back. And my next meeting with him will be a truly telling event."

"Why?"

"Sirius not only made me his heir to the Black title but he wanted me emancipated. Dumbledore shot it down. He made it sound like he had consulted me but he hadn't. I want to see if he is going to admit what he did. Plus there is my own family's estate which is pretty big. Not that I knew."

"If you need lessons in estate management, let me know." Alain offered. "I can't help you with English politics though, you will have to find someone there for that."

"Thank you." Harry nodded.

"Anyway, you have destroyed one of them already?" Alain switched back a subject.

"I've destroyed four, and I believe one more has been destroyed by someone else." Harry corrected him. "There are only two left. I think one might be his snake, the other I don't know. I have a clue but it doesn't make a lot of sense. Hidden with other hidden things?"

"No, but it will be obvious when you figure it out." Hermione nodded. "So you're actually pretty close."

"Yeah, much closer than I expected to be." Harry looked down. "But that's not the really nasty part."

"Harry?" Hermione looked worried.

"One of the four I got rid of; it was my scar."

Hermione went totally pale and Fleur wasn't in much better condition as she clung to her younger friend. Appoline gasped and Alain began swearing viciously in French.

"When does that mean?" Dad looked around.

"It means that, if he hadn't manage to sort it out, he would have had to die before Voldemort could be killed." Alain explained.

"It's worse than that." Hermione added. "If Dumbledore knew, or suspected this, then of course he wouldn't do anything to help Harry. He would want him in an abusive home. He'd want Harry to be unprepared and probably suicidal. Merlin, he could have been setting you up to die this whole time."

"I hadn't thought about that. On purpose probably." Harry admitted. "I was more focused on training with the girls."

"If Dumbledore was going to send you off to your death then I am going to kill him." Hermione snarled. "No one has that right. Merlin, if that was the only way then why not just do it ages ago? Why pretend to give you a hope of a life and then just take it away. That's beyond cruel."

"Who knows what he's thinking." Harry shrugged. "But I'm not playing his game anymore."

"Good! Me neither!" Hermione agreed with a firm nod.

"So what do we do next?" Alain asked.

"Well, we were going shopping tomorrow." Harry pointed out. "We were waiting for Hermione to join us and Nicki has out grown her things."

"I think I've nearly finished growing…" Nicki offered.

"We'll get a few nice things for everyone else." Fleur suggested. "We can focus on her once she's finished growing. Another week or two?"

"We should know by that point." Harry agreed.

"They grow that fast?" Emily looked the girls over.

"When I met them first they were all preteens. Nicki looked to be about four." Hermione explained.

"Harry is very powerful." Āsuhāto explained. "He manged to replenish our power very easily. Normally a master only has a single tsukumogami, in rare occasions they can have a matched pair like the twins. For Harry to have and power six is a unique event. He can use all of us in combat properly and is improving every day."

"I think we should all sleep on this." Appoline stood. "We've learnt a lot of disturbing information and need time to process it. We will make plans tomorrow evening after Harry and the girls have enjoyed their day out and then they can begin enacting it during the rest of their holiday."

"Good idea." Fleur nodded. "I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed myself."

"Same." Hermione agreed. "Harry, are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"As far as I know." Harry smiled at her. "I'm certainly not any more likely to die than you are."

"Good. Sleep well. I'll see you in the morning." Hermione gave him a firm hug. "Night everyone."

They all bid each other good night and headed to their beds. Harry lay there as his girls settled in around him. Hopefully he had just made the right decision.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter.

If fact, if you get down to it I probably own very little of the ideas being used in this story. But I am not getting paid for them and have hopefully put them together in a new and interesting way.

Enjoy.

 **Chapter 5**

Hermione woke and bounced out of bed. She was going to spend the day in Paris with Harry and her new friend Fleur. She'd never had a friend on a holiday before and she was excited for them to all have fun together. She pulled the curtains and let the morning sun shine in.

She wasn't the first one up. Harry was already out there with his tsukumogami working through some sort of training exercise. She stared for a minute at the high speed movements before quickly pulling on some more appropriate clothing and hurrying outside for a better look.

Fleur and Gabrielle were already out there watching.

"Is it like this every morning?" Hermione asked, her eyes firmly on Harry.

"They have a variety of things they do, but pretty much." Fleur answered.

"Nicki against swords?" Hermione tried not to panic as the twins raced at him, blades instead of arms.

"Watch." Fleur stopped her.

Harry moved aside and his jacket flipped around and swatted the blades aside.

"See." Fleur glanced at brunette next to her.

"Yes. He's deflecting them." Hermione nodded. "But that won't work against spells."

"He's also moving aside." Fleur pointed out. "And he's reacting faster than anyone I've ever seen. Have you ever seen a duelling tournament?"

"No."

"They react fast, but not like this." Fleur explained. "They're further apart and not so mobile. Harry's learning to react to attacks from all angles and at close range. Much closer than Wizarding combat."

"You're right." Hermione realised. "If he can get his casting up to this speed he'll be unbeatable."

"I'd never say that but he will have a very good chance at winning." Fleur countered. "More importantly I believe he will survive."

"You're right." Hermione nodded. "Whoa, those two are fast."

"And Harry is keeping pace with them." Fleur grinned. "Perhaps he could train us a little."

"He's a good teacher."

"Oh?"

"Last year, our DADA teacher was a Ministry stooge who tried to sabotage our learning. We talked Harry into teaching us and he was very good at it."

"Impressive."

"Very, he was teaching OWL and NEWT levels and did so very successfully."

"So he will be teaching us as much as we teach him." Fleur commented.

"He wasn't very academic so his repertoire is limited, but he is very good at casting and accuracy."

"I see, so he's knows the hard part, we just have to get the rest up to speed." Fleur nodded to herself. "This will be fun. Our Saint Tropez beach house has plenty of space outside and it's private enough that we can train as hard as we want without being seen."

"Sounds good." Hermione nodded. "What about under age magic laws?"

"We are in a private and protected area, and you are under the supervision of an adult." Fleur indicated herself. "Our laws are a little more progressive."

"Good." Hermione focused hard on the action in front of her.

!SB!

Seeing Paris as a tourist was one thing, seeing it with someone who lived in the city was something else. Hermione was loving seeing the city from the perspective of a local; the hidden treasures that tourists would never find. Having Harry right there to experience it all with her made it even better; she had never had a friend with her on trips like this before and it just made things even better.

Harry and his girls, bathed and dress more appropriately for the French city, were enjoying themselves too. The whole group was in high spirits as they followed the French girls from place to place.

They visited a few stores and Hermione now had some authentic French lingerie in her collection and a couple of nice bikinis; more minimal that she would normally wear but she was feeling rather bold.

Harry was having fun as well. His load felt a little lighter after his talk the night before and Hermione's presence was always good, except around exam time. He was a little surprised she wasn't pushing to see the various historical buildings but she told him she had already seen them on previous trips so this time was all about those places you don't get to see normally.

They were tired, suffering from sore feet and carrying a few bags when they finally returned to Fleur's home.

"You look like you had a good day." Emily commented.

"It was great." Hermione grinned. "There are all these amazing little shops that are just off the main roads but you'd never know they were there unless you knew where to look."

"And you are still going to Saint Tropez?"

"Tonight after dinner." Fleur nodded. "We want to get started in the morning."

"Don't overdo it." Appoline frowned.

"We won't. We still plan on having fun." Fleur assured her. "Walks, seeing the sites and just relaxing on the beach."

"It's going to be great." Hermione was bouncing eagerly.

"So, we return home without you." Dan frowned. "How long will you be?"

"A couple of weeks probably."

"And are you still planning on going to the Weasley's for the last week?"

Hermione nodded. "But there are still a few days in the middle. Besides, you'll be back at work so I'll barely see you anyway."

"True." Dan admitted. "Please stay safe."

"You too." Hermione ordered.

"You are always welcome here, if you don't feel safe in England." Alain offered.

"Thank you. We really appreciate that." Dan inclined his head.

!SB!

Hermione woke up in the third bed in as many days, but this one she would using for the next couple of weeks. They were now in the Delacour's beach house, though that wasn't a totally accurate description. It wasn't staffed but still was two stories with five bedrooms. Now it was occupied by the trio of teenagers and the six tsukumogami.

The reason she woke up was the knock at her door.

"Harry?" Hermione opened the door.

"You wanted to join in the training, right?"

"Yeah." Hermione nodded. "Just let me change. I'll meet you down stairs."

"Sure." Harry nodded and moved to knock on Fleur's door.

Hermione found out that she wasn't in as good a shape as she thought as she ran about the lawn that filled the house's backyard. Fleur wasn't doing any better but Harry was showing just how hard he had been working. Then he worked on his sword forms while the twins ran the two witches through speed drills and they really began regretting joining in. Spell training came later, after breakfast, and Harry got a crash course in advanced magic.

Their recovery involved putting their bikinis to the test on the beach and in the surf. During their relaxation, lying on the warm sand, Fleur brought up Harry's issues with organising his trunk. This got Hermione practically designing a solution on the spot; and adding a design for a means to carry all five swords more easily and discretely.

Their initial explorations of the area had Harry bright red.

"There are naked women on that beach…"

"Oui, and naked men too, if you are interested." Fleur shrugged. "So?"

"I didn't know people did that." Harry replied.

"You did have a rather limited upbringing." Hermione pointed out.

"Are you okay with that?" Harry stared at his best friend in surprise.

"I'm not one for such exhibitionism, but it's their choice." Hermione shrugged.

"You'd better get used to it." Fleur teased. "I'm not a fan of tan lines."

"Uh?"

"Hermione, how do you feel about tan lines?" Fleur asked.

"Well, I suppose I'd prefer not to have them…" Hermione mused.

"It's only us at the house. No one else can see anything. Total privacy."

"It sounds tempting actually." Nicki commented.

"It's not much different to an outdoor hot spring, when you think about it." Soyokaze added.

Harry looked like he was about to panic.

"Don't you bath them every day?" Fleur pointed out.

"That's a little different." Harry replied nervously.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione smiled as she caught his arm. "We won't let you see anything we don't want you to see, so relax."

"Okay." Harry took a deep breath.

!SB!

He shouldn't have relaxed. Fleur decided to sort out her tan lines the next day and the six tsukumogami joined her in her casual nudity later that day. Focusing on Fleur's lessons with her shapely breasts bouncing in front of him was a challenge, and one Fleur took great delight in making harder by adding extra bounces to taunt him.

Hermione went topless a couple of days later and nude the day after when the twins tripped Harry and stole his swim shorts, making him chase them around the beach to a futile attempt to get them back.

By the end of the first week clothing was only worn when doing their physical training or leaving the wards. Fleur had passed on the lessons she had learnt from her Defence Teacher about silent casting and it's even more advanced cousin, motionless casting where the precise motions to cast spell are minimised as much as possible to both hide the spell being cast even further and speed up their rate of casing. She was one of the best in her class, and even she struggled with it but once Harry got the knack he blew past her and began teaching her.

They had also managed to organise Harry's trunk. Hermione was both surprised and pleased to see the Black library in there and wanted to dive in again but they had to organise it first. It certainly kept her mind off her choice to go naked. He also had a weapon harness for his five swords not too much later. The two witches were absolutely brilliant, and he told them so repeatedly.

His biggest wake up call for changes in his life was Fleur taking him by the hand one evening and leading him to her room.

"What's going on?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I just want you alone for a bit." Fleur smiled at him. "Sorry ladies, just him please."

"That's fine." Soyokaze grinned. "Let us know how it goes."

Fleur nodded and pulled him into her room, shutting the door behind them.

"What's going on?" Nicki looked at the others.

"Is she going to have sex with him?" Hermione blushed.

"I guess." Sutābāsuto shrugged.

"Are you okay with that?" Hermione looked at the six girls.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Ākufurea commented.

"We aren't quite at the point with him where sex would increase our link to him." Ākuraito explained. "And even if we were, we can't have children. And we want him to have children."

"Why?"

"So we can be passed on." Āsuhāto joined the conversation. "Continuity of ownership is the best thing for us. We are heirlooms, pretty much. We need to be inherited."

"I see." Hermione looked at Fleur's bedroom door. "But how can she just…"

"Are you interested?" Sutābāsuto asked. "In being with him like that?"

"He's more like my brother than anything else." Hermione replied.

"But he isn't your brother, is he?"

"Well, no…"

"So there shouldn't be a problem for you to have sex with him."

"It's not about that." Hermione half shouted. "Don't I have a say in it?"

"Of course you do, but we saw you greet him and how you are around him." Sutābāsuto met her gaze. "We know you love him, so why fight it so much?"

"I'm not. Just because I love him, doesn't mean we would be good together like that."

"Very well." Sutābāsuto nodded. "Will you help find someone suitable?"

"Sure." Hermione nodded. She gave Fleur's door a final look. "Well, good night."

"Good night."

"Can someone explain this to me please?" Nicki was looking around. "I awakened a month ago in case you forgot, there's a lot I don't know yet."

"Come on." Soyokaze pulled her into Harry's room. "We'll explain it to you."

!SB!

Harry woke the next morning and found himself looking into Fleur's smiling eyes.

"Morning. How are you feeling?" Fleur greeted him.

"I'm not sure." Harry admitted.

"Nothing bad I hope."

"No. Just... I'm not sure."

"Last night was totally new for you, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"You did very well. A bit unsure to start off with but you are a quick learner."

"Uh, thanks." Harry shook himself. "But what does this mean? Why did you...?"

"Have sex with you? Because I wanted to." Fleur rolled closer. "I'm not one to sleep with just anyone, but when I someone who is nice, honourable, kind, powerful, and is immune to my aura, I find them very attractive. Even better when they expect nothing from me. It's a very rare combination. It doesn't have to mean anything more than two friends having fun. It's better when it does though."

"So, what happens next?"

"We get up, shower and do our training as usual." Fleur answered. "We may do this again, or not. But I promise you, when you meet the right girl, you won't even think of me. That connection of magnificent and should be grabbed with both hands and held on to with everything you have."

"Have you..."

"Found that? Non, not yet. But I have hope." Fleur gave him a kiss before getting up. "Come. Enjoy your summer. When you return you will have many dire things to deal with. Let me give you some fond summer memories to comfort you on your dark days."

"Thanks." Harry watched her naked body pull on some sporting wear in preparation of their morning training. "I guess..."

"You have had little experience with real intimacy. That much is obvious." Fleur pulled him up. "Come, nothing is different between us. If I didn't consider you a close friend you would never have seen me naked. Besides, now you have an idea what to do when your girls make their moves on you."

"Do you really think they will?"

"Most likely."

"Oh..."

"Don't think on it too much." Fleur told him. "This is purely for fun. And it was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I just thought..."

"That it should be more special? You are right." Fleur admitted. "And it was. If I didn't think you were special, I would never have brought you into my room. Like I said, as special as this was, when you find the right girl, it will be so much more than this. Come, we're going to be late."

Harry nodded and headed out to get his own exercise clothes on.

The hard morning training cleared his mind. It wasn't until after they stripped off to use the outdoor shower at the threshold to the beach and then head back to the house to make breakfast and taken it outside to eat that he had time to think back on the previous night.

They were back on the beach enjoying the morning sun when Hermione, noticing his increasing confusion, decided to try and help. A quick summoning charm had three pieces of clothing flying into her hand and she tossed Harry's shorts at him.

"Come on Harry. It's nearly lunch time. Let's take a walk and see what we can find." Hermione was pulling on her bikini bottoms and a light top which was zipped up enough to keep her breasts covered and no further.

"Want us to come?" Āsuhāto asked.

"No, we'll be fine."

"Hang on." Fleur summoned a bag. "Use this to keep the food at the right temperature. Have a safe trip."

"Thanks." Hermione took Harry's hand and gently pulled him along with her.

They walked for a while in silence, Hermione leading them along the beaches to enjoy the warm sand under her feet.

"You're confused about last night, aren't you?" Hermione asked finally.

"Yeah. How..."

"It's pretty obvious, to anyone who knows you." Hermione gently nudged him with her shoulder.

"Okay..." Harry fell silent while he tried to organise his words. "Why..."

"Why would she have sex with you?" Hermione finished the question for him when his words failed him.

"Yeah."

"Because she wanted to, is probably the best answer." Hermione replied.

"I just don't get it. Isn't that sort of thing supposed to be with someone you're serious about?"

"Of course. But you have to remember, Fleur is a little more casual about that then we are. I'm not saying anything bad about her, but, whether by nature, or culture or experience, it's just who she is." Hermione explained. "You and I are less casual about it. We want it to be with that special someone. Not like a lot of guys who just want to have sex and don't care so much who it's with, just as long as it's someone they can brag about. I've overheard Seamus and some of the older boys, my hearing is pretty good. I also know that while you listen, you don't join in. It always seemed to make you a bit uncomfortable."

"Yeah. It always seemed pretty disrespectful."

"Exactly, but they're not as mature as you are." Hermione shrugged. "One of the reasons why I'd never date one of them. The problem is, you don't always know what a guy says about you when you can't hear them. I've no interested in being gossiped about any more than I already am."

"Huh?"

"You don't know?"

"You think anyone discusses that gossip around me?"

"True." Hermione nodded. "There have been rumours about us having sex for years now. There's a rumour that we were doing it while you were dating Cho, which is why she dumped you."

"That's just bonkers."

"Yeah." Hermione nodded. "But it's better than the one I'm sure came from Malfoy where the only reason you and Ron let me hang around is because I have sex with you both."

"Remind me to kill him when we get back to school." Harry snarled.

""Forget it Harry." Hermione tugged his arm to make him pay attention. "There's no point. I don't think anyone really believes those rumours anyway.

"We're off topic a little anyway. The reality is that people value it in different ways. Fleur is just a little more open than we are and you lack a lot the normal experiences people use to understand such things."

"Because of the Dursley's?"

"Yes. I knew you were socially awkward, which is why I tried to help you with Cho, even if I didn't think it would work. Now I know the background better I can help you more." Hermione smiled at him. "You can always come to me about this stuff, okay? Kissing, sex, anything. Sure, it may be a bit uncomfortable and I've not had sex yet, but I'll do my best to help you."

"Thanks. I really can use all the help I can get." Harry admitted.

"I know." Hermione teased. "Besides, now that you've had sex, you'll have to put up with me asking you questions about it."

"I suppose that's fair."

"Thank you. In any case, neither of your perspectives are wrong, just different. She wouldn't have had sex with you if she didn't think you were special. I think she just wanted to teach you how to pleasure a woman so that when you find that special someone you'll know what you're doing."

"Okay, but casual sex?" Harry still wanted to understand.

"I'm not one for that either. But I suppose if I was more sexually experienced then having fun with a good friend I could trust wouldn't be too bad; sex is supposed to feel wonderful with the right partner." Hermione admitted. "You'd certainly be a good partner in that case."

"Huh?" Harry stumbled.

"What?" Hermione stifled a giggle at his reaction. "It's this very thing that makes you so good. It's special to you, you value it and don't treat it cheaply or as if it was yours to take; if you didn't think Fleur was special you wouldn't be so confused. Angry and upset probably but not confused. You value her but this casual thing is totally outside of your experience so you don't know how to process it. And you don't have parents who would normally explain this to you either. Did Sirius ever... No probably not. Not with Mrs Weasley running around keeping everyone busy. We probably got more time with him than you did. And it's not like she'd ever talk about this with you."

"So I'm kind of screwed, aren't I?"

"Only with Fleur." Hermione teased him some more. "You have me to talk to. Just deal with the fact that I may need to talk to you about it in the future. You know, positions and the like."

"I think I can do that." Harry smiled. "I think I've gotten over the worst of the blushing."

"Good." Hermione smiled back. "Now, how was it?"

"It was interesting." Harry thought back. "I did enjoy it, it felt really good. I can see why a girl would want to be careful though, it is very invasive for them."

"True, but I know that that can be a good thing with the right guy." Hermione pointed out.

"I'll take your word for it." Harry replied. "It was odd at first and... clumsy?"

"That makes sense." Hermione nodded.

"Fleur showed me how to touch her and she seemed to enjoy it. It got easier after a couple of times."

"I'm sure it did, and Fleur seemed very happy this morning so I think you acquitted yourself well. I can ask her later if you want."

"Hermione!" Harry protested.

"What?" Hermione poked at him playfully. "Don't you want to know if you did a good job?"

Harry was silent for a minute before admitting. "I think I'm more worried that I'll find out how badly I did."

Hermione considered that. "Yeah, you probably were bad. Mum did tell me not to expect much from your first time. It takes practise to have good sex, and more practise to have great sex. The trick is to find that one person you want to put all that practise in with."

"One person? Guess I'll be with more than that." Harry sighed.

"If your tsukumogami want to take that step with you then it was bound to happen." Hermione pointed out. "I don't think Mum was that serious about just the one partner, more that you should think very carefully about who your partners are. It's also a little easier for girls to be taken advantage of sexually so we need to be more careful."

"So last night was…"

"Fleur deciding you are good partner and not taking no for an answer. Normally that's a bad thing but I don't think she would have pushed you if you didn't want to keep going."

"She was pretty insistent, and it get hard to say no when she's… um… sucking on my…"

"Oral sex?" Hermione guessed. "The only reason I'm not angry at her is I know she honestly believed she was helping you. Did you give her oral sex too?"

Harry blushed and nodded. "Yeah, I thought it was odd at first but she tasted nice."

"You didn't need to share that."

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine. I know you just need to talk, and you're not bragging or being in anyway disrespectful." Hermione waved it away. "Just don't go sharing that with anyone else."

"You know I won't."

"I do." Hermione pulled him over to a food stand and they selected lunches for everyone and stowed them in the bag before heading back.

"So, what happens if she offers her bed to you again?" Hermione asked when they were alone again.

"What do you think I should do?"

"It's up to you. I won't think less of you if you do."

Harry nodded. They walked in silence for a while before he asked her another question. "Fleur commented that when I met the right girl I'd forget all about her."

"I don't think you'll ever forget her completely, but with the right person it will be much more special. I think that's what she meant."

"Right. It's weird right."

"Yeah, but that's not always a bad thing. Being friends with you was weird to start with, but it's turned out pretty good." Hermione actually snorted. "It can still be weird being friends with you but you're worth it."

"Thanks." Harry grumbled.

"Come on." Hermione playfully nudged him. "You think I'd encounter swords and jackets that turn into girls with anyone else?"

"Good point." Harry admitted.

"I know." Hermione jumped excitedly. "I just remembered a book for you to read."

"Oh?"

"The Kama-sutra."

"What's that book about?"

"Its other name is the Indian Sex Guide. It describes numerous ways of having sex."

Harry looked at her. "Are you being serious or teasing me again?"

"Both actually. It's a real book about sex and sexual positions."

"I suppose I'll have a look if you can find a copy. You know, if you need a study partner…"

"Harry!" Hermione scolded then giggled. "Naughty. But I suppose you'll do if I can't find anyone else."

"Seriously?"

"Did you forget that I consider you a suitable partner for casual sex? I get we aren't ever likely to get married but you set a pretty high standard." Hermione pointed out. "I mean, you've fought trolls, dementors and a basilisk to protect me; guys like you are hard to find."

"You mean totally insane and insanely lucky?"

"That too." Hermione sobered suddenly. "But it's scary, everything you've been through, knowing how close to death you come so many times. I hate seeing you in the hospital wing. I'm terrified that one day your luck will run out and I'll lose you."

"I'm sorry if I scare you."

"It's fine. Apart from Quidditch, you don't actually do it lightly. It still scares me though." Hermione burrowed into his side and pulled his arm around her tightly. "Please be careful. Train hard and don't just beat them, but survive too. I really need you in my life."

"I need you too." Harry hugged her back.

They walked a bit longer before Hermione broke the silence. "What are you going to tell Dumbledore?"

"Probably nothing." Harry growled. "It depends on him and if he lies to me."

"Do you think he will?"

"Probably. I saw the transcript of Sirius' Will reading. Twice he claimed to speak on my behalf on things he'd never discussed with me. My emancipation and my claiming the Black title immediately. To both he said that I felt I wasn't ready and would come back once I had graduated Hogwarts. If he doesn't tell me about it when I next see him, that's it. I'll be hard pressed not to kill or seriously main him."

"I can't say I blame you. It's one thing for him to think you aren't ready but to hide it from you completely? That's way over the line." Hermione agreed.

"I don't even know what the consequence to claiming either would be. I'm not even sure who to ask. Most people would defer to Dumbledore and not tell me a thing."

"True, and I don't know much either. I'll help you look it up when we get back. Everything." Hermione promised sincerely.

"Thanks. I'll need all the help I can get."

"True. Why didn't you look sooner?"

Harry stopped and looked at his feet. "It was one of the rules I grew up with; 'Don't ask questions'."

Hermione closed her eyes as her hand gripped his arm. "That explains a lot. It's very rarely you ask questions and mostly only with me or Ron. And he wouldn't know much of this stuff, would he?"

"I don't know. And I don't know how tight the Weasley's are with Dumbledore. Mrs Weasley certain seems to agree with most of his decisions so she wouldn't be much help. She'd probably actively get in the way."

"I know." Hermione nodded. "Your girls will have to stay in their item forms when we visit the Burrow, she'd throw a fit if she saw them all on your bed."

"Or caught them bathing with me."

"Or that." Hermione grimaced at the thought of that explosion.

"Speaking of them, how am I going to date with them?"

"That is an interesting question. It could be tricky. If you do start having sex with them, you'll probably have to stop while you're in a serious relationship. You'll have to tell a prospective wife though."

"Hmm. A wife…"

"Harry?"

"I never told you why I left Japan, did I?"

"I thought you'd done everything."

"Well, I'd done the main bits but I was happy sticking around." Harry sighed. "You remember I told you about Suano?"

"The girl you duelled, and defeated."

"Yeah. Turns out her family had an odd tradition about losing duels.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, either they kill the winner..."

"Seriously?" Hermione interrupted. "Did they...?

"Try? No, but I was up and packed within seconds of Suano's mother telling me that. No, they wanted the alternate solution. Well, she did, I'm not so sure about Suano."

"Which was?"

"Marriage."

"...Oh..."

"At which point I apparated out and was back in England about ten minutes later."

"I don't blame you." Hermione shook her head. "That must have been pretty sudden, and being told you have to marry a girl you barely know..."

"We'd spent less than an hour together at that point." Harry agreed. "And there was something about her mother that was just freaky. And I mean really freaky."

"I'm glad you got away." Hermione leant into his side again. "I'd hate for anything to happen to you."

"Me too." Harry snorted. "I didn't even pay the hotel bill; I only had time to drop some money off with a friend for the bill while picking up Hedwig."

"Harry!"

"I know, I just didn't want them to catch me." Harry replied. "I'm sure I can trust Kukuri and Kanaka to pay the hotel."

"You mentioned Kanaka before but who is Kukuri?"

"Umm... You probably won't believe me and think I'm going nuts but... she's a god. Goddess." Harry shrugged. "Meet her; make your own mind up."

"I will." Hermione looked at Harry, but didn't see any signs that he was joking. "What was she like?"

"She seemed pretty nice actually, and so did Honoka; another god from a neighbouring shrine who I think dealt with Suano, or her family." Harry said. "But I think they stay out of people's private lives unless necessary."

"Nice of them." Hermione shook her head. "I'm going with you next time you go there; I have to see all this for myself."

"Yes. You do."

"You know, despite everything that's happened, you've had a really good rein on your temper." Hermione complemented him.

"Yeah, it helps when I'm not being isolated and cut out of all the information loops, and that I'm not being tortured by a deranged toad." Harry listed. "And I no longer have a soul fragment from a psychotic Dark Lord in my head either, that makes a big difference. My sword training is really calming and relaxing too."

"Yeah." Hermione nodded, feeling a little faint at just how nasty Harry's list was. "I can see how all that does make a difference."

!SB!

"Finally!" Nicki blurted with a broad smile. "I got it."

She demonstrated the technique Kiriha had explained to her weeks ago, folding the now tattered and much repaired towel in and out and putting it through its paces. The towel itself was now too weak to be of any use, but the ability was now ready.

"That's great." Harry complemented her. "Come on, I'll show you the next step."

"Are you going to give her a Hogwart's robe?" Hermione asked as she followed. "That'd make a great camouflage."

"That's a good idea actually." Harry replied. "But not what I had in mind."

He entered his room and opened his trunk and pulled out the target item. "This is what I had in mind."

Harry vanished in a swirl of fabric and then reappeared a few feet away.

"Oh, that's brilliant." Hermione gushed. "That is truly genius. Using your invisibility cloak like that is perfect."

"That's what I thought." Harry grinned.

Nicki came forward to finger the delicate fabric. "I can see why you wanted me to get so good before letting me try with this. You know, Kiriha did say with practise I should be able to Fold In multiple items; I could use both your ideas."

"I hadn't had Hermione's idea. I was thinking more of something like dragon-hide. That should boost your offensive and defensive abilities and be at least as tough, if not tougher, than you."

"Dragon hide is expensive." Fleur pointed out. "But a good idea."

"What about some other sort of hide?" Hermione asked.

"You would struggle to find something as good as dragon hide." Fleur replied.

"How does basilisk hide compare?"

Fleur blinked. "I don't know actually, it's too rare and expensive. It might be about as good, if you can find some big enough."

"Harry knows where some is..."

"Oh yeah." Harry looked embarrassed. "I'd forgotten about that. It's certainly big enough. We'll need to skin it though. And won't we need to treat it too?"

"Probably." Hermione nodded. "We might as well see what else we can get from it while we're at it."

"True. Any idea on how?"

"Uh... I'm sure we can find some books on it."

"I'll ask father, he might be about to source some." Fleur offered.

"Thanks. That would be a big help." Hermione nodded to her friend.

"It's a pity," Ākuraito commented as she and the other tsukumogami clustered around Nicki to look at the cloak, "that we didn't have this option for the duel with Suano. She would have been so frustrated and annoyed by you disappearing on a whim."

"Yeah." Ākufurea agreed. "It would have shut Kiriha up about the Inner Fold technique being 'inferior'."

Sutābāsuto stepped back and looked at Harry. "We are going to have to train to work this in to your sword techniques. A number of martial arts have tricks to hide or deceive their opponent about what their next move is. This will be far superior if used correctly."

"Add it to the list." Harry sighed. "I'm still working on your Flame Link ability, then there is Soyokaze's Air Walk."

"At least you have the twin's Lightning Speed technique down." Hermione pointed out. "We'll just have to make time to train during the year. The Room of Requirements will be perfect for that."

"Yeah. At least we don't have big exams at the end of the year."

"The sixth year exams may not be..." Hermione blinked. "Yeah, okay, I was just about to make your point. Don't skimp on the studying though."

"I won't, you won't let me." Harry teased. "But I'd prefer to end this in the next year so I can enjoy another summer of peace and quiet and can focus on my NEWTs when they actually mean something. Though, if I beat Voldemort, I could pretty much walk into any job I want."

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't study." Hermione poked him. "But, yes, NEWTs don't mean much when compared to the importance of beating Voldemort."

"Hmm." Harry nodded. "This is going to be an... interesting year."

"How do you mean?"

"How many Death Eater's children are in the school? With Voldemort active things are going to change. I really don't know how Dumbledore is going to handle things but I fear he'll screw things up."

"How do you mean?" Hermione looked concerned.

"He seems to be too soft on them. You know what Malfoy is like but have you seen anything to curb his attitudes? Snape seems to go out of his way to protect him from the punishments he deserves."

"True." Hermione grimaced.

"And there always seems to be something going on." Harry held up a hand to stop Hermione's protest. "I know this year could be different but I doubt it. I'm not planning on looking for trouble or making trouble where none exists, but I am going to keep my eyes open."

Hermione backed off. "Okay. I'll help."

"Thanks. I couldn't do this without you." Harry smiled gratefully.

"I know." Hermione nodded.

They laughed.

!SB!

Hermione looked at her bikini for a moment before she packed it. It hadn't seen anywhere as much usage as she expected; it was very rare they went anywhere suitable for a bikini when they left the Delacour's beach house and she had stopped wearing anything around the warded property. Getting dressed was actually feeling odder than nudity at this point. When Harry went house hunting after school she would be joining him and trying to find somewhere that they could do this again.

She stretched. Her muscles were just beginning to get used to the intense training and she had seen enough improvement that she would ensure she kept it up for as long as possible. Harry was well ahead of her in that regards; she still had a spell advantage over him but he was a quick learner when he put his mind to it and was picking them up quickly.

Watching him train was inspiring, and scary. His movements were much faster and more refined than they were in the DA and watching him use the sword's powers made her wish for her own tsukumogami to partner with. Sutābāsuto's Flame Link ability redefined what she thought was possible and would be opening a completely new avenue of research for her; watching him capture and take control of her fire spells as she cast them at him was both amazing and intimidating.

Then there was Harry and Fleur… Hermione blushed. Fleur's sexual appetite had moved from the bedroom to the beach. Watching the blonde suddenly roll over on to Harry and initiate sex right there in the open shocked her completely, but not as much as the invitation the French girl had given her to join in. Harry was more than a little surprised by that one himself.

Harry didn't seem to have started getting sexual with the tsukumogami, or at least not any more than he had been before they had come here. Hermione wasn't sure how long that would last; they certainly seemed interested in the show he and Fleur put on.

The last of her things packed, Hermione gave her room a very through look over before she closed her trunk and took it down to the fire place. Harry's was already there and he was giving the house a final clean with his girls.

"Hey." Harry smiled at her. "All packed?"

"Yes. Can I help?"

"You can start in the kitchen. That's all that's left. We'll be in to help in a minute. Is Fleur nearly done?"

"Oui." Fleur answered as she came down the stairs with her own trunk. "Thank you very much for cleaning."

"It's fine. Makes it easier to ask to come back in the future." Harry grinned.

Fleur laughed. "You only need to ask, but I'm sure my parents will be much happier knowing you are such a good guest."

A short while later they were done and back in the Delacour Chateau.

"Welcome back." Appoline greeted them. "Did you have a good time?"

"It was perfect." Fleur replied. "And the beach house is all clean, Harry and Hermione are the perfect guests."

"Then we will have to host them again." Appoline smiled.

Gabrielle had giving Harry a hug and greeted the others politely but seemed to be in a bad mood.

"What's wrong Gabby?" Fleur asked.

"I wanted to join you but Mama wouldn't let me." Gabrielle pouted, shooting her mother a glare.

"And she tried several times." Appoline added. "Perhaps next year when she is older."

Gabrielle gave her mother a look threatening major retaliation if she changed her mind on that statement.

"Why don't you come with us now?" Fleur offered. "Nicki needs a few things now she has finished growing and Hermione wants to phone her parents."

The cheered the young part veela up. "I'll just get ready."

Nicki now looked about sixteen or seventeen, about three years older than when they arrived in France, and had developed a body to match; curvier than the twins but not as much as the next one up, Sutābāsuto.

The shopping when without incident but Hermione's phone call to her parents revealed some interesting information.

She had looked to be getting very firm with them before she said goodbye and hung up but her comment when she left the booth was worrisome.

"Harry, your wife and mother-in-law showed up at my pace a couple of days ago." Hermione grimaced. "I guess they'll be there to greet us tomorrow when we get home."

"My wife and mother-in-law?" Harry was confused.

"From Japan?"

"Those two?" Harry gulped. "How the hell did they find me, or you?"

"No idea." Hermione shrugged. "We'll have to ask."

"You're married?" Gabrielle looked a little put out.

"No, they just want me to be." Harry explained. "I, on the other hand, want to know and love the person I marry."

"If it's not me, I can be your mistress." Gabrielle offered.

"That is a very nice offer, but you should look for your own husband." Harry told her.

"I picked you."

"Well, thank you… I was hoping to graduate before having to make that sort of decision though."

"Okay. Two years right?"

Harry nodded.

"Done. We can work things out then." Gabrielle stated with a firm nod.

"Look out." Fleur chuckled. "She'll make sure she gets you one way or another now."

"You shush." Gabrielle ordered.

!SB!

Fleur didn't visit him that night, not that Harry was surprised. Fleur had been clear it was just a summer romance; it began and ended at the beach house. Harry did get the idea that she didn't want to deal with her sister if she found out about their time together as well.

The French Ministry looked exactly the same as they headed back through Alain's office to the International Floo. He did manage to get them a couple of books used by breeders of rare creatures in response to Fleur's request and Hermione was flipping through one as they walked to find the information they needed.

Back in England they apparated to the private spot the two witches used to get to and from Hermione's home and walked the rest of the way.

"Welcome home." Emily Granger gave her daughter as huge hug. "And welcome back Fleur. Harry."

"Well, you aren't happy with him." Hermione huffed at her mother. "I told you that he's done nothing wrong."

"Well, those two are here now so you can sort it out." Emily pointed to the lounge.

Harry led the way and found the Japanese pair in full formal attire, kneeling on the floor, much the same as they had in his hotel room.

"Welcome back." Suzuri bowed her head to him formally. "We didn't get to finish our last conversation."

"Well, that one seemed to become a decision between you forcing me to marry Suano or you trying to kill me." Harry pointed out. "I decided that, what's the phrase…?"

"Discretion is the better part of valour." Hermione replied absently as she looked the pair over.

"That's right." Harry gave her a nod in thanks. "But coming here and telling people we are married when we aren't isn't helping matters."

"True. I apologise." Suzuri bowed her head again.

"So, that wasn't true." Emily sighed. "Sorry, Harry, Hermione. I should have trusted you."

"Yes, you should've." Hermione replied firmly.

"In any case, it doesn't take away from the fact you are trying to force something inappropriate." Harry said.

"If you had left me finish I was going to say that I would be satisfied with the two of you agreeing to date with the serious consideration of being married." Suzuki replied.

"Can't you just take no for an answer?" Harry resisted the urge to grumble.

"No." Suzuki smiled at the irony of her response.

"Where is this coming from anyway?" Hermione entered the conversation.

"And you are?" Suzuki looked her over.

"Given this is my home you invaded, shouldn't you already know that? How did you find this place anyway?"

"I saw a note on Harry's night stand; a name and a phone number. It was easy enough to track down once I found out the international and area codes. Your name however is unpronounceable."

"It's pronounced 'Hermione'" Hermione growled, glaring at the woman at the slight.

Suzuki inclined her head but didn't comment. "I am unsure why you are interested. It's not like you are involved with him, unlike the blonde girl who is yet to say anything."

"Harry is my best friend and I will do anything I can to protect him from anyone. Especially people like you." Hermione glared.

"And I'm willing to defer to her unless necessary." Fleur replied. "And my relationship with Harry is none of your business. Now, please answer her question."

"Very well. My family has a long history of training highly skill swordsmen. The family members have the reputation of being unbeatable. Naturally if one of us does suffer a defeat then there are consequences. I myself was not immune to them, it is how I came to be married to her father. It might have been a complete fluke that he landed that blow, but... I did however ensure he was worthy of his position."

"That still strikes me as your problem, not Harry's." Hermione pointed out. "Aren't there exceptions for extenuating circumstances?"

"Naturally, my eldest son died fighting an amasogi, there would never be an offer to such a monster, we would keep hunting it until it was dead." Suzuki looked menacing for a moment.

Hermione jumped on that point. "So, someone who had faced and defeated such monsters could gain such latitude?"

"Potentially." Suzuki conceded. "But there is another side you seem to be missing; such a person would be a prime candidate to marry into the family."

"But you certainly couldn't and shouldn't force such things." Hermione pushed her point. "There seems to be no benefit to Harry at all."

"The Sumeragi family has a long and proud history. It is an honour to be invited to be included in that tradition."

"And Harry is to inherit the titles of two such families here in England." Fleur countered.

"Really? Interesting." Suzuki studied Harry for a moment.

"In any case, you are pushing an issue you have no right to." Hermione took over. "I think this conversation is over. Please leave."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I've enough people trying to control, or ruin my life."

"Oui, you don't need to import them." Fleur added.

"Very well." Suzuki stood and Sunao followed. "But, if I may, I would like you spend a little time with Sunao. At least make an informed decision."

"No promises." Harry stood as well.

"If nothing else, she will aid your training." Suzuki bowed. "Thank you for your time. Come Sunao."

Sunao gave her own bow and followed her mother out.

"Aren't they a piece of work?" Emily took a deep breath.

"I see what you meant by her being intimidating." Hermione looked at Harry. "How are you going to handle this?"

"I suppose I can take a day or two and show Sunao around London, or something." Harry shrugged. "But that's about it."

"Agreed." Hermione nodded. "One rule though, you don't go anywhere with her without either Fleur or myself with you. Preferably both."

"I can agree with that." Harry agreed.

"Good. Come on, I'll show you to your room." Hermione pulled him along with her.

!SB!

Harry and Hermione took it easy for the rest of the day. They would get back to training in the morning. Fleur had returned to her apartment as well. Hermione was relaxing on her bed reading while Harry got his girls settled.

Emily tapped on the door and let herself in and shut it behind her.

"I guess we're about to have a 'chat'." Hermione rolled into a sitting position and set her book down.

"Just a catch up." Emily sat in the desk chair.

"No, you want to talk about Harry and Fleur having sex." Hermione stated.

Emily admitted defeat. "You really are too smart for your own good sometimes."

"Comes from being friends with Harry. You learn to see things clearly much quicker."

"As least some good came from it." Emily commented. "So, did you know?"

"Of course. I saw Fleur drag him into her room the first time they did it." Hermione replied. "I talked with him about it afterwards. He was a little confused but okay."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hermione blinked. "Harry's my best friend, not my boyfriend. Even if he was he has his tsukumogami, I'd never be his sole concern. I did consider him as a boyfriend but I don't think it would work. I think he makes a better brother."

"Okay. So, him and Fleur?"

"It was just a summer romance for Fleur, though she was very gentle with Harry and did her best teach him how to pleasure a woman." Hermione shrugged. "If anyone needed to let of some steam its Harry. It was more embarrassing when Fleur decided she wanted beach sex and jumped right there where I could see."

"So you saw them both… naked… having sex?"

"Well, we all kind of stopped wearing clothes around her house during that first week and did a lot of nude swimming and sunbathing; the house's grounds and beach were warded to be private so no one could see anything."

"Oh. Right." Emily considered.

"Also Fleur is sexually experienced so casual sex isn't a big deal for her, and I can't fault her tastes either." Hermione smiled. "Harry's a great guy and very respectful. I have no doubt that if I slept in his bed with him, naked, I'd wake up unmolested. I'm not interested in casual sex but if I were I'd probably pick Harry too."

"I'd prefer you didn't."

"I'm not likely too. But, he does set a high standard. I mean, to be considered for casual sex you have to not only be a great guy but willing to fight trolls, basilisks and armies of dementors to protect me. You know many guys like that?"

"No." Emily admitted. "I have to say you've found a pretty rare combination."

"I have. Don't get me wrong, he can have a bit of a temper when provoked, though you'd have to push him pretty far." Hermione pointed out. "I'm not looking at him through rose tinted glasses."

"Good." Emily gave a nod then smiled. "I'm glad. Still, do I need to get you some condoms before you return to school?"

Hermione blushed. "I don't know… I don't think so."

"But you're not sure." Emily finished. "I'll get them, better safe than sorry and guys can't get pregnant. I hope you don't need them. But you're nearly seventeen, which you tell me is adulthood, and I know you're thinking about it. Just be careful."

"I will." Hermione nodded. "Thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter.

If fact, if you get down to it I probably own very little of the ideas being used in this story. But I am not getting paid for them and have hopefully put them together in a new and interesting way.

Enjoy.

 **Chapter 6**

Hermione's parents watched with interest, and a little concern at the training the four teenagers went through. Suano showed up not much after Fleur to spend time with Harry and jumped at the opportunity to train as an alternative to... She didn't say what, she just shuddered.

A charm from Fleur made sure that no one paid any attention to the swords being used in the dentist's backyard. This was important as Suano felt that Harry needed sparring practise to help with his sword forms, and she needed to fight a more complicated opponent like Harry.

Harry made for a complicated opponent, Hermione agreed as she watched the spar. Harry, dual wielding the twins with Nicki as support was striking out at four points at once forcing Suano to work four times harder. She was obviously better with a sword but Harry wasn't bad and with the support he was getting from his tsukumogami he could hold his own.

Without either the twin's speed boost or Nicki's support he was totally outmatched and the spar dissolved into a lesson where Suano pointed out his mistakes.

Hermione also made the acquaintance of her seventh tsukumogami, Kotetsu. The shy sword tsukumogami was a stark contrast to his wielder and Hermione wasn't the only one who criticised Suano's attitude towards him. He was the one who told them to stop though. He had partnered with her older brother and felt he had failed him when he died. Suano was mostly driven by anger at her brother's death and Kanaka's acceptance of the position of Nemesis was a safe outlet for her anger until her grief finally ran its course.

Outside of training, Suano wasn't actually unpleasant. She wasn't mean or cruel, just quick to anger and not dealing with her brother's death all that well. Hermione quickly found that trying to help just triggered that anger and gave up.

Harry decided he didn't hate the Japanese girl, he could certainly see why Kanaka liked her, but that was a long way from him liking her or even remotely close to beginning to consider marrying her. One of the more frank conversations between the pair revealed that she was under a lot of pressure to marry him from her mother. Suzuki considered him desirable due to his raw magical power and his natural talent as a warrior; there were many who could match an Exorcist-In-Training like Suano in only two weeks. Everything the woman had learnt about him had only made him a more desirable match.

That Harry and Hermione were heading to the Weasley's only a few days after they arrived made it easier for everyone. Suano hated her situation as much as Harry but she had to live with her harsh, demanding and overbearing mother. She accepted that Harry wouldn't want to make a decision until after he graduated and said she wanted to do some specialist exorcist training, which would also take two years so it timed out nicely; they would have two years to figure out how to escape this.

Suano did get an agreement to meet up at Christmas, something to appease her mother, and be away from her in another country as well...

Suano got a polite farewell on the last day. Fleur got a much more personal one including hugs from the six tsukumogami. Then, fully packed for school, the two Gryffindors were taken across England to Ottery-Saint-Catch Pole and the Burrow.

!SB!

"Welcome, Hermione, come on in. Did you have a... Harry?" Molly Weasley's train of thought was completely derailed by the sudden and unexpected presence of the missing teen.

"Hello." Harry grinned. "How are you doing?"

"Harry?" Molly stared.

"Yeah?"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? WE'VE ALL BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!" Molly began her rant. "HOW COULD YOU JUST VANISH LIKE THAT WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE!?"

"I'm sure I sent you a note." Harry looked at Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "You did, I gave it to Professor Dumbledore when he came to ask if I knew where you were."

"Which you didn't." Harry chuckled.

"No, but it's not like I've always told you when and where I go on my own holidays." Hermione replied. "Did Mrs Weasley tell you about her holiday trips?"

"No. Ron mentioned their one in our first year when he told me he wasn't going home for Christmas." Harry remembered. "And I didn't learn about their trip to Egypt until afterwards. It's not like any of you need my permission to go on holiday."

"True." Hermione agreed. "So it's a little rude to make you ask their permission when it makes no sense to reciprocate."

"Very true." Harry nodded sagely.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Molly demanded.

Harry blinked. "No, I wasn't. How are you, Mrs Weasley? Are you well?"

"Yes." Molly was taken off guard.

"I'm glad to hear it. How are Ron, Ginny and the twins?"

"They're all well. Ron's been working part time in their store."

"That's great." Harry nodded.

Molly sighed. "Come on in you two. I'll let Albus know you're here."

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes at that.

"Hermione, you're in Ginny's room again. Harry, I'll put you in the twin's room."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Harry nodded his gratitude.

"Where are your things?" Molly only just seemed to realise that he wasn't carrying anything other than a jacket over his arm.

"I got a new trunk." Harry replied. "It can shrink itself. Very handy actually."

"You shouldn't go spending your money unnecessarily."

"I didn't." Harry stated firmly.

"If you're sure." Molly still seemed disapproving.

"Hi Hermione... HARRY?!" Ginny had come to see what the noise was all about.

"Hi Ginny." Harry grinned at the younger red-head.

"What happened to you?" Ginny blurted.

"I took a holiday." Harry shrugged.

"Oh. Is that all?"

"Yeah. I even sent a note to Hermione before I left."

"Why not us?"

"Because your mother would have just started panicking that much sooner." Harry shrugged. "Don't I deserve a holiday?"

"You more than most." Ginny agreed,

"Agreed." Hermione nodded.

Harry and Hermione dropped their trunks in their respected rooms and then headed back outside with Ginny to enjoy the summer sun.

Ron returned home an hour later and immediately began pestering Harry on where he vanished off to. Harry didn't budge though, he wasn't going to reveal anything until he was ready.

He was wondering when Dumbledore was going to show up but he didn't have to wait much longer. The elderly wizard made his appearance not much after Ron.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore started in on him straight away. "I am very disappointed in you. How could you just vanish like that? You know you needed to stay home where it was safe. Leaving without telling anyone was immature and irresponsible. What on earth were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I needed a holiday." Harry replied absently. "I've never had one and after a year of being trashed publically and having a Ministry Official try and kill me, then try and expel me, then torture me for most of the year, Then losing my godfather; I needed to get away."

"You should have talked to me."

"How, you told me that I couldn't use Hedwig, and you spent the last year avoiding me. How long would it have taken you to visit me? You wouldn't have let me go. And besides, why do I need my Headmaster's permission to take a holiday? I'm pretty other student's don't require your permission."

"That's true." Hermione interjected. "And what did you mean about you not being allowed to use Hedwig? Is that true? He told us to wait until you contacted us before sending you letters."

"Really? That a pretty manipulative way of keeping me isolated." Harry frowned. "I have to wonder what else you're keeping from me. Are there things you should or are supposed to be telling me and haven't?"

"I think the more important thing is your reckless behaviour." Dumbledore changed the subject. "Do you really think wandering around the English countryside is safe with Voldemort after you?"

"Well, given my address was broadcast to the Wizengamot during my trial, I think I'd be better off anywhere else, your wards might be good but can't they be broken over time if you work at it?" Harry pointed out. "Besides, if Voldemort was looking for me in England then I was perfectly safe, given I had left the country."

"Harry, you may not know this but I can easily get the lists of people passing through the magical customs offices and your name was not of any of the lists." Dumbledore spoke as if he was talking to a five year old.

"Really? I had some interesting chats with the customs officers in the countries I visited. Turns out the British Ministry isn't too popular, makes it easier to get them to help you stuff the Ministry over." Harry grinned. "That it helps to makes it harder for irritating megalomaniacs to find me really is just a bonus."

"Either way I am most disappointed in you. The wards on your Aunt and Uncle's home are perilously close to breaking."

"Then you should probably move them." Harry replied dryly.

"I was thinking of sending you back but unless you arrive at school late there won't be enough time to recharge the wards." Dumbledore frowned. "Did you not consider that when you left?"

"No." Harry admitted. "I was considering the fact that I needed to get away from everything before I had a meltdown, but the wards failing just means I can't go back there, which is good news as far as I'm concerned, and I think they would agree with me."

"So now they are vulnerable because you refused to protect them."

"No, they are vulnerable because you dragged them into this mess without even asking them when you dropped me on their doorstep." Harry countered. "Don't blame me for the situation you created."

"They are your family."

"No." Harry finally admitted the truth of his situation out loud. "Family shouldn't abuse each other."

"Harry that is an inappropriate exaggeration." Dumbledore scolded.

"This coming from the person who admitted that he was sentencing me to ten hard years." Harry retorted. "Stop lying, Dumbledore. Also, I find the word 'sentencing' interesting. A little too much like a prison for my tastes. Though it was a little too fitting for how it felt there. Can we at least focus on what has to happen? You know, me beating Riddle."

"I'm not sure you are ready."

"Is it possible to ever be ready to have to fight an evil Dark Lord?" Harry asked. "I have to start getting ready and it has to start as soon as possible. And don't tell me that me that running off has delayed things, there is no way you would have started any training until school starts. So what's it going to be? Advanced spells? Duelling?"

"We will discuss it after school starts."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Sirius' Will was read while you were missing. I went in your stead. He left you all his possessions but it was contested. I don't believe it came to anything but there is an easy way to test it." Dumbledore told him. "If you did inherit then Kreacher will respond to you. If you call him now we will find out for certain."

Harry nodded, already aware of the answer. "Kreacher."

Kreacher appeared with a half sneer. "You called?"

"Yes. Just testing something. You can go now." Harry dismissed him.

"Well, congratulations." Dumbledore nodded.

"What did he leave, apart from Kreacher and I guess Grimmauld place too."

"There's a bit of money as well." Dumbledore replied. "I must go. I would like you to join me in recruiting a new Professor but I will be back later tonight to collect you."

"Okay." Harry shrugged. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Not right now." Dumbledore replied. "Until later."

Harry watched the old wizard leave. "Bastard."

"Harry!" Ginny protested.

"No." Hermione touched her friends shoulder to silence her. "Harry's right. Harry? Your opinion?"

"I'm not sure if he's just lying to me or if he been lying for so long he starting to believe it himself." Harry sighed. "But the lies are starting to come out."

"I know." Hermione nodded.

"What lies?" Ron half demanded.

"My inheritance, from Sirius, he wanted me to be emancipated and he left me the title too. Not that Dumbledore would let me. He said he had discussed it with me and that I wasn't ready for it." Harry explained. "Then there is the Prophecy."

"I thought it was destroyed." Ginny's brow creased.

"That was just a recording held by the DoM." Harry answered. "Dumbledore heard the original and shared the memory of it with me. Right after the DoM."

"That's too much." Ginny gasped. "Are you okay?"

"I'm better now, getting away did help." Harry chuckled suddenly. "Destroying his office helped to."

"You destroyed his office?" Ron was shocked, and a little impressed.

"Yeah. Totally trashed it." Harry nodded. "Basically it's him or me. Though I'm supposed to have some unknown power."

"What power?"

"Dunno." Harry shrugged. "Dumbledore suggested it was love but, it's not something I know much about. The prophecy was made before I was born and he's done nothing to prepare me."

"That's not right." Ginny protested.

"No. It isn't." Hermione agreed. "But it gets worse."

"What?" Ron looked between the pair.

"Well, there was the theory that he thinks I need to die before Riddle can be killed." Harry replied.

"And it gets scarier to see things move in that direction." Hermione added. "Did you notice that he wouldn't commit to any specific training?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. It doesn't bode well. Maybe I should talk to Professor Flitwick."

"That's a good idea." Hermione nodded. "I might try Professor McGonagall too, we can trade notes."

"Nice idea." Harry looked thoughtful. "We're going to need a schedule because we've our physical training too."

"What about the DA?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." Harry admitted. "It'll probably depend on the competence of the DADA Professor. I'll let you know after I meet him."

"What else is happening?" Ron was looking between his friends. "You two met up, didn't you?"

"I bumped into him just before he left on holiday." Hermione admitted. "I agreed that he needed to get away so I kept it a secret like he asked. Then we met up in France a few weeks ago. It gave us a chance to work through all this and get some research done."

Ron frowned but nodded. "What did you work out?"

"We don't know enough and Riddle is seriously sick." Harry growled. "And I do mean seriously. It's also so close to being over I can almost taste it but we just aren't there yet."

"What do we need to do?" Ginny asked. "How can we help?"

"I'll let you know." Harry told her.

!SB!

"You didn't tell them about the girls?" Hermione asked when they had a moment alone.

"No." Harry looked down. "I wasn't sure. Ron's probably going to get jealous and Ginny might freak out given their similarities to the diary. Fleur's parents seemed concerned about them when I explained about them but they were willing to trust me. I'm not sure I can trust the adults here to leave it alone. Especially not Dumbledore or Mrs Weasley."

"I think I agree with you." Hermione sighed. "What do we do about Dumbledore? If he's planning on you dying…"

"You needed worry." Sutābāsuto appeared. "He has been cursed. He hasn't long to live."

"His left hand." Harry nodded. "Totally black. And he was wearing a ring too."

"A ring?" Hermione remembered what Harry had told her. "One of Voldemort's horcruxes?"

"Probably. It kind of fits." Harry mused. "Thanks, Sutābāsuto."

The red-haired girl smiled and returned to her sword form.

"Well, that's a bit of a shock." Hermione was glad she was sitting down.

"Yeah, and I now find myself wondering if we should try and help him." Harry looked very uncomfortable. "I mean, I don't want him to die, but…"

"It might be the only way you survive." Hermione rubbed his shoulder. "If Dumbledore really is plotting your death then he's as much a threat to you as Riddle."

"I know." Harry closed his eyes. "I want to live. I want to survive. To do that we have to get serious."

"I know." Hermione nodded. "I've done some research on wars and soldier psychology. After the Department of Mysteries I thought hard about what happened and how we did."

"That bad huh?"

"We made a lot of mistakes, but mostly due to inexperience." Hermione replied. "We need better communication options and we need better mobility options. Those things are two of the most important things I found. The other thing is making sure that a Death Eater can't rejoin the fight. I'm not saying we kill them but we need to take them out."

"Yeah. I agree." Harry nodded. "They just kept coming and most of them weren't that much better than us."

"And with our new training will give us an edge." Hermione nodded. "I've been hunting for ways to improve our chances."

"That might not be the best option." Harry commented thoughtfully. "Perhaps we need totally new spells. Foreign or obscure spells may help but new spells will be more surprising."

"You're right." Hermione nodded. "Any ideas?"

"Not yet." Harry admitted.

"Well, get to work." Hermione pushed at him playfully.

!SB!

The evening had its own issues, but not with Harry's trip with Dumbledore. Finding out that the new professor was for Potions led to the unpleasant revelation that Snape was now teaching DADA.

The real problem came when he got back to the Burrow. He pulled off his jacket and slumped in a chair.

"What's the new DADA professor like?" Ron asked.

"The new DADA professor is Snape. This guy, Slughorn, teaches Potions."

Ron swore and was immediately scolded for it before he could continue. "Just when I thought we'd gotten away from him."

"Yeah." Harry sighed.

Molly, pulled Harry's jacket off the back of his chair and looked at it. "This is a very nice jacket, but it's a girl's jacket. If you wanted something I could find you something better suited to you. This would look good on Ginny though."

"No thank you." Harry was on his feet, reaching out to take the jacket back. "Please give it back."

"Nonsense, you can't go around wearing women's clothing."

"It's my choice to wear my mother's jacket." Harry growled. "You don't have any right to take it from me."

Molly dropped the jacket in shock and Harry swept it up quickly and marched out.

"That was going too far, Mum." Ginny said angrily.

Hermione was already on her way out, chasing after Harry, shooting a glare at the Weasley matriarch on her way.

"Are you okay?" Hermione shut his bedroom door behind her and leant on it to keep it closed.

"Yeah." Harry sighed from the bed. "I'm just glad she dropped it after I told her it was Mum's jacket."

"If she hadn't?"

"You've seen what Nicki can do."

"Yeah. I'm glad you didn't have to go there."

Harry snorted. "I think she would have gone there before me, but that would've been worse."

"Hmm." Hermione agreed. "They're all rather attached to you. I'd hate to think what they'd do to someone who tried to separate you from them."

"I think you can take some educated guesses." Nicki had shifted forms.

"I understand, but it's a little scary." Hermione commented. "Not that I wouldn't do the same for someone I considered family."

"And that's why we need to get serious about fighting." Harry said. "We are trying to protect ourselves and our families from an enemy who despise our very existence. Perhaps we need to resume the DA no matter what; everyone deserves the chance to do the same."

"Yes." Hermione nodded. "They do. I'll work on a training schedule, physical and magical."

"Thanks." Harry gave her an appreciative smile. "Perhaps we need to recruit some help, you've taken on a lot."

"You don't think I can do it?" Hermione looked offended.

"I know you can do every single thing." Harry stated quickly. "But you only have so much time and there is a lot to do."

"True." Hermione relaxed. "So who do we recruit? Ron? Neville? Ginny? Luna?"

"I think I have more faith in Ginny and Luna than Ron and Neville." Harry sighed. "Neville isn't bad but… And Ron?"

"Would rather play chess and Quidditch than do some serious theory work. Though you were like that too."

"I had to change." Harry stated. "It's the only way I can survive. I've too much going against me not to. We'll give those four the chance and see who can make it. We'll need to keep an eye on the others in the DA for potential recruits too. We have to recruit people, or we'll just make the same mistakes as Dumbledore. We'll have to be careful we aren't betrayed though."

"Contracts, Oaths… We'll stay safe." Hermione promised.

"Good."

Their conversation got interrupted as the door Hermione was leaning against jerked.

"Hey, let me in." Ron's voice was muffled as he tried the door again.

"Oww." Hermione protested as she moved away while making sure she didn't get hit as an impatient Ron pushed his way in.

"What's up, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Just checking in." Ron shrugged. "Bit of a big deal over a jacket wasn't it?"

"No." Harry met his friend's eye. "There's more to it, but you can't tell anyone. Not your family, not our friends, No One. Lives depend on this. You'll need to learn Occlumency too; Snape and Dumbledore could pull it straight from your head otherwise."

"Ugh." Ron grimaced.

"Sorry, but things are way more serious now. Life and Death serious." Harry stated.

"Okay." Ron nodded.

"Thanks." Harry tried to relax. "We'll be training first thing in the morning."

"What sort?" Ron asked.

"Physical."

"But it's important. It will help." Hermione added.

"You've already started it?" Ron looked around at her.

"While we were in France." Hermione confirmed. "And I can assure you, it takes a couple of weeks to get used to it. It works though. I'm much more confidence about our next fight now."

"I thought we'd have cool spells to learn." Ron looked disappointed.

"Do you think you could invent some?" Harry asked.

"No." Ron admitted.

"Then either you wait until we invent some or learn how to invent them yourself." Harry pointed out.

"I can give lessons, if you want." Hermione offered. "We can start the theory tomorrow."

"Not a bad idea actually." Harry agreed. "It would take some of the load off you."

"I would appreciate that." Hermione smiled. "You could ditch Divination and pick up something useful."

"True." Harry nodded. "But isn't it a little late to pick up a new course? Besides I need key parts, not the whole curriculum. I can worry about the rest once Riddle is dealt with."

"Fair enough." Hermione sighed. "I suppose I can't expect you to learn more than you need right now, but it's important. You'd better make sure you finish what you started though."

"I will." Harry promised with a grin.

Ron looked grumpy. "More books."

!SB!

"When did you start learn how to use a sword? Or swords I suppose." Ginny asked as she watched Harry train.

"During my holiday." Harry replied.

He had secretly transfigured some training blades so he could keep his five swords hidden and, based on the girl's advice, made them heavier to improve his ability to wield the real blades. Ron needed Harry to nearly drag him out of bed. Hermione was already waiting with Ginny and they headed out to begin their exercise.

Ron and Ginny were a little put out that Harry was doing something different to them but seeing his swords it made sense.

"Aren't they going to be useless in a fight with Death Eater's?" Ron commented as he watched Harry keep going while he rested.

"Maybe." Harry grunted. "But you never know. And if nothing else, it's good for relaxing and focusing. After last year, I kind of needed that."

"No disagreement here. You were pretty moody." Ron remembered.

"It's not like I didn't have reason to be."

"True"

!SB!

Molly Weasley wasn't happy to see Harry waving the 'sticks' around in such a dangerous manner. A hard look shut her up though, it seemed he still hadn't forgiven her for trying to give his mother's jacket away.

Harry did try to have fun during the last week. Dumbledore had sent his results to the Burrow and he'd done pretty well in his OWLs, certainly better in some areas than he expected. He wanted to go to Diagon Ally for his books and a new uniform as his one from last year was getting a little tight. Molly was less accommodating but with Ron working in the twin's shop she didn't have much ground to stand on; and Harry wasn't asking permission, he just stated he was going and went with Hermione.

The alley was a little busier with students doing the last minute shopping and a couple of aurors on patrol to keep things safe. They got what they needed to get done quickly and stopped in the twins store on the way back.

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was surprisingly busy. Plenty of Hogwarts students were perusing the available wares and there was a queue at the counter.

"Nice to see them doing so well." Harry commented.

"Indeed." Hermione nudged him. "Your investment paid off."

"What investment?"

"Your winnings from the tournament, I know you gave it to them."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry pointedly looked away.

Hermione just giggled and bent to look more closely at one of the shelves.

They managed to have a good chat with one of the twins before they left, they couldn't guarantee which one it was, but it was either Gred or Forge… Hermione nudged Harry on their way out, pointing out Ron staring at Lavender Brown.

"I think someone has a crush." Hermione whispered in Harry's ear. "And I think she's noticed, and doesn't mind."

"I thought he had a crush on you…" Harry blanched. "I shouldn't have said that. I hope I'm not picking up Hagrid's problem."

"No, it's fine." Hermione shook her head. "It's better this way. He and I wouldn't have worked."

"…Okay. If you're sure."

"I am, thanks to you and Fleur actually. Mostly Fleur, though seeing you two having sex was educational."

"Sorry." Harry blushed as they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"It's fine. As I said, it was educational." Hermione teased. "No, Fleur and I talked a lot. She made sure you knew your fling was just at the beach, didn't you?'

Harry nodded. "She was very clear about that. But she was also very…"

"Flexible? Willing to do anything? More than a little bit of an exhibitionist?" Hermione linked her arm with his.

"All of the above. She taught me a lot too." Harry looked into the distance. "She wanted me to know just what it was to pleasure a woman, and how to go about it. She said it was a joyful pleasure for her and her gift to me, and whoever I'm with in the future. And to pick those partners carefully."

"She mentioned something similar to me too." Hermione admitted. "The picking partners carefully bit. She just also suggested that a friend I can trust completely might be better to learn about sex with instead of someone I don't know as well. Just make sure I pick someone who will still be able to look me in the eye afterwards."

"She meant me, didn't she?"

"Probably." Hermione agreed.

"Is it just me or is she trying to get us together?" Harry wondered.

"No, after seeing us together she told me she understood why we didn't date." Hermione replied. "But she did remind me we aren't related."

"I wonder what her plan is then."

"She probably just thinks we should be able to enjoy sex." Hermione shrugged. "Mum did say it can be wonderful with the right person. I've just no intention of trying that many people to find that one. You're the same way; though that's changed a little since you met your new friends."

"I haven't done anything like that with them." Harry protested.

"No, you've just bathed them, touching their naked bodies all over." Hermione teased. "I didn't say you had, I just think it will happen. The way they are around you, and watching you and Fleur. They'll take that step with you."

"That's the least of my problems." Harry sighed. "Finding a girlfriend with them hanging around will be difficult, not that I want them to go or anything but… And they want me to have lots of kids; at least five."

"They mentioned want to have someone they can be passed down to." Hermione remembered. "Well, I don't think I could manage that many but if they find any child of mine suitable then its fine, when the child is old enough and ready."

"Thanks. I'm sure they will appreciate it."

They entered the historic pub and flooed back to the Burrow. There was an uncomfortable pause as Molly looked at them disapprovingly and they headed up to their rooms to put their things away.

They had one more conversation that day, a much darker and more serious conversation.

"Harry?" Hermione tapped on the door.

"Come in." Harry replied.

"How are the girls handling not being able to take their human forms?"

"Their lack of mouths doesn't keep them from complaining but they understand why." Harry chuckled. "I should be able to set something up at school. I'm sure Dobby will take them food secretly while we're eating."

"Not a bad idea." Hermione's mood shifted. "But that's not why I'm here. The prophecy, how did Riddle learn of its existence?"

"Seems a Death Eater overheard the first part. Then got tossed out of the pub before he could hear the rest." Harry told her.

"I wonder who it was." Hermione mused as she sat on the bed next to where Harry was sprawled. "Surely Riddle would reward someone for that sort of information. Did Dumbledore not tell you?"

"No..." Harry trailed off in thought. "...Stand aside you silly girl..."

"Harry?" Hermione was shocked.

"What? Sorry, I was just thinking." Harry hurriedly apologised. "Actually I was remembering. It's what Riddle said to my mother before he killed her."

"He gave her the choice?"

"Yeah."

"That might be what made you different." Hermione commented. "I mean, how many people that Riddle went to in person would be given the choice?"

"You're probably right. He wouldn't have offered without some reason." Harry sat up. "I know there is nothing connecting them but could that have been the reward?"

"Letting her live?" Hermione frowned. "Well, eliminating the other options then there is no way she would have switched sides and she was already actively opposing him. Unless she was working on something critical that he desperately wanted in which case he wouldn't have killed her then, just stun her. But who would ask? Wormtail?"

"Maybe." Harry looked at her. "But there is one other option; Snape."

"Snape? Really?"

"They were friends. From before they started Hogwarts until fifth year when he called her a mudblood." Harry explained.

"So you think Snape overheard the start of the prophecy, told Riddle, then when he found out if was you he called in the favour to have her spared." Hermione spelled it out.

"I get there's no proof but what other option could there be?" Harry pointed out. "Dumbledore didn't want me to know who it was. Why protect a Death Eater unless..."

"It was a Death Eater he was protecting." Hermione nodded. "You might be right. I'd say you're just blaming everything on Snape but you have some reasoning there. Your intuition on these things is actually pretty good when you aren't letting things could your judgement."

"Really?"

"Yes. The dragon egg and the Stone in first year. Myrtle and the Chamber of Secrets in second year." Hermione listed. "These are things my books couldn't have done.

"But if you are right then he is an even more horrible person that I thought. He cost you so much and still he takes everything out on you."

"Yeah." Harry growled. "He can go stuff himself if he thinks he can give me any detentions this year. I'm not going to be alone in a room with him; he might not survive the experience."

"Probably for the best to stay away from him then." Hermione agreed. "This just keeps getting worse and worse."

"Yeah. But we're nearly at the end."

"Umm... Have you started going through your mother's things yet?"

"No, but I should."

!SB!

Ron was a little disgruntled. While Harry was happy to do whatever during the day, once training was over at least, in the evening he had become totally focused on books.

Harry's focus came from a discovery he made while going through his mother's school things; she liked to make notes in the books. Just little scribbles but they held some key detail or discovery about the information on the page in question. Harry only discovered this by chance when a stack of old school books fell over and a couple of them opened, revealing Lily's habit.

Hermione had been a little scandalised that anyone would desecrate a book like that until she realised the value on these little notes. From that point she was sitting right next to Harry to read over his shoulder.

There were a couple of revelations from this. Harry realised just how disappoint his mother would be at his lacklustre academic performance to date and Hermione found out just how badly Harry had been screwed up by the Dursley's. Having his natural curiosity and learning blocked by the Dursley's had her wanted to visit them with the six tsukumogami and give them a piece of her mind.

With Harry's new philosophy he was ready bright and early on the morning of September first to head to the station. Hermione and Ginny were both ready as well but they were stuck waiting for Ron who was... less prepared.

"We should just leave him." Ginny growled.

"Ginny!" Molly scolded having overhead her as she bustled past in another attempt to hurry up her youngest son.

"It's not a bad idea actually." Harry pointed out. "Get us to the station now then apparate back for Ron. There's little point us all waiting around here and having to rush all of us on to the train."

"No, we are waiting for Ron and the Order guards and then we will leave." Molly ordered.

Harry waited until Molly had left before whispering to Hermione. "Next year, if Riddle is dealt with, I say we just go when we're ready."

Hermione giggled and nodded.

"Just remember to bring me along with you." Ginny interjected.

"No promises." Harry grinned back.

!SB!

They did manage to catch the train and Harry noticed the looks he was getting. Yes, the media was back to portraying him as a hero and the fans were back to staring at him in awe.

"Looks like I'm back in people's good graces again." Harry muttered as they left their guard and boarded the train.

"It was bound to happen." Hermione replied. "You were proved right and faced Riddle yet again."

"I'm surprised they don't hurt themselves with all their flipping backwards and forwards." Harry grumbled. "Hey, it's Neville and Luna."

"Hi Harry." Luna smiled brightly as the older Gryffindor entered the compartment. "You're looking good. Did you have a good summer, wherever you vanished off to?"

"I did." Harry replied as he helped lift his friend's trunks up into the racks. "How was yours?"

"It was good." Luna replied happily. "We didn't find any snorkacks but Sweden is a wonderful country."

"I'll have to see for myself." Harry sat next to her. "In fact, I'll have to make a list of places to visit. Any suggestions?"

"Oh. There are lots of wonderful places." Luna gushed and began listing them.

"Hang on. I'm going to need to write them all down." Harry laughed. "Wait until I get a map as well to help know where I'm going."

"Okay." Luna nodded.

"It's wonderful to see you both." Hermione interrupted. "But we need to head to the Prefect's meeting."

"You made Prefect?" Luna gave Ginny a hug. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Ginny returned the hug. "It was a bit of a shock. I'll catch up with you later."

"Sure." Luna smiled.

The three Gryffindor prefects trooped out and Harry was left alone with Neville and Luna.

"Neville?" Harry suddenly asked, breaking the silence. "Do you know much about inheritances and running families?"

"Not really, sorry." Neville apologised. "My grandmother told me that she's get me started on that once I graduated then start handing things over to me. Normally that sort of thing gets started sooner, but I didn't mind; I wasn't ready to even think about it until just this last summer."

"Oh." Harry frowned. "Do you know anyone at school who might be able to help me?"

"You could try Susan Bones." Luna offered.

"Hufflepuff right? She was in the DA." Harry remembered the strawberry blonde girl.

"Yes." Luna confirmed. "She should have started that already and can help you."

"Thanks." Harry gave the young blonde a nod of thanks. "I'll catch her tomorrow at breakfast."

"Why not after dinner?" Neville asked.

"Because I have to see Professor McGonagall then. I need to get my broom back and adjust my classes a little."

"What are you changing?"

"I'm going to drop Divination and see if I can pick up Potions."

"You want to stay with Snape?" Neville gasped. "That was the best part about sixth year; we could ditch potions finally."

"Snape got DADA. Finally." Harry snorted. "There's a new professor for Potions. Or rather the old one from when Snape was a student came back."

"Oh." Neville paled. "This isn't going to be good. You are going to continue the DA right? We'll need all the help we can get with Snape running DADA."

"Yeah, but it's going to be pretty different." Harry's expression darkened. "Things are too dangerous and we have to make some hard choices if we want to survive."

"Dark times indeed." Luna leant into Harry's side for comfort. "I'm just glad we have you to help us."

"Thanks." Harry smiled down at her.

They changed to a happier topic and chatted until the others returned.

"Malfoy quit." Ron gloated as he entered the compartment. "He's not a prefect any longer. Life can't get any better than this."

"He quit being a prefect?" Harry demanded.

"Yes." Hermione confirmed as followed Ron in. "It's Blaize Zabini now, which I must say is an improvement."

"That's not good." Harry frowned.

"Huh?" Ron looked confused.

"Do you really think Malfoy would give up a position of power for no reason?" Harry asked rhetorically. "I'm a little worried what he will be doing instead."

"Are you sure you aren't making worry out of nothing?" Hermione asked. "He's just a student. And after his appalling behaviour he may not have been given the choice."

"As long as Snape heads Slytherin I doubt it went that far." Harry countered. "No, I'm positive there is something else going on. Keep your eyes and ear open. I won't push, but I doubt he has made any change for the better. He idolises Riddle too much."

"His father ended up in Azkaban, surely he will see how bad it is?"

"I think he'll just push the blame on us for putting him there." Harry countered. "He's obsessed and arrogant. That is a very bad combination. I've little doubt he'll rewrite reality to suit him."

Hermione wasn't convinced. "Are you sure you aren't taking this too far?"

"You think he's just a kid." Harry met her eye. "He's our age and look at what we've done. Can you really think we can write him off because you think he's just an arrogant little brat?"

"You're right." Hermione admitted. "We'll keep our eyes open. But no jumping without a reason."

"Deal."

!SB!

The trip went perfectly fine, which had Harry on edge. Malfoy didn't visit and Harry worried; too many things were different now and there were too many unknowns and the end was too close.

Harry gave the threstrals pulling the carriage a pat before boarding and tried to relax in the last bit of peace and quiet before the mayhem of school started.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter.

If fact, if you get down to it I probably own very little of the ideas being used in this story. But I am not getting paid for them and have hopefully put them together in a new and interesting way.

Enjoy.

 **Chapter 7**

Harry was right about his welcoming committee at the school. He would have preferred to be wrong.

"So you think you can just saunter back here after all the problems you caused?" Snape sneered at him.

"What problems?" Harry shrugged, trying to hold his temper in check. "I'm pretty sure that I didn't do anything new last year and I've only just gotten back. You're the first Slytherin I've even talked to so far so there's nothing for anyone to complain about."

"I was referring to your irresponsible actions during the summer." Snape growled.

"I didn't think that my personal, out of school activities were any business of a school professor. You aren't even my Head of House nor the Headmaster or Deputy Head." Harry pointed out. "What authority do you even have to bring up my personal activities?"

"You arrogant little brat." Snape snarled. "Do you have any idea the problems you've caused everyone?"

"It's not my fault if some idiots have an unhealthy obsession with me." Harry snorted.

Snape was fuming and about to explode.

"You really think this place is the right place for this conversation?" Harry kept going and glanced around. Spotting a Slytherin crest on a passing observer he called out to her. "Hey, does Snape ask you about your summer plans?"

"No." The girl responded automatically then shook her head as if to clear it. "Don't get me involved in your problems."

Harry turned back to Snape. "You don't even bug your own House so leave me alone."

Harry walked off, ignoring Snape shouting at him to come back.

"He's going to take that out on you later." Hermione commented.

"He had no right or authority to do that." Harry replied. "I'm done taking his crap."

"I know, but he is not going to take that sitting down."

"I think that was brilliant." Ron gushed. "You really put him in his place."

"And he's going to be a bigger arse next time." Harry grunted. "He can't have another Potter getting the better of him, childish git."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

"Can you honestly say he hasn't been abusing his authority as a Professor to punish me without cause?" Harry replied. "As a Professor he's only marginally better than Quirrell or Lockhart. Can you honestly say he's as good as Sprout, or Flitwick, or McGonagall, or Sinistra?"

"No." Hermione admitted. "He's not."

"I'll even rate Trelawney above him." Harry continued. "Whatever you want to say about her, and you can say a lot, she does actually give an honest attempt at teaching."

Hermione shot him a glare which let him know he'd made his point.

"Come on." Harry caught her arm. "Let's go eat. Snape is not a reason for us to start arguing."

!SB!

Dinner went pretty well and Harry left quickly to talk to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you." McGonagall was looking for him as well.

"That probably just to tell me off again, either about taking a holiday or Snape complained about being put in his place." Harry shrugged. "Either way, he can wait. I need to talk to you about my classes. With Professor Slughorn taking Potions now, do I still need an Outstanding OWL to get in?"

"No, just an Exceeds Expectations."

"Good. Can I drop Divination and take Potions then?"

"Of course, and may I say I'm impressed you are taking more interest in your education."

Harry shrugged. "I had some issues to deal with, no thanks to Dumbledore."

McGonagall frowned. "Mr Potter. That attitude…"

"I exactly right for the situation." Harry cut her off. He took a deep breath to continue. "He dumped me into a situation where I was abused and neglected by the very people who were supposed to be looking after me and to make it worse, he knew it."

"Mr Potter. That is quite the accusation."

"He admitted it. Sentencing me to ten hard years. His own words." Harry gave her a hard look. "Still think I should go back?"

"I never thought that was the right place for you, I just wish I hadn't believed in Albus so strongly and checked on you." McGonagall sat and looked decades older all of a sudden. "I apologise, Mr Potter. I am deeply sorry for failing you."

"Thanks." Harry shrugged.

"Now, about your actions over the summer…"

"Are my holiday's subject to teacher approval?" Harry asked. "Do the other students need to ask permission to take a trip?"

"No, but your situation is a little different." McGonagall started.

"If the school has no authority then drop it." Harry ordered.

"Mr Potter."

"No." Harry stared her down unyieldingly.

"Very well." McGonagall recognised that the teen wouldn't budge. "I trust you were careful and safe."

"I was." Harry assured her.

"Good." McGonagall shook her head. "I'll begin adjusting your schedule, it shouldn't be too hard. You should head to the Headmaster's office."

Harry sighed. "Yeah. Wait, my broom?"

"Oh, yes." McGonagall crossed the room and opened a cupboard and pulled the broom out. "Professor Flitwick and myself have both examined it carefully and we're positive it's fine. I hope you will do your best as Seeker this year."

"Ginny's the current Seeker." Harry shrugged. "As long as I get to fly I'm not bothered about the game."

Harry headed out for the next meeting leaving a rather shocked professor behind him.

The darkening corridors were surprisingly still given the castle's population, thought they would now all be in their Common Rooms catching up with all their friends.

Finally he reached the statue guarding the Headmaster's office and watched as it moved aside for him. He climbed the tight spiral of the staircase and tapped on the door.

"Come in."

Harry pushed it open and entered. "You wanted to see me?"

"You took your own sweet time." Snape sneered at him.

"I came with all due haste." Harry resisted the urge to snarl back.

"But you just had to get your broom first."

"Actually I had to discuss my classes with Professor McGonagall and asked about it before I left. She just happened to have it right there."

"A likely story."

"Enough Severus." Dumbledore finally cut in. "Pointless bickering will get us nowhere. Harry, I need to know where you went during the summer when you ran away."

"I don't think my summer plans, when school is out, has anything to do with the school's Headmaster." Harry replied. "And certainly not an unrelated professor."

"Such arrogance." Snape blurted. "Do you see...?"

"Severus." Dumbledore warned. "Harry, this attitude is not helping. You know you have a different circumstance to other students."

"You mean having a bunch of nut-jobs chasing after me? Maybe but that does not strike me as being something for a school to deal with." Harry replied.

"Voldemort is not to be taken so lightly. You know I am not just the Headmaster."

"So what other position do you think gives you the right to dictate what I do in my own time?" Harry asked.

"I am the head of the Order of the Phoenix..."

"An organisation with no official power and which I am not a member of." Harry countered.

"I am also the head of the Wizengamot..."

"So you got that back? Me taking a holiday doesn't seem like a Ministry issue though." Harry paused as a thought occurred. "Though if it is it might explain why the government is so useless. Surely they have more important things to do than monitor kids taking a trip somewhere."

"You are being unnecessarily difficult." Dumbledore scolded.

"And you are just expecting me to obey you for no reason at all." Harry countered. "I'm not a kid you can just order around anymore. You want me to work with you, you have to give me a reason and work with me."

"I am trying to stop Voldemort, is that not a good enough reason?"

"Sure, what have you done so far? How many Death Eaters have you caught?" Harry asked. "Since the Department of Mysteries that is."

"You little brat." Snape interrupted again.

"Severus, please." Dumbledore cut him off again.

"Why is he even here?" Harry jerked his thumb at the increasingly irate professor. "He's not Deputy or my Head of House so... why?"

"Severus has my complete trust."

"That doesn't answer my question." Harry noted.

Dumbledore frowned and changed tact. "You've developed quite a troublesome attitude. This is no time for you to have such a rebellion. It's imperative we all work together right now."

"You say that, but you mean 'do whatever you tell us'." Harry shrugged. "If there's nothing else then I'm heading back to my Common room. I'd just like to know when we'll begin my training."

"Come here Thursday after dinner; we will start then." Dumbledore sighed. "But I hope you will have a better attitude."

"As long as you are serious about helping me beat Riddle, I'll put the work in." Harry walked out.

"Is that it?" Snape scoffed. "All that disrespect and that's it? No punishment or anything?"

"He's at that rebellious stage. Engaging with him will only make matters worse." Dumbledore replied. "He will come around. I've never known him to not do what needed to be done."

"Will he do 'that'?"

"He has too. If he doesn't we've lost."

"So, how will this year play out? Your last…"

!SB!

"Password."

Harry blinked at the very familiar portrait. "Bugger. Hermione never gave it to me. I don't suppose you can get someone from inside?"

"I'll see if there's someone around." The fat lady gave him a tolerant smile as she stepped out of her portrait.

It was barely more than a minute before the portrait opened and Hermione poked her head out. "Hi Harry, I've been waiting for you. Come on."

"I'd have been quicker if you had given me the password already." Harry commented dryly as he stepped passed her.

"Sorry." Hermione looked embarrassed. "But you vanished off after dinner pretty quickly. And you took your time getting here."

"Dumbledore wanted to see me, with Snape." Harry shrugged. "I made it clear that my holiday plans were none of either of their business. Again. For any of his many roles."

"Good." Hermione gave a firm nod. "What are his plans for training you?"

"I don't know yet. Thursday evening, I hope he will tell me then."

"Here's hoping he's honest with you. Finally."

"Me too, but I doubt it. The fossil isn't likely to change."

"Yeah. I know." Hermione looked down. "I really looked up to and admired him when I first got here, not he just seems to be a big disappointment."

"He's certainly nothing we can't surpass together." Harry grinned at her.

Hermione looked back up with an extremely determine look on her face. "You'd better believe it. Get a good night's sleep; tomorrow we start training each other. Even harder than we did during the summer."

"Yeah!" Harry agreed.

!SB!

Harry woke at his usual time and enjoyed the warmth of the bodies surrounding him. With his curtains drawn the girls had used their privacy to snuggle up with him properly. They would be getting hungry soon, he thought, he would have to meet Dobby this morning and ensure they were all fed properly. They'd managed the last week by staying in their true forms, but they didn't like being stuck like that for long periods of time.

He pushed the girls to wake them and get them to shift forms so he could gather them all together and head out to begin his morning training. Ron was snoring loudly; they had caught up with their other year-mates but Harry had turned in early, using a silencing charm to block out the continuing talking and laughter.

Ron had always been a reluctant riser so Harry left him; he could try and catch up tomorrow. He headed down to the Common Room, stretching as he went to get ready for his morning training.

"Morning." Hermione was already ready and waiting for him.

"Morning." Harry greeted them. "Ready?"

"Of course." Hermione smiled.

"I just need to swing by the kitchen first." Harry chuckled. "I'll meet you outside in a couple of minutes."

"It's fine, I'll come with you."

The pair headed out the portrait door and jogged the dark hallways to the kitchen. Hermione tickled the appropriate pear and they walked through the revealed door.

"Harry Potter sir." Dobby shot forward to grab Harry by the leg. "You came to see me."

"Hey Dobby. How have you been?"

"Harry Potter sir wants to know how Dobby has been doing?" The elf gushed. "Dobby is so happy. Dobby couldn't be happier to know how Harry Potter sir cares for Dobby."

"You're my friend, of course I care." Harry told him. "I would like an answer too."

"Dobby has been good. Dobby is happier now Harry Potter sir is back in the castle. The castle is always happier when the students are here."

"That's good." Harry knelt and glanced around to make sure no one else was too close. "Can you do me a favour, and keep it secret from everyone else?"

Dobby's personality shifted. "Dobby will always keep Harry Potter sir's secrets."

"Thanks. I've some friends that I've snuck into the castle with me. Can you ensure they get fed please? If you can get meals for six to my dorm room? When no one else if around. I don't know if they will introduce themselves to you but they might."

"Dobby will ensure Harry Potter sir's friends are well looked after." Dobby promised.

"Thanks." Harry replied gratefully. "I really appreciate it."

"Dobby is always happy to help Harry Potter sir."

"I'll see you later." Harry patted the elf's shoulder.

"Bye Harry Potter sir." Dobby bounced on his toes happily.

!SB!

A very sweaty pair of Gryffindor's that returned to their House to shower and change for breakfast.

"Crazy idea…" Harry commented as they walked up another flight of stairs.

"Yeah?" Hermione looked over at him.

"We bring our uniforms and our books and use the Prefect's bathroom."

Hermione considered it. "Well, that's no worse than watching you and Fleur have sex. And it's not like you haven't seen me naked before. But only if Ron, and probably Ginny, don't join us for our morning workouts."

"Fair enough." Harry nodded. "That might be a little weird."

"And I don't want to give Ron any wrong ideas." Hermione explained. "Besides, you can't play with your girls if they're around."

"That is that too." Harry chuckled. "I think they'd be rather disappointed by that."

"I think they would be a lot more than disappointed." Hermione teased. "We're here. Meet you back in the Common Room in fifteen?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Sorry you won't have more time with the girls."

"We'll live."

Fifteen minutes later the pair were heading down to the Great Hall. The tsukumogami hadn't managed to be washed by Harry but they had ensured they showered with him and rubbed their naked bodies against his as much as possible given their limited time.

They were now hidden in his bed waiting for Dobby to bring them breakfast. Harry had left the Marauders Map with them so they could get a feel for the layout of the castle and keep an eye on him, just to help them feel better about the distance.

Breakfast was its usual lavish affair and Harry kept a close eye out for McGonagall and the schedules.

"Ah, here she is." Harry got up to get his early and headed over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Morning Susan, do you have a minute?" Harry greeted the friendly girl.

"Harry." Susan blushed. "Uh, sure. How can I help?"

Harry gently led her a short distance from the others at her table so they could talk privately. "I understand you've been getting training to run your family's assets?"

"Of course." Susan was confused. "Why?"

"Can you teach me?" Harry asked then hurried on. "I'm not asking you to tell me anything you don't want, or reveal any secrets, just some basics or general ideas.

"No, it's fine." Susan assured him. "But don't you know this already?"

"No." Harry stated. "I've not been taught anything."

Susan frowned. "That's not right."

"I agree. Can you help correct it?"

"Of course. When do you want to start?"

Harry looked his schedule over. "Well, I'm done by three today…"

!SB!

Potions was the first class for the day and it was remarkably different to any class held by Snape. To start with Slughorn actually engaged with the class without ridiculing anyone. He showed a few potions and had the class guess what each was. The last potion no one got; not surprising given it was an incredibly rare potion – the Luck Potion.

Harry was using his mother's old potion book and the notes in the margin were a shining example of her brilliance; they detailed tips, trick and alternatives to make the process easier and better.

Hermione was a little put out that he wasn't following the same recipe as everyone else and even more put out that his potion ended up being the best in the class; winning him the small vial of Luck potion.

"You should have stuck to the proper recipe." Hermione scolded.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't." Harry countered. "I produced a better potion and I got the prize. Can you imagine what might have happened if someone like Malfoy got it? Besides, you were excited about those notes when you saw them."

Hermione shuddered. "Okay, I'll grant you that. But, still..."

"Come on, we have to get to Transfiguration." Harry cut her off.

Hermione huffed but picked up her pace to keep up with Harry.

Transfiguration didn't go quite so well. Harry performed well enough in class but he had both his own and his mother's books out and was checking to see if his mother had any notes on the day's lesson. Professor McGonagall didn't seem to approve of the two books and took his mother's one.

"See me after class, Mr Potter." McGonagall ordered as she snapped the book closed.

Harry closed his eyes as he silently fumed and could hear sniggers from the Slytherin's in the class.

He approached McGonagall as the class let out and she sat quietly until everyone else had left.

"Do you know why I asked you to stay behind?" McGonagall asked without looking up.

"I honestly haven't got a clue." Harry replied.

McGonagall frowned. "First, I expected better than to have none class books out, and to scribble on the pages is highly disrespectful. I will be informing Madam Pince that you will be cleaning the book before returning it."

"Professor McGonagall." Harry growled. "Firstly that is not a library book; it belongs to me. Secondly, if you had looked, you would have seen it was a Transfiguration text book, which I believe is totally appropriate for a Transfiguration class. Lastly, and by no means least, I didn't write in that book. My mother did, it was her text book. Now, can I have my book back?"

McGonagall blanched and looked at the book more closely. "My apologies. I didn't realise."

"Did you even bother looking? Or did you just assume the worst?" Harry reached over and snatched the book back without bothering to wait for her to return it. "I expect that crap from Snape; I didn't expect it from you. Though I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

With that Harry stormed out, not giving the stunned professor a chance to recover or respond.

That, coupled with Hermione being in a huff with him, put Harry in a bad mood and when lunch rolled around he grabbed a few things and left the Great Hall, returning to his dorm to spend some time with the tsukumogami.

The comforting presence of the six girls helped him calm down a little for his afternoon class, which fortunately wasn't until an hour after lunch. He swapped his books and let the girls each give him some firm hugs before he headed out to his last class of the day.

He found a seat away from Hermione, still not totally happy with her after the morning, and got focused on the lesson.

This lesson went pretty well at least and Susan tapped his arm as they packed up to leave.

"Are we still on?" The strawberry blonde asked.

"Yeah. I'll meet you in the library in ten minutes?" Harry managed a smile for her.

"Sure." Susan smiled back. "I'll meet you there. We can do our homework as well."

"That sounds good." Harry gave her a nod and headed back to his dorm to get what he needed.

He was a little late getting back to the library and saw Susan setting up at a table.

"Sorry, took a little longer than I thought." Harry apologised as he joined her.

"That's fine. Where do you want to start?" Susan shifted to get comfortable.

"I think the first part is around what's involved in taking the title, and being emancipated. Then we can go on with what to do with it once you've got it and things to look out for."

"Sure." Susan started explaining what she knew.

They were interrupted about an hour later by a pair of hands slapping firmly, but not too loudly, on to the table.

"Can I help you?" Harry looked up at the Slytherin girl.

"Yes. Thanks to your stunt last night I had both Snape and Malfoy giving me unnecessary grief." The girl glared down at him. "I expect you to make it up to me."

"Sorry, I'm still lost." Harry frowned. "What did I do to you?"

"She's the one you asked if to find out if Snape checked up on his own students holiday's." Hermione said from behind the Slytherin. "Her name is Daphne, in case you were wondering. Daphne Greengrass."

"Oh, right." Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure that makes much difference though."

"It doesn't?" Daphne Greengrass asked in a dangerous tone.

"She was on the Inquisition Squad wasn't she?" Harry glanced at Hermione and Susan for confirmation.

Both girls nodded.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Daphne demanded. "I was asked to help a Ministry official. And you were all in an illegal club."

"I would question whether she actually had the right to stop that group, given its main purpose was to help every one pass their DADA exam." Harry shrugged. "Besides, you worked with the Toad; that's enough. Do you mind leaving now?"

"Oh? Is my presence causing you problems?" Daphne looked at the pieces of parchment on the table. "Are their things here you don't want me to see... Hey, those are for the Black family. What are you doing with them?"

Harry quickly swept up the parchments and slid them back into their folder. "Mind your own business. You can leave now."

"But this is more interesting." Daphne sat. "First you actually seem competent at potions and now you have Black family information."

"He cheated." Hermione grumped as she sat next to Harry.

"So my mother had some good ideas, what's wrong with that?"

"You should have stuck to the book."

"Are you really that naive?" Daphne scoffed at the Gryffindor witch.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione glared.

"Do you honestly think that a Potions Master, one whose livelihood is based in the quality of his work, would release his best recipes for anyone to make on their own? Of course not. The recipes are good, but not their best. Their best will be kept for their family alone."

"But…" Hermione stopped.

"If you want to publish all your best ideas instead of profiting off them then fine, but you would be better served to keep them close." Daphne frowned. "Why am I helping you?"

"Who knows?" Susan give the Slytherin a firm look. "Can you leave?"

"I can, but I won't." Daphne place a single finger on the closed file. "How is it you have this?"

"It's none of your business." Harry stated.

"Oh, but it is. I was planning on starting a business after I graduate and I was hoping to get funding from the Black family." Daphne met his eye. "I thought I had to play nice with Malfoy but it seems you are the one holding the cards. This will make things interesting in the Common Room."

"Don't you have your own family to inherit?" Susan pointed out.

"Yes, but that's not for years. Decades hopefully." Daphne replied easily. "This is my way to test myself and it will expand the family portfolio."

"I would point out that this is not a good way to make a good impression." Hermione said.

"I've got two years to correct it." Daphne didn't seem worried. "First I have to get him past the whole Slytherin is Evil thing."

"Oh, I know not all Slytherins are evil, just like not all Gryffindor's are good." Harry pulled the file clear and put it in his bag. "But it's hard to see anyone in your house past Malfoy's obnoxious behaviour."

"I'll give you that." Daphne sighed. "So, what are we studying?"

"We?"

"Like I said, I need to make you like me." Daphne shrugged. "You are too much of a Gryffindor to see the potential profit margin as enough. I can play nice if I have to."

"Wow, shameless aren't you?" Hermione snorted.

"I want to succeed. Success is as much who you know as how good you are at what you're doing."

Hermione didn't look impressed.

Daphne quirked an eyebrow at her. "You've never gone somewhere based on someone's recommendation? Knowing who to go to get permits and licences from, source raw materials; it's all critical to success."

Hermione grimaced but couldn't really counter that.

"What sort of business are you planning?" Harry asked.

Daphne shifted to present herself very professionally. "I plan on building business around breeding exotic animals and harvesting them for potion ingredients. That's why I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid might not be the best teacher but he certainly know his exotic creatures."

Harry stared at her before nodding. "Fair enough."

Daphne nodded and pulled her books out. "Well, carry on."

"We'll continue another time." Susan went for her own books. "Hermione, about Transfiguration…"

!SB!

"Harry." Hermione touched his shoulder to get his attention. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry over you using your mother's notes. I think I was just a little jealous that you had them. As much as you deserve so much more of your parents, before we were on equal footing; now you have her helping you."

"You know I'm happy to let you read them too." Harry told her. "But don't get angry at me for doing better than you, that's what the Dursley's did."

Hermione paled. "Oh, Merlin. I'm really sorry. Please beat my scores; if I can't beat you then it's my own fault. Challenge me and I'll do the same for you too. We'll get even better together."

"That sounds more like it." Harry smiled.

Hermione finally relaxed and hugged Harry firmly. Finally things felt right again.

!SB!

"You spent last night trying to convince us that you have nothing to do with Potter, and yet you sat with him in the Library." Malfoy stared at Daphne, trying to be intimidating. "Do you need a lesson on where you belong?"

"Last night I was totally honest, that was my first time talking with Potter." Daphne stated. "Then I found out that he is the one in control of the Black Family assets. You know my business goals. You think I care who I have to be nice too to get the gold?"

Daphne wasn't exactly quiet and several people were now looking at Malfoy.

"Bitch! You'll pay for that!" Malfoy snarled.

"At least I don't have to spread my legs to Potter for the gold. I know that's what you wanted." Daphne sneered.

Malfoy went for his wand but Daphne had anticipated this and hers was already in her hand.

"You really are an idiot." Daphne half taunted, half scolded. "Do you see how perfect this is? Aren't you a Slytherin? I have a reason to be right there next to Potter and he won't question it. I can find out all his secrets, the truth behind all the rumours, everything that he's been through. Don't you get how valuable that information will be? All of Potter's deepest, darkest secrets will lie in the palm of my hand if I just play things right. So stay out of it and let me work; it's going to be hard enough and take long enough as it is without you getting in the way."

Malfoy backed down. "So you are a true Slytherin after all. Find out his secrets then I will destroy him."

Daphne headed up to her dorm, impassive and struggling to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"Are you really going to help Malfoy destroy Potter?" Tracy Davis had followed her best friend up the stairs to their dorm room.

Daphne shrugged. "Did I ever say I was going to shared what I learnt with Malfoy?"

Tracy grinned. "No, you didn't. So, what was your first impression of the Gryffindor Golden Boy?"

"Favourable." Daphne admitted. "He didn't send me packing just because I'm a Slytherin."

"That is unexpected." Tracy agreed. "Did he say why he picked you last night?"

"He didn't pick 'me'; he picked the first Slytherin he saw." Daphne huffed. "Granger had to tell him it was me he picked, he actually didn't know until I confronted him."

"That's different." Tracy was shocked. "That must be a first for you."

"It is." Daphne admitted. "He certainly wasn't staring at my bits like most other boys."

"A point in his favour."

"Hmm. And he had documents on the Black family finances."

"Which means he must have inherited it." Tracy nodded. "That explains why you told Malfoy that."

"He already knew, he was just pissed that someone found out." Daphne noted. "I bet he's got several ideas to get Potter out of the way and get the title for himself."

"From what I've overheard, the Dark Lord wants Potter for himself." Tracy noted.

"Yes. Malfoy might not want to annoy Him."

"Not that he would be any great loss."

!SB!

Harry and Hermione were getting on much better when they got back to the Common Room.

"Where have you two been?" Ron asked, glancing up from his Quidditch magazine.

"The library." Harry replied.

"Already? It's only the first day." Ron snorted. "Hermione's being a bad influence on you."

"I disagree." Harry replied simply. "Besides, I've a few none-school things I need to learn and I want to pick up some Runes and Arithmancy."

"Mental, the both of you." Ron snorted. "At least you're talking to each other; Transfiguration was painful with you avoiding each other. What happened?"

"I made a mistake and took it out on Harry." Hermione explained. "I've already apologised and we're fine."

"Good, so where were you this morning?"

"Class. I'm taking Potions."

"Why?"

"Because it's better than Divination."

Ron grudgingly admitted that was the case.

"Come on, it's time for dinner." Harry headed for the stairs to his dorm to put his things away.

Ron's eyes lit up eagerly.

!SB!

So that Slytherin bint just sat down and pulled her books out?" Ron actually stopped eating.

Harry was recounting his encounter with Daphne Greengrass in the library. "Yeah."

"I can't believe it. She's a looker, but you can trust any of those snakes."

"I don't trust her." Harry shrugged. "But as long as she's not causing me problems I'm not going to make a fuss. Don't make a big deal if she shows up again. I've enough problems with Snape and Malfoy's crew; I don't need to add people unnecessarily."

"You know she's going to pass everything she learns about you on to You-Know-Who."

"If it's the truth then it'll make a nice change from the usual crap." Harry didn't seem too concerned. "If she tries anything I'll deal with her. Until then, just leave her alone. Let's not make enemies unnecessarily."

"Fine." Ron grumped.

Harry saw an approving look from Hermione as he turned back to his meal.

!SB!

The next day was going to be a challenge. They would have their first DADA lesson with Snape. Ron kept going on about Harry was the best in the class and Snape couldn't do a thing about it but a much more cynical Harry knew Snape would just use this as another opportunity to abuse his position and try to humiliate him.

Harry listened to Snape's opening speech and as the professor began the lesson. He was glad for Fleur's lessons over the summer given Snape's heavy focus on silent casting. Then they were told to pair up and practise the disarming spell.

Hermione ended up with Ron as Daphne snuck in to partner with Harry.

Harry chuckled. "Ladies first."

"Thank you." Daphne replied, her impassive features briefly twisting into a polite approximation of a small smile.

Daphne made a few unsuccessful attempts before Harry gave her a bit of advice. "Firm your grip and loosen your wrist; keep your wand movement's precise. And mean it."

Daphne hesitated and tried Harry's advice and produced a weak burst of magic, so weak that Harry didn't need to even try and block it.

"Thank you." Daphne gave him a nod.

Harry shrugged. "Try it again."

Daphne tried three more times, getting progressively better. She never actually disarmed Harry, he just flicked the spell to the floor.

"Twenty points to Slytherin." Snape nodded to Daphne.

Harry, his back to the professor, just rolled his eyes.

Daphne laughed internally and gave his a small nod. "Your turn."

"Okay. Ready?" Harry checked.

"Of course."

Harry's wand moved faster than she expected and the spell leapt at her. She had no time to react as it struck her hand and tore the wand from her grip, knocking her hand back in the process.

"Oww." Daphne rubbed her sore hand as Harry casually caught her fast moving wand. "That was a bit rough."

"Sorry." Harry tossed her wand back. "Ready?"

Daphne set herself and focused harder, he was much better than she expected. "Ready."

Harry's wand moved again and again she was disarmed, though not as violently this time.

"Damn." Daphne cursed as she caught the returned wand. "I can't react fast enough. Again!"

Harry waited until she was ready and disarmed her again, though she did at least manage to try and deflect the spell this time.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor." Snape spat. "You are supposed to take turns. Twenty more for cheating."

Daphne watched as Harry's body tensed and his knuckles whitened from gripping his want. He closed his eyes and carefully controlled his breathing as Snape stalked off to find a new target.

Finally Harry's eyes snapped open and he focused on her. "Sorry, ready when you are."

Daphne nodded and took her turn.

She fell in step with him after class finished. "He's an arse."

"Huh?" Harry hadn't realised she was there until she spoke.

"Snape. He's an arse." Daphne repeated. "He abuses his position. Don't ask me how he gets away with it. I've a few… theories on what he does for Dumbledore to get away with that crap."

"Oh?"

"We're heading to lunch and I don't want to ruin either of our appetites sharing them."

"That bad?"

"At least."

"Hey, sod off." Ron had just spotted the Slytherin girl talking with Harry.

"Back off Ron. I told you about Daphne already." Harry spoke up.

"She's a snake. You can't trust them." Ron persisted.

"I 'don't' trust her, but as long as she's being civil then so will I." Harry replied. "So do you mind not making trouble where there isn't any?"

Ron glared at Daphne but held his tongue.

"Thank you." Harry gave him a nod.

!SB!

Daphne made a point of working with Harry in Care of Magical Creatures that afternoon and joined him in the library afterwards.

For a short while at least. Hermione stayed at the table but when Susan came in he motioned her to another table and they sand down together to talk.

"What's that all about?" Daphne asked.

"If he wants you to know then I'm sure he will tell you." Hermione didn't look up from her work.

Daphne pouted internally. Externally she was as impassive as always as she glanced over at Hermione's notes. "Oh, that's what you're working on. There is probably a better potion."

"Would you be willing to share the recipe?" Hermione finally looked up.

"I might, if I know what it's for; the best potions are specific to the hide." Daphne leant back a little. "You know I plan on starting a business on breeding and harvesting animals. That is just one of many things I need to know. I've done my research already."

"May I see your research?" Hermione asked. "So I know what ingredients to order."

"You could just tell me what you are planning to harvest."

"But wouldn't that spoil the surprise?"

"I'm not one for surprises."

"Pity. I think you'd like this one."

Daphne sighed. "I'll go get my research. But this had better be worth it."

"I don't think you have any worries there." Hermione gave her a mysterious grin.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Daphne stood. "I'll be back soon."

"Thank you."

When Daphne returned and handed the books and rolls of parchment over Hermione had to resist grabbing them as she thanked the girl again and began hunting through them. "Ah, perfect."

"Oh?" Daphne leant closer to see what Hermione had found.

Hermione shifted the page to keep it hidden. "Sorry, no spoiling the surprise. Do you know all this stuff? How to do it all?"

"Of course, as much as is possible. I've not practised it all; some things are difficult, or impossible, to find to practise on."

"Fair enough." Hermione nodded as she started making notes.

Hermione was still jotting things down when Harry and Susan rejoined them.

"Harry, check this out. Daphne had just what we were looking for," Hermione pointed the notes out to him.

"Really?" Harry looked down where Hermione was pointing. "Oh. This is perfect... Wait... what about that?"

"I was thinking this might be worth trying." Hermione tapped a line in her notes.

"I see. I suppose we could also try..." Harry took the quill and added a few words.

"As a last resort." Hermione agreed. "But it's worth taking a look at."

"So... is that everything?" Harry asked.

"I think so. I'll just write up the lists and owl them, today I should think. We can plan the next step once we have everything."

"Great." Harry grinned and looked up at Daphne. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"Uh, sure." Daphne glanced between the pair of Gryffindors. "So, how long have you two been together?'

"Huh?" Hermione frowned. "We've been friends since first year."

"No, I meant dating."

"We aren't. We've never dated. No plans to either, in case you're wondering."

"Really?" Daphne actually looked surprised. "I wonder what that'll do to the betting pool."

"Betting pool?" Harry asked in a deceptively quiet voice.

"What betting pool?" Hermione echoed.

"Some Gryffindor, Finny something, is taking bets on when you two will have sex." Daphne shrugged.

"Finnegan? Seamus Finnegan?" Hermione sought clarification.

"That sounds about right."

"Do you know about this, Susan?" Hermione turned her attention to the Hufflepuff.

Susan turned bright red and tried to shrink under the table. "I put a bet down for around Christmas next year."

Hermione gave the girl a very angry look. "I'll deal with you later."

"I'm sorry." Susan tried to apologise but Hermione was ignoring her.

"Harry, shall we go and visit Seamus?" Hermione asked as she packed her things away.

"Why not." Harry followed suit.

Daphne glanced between the pair and quickly packed up too and nudged Susan to do the same.

"You're going to follow them?" Susan asked as they hurried after the pair of Gryffindors.

"Of course. How often do you get to see something like this?" Daphne was feeling a bit excited.

"I'm just a little worried what they'll do to me." Susan was turning a little pale. "I mean, I made that bet a couple of years ago but I didn't think about just how badly they would take it. Now the most powerful wizard and the smartest witch in the school are on the warpath. And I'm right in the line of fire."

"Poor you." There was no sympathy in the Slytherin girl's voice. "Want some advice?"

"Please."

"Apologise and take your punishment. Then move on." Daphne shrugged. "They don't strike me as being excessively vindictive."

"I hope not." Susan shuddered.

Daphne and Susan had to hurry to keep up with the fast moving pair of Gryffindors. They took paths that the Slytherin girl didn't even know existed until they were suddenly opening the portrait and entering their Common Room. The Slytherin and Hufflepuff had to hurry to catch the door before it closed so they could sneak in as well.

Harry had planned on going for his map but seeing Seamus playing chess with Ron made life so much easier.

"Hello Seamus." Harry planted his wand under the boy's chin.

Seamus was about to demand to know what he was doing when Hermione's wand dug into his temple.

"Seamus Finnegan, please be aware that lying right now is a very bad idea." Hermione commented politely. "It has come to our attention that you are holding betting pool about Harry and myself. About something very personal. Is this correct?"

Seamus gulped as he was caught between Harry's green and Hermione's brown eyes; both filled with anger and directed completely at him.

"Uh... yeah..."

"And where is everything about it?" Hermione's voice was still deceptively sweet.

"In my trunk."

"Accio." Harry pulled his wand from Seamus' chin for a moment and his spell was rewarded by heavy thumping and banging as the trunk responded.

As it finally settle on the floor next to them Harry nodded to it. "Well? Get everything."

Seamus opened his trunk and pulled out a scroll and a bag. "It's all here."

Hermione took them. "Thank you."

"You're taking the money too?"

"Our fee for being the targets of your bet." Hermione snapped. "And you get to tell all these unfortunate people that their money is now gone."

"You can't. They'll kill me." Seamus gasped.

"Not our problem." Hermione snarled. "You should have thought of that before you started this."

"What the hell is going on?" Ron finally managed to get a word in.

"It seems that Seamus decided it would be a good idea to run a betting pool on when Harry and I would have sex." Hermione glared at the Irish boy.

"I think you're overreacting a bit." Seamus put in.

Nobody but Harry saw the punch that dropped the boy to the floor.

"Overreacting?" Hermione snarled as her wand flicked.

Seamus found himself stuck to the wall of the Common Room. Completely naked.

"Overreacting?" Hermione's voice finally rose. "You're lucky I'm not hunting down permanent Impotence Hex."

"I don't think there is one." Seamus gulped.

"Then I guess I'd just have to invent one." Hermione growled back.

She led Harry out of the Common Room and they went in hunt of an empty classroom to work in.

"I can't believe this." Hermione looked over the long list. "There are teachers on this list. McGonagall made a bet for Easter this year."

"Seriously?" Harry looked over her shoulder. "This is ridiculous. Doesn't anyone have anything better to do than speculate about us?"

"Apparently not." Daphne looked over the Gryffindor girl's other shoulder. "Nice punch by the way. I didn't think you could hit like that."

"You didn't?" Harry commented. "Didn't you see Malfoy's face late third year?"

"She did that?" Daphne blinked. "Malfoy said get got it sending a group of fifth year Gryffindors to the hospital wing. I knew he was lying but I didn't expect this."

"No, Hermione did it." Harry corrected. "One punch and a threat and all three of them couldn't run away fast enough."

"Nice work." Daphne complemented. "So, what do you plan of doing about this?"

"Ordinarily I would tell a teacher about it and let them sort it out." Hermione set the list down. "But since most of the teachers are on the list I guess we will just have to do it ourselves."

"Why is it just you and Harry?" Ron pushed in.

"Did you think you had a chance with her?" Daphne snorted at the redhead.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron glared.

"Well, given how often you two seem to argue I really don't think you would make a good couple. You're too different in all the wrong ways. You'd end up hating each other. Or she'd kill you and make it look like an accident." Daphne shrugged, unconcerned. "But, as for the bet, you'd have to ask Finnegan. I'd go now, it doesn't look like he'll be going anywhere for a while."

Ron glared but stormed off.

Daphne shook her head. "I know he's your friend, but I honestly can't see why."

Susan took a deep breath and stepped forward, cutting off any response Harry or Hermione might have made. "I'm very sorry for my participation in this. My only excuse is I was young and foolish and didn't think about how this would affect you. I can only apologise profusely and stand ready for whatever punishment you deem appropriate."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and Hermione responded. "Thank you. That is appreciated."

"Might I suggest a good spanking for the naughty little girl and then we can get on to everyone else?" Daphne teased.

"I'm fine with that." Susan stated. "We actually started becoming friends and I really liked that. I don't want a mistake I made a couple of years ago ruin it. So, pick your punishment. Just make sure it's something that puts this mess behind us. I don't want any lingering resentment."

"I'm not sure about something violent." Harry said hesitantly.

"It's not like it's my first time." Susan moved to lean over a desk and presented her behind. "My Aunt's spanked me a couple times, I doubt you'll be as bad as her."

"Robe." Daphne pointed out. "And skirt. No padding allowed."

Susan suddenly turned bright red but she lifted the aforementioned items up over her waist so her white cotton panties were on display.

"That is a nice looking behind." Daphne complemented her in her usual dry tones.

"Thanks." Susan matched her voice exactly. "Now can we get this over with?"

"How many?" Hermione seemed to be going along with this.

"Five each?" Daphne suggested.

"I think that's reasonable." Hermione nodded. "Susan?"

"Sure." Susan nodded as best she could while bent over the desk.

Hermione quickly applied five firm swats to Hufflepuff's left cheek. "Your turn Harry."

"I'm not sure about this." Harry frowned and pulled Hermione a short distance away so he could whisper to her. "What about… you know. Don't I risk becoming like that?"

Hermione hugged him as she realised where he was coming from. "No. There is a difference in acting out of anger and malice. You aren't doing that and the fact that you're thinking, and worried about this is actually reassuring. Just promise me, if I think you are going the wrong way, you'll listen to me when I tell you?"

"I promise." Harry nodded.

"Good."

"If you two are done, can we get this over with so we can go back to being friends?" Susan called out impatiently.

"Though I can understand if you want to look at her panties more." Daphne added.

"I don't think they are that impressive actually." Hermione sniffed. "Harry, just get it over with."

Harry finally relented and spanked Susan's right butt cheek five times and Susan straightened and got her clothes back in order.

"So, all good? We can put this behind us?" Susan grimaced at her unintended words.

"Well, it's behind you at least." Daphne drawled.

"Oh very funny." Susan huffed.

"Yes. Very." Daphne replied. "Would you like a chair to sit on?'

"Shut up." Susan grumped and focused on the pair of Gryffindors. "Well, if that's all sorted, how can I help with the others?"

"I think we can handle it thank you very much." Hermione said primly.

"I'm sure you can, but if you need any help…" Susan repeated her offer.

"I might be persuaded to assist as well, if it's interesting enough." Daphne added.

"We'll keep you in mind." Hermione told them. "But no promises."

"Of course." Daphne inclined her head in acknowledgement. "But if I can be of any assistance... In anything…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter.

If fact, if you get down to it I probably own very little of the ideas being used in this story. But I am not getting paid for them and have hopefully put them together in a new and interesting way.

Enjoy.

 **Chapter 8**

Harry and Hermione would ponder and discuss Daphne's offer for a while. For someone they had next to no contact with in the previous five years, she was intent on making a very firm place in their lives.

The pair had a shopping list, thanks to that very girl, and needed to fill it; the list of muggle things were sent to Hermione's parents via Hedwig, the rest they would source themselves. Thanks to the list they obtained from their year-mate, they also had some Gryffindors to visit out of school.

To that end they took advantage of finishing early on Thursday and snuck out of the school and apparated to Diagon Alley to visit them.

"I'm impressed." Fred grinned at the pair from behind the counter as the disguised pair made their identities know to him. "Quite the statement. You might want to go in back though."

Harry and Hermione nodded and slipped through the indicated door. It was only a few minutes before the twins joined them.

"So," George grinned, "to what do we owe the honour of your company?"

"It's so rare that Hermione Granger breaks the rule like this." Fred added.

"We have a shopping list to be filled." Harry handed it over. "We need it filled quietly and quickly."

"You could have sent it to us, we'd have gotten it to you in short order." Fred looked the list over.

"We needed to act quickly. How long will it take you?" Hermione persisted.

"Half an hour?" George queried his twin.

"At the most." Fred nodded. "Lee and Verity can mind the store and we'll get right on it. What's this for?"

"It's a secret." Harry stated.

"Even better." George grinned. "We'll get to it."

"Back soon." Fred waved and the twins left.

"So, when they get back, what's the plan?" Harry asked breaking the long silence.

"I was thinking a variety of colour charms, switching spells and some transfiguration." Hermione replied.

"Nice." Harry grinned. "And Lee?"

"Probably the same, unless we have a sudden inspiration. They are a group, we might as well deal with them as one."

"Okay." Harry nodded.

They waited in patient silence until the twins returned.

"Here you are."

"Everything you asked for."

"Nice and neat."

"In one shrunken package."

"We even put a ribbon on it."

"Tied into a nice pretty bow."

"Thank you." Harry took the package by the aforementioned bow. "Now, there is just one more thing… Accio."

The twins blinked in surprise as their wands leapt into Harry's hand.

"Uh. Harry?"

"We found your names on a list." Harry said.

"A very interesting list." Hermione took over. "A bet about Harry and I."

"Uh, that was all in good fun. Really."

"No harm done. Honest."

"Well, I hate to disagree with you but I found being the subject of that bet highly offensive." Hermione growled. "As such I am going to impress on you just how displeased I am with you."

The twins gulped as the Gryffindor girl calmly pulled her wand.

"Wait, you can't use magic put of school…" Fred blurted.

"Obviously you forgot when my birthday is; I'm seventeen now. Ready Harry?"

"Of course."

Two wands twirled and the twins found themselves lying on the floor in a wide variety of colours and with animal parts for ears, noses, hands and feet.

"Thank you for paying attention to this lesson." Hermione said politely as Harry left.

Harry returned less than a minute later with Lee.

"What happened here?" Lee demanded, reaching for his wand.

"Not a good idea." Harry poked the older boy in the back with his own wand. "Drop it."

Lee gulped and his grip loosened. Hermione calmly summoned it from him.

"Who are you two?" Lee demanded. "You aren't Harry and Hermione."

"We are actually." Hermione replied. "We're just a little annoyed by your participation in a bet about our personal lives."

"Ah...Uh…" Lee gulped. "Come on, it was just a bit of fun."

"Well, this is just a bit of fun for us." Hermione gave him a cheerful smile and her wand spun into action.

Minutes later the pair had flipped their hoods up and were heading for the door.

"Please refrain from annoying us any further." Harry commented as they left, shutting the door behind them.

They gave the witch behind the counter a nod and left the store to apparate to Hermione's place to pick up the few things her parents had gotten them and then back to point they left, just outside the school wards.

!SB!

Verity, a witch in her early twenties, had been hired by the twins for her pleasant looks and personality to handle the counter. It was time for her break but she hadn't seen anything of the trio of former Gryffindors for the last couple of hours. Half an hour later she was getting more than a little annoyed and went looking for them.

When she found them she understood why she hadn't seen them; the 'colourful' and misshapen twins were flopping around on the floor like fish on dry land and unnaturally silent.

"What happened?" She gasped.

The twin's exaggerated mouthing proved that the silencing charm they were under was highly effective.

"Where is Lee?" Verity asked.

More mouthing and flopping. It was their nodding heads that got her looking up to see a spinning round cage and a small animal within it leaping furiously for a trio of wands that remain just out of its reach.

"Okay, I'm going to get some help." Verity hurried off.

It was probably unfortunate that it was Tonks on patrol that day. An Auror that wasn't familiar with the twins would probably have handled the situation more seriously. Tonks on the other hand just burst out laughing at the unfortunate trio.

"Man, whoever did this was good." Tonks laughed as she scanned them. "Ignoring the marvellous colour scheme and transfiguration, they switched your arms and legs for your twin's opposing limb."

"How do you mean?" Verity asked.

"Fred's left arm is currently on George's right shoulder and vice versa." Tonks explained. "It's no wonder they can't do anything but flounder. And Lee, that's just priceless. There's actually nothing stopping him reaching the wands, just the fact that they were placed perfectly out of reach. We're going to have to take them to St Mungo's; this is too well done to be undone easily. Whoever did it was very good at what they do. Powerful too."

The twins were now unsilenced and with the information Tonks gave them were now able to coordinate enough to sit up.

"We made a mistake of placing the wrong bet." Fred sighed.

"This was your penalty for losing?" Tonks laughed.

"No, for making it in the first place." George admitted.

"Well, that should teach you not to gamble." Verity scolded.

"So, who was it?" Tonks grinned.

"Not telling." "They'll probably do worse next time."

Tonks laughed again. "Well, let's get you all to St Mungo's so you can be put right."

!SB!

Harry and Hermione managed to hide their new acquisitions in Harry's trunk before they were caught by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr Potter. Ms Granger." McGonagall stared at them angrily. "I requested your presence two days ago. I expect a prompt response when I summon you not to have to track you down personally days later. There is no good reason for such appallingly disrespectful behaviour. What do you have to say for your selves?"

"We are dealing with an egregious issue of a school-wide discipline." Hermione replied primly.

"If there is an issue that big then why have you not brought it to my attention?" McGonagall demanded.

"You are already aware of this particular issue and have not dealt with it."

"I seriously doubt that."

"So you did not participate in a bet regarding the sex life of two students under your care?"

McGonagall suddenly paled.

"My point exactly." Hermione spat angrily. "As usual we are stuck doing your job. At least we seem to be more competent than the teachers here. Good-day, 'Professor' McGonagall. You can await your disciplinary action in the near future."

Hermione led Harry away from the stunned professor.

"That's not good." McGonagall whispered to herself.

!SB!

Harry had his first appointment with Professor Dumbledore after dinner that evening and he approached it sceptically.

He had every reason too.

"Harry, right on time. Please sit." Dumbledore pointed to the chair in front of his desk.

"So, what are you going to teach me?" Harry asked as he sat.

"We'll get to that." Dumbledore countered. "To start with I must impress on you just how dangerous your actions over the summer were. With all the Death Eaters combing the countryside hunting for you, you were in very real danger. It is sheer luck you were not discovered."

"Well, like I said, if they were looking in this country they wouldn't have done very well, I spent very little time in this country." Harry paused as a new thought occurred to him. "Besides, having all of Riddle's forced scattered across the country would make it difficult for his to make any large attacks, wouldn't it? Pity you don't have a good spy help you to organise some ambushes and take out a few of the Death Eater's while they were scattered and vulnerable."

"Perhaps if you had worked with us instead of running off on your own we could have done that."

"Now that is a lie." Harry stated. "If I had said anything you would just have made it harder for me to leave. Your insistence in maintaining those wards is so important to you that you choose that over my own health. And don't tell me that I had my friends; I know what you told them, and me. You isolated me yet again."

"You needed time to heal and come to terms with what happened."

"In the one place I have absolutely no support? How was I supposed to do anything but get worse?"

"They are your family."

"Who gave me ten hard years; your own words in case you've forgotten them." Harry fired back. "You made a number of mistakes and you keep making them. Let me live my life for once. You don't do this for anyone else. And don't give me the whole I'm in more danger bit, there are lots of students here who are on his kill list."

Harry shook his head. "This is pointless. Can we just get on with defeating Riddle so no one is in danger?"

"Very well." Dumbledore sighed. "Come, we will start here."

Harry followed the aging professor to his pensieve and they entered the memory.

"Why are we looking at such old memories?" Harry asked after they exited the one of Dumbledore first meeting the eleven year old Tom Riddle. "Unless they detail what he knows or has done to himself I don't see them being of much use. I didn't need to know he was heading down that path before he even came to this school. You should have done something about him then."

"Hindsight is a wonderful thing. I had no way of knowing I had just met the worst Dark Lord in the last few centuries." Dumbledore sighed.

"True, but what is reminiscing going to achieve?" Harry asked. "Just what am I supposed to learn?"

"That will become clear in time." Dumbledore replied. "That is enough for tonight. We will continue next week."

"That's it?" Harry blurted. "He's out there killing innocent people and you tell me that I'm the key to stopping him, then you plan on going so slowly? What else are you going to teach me? Spells? Tactics? We don't have time to waste like this."

"Patience Harry. All in good time."

"You going to say that to the innocent people he kills between now and the next time you can spare me a few minutes? Or the meeting after that?" Harry's voice raised. "How many must die while you let your little game play out instead of taking the time to do this properly?"

"This is not a game." Dumbledore said sternly. "You cannot rush things; if you try before you are ready then you will die and all will be lost."

"And if we go at this pace then there may not be anyone left to save by the time you're done." Harry countered. "Decide what's more important, your plans or actually saving people. And no, they are not the same thing."

Harry turned on his heal and marched out.

!SB!

"Good on you." Hermione gave him a hug as he recounted the previous night's conversation. "He needs to take this much more seriously than he is. I just hope he wakes up before it's too late."

"Me too." Harry sighed. "You should really be there for this stuff, you're better at that sort of analysis; I could use your opinion on it. And it would be so much easier to concentrate if I knew I'd be learning some useful spells to make use of this information."

"Very true." Hermione agreed.

"What're you two talking about?" Ron dropped into a chair next to them.

"Just the way Dumbledore is handling things." Harry replied.

"He doesn't miss a thing." Ron stated. "He knows what he's doing. We just have to trust him."

"What if he didn't?" Harry posited. "What if he's getting it wrong?"

"Then we don't stand a chance. If Dumbledore can't do it then who can?"

"We may have to find out." Harry grimaced. "The hard way."

Ron shook off the dark mood Harry's proclamation caused. "You worry too much. Dumbledore's got it all under control."

"If Dumbledore can actually control Riddle then he's a much bigger Dark Lord than Riddle is." Harry pointed out.

!SB!

Harry had just finished classes for the day, and given it was Friday the week as well. He was entering the library to get his homework dealt with. He'd need as much time as possible over the weekend to deal with the basilisk.

He had gone to the library via Myrtle's bathroom to check he could still open the sinks and access the Chamber, if he couldn't then he'd need a new plan; one involving demolition work.

He saw Luna waving at him from a table where she was sat by herself.

"Hey." Harry greeted her as he sat next to her. "How're things?"

"Good thanks." Luna beamed at him. "I haven't had anything hidden yet, which is nice."

"Well, if anything does go missing, let me know and I'll help you find it straight away." Harry told her. "And I'll do what I can to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Thank you." It shouldn't have been possible for Luna's smile to get any bigger, but she somehow managed it.

"So, what are you working on?" Harry asked as he pulled his own work out.

"Charms."

"Nice. I've got Transfiguration and a ton of DADA thanks to Snape."

"Greasy git." Luna commiserated with him.

"Yeah. But what else is new?"

"Too many bad things and not enough good things." Luna answered promptly.

Harry managed a smile as Luna's unique take on things.

He got to work finishing off his Transfiguration essay so he could focus properly on the DADA work.

He and Luna were joined by Hermione, then Susan and finally Daphne. The quiet Slytherin merely nodded at him as she pulled out her books to work.

Harry finished up his Transfiguration essay and moved it next to Hermione for her to proof when she was ready and got stuck into the DADA work. He was a little surprised when she mimicked him, pushing her own essay over to him.

"Huh?" Harry blinked.

"You aren't an idiot Harry, you just look at things differently to me." Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "It means we can see things the other might miss, so I would appreciate your opinion."

"Uh. Okay, sure."

"Thank you." Hermione flashed a smile at him before jabbing the feather end of her quill at his parchment. "Now get back to work."

Harry resisted the sudden, and surprising, urge to poke his tongue out at her and from her expression she knew it too as she gave him an impish smile.

They had made good progress when they stopped for dinner. Their walk down to the Great Hall involved Hermione lecturing Harry about Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. The other three had more than a few comments to add as well.

Entering the Great Hall, they split up to sit at their various House tables.

"Hey, where were you two?" Ron asked around a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Hermione scolded. "We were in the library."

"Huh? Why? There's all weekend to do our homework." Ron shrugged.

"We've got plans this weekend and might not have time to do it later." Harry replied as he loaded his plate. "It's going to be hard, nasty and possibly dangerous work. Definitely gruelling."

Ron grimaced. "What are you going to do?"

"I want some basilisk hide." Harry whispered. "Daphne Greengrass should be able to help us skin it safely but it's going to be a huge amount of work."

Ron looked a bit unsure. "You sure about this? Going down there with a Slytherin is asking for trouble. And you know how dangerous it is down there, we nearly got buried under a ton of rock."

"I know, but I need to do this." Harry replied. "We could probably use a hand if you have time..."

"I'll see what I can do." Ron gave a nod.

Harry and Hermione began eating.

!SB!

"Done." Daphne sat back and stretched. "That is the last of my homework, I now have a completely free weekend. Thank you for your help with the DADA work, Harry."

"That's fine." Harry smiled at her. "And since you have a free weekend, do you want to put some of your harvesting skills to the test?"

"Really? What am I harvesting, and where?"

"You'll find out tomorrow. We'll go right after breakfast. We'll want plenty of time for this." Hermione answered.

"Do you need any extra help?" Luna asked.

"Probably. We'll be glad to have you." Harry assured her. "Dress for some dirty work."

"Okay." Luna chirped. "You coming too Susan?"

Susan hesitated as she pondered the offer. "Sure, why not."

"Thanks, both of you. And thank you too, Daphne." Harry gave each of them a nod.

"As long as it's worth my time." Daphne replied. "Actually, you still owe me for getting me in trouble with Snape. I'll add this to your tab."

"I think tomorrow will clear my tab and then some."

"I will be the judge of that." Daphne stated primly.

Harry just grinned at her knowingly.

They got back to their Common Room with plenty of time to spare before curfew.

"Were you in the library the whole time since dinner?" Ron asked as he looked up from his chess match with Neville.

"Yes." Hermione replied as she sat next to him.

"What a waste of an evening." Ron snorted.

"I disagree." Harry gave a small sigh of relaxation as he sat as well. "All my homework is done. That DADA one is a pain, but having four people talking it out helped a lot."

"Four people?" Ron frowned.

"Us, Susan and Daphne. And Luna, though she had a different essay to write."

"Greengrass? That Slytherin? You're still hanging around with her?"

"She's not so bad really." Harry shrugged. "She's certainly a lot easier to get on with than Malfoy."

"Not that that's hard." Hermione snorted.

"You can't trust her." Ron insisted.

"I don't." Harry replied. "But that doesn't mean she can't be useful."

"So you're using her?" It was Hermione who asked, looking a little unsure.

"Sure. She wants to use me too, if you remember." Harry pointed out.

"Yes, of course." Hermione remembered. "She wants you to invest in the business she wants to start."

"We can see first-hand if she's any good." Harry continued.

"You should ask for a business plan too." Hermione suggested. "You will be able to see just how much though and effort she's put into planning things."

"That is a good idea." Harry gave her a nod. "Let's see how tomorrow goes."

Hermione nodded back.

"Checkmate." Ron won the game of chess. "Who wants to play next?"

!SB!

"So, you haven't learnt anything yet?" Tracy Davis asked in surprise.

"Well, nothing substantial." Daphne replied. "At least, not beyond him having access to the Black Estate. I do know that it seems the rumours are wrong though. He doesn't seem all that arrogant. Quiet is probably a more accurate description. And I'm yet to hear him do any bragging, and he's not shagging Granger."

"Really?" Tracy's eyebrows rose. "I figured that one had some truth, Cho did a lot of complaining about Granger being the one to break up her and Potter."

"Well, I witnessed her and Harry destroy another Gryffindor for even having that betting pool going." Daphne chuckled at the memory. "Their Common Room isn't too bad either; too much red for my taste but it's not bad."

"I can't believe you actually got inside their Common Room at all."

"Neither can I actually. Still, tomorrow should be informative."

"You'll tell me everything?"

"Possibly."

Tracy poked her tongue out at her best friend. "Yeah, that's you alright. You know that's why you get called the Ice Bitch."

"So I've heard."

!SB!

Harry and Hermione only had a light training session the next morning, they'd be working hard all day so there was no point over doing it. Harry had loaded three of his swords into the case and put it away in his trunk for camouflage; Nicki and the twins would remain behind, surprisingly fixated on the Marauder's Map. He also made sure his broom was in there as well, just in cases. Now dressed in clothes he didn't care about, Harry joined Hermione for the trip down to breakfast where they were joined by Luna, also dressed for messy work. Ron was still in bed, joining Seamus and Dean in sleeping on the weekend.

When they had eaten Harry caught the eyes of both Susan and Daphne and they met up outside the Hall.

"So, where too?" Daphne asked.

"This way." Harry set off and the rest followed.

The trio of non-Gryffindor's were very surprised when they entered a girl's bathroom and that Harry followed them in once Hermione had made sure they were alone.

Harry focused on the sinks and hissed. "Open."

The four girls jumped back as the sinks began moving to reveal the dark hole on the floor.

"Ladies first." Harry grinned.

"No way." Daphne blurted. "You go."

"I have to close it behind us so I have to go last." Harry countered. "Can someone just go? Please?"

Luna studied his face then nodded and stepped in. Her shriek of fear quickly turned to laughter.

"Honestly, do you really think I'm trying to hurt any of you?" Harry huffed.

"Sorry." Hermione touched his arm gently. "But that is pretty scary."

"It's fine. I've already gone down there remember."

"Yes." Hermione took a breath and stepped in. And screamed the whole way down.

Susan followed Hermione after taking her own deep breath to build courage.

"You are going to follow us right?" Daphne checked nervously.

"Of course." Harry slumped. "Why does everyone think the worst of me all the time?"

"Uh..." Daphne wasn't sure how to answer than and jumped in the hole to escape having to answer.

Harry followed a few seconds later, hissing at the sinks to close them as he took the step.

He nearly did Daphne serious injury as she was still sat on the end of the pipe; he only just managed to part his legs and end up practically embracing her from behind as he bumped into her back rather than kick her harshly.

"Sorry, but I did say I'd be following you down." Harry apologised in her ear.

Daphne just huffed as she looked around. "There is nothing here to harvest."

Harry poked her in the ribs causing her to squeak as she jumped out of the pipe and land on her feet in the pile of animal bones. "It's that way."

Harry led along the rough walled tunnel until they reached a rock fall.

"There was enough room to squeeze through there, but I think we should sort it properly to make it safer." Harry said.

"You really are an idiotic Gryffindor, aren't you?" Daphne shook her head. "Jumping down pitch black holes and clambering over landslides, no wonder people call you lot reckless."

"Lockhart right?" Was Hermione's only comment.

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

"Wait, what does that ponse have to do with this?" Daphne glanced between the pair.

"Well, I didn't just jump down here; I pushed Lockhart down first." Harry explained. "And he's the one who caused the passage to cave in when he tried to obliviate me and Ron."

"He tried to obliviate you?" Susan blurted.

"Yeah, that was about the only thing he could actually do." Harry replied. "He found people who had done a great deed, leant about it from them, then wiped their memories of it and claimed all the glory for himself. He was running away from the school rather than try and sort the situation so we dragged him along with us, figured we could use him as a human shield if nothing else. When he tried to wipe our minds, completely I might add, he had Ron's wand, which was broken, and it backfired. He's still in St Mungo's. Anyway, he and Ron were trapped on this side and I was on the other."

Daphne stared at him. "You must be the most Slytherin Gryffindor I've ever met. I apologise."

Harry shrugged.

"Wait." Susan looked thoughtful. "Lockhart was second year, which was that Heir of Slytherin thing. This is the Chamber of Secrets, isn't it?"

"No." Harry focused on the rocks. "Any thoughts, Hermione?"

"Yeah, transfigure the roof to make a solid, stable, arched roof and then shrink the rocks." Hermione replied.

"Nice."

The pair set to work and about ten minutes later they were walking forward once again.

They reached the round, snake adorned door and Harry opened it and stepped back as a flood of foul air washed over them.

"Ugh." Daphne covered her mouth and nose with her sleeve. "What is that?"

"That is why we are here." Harry replied as he walked through the circular doorway. "It's not as bad as I thought it might be."

"Airfreshing charms." Hermione ordered, and followed her own instructions.

Repeatedly casting the spell, she and Harry progressed deeper into the Chamber until they heard Susan scream from behind them. They spun to see if they were in danger but Susan was staring, and pointing shakily, at the far end of the Chamber.

"What is that?" Susan's voice trembled.

"That is our target." Harry resumed walking towards it.

"'This' is the Chamber of Secrets, correct?" Daphne guessed. "Which would make that the Monster?"

"Yup."

The size of the Chamber was deceptive and it took longer to reach the sagging form than the girls expected.

"That's a basilisk, right?" Luna inspected the huge snake. "It's big."

"Big? It's fucking huge." Susan blurted. "And I can tell it's sagging. You killed that when you were twelve?"

Daphne was looking rapidly between Harry and the basilisk, composure completely lost. "How the hell did you survive facing that?"

"I was bloody lucky." Harry admitted. "If Fawkes hadn't blinded it I wouldn't have stood a chance. He brought Sorting Hat, which somehow had Gryffindor's Sword inside it and, after being chased around the Chamber for a bit I managed to stab it through the roof of its mouth."

Daphne stared at Harry's matter of fact rendition before finally commenting. "You're lucky you didn't get killed. Basilisk venom is the most toxic substance known, not that it would need that given the size of its jaws and fangs."

"Phoenix tears can counter basilisk venom." Harry commented absently. "So, where do we start?"

"How do you know… Wait a second," Daphne grabbed him, "it bit you? And you're still alive?"

"Obviously."

"Where?" Daphne looked him over as if she expected to see the bite mark through his clothes.

Harry rolled up his sleeve to reveal the puncher wound on his right upper arm. "I got that stabbing it."

"Damn." Daphne traced the wound with a gentle finger.

"Was it that fang there?" Luna had spotted the fang lying on the floor.

"Yeah, it broke off."

Hermione had been starring at everything in silence, tears slowly forming tracks down her cheeks. "I never realised... I mean, you told me everything but... Seeing just what you fought... I can't begin to tell you how glad I am you survived."

Harry found himself on the receiving end of a Hermione Hug. "Hey, it's fine. I'm not going to die so easily."

"I can believe that." Daphne agreed. "I mean, I heard all the rumours but this is so far beyond anything anyone talked about..."

Harry shrugged. "Anyway, we need to skin it so where do we start?"

Daphne had to forcibly shake off her current stupor and focus on the task in hand. "There, take a line from the edge of the jaw, go up to here and then straight down the side. But how? We can't use magic, it simply won't affect something like this, and my tools are far too small."

"Just as well I'm prepared then." Harry grinned.

"If I had known what we were harvesting, and how big it was... I'd still be unprepared..." Daphne admitted. "There is no way I could have prepared for this without seeing it for myself."

They watched as Harry unshrunk and opened a trunk, pulled out a long case and then a nearly as long sword from within the case.

"Stand back." Harry unsheathed the blade and took his position at the head of the snake.

His first slash was accurate but did little damage. His second did much more, reaching the point Daphne indicated and then some. Then he began the long process of following that line, one slash at a time, pushing magic into the blade to activate Soyokaze's elemental power and enhance her cutting power.

Daphne opened her kit and pulled out several tools. "Okay, when he gets well clear we'll begin separating the skin from the body. You do it this way."

The other three girls watched as the Slytherin girl demonstrated the necessary technique. "Luna, you work on the lower side, the rest of us will work on the upper side and peal it right the way around."

The three girls nodded and got to work.

They hadn't gotten very far when Daphne gave an exclamation of surprise.

"Daphne?" Harry stopped his work.

"It looks like it was nearing its next shedding." Daphne replied. "There's a second skin here. The inner one should be much lighter and suppler than the hard outer skin, which is still viable. Very nice."

"Cool. Shall we get back to work?" Harry replied.

"Of course. We have a lot to do."

Three hours later Harry had finished his slicing and had helped them complete the removal of the skin. All that was left was to roll the meaty part of the carcass off the skins. They were lucky that the meat and bones were not as resistant to magic as the skin and they could levitate the body clear.

"Okay." Daphne took a deep breath. "Hermione, can you help me prepare the potion while the rest of you clean off the skin? We also need to figure out how to do this, there is no way we can fit all that skin into a cauldron."

"Does the outer skin have to be treated on both sides?" Luna asked.

"No. Those scales are too hard and wouldn't be affected, and probably don't need to be." Daphne replied after some thought. "But the inner side and both sides of the inner skin will need treating."

"Then I have an idea." Luna beamed. "I can do it after we finished cleaning up."

"Okay, let's get this done." Daphne gave her a nod.

The potion was quick and easy to make and just needed its final simmer so that Hermione and Daphne could help separate the two skins.

Once done Luna ran off and returned with a pile of stones. She made five more trips and then began transfiguring them onto long blocks which she slid, with help, under the edges of the outer skin.

"Okay." Luna looked her handy work over. "We turn the outer skin into a pool to contain the potion and soak the inner skin inside it. We would just need to adjust the sides to ensure full coverage of the inner side of the outer skin."

"Very nice." Daphne nodded. "That'll work. We just need to left the potion soak in and then we can start the next step."

"Which is?" Susan asked.

"Dying it right?" Hermione guessed.

"Cutting it to length." Daphne corrected. "No magical dye will affect this hide."

"What about a muggle dye?"

"If a magical one doesn't work then why would a muggle one?"

"Because it doesn't rely on magic to work." Hermione replied. "I think it's worth a try if nothing else. We have a backup plan too if it doesn't work."

"What are you planning on making with the hide?" Susan asked.

"Well, I've hoping for one or two cloaks." Harry looked thoughtful. "Probably a jacket too and some other pieces of armour."

"For us too?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Of course."

"I would accept a basilisk hide cloak as more than fair payment for services rendered." Daphne paused. "In all honesty, just being here in this sacred Slytherin place is enough, a cloak would put me deeply in your debt. I don't think that would be a bad place to be though."

"Me neither." Susan smiled.

"Well, let's do this." Hermione clapped her hands together and they got to work setting things up and pouring the potion into the skin pool.

"It worked." Daphne admired their completed handiwork an hour later. "I can't actually believe that worked. It's all soaking nicely, we just have to wait a few days for it to be absorbed fully and then we can take the next step."

"So, next weekend then?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Daphne nodded. "And it should be quicker too so we can start exploring the place properly."

"Well then, anything else before we call it a day?"

"I just want to check to make sure there is nothing of any further value in that corpse." Daphne sighed. "But I could use a hand, I'm pretty tired."

"Should we leave it until tomorrow then?" Harry asked. "We could all use a good rest after this."

"Good point." Daphne agreed. "We'll need to sort the rest of the corpse out too."

"How do we do that?" Hermione asked as she looked the massive bloody mess over. "Vanishing charms?"

"Or fire spells."

"Well, we'll be well practised with them after that." Luna commented. "Speaking of which, when are you going to start the DA again?"

"I dunno." Harry shrugged as they all packed up. "Couple of weeks probably, if at all. I suppose we could use it to practise what we learn in class or something."

"Is this that secret group you had last year?" Daphne asked.

Harry nodded.

"Can I come too?"

"I suppose, just as long as you aren't going to use what you learn against what me, my friends or other innocents."

"Why would I do that?" Daphne looked at him as if he were stupid. "My family is neutral and will remain that way."

"You are naïve if you think Riddle will let anyone claim independence from him. Either you serve him, or you die." Harry stated. "He will permit no other options. It's not about Blood or protecting anything, it is purely about him getting as much power as possible. No matter what propaganda he spews, there is no noble purpose. He has surrounded himself with people who like to torture and kill innocent people just as much as he does. And don't think serving him will protect you, he is more than happy to torture or kill is own followers if he wants. He is Evil and will kill any who he thinks might oppose him, or any who fail him. He has to be stopped or there will be nothing left."

Daphne stared at him, gauging his serious expression. "Perhaps. You are certainly serious about what you say."

"Given I've seen him in person, I promise you that it's the simple truth."

Daphne nodded. "I believe you. You've given me much to think about. One question; Riddle?"

Harry waved his wand and wrote the name 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' in glowing letters then rearranged them to read 'I am Lord Voldemort'. "His father was a muggle. I learnt that secret from him right here in this Chamber. He really doesn't like being reminded of his true origin, even if he does use it when necessary."

Daphne nodded, thinking hard.

The group cleaned up as best they could and headed out. Harry used his broom to ferry everyone back up the pipe and they split up to head back to their dorms.

Daphne got a lot of looks as she walked through the Common Room and headed to her dorm.

"You stink." Tracy Davis grimaced.

"Gee, thanks." Daphne swatted at her friend.

"What have you been doing all day?"

"Harvesting a basilisk."

Tracy's jaw dropped.

"Tracy?"

"Where in Merlin's name did you find a basilisk?"

"In the Chamber of Secrets."

Tracy grabbed her friend by the arms, ignoring the remaining filth. "You were in the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes."

"How did you get in there?"

"Harry took me."

"Harry? Harry Potter? He took you to the Chamber of Secrets?"

"That is correct." Daphne nodded. "Now, can you wash your hands and then get me a clean change of clothes to wear after my shower."

"Oh, yeah." Tracy complied.

Daphne happily stripped off in the bathroom and stepped under the hot water. "Oh that feels so good."

"You were really in the Chamber of Secrets?" Tracy asked from outside the screen when she returned.

"I did just say that." Daphne replied as she soaped herself all over.

"And the monster was a basilisk?"

"Correct."

"So those rumours about Potter killing it are true?"

"They don't even come close to the truth." Daphne replied. "Seriously, Malfoy is an imbecile for provoking Harry."

"Did he kill it or not?"

"Oh, he killed it but you would not believe just how big it was." Daphne shook herself. "It was big enough to kill, and eat, a dragon."

"You're joking?"

"No, I'm not. It was scary just looking at its dead and slowly decomposing body. I can't imagine how Harry managed to face it while it was alive, as a twelve year old. Harry is not arrogant; he's modest and honest. Anyone else would be bragging about how he single-handedly killed the most dangerous monster on the planet but Harry kept quiet about it." Daphne sighed. "No bragging, no exaggeration. Just plain honesty. It's quite refreshing actually."

"Yeah, any Slytherin would have tried to use that to get in every girls panties." Tracy agreed.

"At least. And many from other houses would have done the same." Daphne hesitated. "Harry also told me a few things about the Dark Lord. If they are true, and I have no reason not to believe him, then the Dark Lord is a half-blood at best; one lower than Harry. He is just a madman who likes to torture and kill anyone and everyone."

"We know many pure-blood lines were lost during the first war." Tracy noted.

"Yes, and many more will probably lost if he isn't stopped." Daphne told her. "And neutrally is no protection. Either you serve him or you die."

"That's…" Tracy hesitated as her words failed her. "If that's true then he really is the biggest danger to our world in centuries. Just like Dumbledore claims."

"I have no interest in joining Dumbledore and his ilk." Daphne rinsed her hair and turned the water off and grabbed a towel. "But if the Dark Lord isn't stopped then we may lose everything."

"So, what do we do?"

"I don't know." Daphne sighed as she wrapped her towel around her body and stepped out of the shower. "But I think I will see what Harry can teach me so I can protect myself."

"Do you think he will?"

"Yes. Just as long as we don't work against him."

"That's unusually nice."

"No, that's Harry Potter. I've learnt that we know nothing about who he really is." Daphne chuckled. "He has a surprisingly Slytherin side."

"I wonder what school would have been like if Harry was sorted with us." Tracy pondered.

"I don't know." Daphne suddenly grinned. "We should ask him. It would have been interesting if nothing else."

!SB!

Harry had three tsukumogami in his shower with him. They all felt filthy after their time in the Chamber. Soyokaze and Āsuhāto had reason to be, they had both served their purpose and wanted to be cleaned thoroughly. Sutābāsuto hadn't been taken from the case but she felt contaminated from just being in the Chamber.

Soyokaze had turned around as she rinsed and pulled Harry close. "You know, I think you need a reward for your hard work today."

Harry didn't get a chance to reply as the tsukumogami planted her lips on his and kissed him passionately; grinding her naked body into his.

"Wow." Harry panted as Soyokaze pulled back.

"Yeah." Soyokaze grinned. "Want to go further?"

"Further?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Soyokaze caressed his cheek and let her hand drift down his chest and stomach. "You ensure our privacy tonight and I'll make sure you don't regret it."

"Okay…"

"You'd better not be trying to steal him for yourself." Sutābāsuto poked at her.

"You can have your turn after me." Soyokaze shrugged. "If you wanted to go first then you should have made your move first."

"I'm next." Āsuhāto jumped in.

"After me." Sutābāsuto staked her own claim.

Harry stared between the trio. "Are you all really planning on what order you are going to take turns with me?"

They looked between each other.

"Pretty much." Soyokaze shrugged. "Why? You complaining about having a trio of beautiful women wanting you?"

"More surprised than complaining."

That got the trio laughing.

"Go to dinner." Sutābāsuto told him. "We will await you to join us tonight. You will not be disappointed."

"You don't have too…"

"We know." Sutābāsuto gently cupped his cheek with her palm. "That is why we are so willing. You are a good man, and a good master. And you are impressive; defeating such a monster at such a young age is an achievement to be proud of, even for us."

Harry shrugged.

"No, don't push your achievement aside." Soyokaze told him firmly. "You've managed a Great Achievement, worthy of legend. You proved just why you are worthy of six tsukumogami. This will increase our bond with you and help you use us at our full potential, maybe even increase our potential and your own. And I want to do this with you."

Harry was rather quiet over dinner that evening. Hermione just assumed he was tired while Ron pestered them about where they had been all day. He was a little put out as having missed out because he had slept in. After dinner Harry turned in early and cast several spells to ensured his privacy before he had three naked girls pulling his clothes off and pushing him down. Soyokaze took her position above him and sat in his lap and pulled him up to bury his face in her breasts. Harry let them take the lead and spent the next couple of hours pleasuring the trio of girls while a jealous pair of twins looked on and Nicki watch happily, her naked lap being used as a pillow by Harry.

!SB!

Harry woke as Soyokaze nuzzled at him amorously.

"Want to go again?" Soyokaze rubbed her breasts against his chest when she saw his eyes open.

"Sounds great but I need to join the others for breakfast and head back down to the Chamber." Harry replied regretfully.

"Pity. Tonight then?"

"No." Ākuraito cut in. "It'll be our turn tonight. You can just wait."

"More importantly," Ākufurea nudged her twin to shut her up and pointed to a spot on the Marauder's Map, "is there something special about this spot?"

Harry sat up to see where she was pointing. "Why?"

"Because one D. Malfoy vanished there for several hours, starting not much after breakfast and left just before dinner."

"That's the Room of Requirements." Harry grimaced. "What are you doing in there Malfoy...?"

"How does it work?"

"There's a painting of a wizard trying to teach trolls ballet." Harry explained. "If you walk up and down the corridor three times thinking hard about what sort of room you need, a door will appear and you will get that room."

"That is some impressive magic." Sutābāsuto commented.

"It is." Harry agreed. "But unless we know what Malfoy is thinking we can't find the same room."

"What if we got in the room?" Ākufurea asked.

"Then I think you can keep it open, but that will be very dangerous." Harry met their eyes. "If Malfoy is trying to keep this hidden then I have little doubt he's going to do something nasty."

"We will be careful. We promise." Nicki stated.

"Okay." Harry sighed. "Let's go. We need to eat; it looks like we're all going to be busy today."

!SB!

Harry met up with the four girls, Hermione sneaking knowing grins at him, and headed back down to the Chamber. Daphne took a very careful hour to collect the teeth and venom and another couple of hours to decide that there was nothing else that could be salvaged. Half an hour, and dozens of vanishing charms, later the carcass had been removed.

Daphne looked at the containers of teeth and venom. "Do you know who much all that's worth?"

"Do you know how many people it could kill?" Harry countered.

"I get that, but a Potion Master could develop an anti-venom, and there are other uses that aren't harmful." Daphne pointed out. "And the research potential is huge."

"Well, I suppose if they were clear about what they wanted it for, and took an oath it would only be used for that purpose, then a deal could be worked out." Hermione offered.

"That sounds reasonable." Daphne agreed. "My family has contacts, for a small fee we can assist in such transactions."

"Maybe, but after Riddle is dealt with." Harry replied. "It's a bit hard to think about other things while he's out there."

"I understand." Daphne nodded. "But may I have a very small sample to be tested for quality and potency?"

Harry looked at Hermione who shrugged. "Okay, but a very small sample, and don't let anyone see the results except us."

"Of course." Daphne actually gave him a small smile. "It's a pleasure doing business with you."

The afternoon was dedicated to exploration and seeing if there was anything else of value in the Chamber or tunnels. After four unsuccessful hours they gave up and left to clean up for dinner.

Nicki and the twins had a much more boring day, though ultimately it was more successful. When Harry had gone to breakfast they had headed down to the seventh floor and, hiding under the invisibility cloak they had waited for Malfoy.

They lucked out twice. First, Malfoy seemed to talk to himself as he paced back and forth to find the room. They now knew the 'code' to find the room. Secondly, when Malfoy left for dinner they were in just the right position to slip in the room behind him and have a look around.

It didn't take long for Nicki to be sent running to collect Harry and bring him back with the others. Harry only barely managed to contain himself when an invisible Nicki whispered into his ear from behind him and he made a quick exit from the Great Hall.

Hermione followed him. "Harry? What's going on?"

"Looks like the girls found something." Harry replied quietly as he pulled Nicki, in her jacket form, on.

"Oh?" Hermione fell in step with him as they worked their way up to the Common Room to collect the other three and then back down to the seventh floor.

Ākuraito was waiting for them and opened the door as they approached to let them in.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"This is the room Malfoy was in." Ākuraito told them. "He was holding a book and asking for a place to hide it. Ring any bells?"

"Yes. Sutābāsuto, let's go hunting." Harry drew the katana and let her shift forms and guide them through the room.

"Here." Sutābāsuto pointed. "It's here, that jewelled headpiece."

"Damn." Harry grinned. "How lucky can we get? That just means there is one to go."

"The snake?" Hermione guessed as Harry took Sutābāsuto back in her sword form and, igniting her in flames, sliced the jewelled tiara in half.

"Nagini." Harry nodded. "It's the only thing that makes sense. I seriously doubt he'd use an actual Death Eater and the clue indicted it was in a female living thing he kept close. Maybe I can get a clue out of Dumbledore."

"Good luck with that." Hermione snorted.

"Yeah, I sometimes wonder if I'd have more luck asking Riddle." Harry commented.

Hermione struggled not to giggle. "That wasn't funny."

"Yeah, I know." Harry sat with a sigh. "But this just feels so frustrating. There is so much I need to know and he's refusing to tell me."

"I know." Hermione sat next to him and hugged him gently. "You've got me though."

"Thanks. I really do appreciate it, even if I probably don't say it enough."

"It's fine. We're a team. A good one too." Hermione smiled at him. "I appreciate having you around too."

They froze when the sound of the door opening echoed through the room.

Harry quickly gathered the tsukumogami and pulled Hermione close so that Nicki could cover them both with the invisibility cloak.

The door closed and footsteps allowed them to track the person to another section of the room. Harry used silent casting to apply the silencing charm to himself and Hermione and nudged her to get them moving so they could identify the person, though Harry was pretty sure he already knew who it was.

He was right.

Draco Malfoy was standing next to a wooden cabinet, waving his wand over it and making notes while constantly checking a book.

"What is he doing?" Hermione whispered as quietly as possible.

"I don't know." Harry whispered back as he pulled them away. "But I don't think we can risk getting close enough to find out."

"I know." Hermione grumped. "We should go."

Harry silenced the door on their way out so as not to be heard.

"So, what do you think that cabinet was?" Hermione asked once they were clear of the seventh floor.

"I don't know." Harry admitted as they returned to their Common Room and took advantage of Dobby's generous portions for the tsukumogami. "But if he's interested in it, we need to know why. I doubt it's for a school project, which means Riddle probably."

"I thought he might have changed, given his behaviour changes but I think you're right." Hermione sighed. "And I hoped we could have a quiet year for a change."

"That won't happen until after Riddle has been dealt with." Harry pointed out. "And even then we'd probably have to change schools too."

"Beaubaxtons might be nice."

"True." Harry nodded. "We did enjoy France."

"How does renting a boat next summer sound? We could cruise the Mediterranean and visit lots of places." Hermione suggested. "And we'd still have plenty of privacy too."

"I like that idea." Harry nodded. "Not that I know how to sail."

"Me neither, but it always looked so peaceful on a nice day." Hermione looked into the distance as she remembered. "So I was always tempted to learn. Anyway, how are you doing with Runes and Arithmancy?"

"I'm slowly getting through those books. There are some very interesting things in there; it's not as dry as I suspected."

"See." Hermione puffed up proudly. "Learning can be fun. Right now I'm curious about how many of your girls had sex with you last night."

"Three; Soyokaze, Sutābāsuto and Āsuhāto." Harry shot a glare at her. "Why are you so interested? And how did you know?"

"I just am, and it was obvious; you looked the same as you did after Fleur had her way with you." Hermione shrugged. "Girl's like sex just as much as guys do and who else could I possible talk to about it."

"I suppose." Harry admitted. "Fine, but only because it's you."

"I know. So, how was it? Did they attack you all at once or take turns?"

"Why don't you just watch next time?" Harry grumped.

"You make me sound like a voyeur." Hermione protested.

"With the level of detail you like to know, it'd probably be easier." Harry pointed out.

Hermione actually pondered it. "No. I'm more interested in how you felt rather than the mechanics, so I'd still have a pile of questions for you."

"Typical." Harry sighed.

"Hey!" Hermione protested.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter.

If fact, if you get down to it I probably own very little of the ideas being used in this story. But I am not getting paid for them and have hopefully put them together in a new and interesting way.

Enjoy.

 **Chapter 9**

It took some careful manoeuvring to get back in the Room of Requirements without risking getting caught by Malfoy but Harry and Hermione did manage to get Susan and Luna in there with them.

"So," Harry asked the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girls, "any thoughts on what this is?"

"It's a Vanishing Cabinet." Luna stated.

"Okay." Harry nodded. "A little more please."

"It's actually a pair of cabinets that are linked." Luna explained. "You can pass things between them very easily."

"That would bypass the wards, wouldn't it?" Hermione guessed.

"Of course."

"Could a person go through it?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Luna nodded.

"So, if Malfoy gets it working, then it's possible that he could let Voldemort and his Death Eaters into the castle." Harry realised.

"Oh." Luna's face fell. "That's possible."

"So what do we do about it?" Susan asked, worry clear on her face.

"Ideas?" Harry asked. "Is there a way to sabotage it without being detected?"

"I don't know." Hermione frowned. "If I copy all the runes and research them I might figure something out."

Harry was staring at the wooden cabinet, furiously hunting through his memory for any ideas. "Um… How much stress would something, or someone, passing between them cause?"

"An item, not so much." Luna mused. "But a person, especially a magical person, would put more stress on it. A lot more."

"The Repair Charm, that's not perfect. You can't repair the same thing over and over." Harry noted. "So…"

"Hmm…" Hermione mused. "As long as the repair job looks good no one should notice… But if the general integrity is compromised then… it just might work. But when it goes…"

"It'll make a big bang." Luna finished.

"As long as it's Death Eater's, is that really a bad thing?" Harry asked.

There was a very long silence.

"It's okay. I don't expect any of you to have to make that call." Harry took a long deep breath. "It's my job after all."

"No!" Hermione protested. "You shouldn't have to shoulder all that burden alone. It's not right."

"No, it probably isn't." Harry managed a twisted smile. "But I was probably going to have to leave the country afterwards anyway; for one reason or another."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione was getting upset.

"It's fine." Harry assured her. "I've got other options."

"That doesn't make it right!"

"Since when did that have anything to do with it?"

"Isn't that what we've been fighting for?" Hermione protested. "To make things right?"

"And that is the problem right there." Harry pointed out. "A bunch of students having to fix the world's problems."

"I think it's just this country's but you're right." Hermione looked down. "You had better damn well keep in touch with me."

"And us too." Luna added.

"Figure out those runes and it'll be pretty easy." Harry replied.

"Then I'll get to work." Hermione pulled out a blank scroll and began copying everything she could find from the cabinet.

As quickly as Hermione could work Harry was getting increasingly worried. He moved back a bit to check the Marauder's Map without being seen.

"How much longer?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Five minutes." Hermione replied as she scanned the cabinet for any last runes.

"Okay. I think Malfoy might be on his way here." Harry spotted the moving blob on the map. "And we still have to sabotage it."

"I can set up a barrier to contain the noise and debris." Susan offered.

"Please." Harry nodded.

"I'm done." Hermione pulled back and put the scroll in her bag.

"I'm ready too." Susan said.

"Okay." Harry shrugged off his jacket and tossed it and the map to Hermione. "Hang on to that a sec."

Harry began casting a heavy blasting curse followed by the repair charm repeatedly. The cabinet was alternatively blown to pieces and restored to a single piece. After several repetitions the repair process was taking visibly longer and Harry had to force the spell to work.

"A couple more I think." Luna suggested. "Then we need to get out of here."

"We might not make it." Hermione was keeping an eye on the map.

"I've an idea." Harry grunted as he paused to focus on the final repair charm. "REPARO. But it'll require one of you to volunteer to be snogged and groped by me."

"Ooh! Me please." Luna lit up at the offer.

"Hermione and Susan hide under my jacket." Harry took a deep breath. "Come on Luna, we'd probably best find a spot near the door."

"Okay." Luna caught his hand and pulled him along.

"Two minutes at the most." Hermione called out as she pulled Susan close.

A mental nudge from Harry and Nicki unfolded the invisibility cloak around the two girls, hiding them. Luna found a spot and perched on a desk at the edge of the stacks and pulled Harry close and engaged him in a strong kiss.

"Oh, that's so much better than I imagined." Luna grinned at him and began kissing him in earnest.

The door suddenly opened.

"What the hell are you doing in here Potter?" Malfoy spat.

By this point Luna had Harry's hand inside her shirt and pulled at her robe to make sure the Slytherin boy wouldn't see anything.

"I think that's kind of obvious." Harry snorted back. "Unless you prefer kissing guys."

"That would explain the constant presence of Crabbe and Goyle." Luna noted.

Malfoy's face flushed in anger and he want for his wand but both Harry and Luna were well prepared and had their wands up in a flash before Malfoy got his free of his robe.

"Sod off Malfoy." Harry glared. "Find your own spot to snog."

"It's fine." Luna gently touched his arm. "His presence has rather spoiled the mood. We can do this another time. I'm sure I can think of some fun things to do to make our homework easier."

Harry paused as he sensed his tsukumogami moving passed him, for the door, and lowered his wand. "Fine. Let's go then."

Harry carefully followed the tracks of his tsukumogami as he kept Luna close and let the blonde Ravenclaw out the door first, and Hermione and Susan too. Then he followed them out and shut the door.

They headed to another empty corridor two floor down and stopped.

Harry let out a sigh of relief. "I think we got away with that. I just hope he doesn't notice our tampering."

"I doubt it." Luna tidied up her shirt.

Hermione and Susan appeared from under the jacket. Hermione handed the jacket back as she commented. "That was too close."

"That's an impressive jacket. Where did you get it?" Susan asked.

"Maybe I'll tell you. One day." Harry smiled as he pulled it back on.

"I'll look forward to it." Susan smiled. "Now what?"

"I think we look over Hermione's notes and see if we can make our own one." Luna suggested.

Hermione nodded eagerly. "Library then?"

"Sure."

!SB!

Daphne glared at them when the entered the library. "And where have you all been? I expected you all here ages ago."

"Sorry, we had something to do." Harry said as he sat.

"And you left me out of it?"

"Yes." Harry stated easily.

"And why is that?"

"I'm sorry, but you don't get all my secrets just yet."

"Pity." Daphne relented. "But I've enjoyed your company, please try not to exclude me again."

"We probably will for a while, on some things." Harry shrugged. "It's just how things are."

"Unless you wanted to watch Harry and I snog." Luna added chirpily.

"You two snogged?" Daphne looked between them. "Are you dating now?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind." Luna smiled up at Harry happily. "Maybe next time you'll get to grab my boob instead of just having your hand below it."

"Perhaps." Harry replied non-committedly. "But, are things okay? You weren't wearing a bra…"

"Oh, no, I don't have any." Luna explained easily. "With Mum dead I don't have anyone to take me."

There was a silent pause.

"I'll be right back." Hermione stood and ran out.

"I didn't think she was that sensitive?" Daphne raised an eyebrow at Hermione's back.

"She isn't." Harry pondered. "I think I know what she's doing."

"Oh, care to share?"

"Why? You'll find out soon enough."

Hermione was gone for nearly ten minutes but she dropped into the seat next to Luna and dropped a few magazines in front of the younger girl. "Here, have a look at these. We can measure you later and send off the order. Harry, do you have some pounds spare? Just until she can get some money changed? My parent can buy them for us and send them back with Hedwig."

"Sure, that's fine." Harry nodded.

Luna opened the top magazine. "Oh… That's so pretty."

"Lingerie catalogue?" Harry guessed.

Hermione nodded. "And a couple of clothing catalogues too. Mum gives them to me in case I out grow things too quickly to wait until I get home. She can get a couple of things now and she could join us for the Boxing Day sales."

"That'd be fun." Harry grinned.

"May I look?" Susan leant closer.

"Sure." Luna shifted it so they could both see the magazine.

Daphne tried to sneak a look without getting noticed but was soon moving around the table to see the offered items better for herself.

"I understand now." The Slytherin girl nodded to herself.

"Understand what?" Susan asked.

"What Hermione meant when she said your panties weren't that impressive."

"Oh, yeah. True." Susan pointed to one pair on the page in front of her. "Do you think that would be better?"

"I think that one." Luna flipped back a couple of pages.

"I'll go get my muggle money while you make some choices." Harry wanted to escape the conversation.

"What if we need a male opinion?" Hermione teased him a little.

"You know I'd need to see them on you to give a proper opinion." Harry countered.

"True." Hermione nodded. "You run off and get the money and I'll write a note for my parents."

Harry nodded, happy to escape.

"Guys shouldn't really be seeing this sort of thing anyway." Daphne pointed out.

"Well, when you aren't wearing it it's just cloth." Hermione shrugged. "I trust Harry in any case. The number of men I would trust with this is a very short list."

"I understand." Daphne nodded then turned bright red as Luna turned the page. "Why would you wear something like that?"

"Because you want to. To make you feel better, sexier, about yourself. Or to seduce your special someone." Hermione replied as she looked at the raunchy lingerie. "I like that one personally."

Daphne managed to blush even harder.

!SB!

It was only a couple of days before Hedwig floated into the Great Hall with a package and landed next to Harry and Hermione as they ate breakfast. It took Hermione seconds to figure out what was inside and she quickly slipped it in her bag. She sent a very hard glare at Ron when he queried about the contents, shutting him up.

It was lunch time before she managed to get time with Luna to hand the package over and help fit her into her new undergarments. Harry, standing outside the door with the other two girls, got a huge hug as Luna bounded out.

"Thank you so much." Luna beamed. "I'll pay you back. I promise."

"Don't worry about it. It didn't cost all that much." Harry chuckled.

"You know, we should talk about the protocols around gift giving." Susan commented. "The sort of gift you give says a lot about the relationship you have with someone, especially a girl."

"Are you saying I shouldn't give her clothes?" Harry asked.

"It depends on the clothes." Susan replied. "There is the implication that you want to see them wearing your gift."

"I don't mind." Luna grinned. "They're really pretty."

"It's fine." Harry countered. "It's not like I picked anything out for you."

"True." Luna nodded. "But if you ever want to see them, just let me know."

"You shouldn't say those things to a guy." Hermione pointed out.

"I'm not. I'm saying them to Harry. There's a difference." Luna countered.

"I'll give you that one." Hermione admitted.

"Now that that's sorted." Susan took over the conversation. "You are supposed to give gifts to your friends on their birthdays and Christmas. The type and value of the gift can say a lot about the nature of your friendship.

"For example, Hermione is your closest friend out of the four of us and she will be turning seventeen so she should get a very well chosen and personal gift. Luna is probably the next closest, you'd be expected to put some effort in. I'd expect something nice too, while I'm not as close I have been tutoring you and can reasonably expect something extra. Daphne is last and wouldn't expect much more than a perfunctory gift. Not reasonably at least. Given she wants funding from you for her business though, she might give you a disproportionally large gift to curry favour with you."

"Don't count on it." Daphne snorted. "Wouldn't work anyway."

"Okay." Harry barely acknowledged Daphne as he thought. "Thanks Susan. I really appreciate that."

"You're welcome." Susan smiled happily.

!SB!

Susan had given Harry a lot to think about and he though hard. Hermione's birthday was coming soon and he'd never really done anything to celebrate it. That was something he would have to change, she was too important to him to let something like that slide and now he was in a position where he could easily get her something if he chose.

With that in mind he snuck out of the castle again and apparated to London. He wasn't totally sure what to get her but a book was just not going to cut it and a gift voucher was taking the easy way out. He had known her since first year, surely he could figure out something special for her.

A few hours later he had found something he was sure she would like, and didn't already have. He found it, ironically enough, at a bookstore, and it just needed a little personalising and it would be perfect.

On the way back he wondered when Luna and Susan's birthdays were. And how he would go about asking. And Daphne's too he supposed.

!SB!

Harry brought Hermione along with him to his next session with Dumbledore.

"These are for you alone, Harry." Dumbledore frowned.

"We're a team." Harry replied simply. "We can try and see what the other misses. If you only have the memories to go through then can we just work through several of them at once? We don't need to bother you, you can add your commentary once we've reached our own conclusions."

"This is supposed to be training for you."

"Then let me learn the best way possible for me." Harry stated. "While we're at it, any spells you can recommend would be appreciated. I get the feeling you're slow walking up to something but getting a head start on learning some necessary skills is a smart move."

"I will think about that." Dumbledore sighed. "Here, the last memory and today's one."

Harry took the two vials and poured the first into Dumbledore's penseive. He led Hermione into the memory and they studied it carefully.

"Well, I can say a lot about how badly Dumbledore handled that but Riddle is a magpie." Hermione commented.

"Huh?" Harry blinked in confusion.

"He collects shiny things." Hermione explained pointing to the burning cabinet. "Trophies."

"Ah." Harry realised. "Those things he used; they're important to him."

"Correct." Hermione nodded.

"This is about those things I had to destroy." Harry realised. "It's about identifying them."

"So, mostly pointless now then." Hermione sighed. "Come on, let's watch the next memory."

"Sure. The sooner we get through this the sooner we can focus on something really useful." Harry agreed.

They got through four more memories before they had to call it a night.

"Is there any reason we can't come back tomorrow night and keep looking at these?" Hermione asked as she scribbled a final note. "We'll be quiet and not bother you."

"I suppose, be back here at 8pm. You can continue then." Dumbledore relented.

"And suggestions for spells?" Harry prompted.

"There are a couple of books I can lend you."

"Good. See you then. Bye." Harry and Hermione left.

"It seems they aren't going to follow your little plan." The Sorting Hat commented with a chuckle.

"No." Dumbledore agreed.

"It's for the best. Those two are capable of choosing their own paths. Neither allowed me to put them in the first choice of House, instead they both forced a different decision." The Sorting Hat noted. "You can only watch and see where that choice will take them."

!SB!

"More secrets?" Daphne noted as she watched Hermione quickly put a collection of notes away. "I wonder if I will ever learn all the secrets you've collected over the years here."

"Maybe." Harry replied.

"This doesn't bode well for my business." Daphne sighed as she sat.

"Not at all." Harry shook his head. "I'm quite sure you will stick to any contract we make regarding your business. Speaking of which, I've been meaning to ask; do you have a business plan?"

"A what?"

"A business plan." Hermione spoke up. "It's basically a description of what you are planning to do with your business. It should detail what you need to get started and your expected returns and the timeframes things will happen in. Muggle businesses uses them to try and convince investors to give them money. You need to specify worst case, best case and expected. And then you have to meet them."

Daphne pondered. "That is a good idea. I'll work one out. I think I know pretty well everything. How much detail should I go into? And how do I ensure my ideas don't get stolen?"

"The more detail the better." Hermione replied. "But you'd have a summary as well. There are Confidentially Agreements to stop them from sharing what they learn and if they steal the idea then they are getting sued. Having signed the Confidentially Agreement means there is proof of when and who they learnt about the idea from. You can also get them to declare if they have a conflict of interest, like working on a similar project with someone else."

"That's really useful to know." Daphne nodded. "I've not heard of such things in the Wizarding World but I like it. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Hermione smiled. "How is your Charm's essay coming?"

!SB!

It was after dinner time on Sunday when they surveyed the basilisk skins in the Chamber.

"It looks like the curing and tanning process has completed perfectly." Daphne told everyone as she check the snake skins out carefully. "Now, you were talking about dying them?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded. "I have everything here but it looks like we can only do one side of the outer skin at a time."

"Well, giving how much the tanning has darkened the skins, if we can flip the outer skin over and just do the outer side that should be fine." Luna pointed out. "The other side to too rough to use unlined anyway. The inner skin is much softer and could be used unlined."

"True." Harry nodded. "Okay, all together, let's get the inner skin out of there so we can flip the outer."

"I'd suggest we clean the floor first." Susan pointed. "Then we can give the skins a clean before we use the dye."

"Good idea." Harry nodded.

After a lot of cleaning charms, much heaving and more than a little cursing, even from Hermione, they got the inner skin clear of the outer and flipped the outer skin over and had given everything a thorough cleaning before mixing up the muggle dye and moving the inner skin back into the make-shift pool. They carefully poured the dye in and ensured the inner skin was properly submerged before calling it a night.

That night he sat on his bed and careful focused on his present for Hermione and did some very careful transfiguration. Harry looked at his handiwork happily and wrapped it up in a spare piece of parchment, using string to tie it closed; all ready for Hermione's birthday.

They were making progress through the memories the Dumbledore had gathered and Harry recognised more than a couple of things; the cup and the locket he had personally destroyed and the ring that now adorned Dumbledore's hand. They were still to get confirmation on the last item though.

The memories end with one from Professor Slughorn about a conversation between him and a school aged Tom Riddle about Horcruxes.

"That last memory felt a little different." Harry noted as they left the pensieve.

"Yeah. Do you know why?"

"No, but I'm sure Professor Dumbledore does." Harry looked at the aging wizard pointedly.

"Correct. That memory has been falsified." Dumbledore told them.

"So, you think Slughorn actually gave Riddle the key to making them?" Harry asked.

"Yes. But that's not all." Dumbledore settled behind his desk. "We shall stop here. You must procure the original memory from Horace if you wish to continue."

"I would guess Seven, based on the number of items Riddle seemed interested in." Hermione reasoned. "I doubt he would plan for that many back up items, he's arrogant enough to believe he would get every single one he wanted, by one means or another. It's a powerful number."

"Very true, but we need to confirm that." Dumbledore replied.

"Do you at least have something we can work on while trying to get that memory?" Harry prompted yet again.

"Yes. This book is a compilation of a wide variety of detection spells." Dumbledore surprised them as he pulled it from a drawer and handed it over. "It's a copy of something I put together based in my own experiences and gathers Auror, Curse Breaker, Unspeakable spells along with several other's I encountered. I believe you will both find them useful, for a variety of reasons."

"Us?" Harry asked.

"I will not always be able to help you." Dumbledore stated grimly. "I am also a very visible target. You will have to learn this for yourselves, so you can work on your own. Hopefully with more secrecy."

"Thank you." Hermione gently stroked the cover. "We'll look after it very carefully."

"I know you will."

!SB!

While Dumbledore's book may not be combat orientated, it was still absolutely fascinating. The range of things you could try and detect was staggering, even more interesting was the notes about applying the detection spells to something like a pair of glasses.

As a precaution, Harry and Hermione snuck out and found a photocopier and were please to find the muggle device worked nicely and they created their own copy of the book, just in case it vanished or they had to return it.

Harry took a few hours off just before Hermione's birthday, but no matter how much the girls bugged him about where he was, he didn't reveal a thing. Daphne did point out that he shouldn't have had such a mysterious air about him if he didn't want to get pushed so much.

His secret was revealed a couple of days later on Hermione's birthday when he let Luna, Susan and Daphne into the Gryffindor Common Room and they had a small celebration to commemorate her becoming an adult. Harry revealed a cake with seventeen candles for her to blow out and they all got to enjoy it.

"This is a really good cake." Luna said as she went back for her second piece.

"It is." Hermione agreed as she finished her first piece off.

"How did you get the cake?" Neville asked. "I didn't think we were allowed."

"The elves are so helpful they'd make it anyway." Ron was already halfway through his third piece.

"Harry wouldn't do that." Hermione turned to him. "You didn't, did you?"

"Of course not." Harry assured her.

"Then where did you get it?" Daphne pushed for details.

"I've got access to someone who is pretty good at baking; but only on the condition of anonymity." Harry gave her a small, teasing grin.

"I'll have to convince you to get this person to bake me another one of these for my birthday." Daphne sighed. "A bigger one perhaps, this one is vanishing far too quickly."

Later that evening, when the Common Room was all but empty, Harry gave Hermione one last surprise.

"You got me a present too?" Hermione stared at the parchment wrapped object. "Harry, the cake was enough, you didn't have too."

"It's fine." Harry told her. "I hope you like it."

Hermione took it and unwrapped it carefully. The box lid had three images transfigured into it. The middle one was an open book, the left image was a kneasle that looked remarkably like Crookshanks. The final image had Hermione wiping her eyes; a perfect rendition of an otter, just like her patronus. She stroked the images before opening it and staring at the high-end calligraphy set contained within.

"Oh, wow. This is wonderful." Hermione set it down so she could hug Harry firmly and give him a long kiss on the cheek. "And thank you for the cake too. You made it yourself, didn't you?"

"You got me." Harry admitted.

"You know what, after we graduate, I'm moving in with you."

"You've said that before."

"Well, you keep proving just what a good idea it is." Hermione hugged him again. "You've made this birthday the best in my entire life. Thank you."

"You're more than welcome."

!SB!

The basilisk skins finally had finally succumbed to the dye. They weren't completely black but they were now dark enough to be usable instead of the original poisonous green, and sufficiently stylish that Daphne was willing to wear it in public.

She had already organised the necessary items and they spent a weekend carefully cutting the skins to the correct sizes and stitching the necessary adornments in so they could wear them. The four girls each had a cloak make from the inner skin while Harry had one from the inner skin and one from the outer skin. He now just needed a way to store the remaining skins, and to find someone who could fashion body armour for him.

Daphne took great pleasure in returning to her Common Room wearing her new cloak.

"Where did you get that?" Tracy pulled at it a little to inspect it closely. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"No, you wouldn't have." Daphne agreed.

"What is it? I'm guessing it's some sort of snake skin."

"Close."

"Was this payment for everything you've done for Potter?"

"Something like that, although this puts me deep in debt to him." Daphne admitted.

"Why?"

"Because you don't find many millennia old basilisks to harvest the skin from to make things."

Tracy's eyes when wide and her jaw dropped and she barely managed to croak out her question. "A millennia old basilisk? Where did you…? Of course, the Chamber. He let you have a cloak from the hide?"

"We all got one. He made two from himself; one from the inner skin like this one and one from the outer skin. They are pretty simple but I think we did a good job. At least a simple design like this is easy to make and won't go out of fashion." Daphne unclasped the chain securing the cloak and slipped it off so she could sit on the bed. "I told you it was big; look at the size of the scales. And all of these barely made a dent in what's there."

"Wow. I wish I had come with you now; I'd love one of these." Tracy pouted.

"You can join us if you want?" Daphne shrugged as she carefully folded her new cloak to put it away. "Granger and Potter are surprisingly good company. So is Lovegood for that matter."

"They must be to let you in their Common Room." Tracy shook her head in disbelief. "Weren't you worried about getting hexed in the back?"

"Not around Potter; he's very good at keeping them under control."

"Maybe I will join you." Tracy decided. "You seem to be doing better in class since you started studying with them."

"Feel free, they seem pretty accepting of new people."

!SB!

While Dumbledore's book was useful, and both interesting and informative, it didn't solve their need to learn to fight. With that in mind Harry hunted down Professor Flitwick while Hermione did the same for Professor McGonagall.

"Mr Potter, how can I help you?" Flitwick greeted him cheerily.

"I had a question for you, but it's not really class related." Harry sat in the offered seat.

"Oh?"

"I understand you were a Professional Dueller." Harry started.

"Indeed, are you interested in joining the duelling circuit? It's dangerous work, but there are plenty of safeguards; it's not much more dangerous than Professional Quidditch."

"Perhaps, there are many potential careers that I am still unaware of." Harry skirted his true motives. "I did toy with the idea of becoming an Auror, but I'm not sure about joining the Ministry."

"Well, Auror combat tactics are different to duelling, but there are plenty of overlaps." Flitwick noted. "I've seen some real battle as well as duelling. The main thing is to be comfortable with the  
tactics you develop and use. I can give you some pointers though; demonstrate a few things. If you are motivated you can learn them quickly. They will become the foundations of your own personal style."

"Thank you." Harry smiled. "When will you be able to spare the time for that?"

"I've a couple of hours now, if that's okay?"

"Please." Harry grinned in anticipation.

Flitwick was a true master with the wand. A couple of things Harry already knew and he recognised a few others from watching Dumbledore and Riddle fight. The rest was totally new.

"So? What do you think?" Flitwick asked after his demonstration.

"Impressive." Harry truly was impressed by what he had seen.

"Thank you." Flitwick gave a theatrical bow. "Your turn."

Harry blinked in shock but rose to the challenge and tried to replicate some of the things he had just seen. He deliberately didn't use motionless casting, keeping that a secret.

"Not bad. You've made a good start." Flitwick applauded. "You've got some spells to learn and you need to practise, but I think you can work out what to do next. Come back anytime if you want some more detailed pointers."

"Thank you very much Professor." Harry said.

"You're welcome. Go on, it's dinner time."

!SB!

Hermione had similar luck with Professor McGonagall, though there was very little overlap. While Flitwick had gone for a wide variety of spell, mixing up fast and slow, weak and powerful, to create combinations that would trick, overwhelm, or overpower an opponent McGonagall had gone for a minimalistic approach. Transfiguration, as a rule, needed more focus than Charms. As such it was more important to be extremely well rehearsed in a smaller range of complex transfigurations and animations with a wider range of simple transfigurations as back up.

There was an unexpected and highly unusual side-effect of this; between classes, the various duelling training, sword training, self-study and all the people asking if the DA was going to start up again, Harry ended up in an argument with Katie Bell over who was going to be Captain that year. They each argued about why they shouldn't be captain and why the other should.

"I'm not even really on the team anymore; Ginny's the current Seeker." Harry added.

"Enough." Professor McGonagall silenced the arguing pair. "I think you have both made your points very clear. And Mr Potter, you are still the official Gryffindor Seeker, Umbridge never should have banned you. Miss Weasley will make an excellent Chaser."

"Then what's going to happen?" Katie asked.

"You've both made some very good points." McGonagall stated. "And, as much as I want to keep the trophy here your studies so take priority. Now, while this is Ms Bell's NEWT year, Mr Potter does have his study group. It may be an optional activity but, given the currently climate and the very variable nature of the professors that you have experienced in Defence Against the Dark Arts, I feel it has equal weight.

"There are no other suitable candidates, and don't bother suggesting Mr Weasley; while he may have the knowledge he has neither the temperament nor proven ability to overcome adversity. In the end, I feel that consistency as Captain is more important and so, Mr Potter, you will just have to cut back on some of your optional activities."

"Optional activities?" Harry snorted. "I don't consider protecting the school from monsters, death eaters or Dark Lords as an optional activity."

"You are a student, those things are the jobs of the professors." McGonagall scolded.

"Do you really want to have that argument with me?" Harry pointed out.

"Perhaps not, but my point still stands."

Harry closed his eyes and bit back a rude comment.

"I'll do everything I can to help you Harry." Katie offered. "I know it's not going to be easy for you."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Harry gave her a small smile. "Is there anything else? It looks like I have to pay Madam Hooch a visit."

"No, that is all." McGonagall dismissed the pair.

"I get the feeling you were about to tell her off." Katie whispered once they were well clear of the office.

"Yeah, I've not had a lot of success at leaving things to the adults." Harry sighed. "I'm sure you've heard the rumours."

"Yeah, but we've been on the same team for years too. I know better than to just listen to rumours."

"Thanks, I appreciate that."

"But, if you want to share…?" Katie teased. "Even a little?"

"Let's just say that facing that dragon in the Tournament wasn't the most dangerous thing I've ever done. Nor my first dragon encounter actually." Harry offered.

"Damn." Katie shook her head. "I was always curious about the adventures you always seem to be in the middle of, I think I'm glad I got to stay out of them."

"I assure you, I wish I had that choice too." Harry admitted.

!SB!

Harry was forced to cut back on his learning of Arithmancy and Runes, which he was disappointed about, he had found many interesting things in those subjects and was regretting not taking them as a third year. Katie was a big help with the Quidditch team, running Chaser drills and training a reserve player. Ron got a serious work out as they hammered him the entire time.

Ginny was happy to make the transition to Chaser, it was her preferred position. She proved she was well suited for it as well, working nicely with Katie as they tested the potential candidates for their third.

Harry also had a pair of reserve Beaters, a couple of much younger students to work with the older pair that replaced Fred and George. If he could find a reserve Seeker then the team would be set up for the next few years, even after he had gone.

His study group was getting more interesting as well. Tracy Davis, Daphne's friend, finally joined them. Then ended up in a debate with Hermione, with Luna riling them up, about the differences between muggle and magical healers. Then they discussed the origin of the Healer symbol, the Rod of Asclepius, which seemed to be common between the two groups; probably a snake but also possibly a parasitic worm. Everyone else was begging them to shut up when their conversation shifted to a detailed description on how the worm was removed from the body by waiting for it to eat its way out of the skin and then slowly coiling it around a wooden staff.

They hadn't managed to get the memory from Slughorn though. Hermione had insisted on asking politely but he had clammed up so hard she was forced to give up. That he was keeping such vital information from her had her willingly discussing everything from blackmail to threats; bribery was an option but she refused to let him profit from keeping that key memory hidden from them.

They did wish that they could trust Susan, Luna and Daphne enough to include them in the discussion. They were very close to bringing Luna in, but just didn't quite have the history with her to be sure completely sure.

It was disappointing the Ron was not as involved any more. He was more interested in training for Quidditch. The new spells that Harry and Hermione were focusing on weren't for combat so he had no interest in learning them and he wasn't putting the effort in to learning the casting techniques that Harry and Hermione were focusing on. Their large amount of time in the library, usually with Daphne present made him even scarcer. And then Daphne's friend, Tracy Davis, joined them and he pretty much disappeared except for classes and Quidditch.

Finally they had to face facts that just the two of them wasn't enough and brought both Luna and Susan into the fold. Both were passionate in their commitment to the cause and to keeping Harry and Hermione's secrets. Thanks to their input they managed to figure out a way to approach Slughorn to obtain the memory Dumbledore wanted.

"What can I do for you both?" Slughorm looked at the pair of Gryffindor's warily.

Harry pulled out the report on the venom that Daphne had gotten from Snape and laid it in front of the portly wizard.

Slughorn frowned but opened the report and began reading. Then the frown dropped away and he was totally engrossed in the report.

"This is unheard of." Slughorn finally said. "To have found something like this… What do you want?"

"Well, when I'm ready to, I'll need an agent to sell this." Harry pulled out a large bottle of venom. "You seem to know your way around the market."

"Indeed." Slughorn's eyes it up. "May I…?"

Harry let his take the bottle and check it out.

"So much. Incredible." Slughorn murmured. His voice returned to normal. "Selling this much will have to be done prudently to keep the price from dropping. I can handle that, and ensure your own anonymity, for a modest commission of say... oh, I'll be generous and just make it 20%."

"20%?" Harry cocked his head. "That does sound generous. For you. I would have thought 5% would be more than generous given the volume and value of it."

"You underestimate the amount of work that goes into these sales." Slughorn said condescendingly. "But perhaps there is room for negotiation."

"Or you could offer something else to earn those extra percentages…" Hermione said pointedly.

Slughorn's face dropped. "I should have known. I didn't think you would have given up so easily."

"I can't. Too much rests on that piece of information." Harry met the older man's eye with an intense gaze as he laid on the pressure. "This is information that could have saved my mother."

"He could kill me for sharing it."

"No. He'll kill you for having it in the first place. If you share it he'll just try and kill us as well."

Slughorn studied the bottle for several long minutes. "30% and you guarantee that you won't sell that through anyone else."

Harry looked around the potion lab and spotted a loose quill for labelling the potion's vials. Taking it he wrote on the bottle 'Only sell this bottle via Prof. Slughorn. Comm. 30%'.

"There. How's that?" Harry turned it so the professor could see.

Slughorn smiled. "Done. I'll just give you that memory."

"This had better be the real one. Uneditied. Or the deal is off." Harry stated firmly.

Slughorn nodded as he drew a silver sliver from his temple and placed it in an empty vial. He half reached out to hand it over. "Don't think of me too harshly. I didn't know what he would become."

Harry nodded and managed to get the vial, passing it to Hermione so she could cast a myrid of protections on it. "I'll let you know when I'm ready to sell that."

"I'll look forward to it." Slughorn had a tint of greed in his eyes and face.

Harry and Hermione hurried to Dumbledore's office to view the memory.

"Well done." Dumbledore complemented them. "I am impressed you managed it so quickly."

"So, Riddle used Horcrux's." Hermione pretended they didn't already know. "That's why he didn't die before."

"Correct." Dumbledore nodded. "And until they are all destroyed, he cannot be killed. But we have an advantage; Tom does not know that we know about them, their number, and what they may be. Now we just have to find them."

"You think those memories hold the key to that as well?" Harry asked.

"I believe that it will lead us to some of them, but we already know he used Lucius Malfoy to guard one. It is not impossible that another Death Eater holds another." Dumbledore replied.

"Given how important they are, it would have to be a VERY trusted Death Eater." Harry noted. "That should cut the list down."

"I agree." Dumbledore nodded. "I will work on this. I will let you know when I have an update for you."

"Okay." Harry nodded.

"Bye Professor." Hermione added. "Let us know if we can help."

"I will." Dumbledore nodded as the pair left.

Harry and Hermione waited until they were in a random classroom with Luna and Susan.

"Did it work?" Susan asked.

"Like a charm." Harry grinned.

"And Slughorn doesn't realise that he's never going to get a knut?" Luna grinned.

Hermione's grin was pure evil. "The bastard never even though we were playing him. There is no way I'm going to let him get rich off of that piece of information. How many lives could have been saved if people knew how depraved he was right back then? He sat on that vital piece of information for decades and did nothing. He deserves what he just got."

"Easy Hermione." Harry teased. "What's our next step?"

"We keep training, and we help Luna and Susan get up to speed." Hermione answered promptly.

"Is there time for me and Harry to snog?" Luna asked hopefully.

"If you really want to." Hermione snorted.

"Of course I do. It's wonderful. You should try it too." Luna beamed.

"You think I should snog Harry too?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at the unconventional Ravenclaw.

"Well, I could snog you if you'd prefer." Luna offered. "I certainly don't mind. I like you nearly as much as Harry. Susan might be interested too. Failing that you'll have to find someone else. Maybe Daphne?"

There was a long silence.

"Luna," Hermione spoke in a forced light voice, "snogging normally happens between a boy and a girl."

"Oh. I thought it was between two people who really liked and cared for each other?" Luna looked confused.

"Well, yes, but one of those would be a boy and the other a girl." Hermione explained.

"Doesn't that rather limit your options of snogging partners?"

!SB!

Daphne had been spending a little less time with the group and the reason became clear when she dropped several sheets of parchment down in front of Harry.

"Oh." Harry grinned. "A Confidentiality Agreement. Looks okay to me. Hermione?"

Hermione looked the short contract over. "That looks fine. I'll happily sign it too if you want."

"Actually please. Your input may prove useful." Daphne nodded.

The two Gryffindor's both signed the contract and then began looking the Business Plan over.

Daphne watched them, confining a surprising amount of nervousness deep within.

"It's a little light on details here and here and I think you need to rewrite this section." Hermione pointed out. "But it's a very good first attempt."

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "I can tell you've thought this through very carefully. We'll probably need negotiate the offer a little but I like what I'm seeing."

"Thank you." Daphne couldn't hide her smile of relief. "I expected some movement in the money aspect but writing all this down really did help me get real clarity on the actual value of my business and how much to ask for that percentage. I'm even more confident about my chances for success now."

"Yes, it's when everything is clearly written out like that it makes it very hard for an investor to claim a larger portion for less money." Hermione agreed. "I'm really glad you found my idea so useful."

"So am I." Daphne sat down finally. "I'll make those changes and then we can talk money. But now I know just how far I can move."

And it's thanks to Hermione you know that." Harry pointed out.

"True, which is the only reason I'll grant any movement at all." Daphne replied. "I owe you that courtesy at least."

"The next step," Susan, keeping a respectful distance, had been listening, "would be to talk to your Financial Advisor or Account Manager. You need to check your funds and how much of the investment you are willing to take on personally."

"Right." Harry nodded. "Daphne, can I hold on to these?"

"Of course. I've spare copies of the Confidentiality Agreement too." Daphne handed them over. "Let me know what you decide. Do you know when you'll be able to talk to... whoever it is?"

"No, but I'll do it as soon as I can." Harry assured her.

!SB!

Harry got a real wakeup call on the simple fact that Voldemort was out there, scheming away with malevolent intent, all his little workers running around doing his nefarious bidding.

It was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year and Harry was enjoying some time off working and visited the village with Hermione and Luna; Susan had gone with her Hufflepuff friends but agreed to meet up for lunch and Daphne was doing her own thing. He spotted Daphne walking around the village and they exchanged polite nods and later some friendly words when they ended up in the same shop.

"Quit bugging her." One of the girls with Daphne glared at him. She was a few years younger than him.

Harry blinked and looked at Daphne. "Am I bugging you?"

"You lack the limbs to be classified as an insect." Daphne pointed out. "But no, neither your presence nor your conversation is 'bugging' me at the moment."

"I didn't think so but I just wanted to be sure." Harry shrugged. "Are there other times when it does?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"You said 'at the moment'."

"Oh. Well, while it isn't impossible that I will find your company an unwanted event at some point in the future, you are actually yet to annoy me in a way that I want nothing to do with you." Daphne explained. "So far any irritation I've experienced in your company has been due to you keeping secrets from me. Understandable, but no less annoying because of it."

"Cool." Harry nodded then turned to the younger girl. "Since she doesn't think I'm bugging her at the moment, can I return to my conversation with her?"

The girl glared harshly.

"Go back to your shopping, Tori." Daphne put the younger girl's glare to shame. "If anyone is bugging me right now it's you."

"Hag."

"Brat."

"Scintillating conversation." Harry noted lightly.

"My little sister, Astoria." Daphne explained. "We get on okay but she can be a nosey little pain in the behind at times."

"I heard that." Astoria glared.

"So? I was only speaking the truth." Daphne shook her head as she turned away from her sister and back to Harry. "Sorry, where were we before she interrupted us?"

"I'm more impressed that he didn't even blink." Tracy chuckled from the other side of Daphne.

"You forget, I've seen the Weasley family at their best and worst." Harry grinned. "And a few other siblings as well. You two seem about normal."

"I sometimes wonder if there is anything normal about that brat."

"Like you're one to judge." Astoria snorted.

"I'm done here." Hermione joined Harry. "What's going on here?"

"Just a fascinating look into sibling relationships." Harry chuckled. "Later Daphne. Nice to meet you too, Astoria."

"Congratulations." Daphne commented dryly to her little sister. "You managed to make the half-blood Gryffindor the beacon of polite society."

"Like you did any better."

"I was having a perfectly civilised conversation until you…"

Harry and Hermione struggled to get out of ear shot before they started laughing.

It was getting close to lunch time and it was a cold day, showing that winter was closing in, so they headed to the Three Broomsticks to get a table and both relax and warm up a little.

They were joined by Susan and some of her friends as well as a few of their Gryffindor friends. The large table was pretty packed as everyone squeezed in.

It was towards the end of the meal that Harry noticed a small commotion across the pub. If it hadn't involved Katie Bell, he might have missed it. She seemed to be arguing with a friend who was forcing her way out the door but it was concern that filled the Gryffindor Chaser's features not anger.

"I'll be right back." Harry told everyone as he stood and left, grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair.

Harry was worried about his teammate; he didn't want anything happening to her and something in her expression had her worried.

He had to run to catch up to them; even Katie was having to hurry to keep up with her fast moving fried.

"What's going on?" Harry asked when he finally caught up outside the village.

"Harry? Oh thank Merlin." Katie was relieved to see him. "My friend's gone bonkers. She keeps saying she has to take that parcel to the castle but I don't know where she got it from."

Harry cast a couple of detection spells from Dumbledore's book and gritted his teeth as the package in the girl's hands registered as holding with very dark magic.

Harry got in front of her and looked her in the eyes. There was something just a little off about them; like she wasn't focused on what was in front of her but rather something else.

"Damn." Harry pulled his wand. "Stupify."

Katie squeaked as Harry caught the unconscious girl, letting the offending package fall to the ground. "Harry?!"

"I think she was under some sort of control. Imperious possibly." Harry explained. "And whatever's in that package is dark magic. Get her back to the Hospital Wing and get her looked at."

"Okay. Thanks Harry." Katie said gratefully as she drew her own wand and levitated her friend to get her back to the castle.

Harry looked at the package now lying on the ground. He wasn't sure he wanted to touch it but he was equally unsure that destroying it right there and then was right either; they would probably also destroy any chance to tracing where it came from.

Deciding to err on the side of caution he glanced around to check that he was alone and drew Sutābāsuto and used her flames to turn whatever was in the package in to a molten mess. Rechecking it he was pleased to see that the dark magic that had tainted the item was now gone.

An extra spell and a final flick of his wand later and the remains flying deep into the trees where no one would be able to find it.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as he sat back down next to her in the pub.

"Not much. I'll tell you later." Harry was looking around the crowded building for anyone who might have cursed the girl into doing their dirty work.

!AB!

Harry finished summing up his side of what happened in Dumbledore's office. It seemed that Katie had met Professor Sinistra in the castle, who had gotten Professor McGonagall who had taken them to Madam Pomfrey, who had called in Dumbledore and Snape for assistance.

"Idiot Brat!" Snape snarled. "Now there is no way of determining where it came from."

"I considered that, but I didn't think it likely that anyone would find much." Harry shrugged. "And I didn't want to risk such a dangerous item inside the school."

"And if whoever it was gets it back?"

"What? It was totally destroyed. They'll just dump it." Harry snorted. "But it is clear that someone is trying to get dangerous items inside the castle so you need to do something about it."

"Indeed." Dumbledore cut off another scathing response from Snape. "The girl has no memory of who gave it to her; there is little chance they would have left anything to chance. The magic's you described are highly illegal; they would not want such an item being traced back to them."

"Do you know who she was to give it to?" Harry asked.

"Me apparently." Dumbledore replied. "But I do not think it was with the intent to hand in a dangerous item she found."

"An assassination attempt?" McGonagall gasped.

"A very poor one if they thought it would work."

"Or a poor thinker." Harry snorted. "Got any new people after your head?"

"No." Dumbledore shook his head slightly. "Just the same old ones."

"They are they trying a new approach?"

"Perhaps. We will implement some new procedures to block any other such attempt." Dumbledore stood. "For now, I wish to perform one last check, to make sure the controlling magics are gone from her system."

Harry hesitated as he caught a pointed gaze from the Headmaster while everyone else filed out.

"Yes?"

"Next time, use your patronus to summon me and I will investigate it more closely." Dumbledore told him. "We must find the perpetrator."

"Well, I'm sure the rumour mill is doing the rounds and Katie will probably include where I intercepted her in the mix." Harry noted. "So if the perpetrator goes looking for it, with perhaps a summoning charm, the tracking spell I put on it will let me know it's moving. And it will transfer to the person if they pick it up."

"Nicely done. Keep me informed but do not go after this person alone." Dumbledore finished with a firm warning.

Harry nodded and left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter.

If fact, if you get down to it I probably own very little of the ideas being used in this story. But I am not getting paid for them and have hopefully put them together in a new and interesting way.

Enjoy.

 **Chapter 10**

Hermione agreed with Harry's course of action and so did Luna and Susan, though Susan said she would be letting her Aunt know as soon as she could. They would all be on the lookout for any suspicious or unfamiliar people next time they were in the village.

Harry didn't get much time to think on the issue and the remains of the artefact remained untouched as he focused on his studies, additional studies, DA and quidditch. The first quidditch match was fast approaching he was confident that they would make a good showing.

Harry and Katie had been pushing a lot of dodging into the team's training. It was a rebuilding year and most of the players were younger. They would need the additional training to avoid the Slytherin tactic of picking the biggest people possible and using brute force to win; he didn't want his team to end up in the Hospital Wing.

The game itself was as rough as he expected but his team made it through with only minor injuries. Harry was glad he had ensured so much focus on evasive training; it would have been disastrous otherwise.

"Nice work, Captain." Katie clapped him on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Harry took a long deep breath. "I was worried about this one."

"You came up with the right plan and we made it work." Katie replied. "Now we can focus on our skills for the next couple of matches."

"Here's hoping that they learn from our tactics and both beat Slytherin." Harry sighed. "I don't want a repeat of this; they'll be even more vindictive."

"Yeah. I feel a little sorry for who plays them next." Katie admitted.

"Maybe we could do a couple of joint sessions with them; help them train for that match?" Harry suggested.

"Maybe." Katie shrugged. "They may not go for it."

"Doesn't mean we shouldn't offer."

"True. If they agree then count me in." Katie told him. "Now I need a shower and clean clothes."

"Same here."

!SB!

Harry couldn't say he wasn't making progress as he slumped in a chair in the Gryffindor Common Room one evening. Sure, his progress was far from a fast as he wanted or had hoped it would be but he was still progressing.

He blinked as a pile of parchments was dropped in his lap. "Huh?"

"For you to read over." Hermione told him as she perched on the arm of the chair. "It's my work on the cabinet."

"Ah!" Harry's tired brain clicked on what this was about. "You finished it."

"Yes. I was easier than I expected." Hermione replied proudly. "Have a look but I think we could probably make one over Christmas. You are still planning on joining me at my house for Christmas, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "I'll look at these when I'm not so tired."

"That's fine. How's your training going otherwise?"

"Pretty good. I just wish I had more time."

"I know that feeling very well." Hermione chuckled lightly. "How you getting along with your Runes work?"

"I think it's going okay. It's given me some good ideas; something else to work on over Christmas. I've also found some potions I'd like your help brewing."

"Sure." Hermione nodded happily. "Just let me know when."

!SB!

Harry was so busy that getting time to do something, especially something that needed a couple of hours or more, meant not doing something else. And there weren't many things he was willing to miss out on at the moment. Well, not that he could get away with; he'd skip DADA with Snape in a heartbeat if he could.

It did mean that he was delayed in visiting Gringotts; he had finally reached a decision on the Black Family title. In the end Harry decided to have an extra intense training session and skip the next one so he could make the trip to Diagon Alley and the bank. He had sent a letter to alert Taildrik that he was coming in to see him and when.

"Harry." Taildirk stood to greet him as the teen entered the office. "It's good to see you."

"You as well." Harry smiled at the goblin. "How have you been?"

"Well, thank you. Yourself?"

"I've been okay."

"Now, to business." Taildirk politely indicated a seat for Harry. "What can I do for you?"

"I've made my decision." Harry stated. "I'm going to accept the Black Family title now instead of waiting."

"Very well." Taildirk nodded as he pulled a file out of his desk. "You've a few things to sign to formally take control of the account. Then we just need to discuss what you want to do with it."

Harry nodded and began reading through the offered file before he signed it. He was glad he had had Susan's lessons, with Daphne's additional titbits, he'd never have understood half of what was in the documents otherwise. As it was he only had a few points he needed to clarify before he signed it.

"Excellent." Taildirk took the file back. "I'll have this actioned immediately. Now, given your new status as an emancipated minor and Lord, you can claim your own inheritance from your parents now if you wish. Also, there is the following information and requests for you. We also need to discuss your investment portfolio."

"This is going to take a while." Harry noted. "But speaking of investments there is one I wanted to discuss with you."

"Oh?" Taildirk looked interested.

Harry passed the confidentiality agreement over first and watched the goblin read then sign the document without comment. Passing the business plan over Harry sat back as the goblin studied the document carefully.

"Well thought out and highly detailed." Taildirk said finally. "Much more than I expected from a pureblood wizard."

"Well, she's a witch but she got some ideas from my friend who's muggleborn." Harry pointed out.

"Muggles have some excellent business practices." Taildirk noted. "It's nice to see a Pureblood willing to use some common-sense. This looks to be a sound proposal and the Black Family certainly has the capital to provide the funding without the need to sell assets. With your current lockdown on the accounts the spending has dropped significantly so you will recoup the expense easily. Of course, given Miss Greengrass is a fellow student and not likely to start her business until after graduation then you could slowly build up the required funds over the next 18 months so it will be ready when she actually starts the business."

"I like that idea." Harry nodded. "A graduation present."

They worked through a few more details and Taildirk closed the Black Family file.

"That should cover everything for the time being. I will forward you any new information or updates. I will also formalise the deal for Miss Greengrass into a contract and send it to you for your signatures." Taildirk stated. "Now, as you are emancipated, we can go through the process of claiming your inheritance from your parents."

"Sure, I still have a little time." Harry replied. "It won't take that long with it?"

"No. We covered the majority of things last time." Taildirk pulled out a new file. "But I do have a list of current opportunities for you to consider. Have a look and let me know if any catch your interest. As for your family's account..."

Harry was pretty worn out when he left the bank and returned to sneak back into the school.

!SB!

Taildirk was pretty efficient, Harry noted, when several copies the contract arrived in the morning mail delivery a couple of days later. He only glanced at it quickly at the table before slipping the whole into his bag and ignoring any questioning looks.

After classes, in the privacy, Harry carefully reviewed the contract to make sure it was exactly what he wanted before he headed to the Library where, hopefully, Daphne would be. He was in luck; not only was she there but she was only with her friend Tracy.

"Hey. Got some time?" Harry asked.

"Maybe. What for?" Daphne only barely glanced up at him.

He got her full attention when he dropped a copy of the contract down in front of her as he sat next to her.

"What's... This... Right." Daphne pulled the document close and began reading carefully.

"What is it?" Tracy leant over.

"A contract." Daphne replied absently.

"For?"

"My business." Daphne worked through the various clauses, rereading several important ones. "This is good. There are no real variances from my proposal, just a few extra clauses. Nothing I have any problems with."

"Are you sure? You should get him to change them back." Tracy insisted.

"Why? They are just give him the right to inspect my business to ensure his investment is being used properly and provide him some additional legal separation." Daphne explained. "There is also a financial one so that he isn't liable to pay off any debt I incur and don't pay. There really isn't anything I can object to; it's a very fair contract. It's vastly better than I could have expected from Malfoy."

"Okay. If you're sure." Tracy subsided.

Daphne considered then nodded. "I am. Tracy, would you act as a witness?"

"Sure."

"Hermione and Susan should be here shortly. Susan would also be a good witness." Daphne told Harry. "We can sign it then. Do you have the extra copies?"

"I've got four in total; one each for us and one for each our account managers." Harry answered.

"Good." Daphne gave one of her very rare smiles. "Thank you Harry. You won't regret this."

"I'm sure I won't." Harry smiled back.

Susan was more than happy to act as Harry's witness when she arrived and the four signed the contracts.

"Wow." Tracy commented once they were done and the two teens that had just gone into business together were putting their copies of the contract away. "Just like that. A few signatures and your life is all set."

"I wouldn't say that." Daphne replied. "I've got a lot of hard work ahead of me, but it is good knowing that I can do this. Thank you Harry."

"You're welcome." Harry smiled. "Besides, I think this will turn a tidy profit in a few years."

"Thank you for your vote of confidence." Daphne inclined her head towards him in appreciation.

"I wonder if you'd do that for others." Susan looked at Harry speculatively.

"Come up with a good business plan and we'll talk. Any of you." Harry glanced around the table. "Daphne knows how to write a good one know if you need help."

"Really?" Tracy seemed a little surprised. "Any one?"

"Pretty much." Harry shrugged. "Why should I let a little thing like your House stop me from making a profit?"

"True." Tracy nodded. "But that's more of a Slytherin attitude than a Gryffindor one."

"Really? I can't really see Malfoy or the like giving any Gryffindor or muggleborn any chance at all." Harry pointed out.

"True." Daphne agreed. "But he isn't much of a Slytherin so her point still stands."

Harry snorted. "No disagreements there. I suppose the only real line I'd draw is not supporting Death Eaters and Voldemort."

The two Slytherins shuddered.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Daphne sighed.

"You get used to it." Susan chuckled. "Harry forced everyone in the DA to say it. Though you started using Riddle a lot more this year."

"Because Riddle really hates being called by his birth name." Harry replied. "Can't have the leader of pure bloods admitting any link to a muggle parent."

"So you went from just defying him to actually trying to annoy him?" Tracy stared at him. "You really are a Gryffindor aren't you; only they would be so reckless."

"Nah." Harry shook his head, "He already wants to kill me slowly and painfully. It's not like anything I say can make things any worse."

"That's probably true." Tracy admitted.

"And calling him Voldemort is just about not letting your fear control you." Harry continued. "I'm not saying he isn't powerful or dangerous, or just plain insane, but if you let your fear of him or his Death Eaters control you then you freeze and have no chance to fight or escape."

"That's actually a good point." Tracy seemed surprised to admit it.

"He makes then on occasion." Hermione commented, giving Harry a teasing grin.

"Hey." Harry mock-glared at her. "Watch it Miss 'killed or worse, expelled'."

"Hey. I was eleven." Hermione protested. "You're never going to let that go are you?"

"Probably not, and you were twelve weren't you?" Harry grinned. "It's not often I get such good material on you."

"No, I don't make anywhere near as many stuff-ups as you do." Hermione poked at him. "And no, it was before my birthday, it was right after our first flying lesson."

"That's right." Harry's grin didn't shift as he replied then a shadow crossed his face and he fell into a dark silence and focused on his schoolwork.

Hermione just gripped his shoulder and gave him a supportive smile as he glanced at her briefly.

!SB!

Harry half wondered how having a signed contract would change his relationship with Daphne. He was pleasantly surprised when he found it improving. Daphne, with the pressure of getting the contract gone, had relaxed and was acting more naturally. The icy façade fell away even further in his presence and he began seeing her more of her true personality. She was kind, intelligent and generous with those she cared about.

He started to get to know her younger sister Astoria better as well. It started when the younger girl needed help on an assignment but her sister was in class. It turned out the assignment was for DADA and when she sarcastically commented that she wanted an intelligent answer Harry calmly pointed out half-a-dozen facts on the spell in question off the top of his head.

"… that is if you asked my opinion." Harry finished with a shrug. "But, hey, I'm only a Gryffindor; what would I know?"

Astoria had sat and was scribbling notes rapidly. "What was that last point?"

Harry hid a grin as he repeated it.

"Great." Astoria sat back to look her notes over. "That should be enough to finish my essay. Maybe you aren't as stupid as you look."

"Given I didn't think I actually looked stupid that must mean I'm pretty intelligent." Harry teased.

"I wasn't planning on going that far." Astoria replied. "But it seems it isn't out of the realms of possibility."

Her harsh words aside, Astoria managed a small but genuine smile to the older Gryffindor to express her gratitude for his help. She also stayed seated at his table to finish off her essay. Once done she gave him a subtle nod of thanks and left the library, getting surrounded by her friends on the way as, given the surreptitious glances in his direction, they questioned her about him.

!SB!

Harry's year was settling down. His work load hadn't dropped at all but he was getting used to it and had found the right balance and order to make things easier. Being proactive on everything actually allowed his to use his time more efficiently, giving him more time to relax than he had anticipated. He was spending less time in his common room though, instead taking the time to be with his friends from the other houses or his tsukumogami.

The unfortunate, but not unexpected, side effect was that both he and Hermione were spending much less time with Ron. It was hard enough to get him in the library at the best of times but with two or more Slytherin's at the same table he refused to set foot near the place.

They did spend time with him between curfew and lights-out but when he wasn't wanting to play chess he was wanting them to do his homework for him. Neither Hermione nor Harry enjoyed chess all that much and they both refused point-blank to do his assignments for him. Ron was resistant to any other games that his friends suggested making it harder for them to enjoy their time together. The result of this was they spent less and less time with him.

Harry was loathed to let a friendship go but he refused to give up his growing friendships with the girls in the other houses and he was getting more and more frustrated with Ron's lack of effort in preserving their own friendship.

At least that was the only part of his life he was failing at. His studies were going better than ever, working with Daphne in DADA gave Snape less to complain about, and his personal studies were progressing well also. Hermione was particularly interested in the various notes he was scribbling about applying the various runes she was teaching him and couldn't wait until he had progressed enough that they could collaborate. Even their physical training was going nicely and Hermione was loving the lean muscle she was developing as her body was slowly sculpted towards an athletic build. Harry was much further along the process, having been training for longer and pushing himself harder. The odd time they had followed through on their idea of sharing the Prefect's Bath after their morning training had Hermione happily, and secretly, admiring his muscular form.

The months passed pretty quietly. Malfoy was getting more and more focused on trying to fix the vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirements and as such they barely saw him. It meant they needed to find and secure an empty classroom to train in but it was a small price to pay. They did get to the RoR quite often though and Malfoy would be lurking around until they left, which would be as late as possible, staying 'out of sight'. He couldn't hide from the Marauder's Map though so they weren't too concerned, staying on guard until they knew they were safe.

And so December came to a close and the two Gryffindor's made plans to meet Susan, Luna and Daphne in London for shopping. Harry would be with Hermione for Christmas and then they would head to the Burrow for New Years. Ron was a little put out they wouldn't be there for the entire thing.

Harry had one more thing he was working on, one he was keeping from Hermione for the time being. She had made an offhand suggestion about what they should do next summer and Harry was planning of making it happen, it would just have to be in a way they could actually do something with.

At the end of the term Harry packed his things away. Given the space in the trunk and its ability to shrink there was little difference between packing a few things and packing everything; not since he had mastered the packing spell at least.

Harry made a point of avoiding the teachers as he left the school with Hermione, Ron's protests and curses following him out of the dorm as the red-head rushed to pack in time, and they took a carriage with Luna down to the train. On the train they were joined by Susan and Hannah though the Daphne and Tracy looked in to say hi with Astoria before heading off for their own compartment. Ron only just managed to join them with Ginny in tow and Susan decided to have some fun and made room for them by sitting in Harry's lap.

"I'm not too heavy for you, am I?" Susan wasn't asking.

"Would I survive if I said anything other than 'no'?"

"Nope." Susan teased him.

"Just remember I have a perfect shot at your ribs." Harry pointed out.

"And you are outnumbered 3 to 1." Susan countered.

"Are you so sure that Luna and Hermione would side with you if you start something?" Harry asked.

"I like my odds."

"They seem pretty long to me."

It was the quietest trip yet, with Malfoy staying in the castle they were uninterrupted the whole time and Susan ended up curling into his lap and falling asleep against him.

"That looks cosy." Hermione smiled.

"It's actually quite comfortable." Harry admitted. "Would you like to try on the trip back?"

"If she doesn't can I?" Luna asked in hopeful anticipation.

Of course, it wouldn't be a Hogwarts Express without some trouble. This time it was waiting for them in London in the form of Molly Weasley.

"Harry, Hermione, lovely to see you both again." The Weasley matriarch greeted them as she released her youngest two. "It's wonderful to have you for Christmas this year. Let's get you off to the Burrow."

"We aren't going to the Burrow for Christmas, sorry." Hermione told her. "We already told you we would join you for New Year's. I'm spending Christmas with my parents and Harry accepted my invitation. My parents liked seeing him during the summer and wanted to get to know him a little better."

"But, Albus said…"

"I'm sorry, but the headmaster of our school doesn't decide our holiday plans." Harry pointed out.

"But… The Order…" Molly started.

"Is not an official organisation and also not one I belong to, as such has no authority over me." Harry cut her off. "You yourself were very insistent I was too young to join, you can't use that against me now."

Molly flushed in anger but Harry was quicker and got her with a silencing spell.

"I don't think going into one of your rants right now is at all appropriate." Harry glared. "And whatever you may think you don't have any right to decide what Hermione and I do. I suggest you stop now before we decide the joining you at the Burrow in a few days to too uncomfortable and cancel."

With that the pair walked away, heading for the exit to muggle London and Hermione's parents.

That greeting was much better as Hermione happily hugged her parents and Harry gave them a polite nod from behind as he held Hermione's trunk.

Christmas at the Grangers was a vastly different affair to Hogwarts. The busy dentists hadn't managed to decorate anything but they did have an artificial tree and decorations that they put up together that evening. Harry was invited but he felt awkward intruding on what he saw as their private time together.

This was Harry's first Christmas away from either the Dursley's or Hogwarts. That he could remember at least. His time at Hogwarts had never broken him of the feeling of unwantedness, or just plain not fitting in, particularly at family events. At least at Hogwarts he wasn't the only one away from family and could watch the Weasley twin's antics to amuse himself. Getting his first presents was a plus.

Now he was actually as a family Christmas and he didn't have a clue what to do. At school he could just explore the castle or grounds but here it felt rude to just vanish, and rude not to. Hermione did try to include him but couldn't break through that veil of discomfort.

The tsukumogami weren't any help either. While Christmas may have become popular in modern Japan, they predated that social movement by a at least a few decades and were probably the only people in England that knew less about a Family Christmas than Harry.

Harry managed to find refuge from it all by assisting Emily in the kitchen. There he at least managed to feel useful and not in the way.

"It's rather interesting." Emily noted as she shut the oven door.

"What is?" Harry had started rinsing all the used bowls and utensils before they washed them.

"You and Hermione. So similar and so different at the same time." Emily pulled out some washing gloves and liquid. "She was never interested in cooking, always preferring her books. You on the other-hand are remarkably capable in physical activities. It does seem that you are helping each other expand though."

"Hermione has always been on at me to study more." Harry noted.

"And since meeting you, this summer especially, she has been more physically active. I've seen the difference in her body and movement." Emily pointed out. "I've listened in on a couple of your conversations together and while I don't understand the material you seem to complement each other nicely."

"Uh, thanks."

"No. Thank you, for being her friend." Emily met his eye firmly as she spoke then she smiled. "Come on, let's take these out for everyone; it's really nice having everyone here."

!SB!

When Christmas actually dawned Harry and the tsukumogami were woken early by Hermione. The brunette Gryffindor girl wasn't at all bothered by the fact that there were seven naked bodies in front of her as she shook them all awake.

"Hermione." Harry groaned as he saw her.

"It's Christmas, you don't get to sleep in today." Hermione kept on prodding them.

"You do know I could incinerate you right now." Sutābāsuto grumbled as she managed to sit up.

"Yes. And I also know you'd never hurt a close friend." Hermione didn't back down. "This is your first Christmas and Harry's first proper family Christmas. I want him to enjoy it as much as possible. If you all get up now then you'll have time to shower together before breakfast."

"Okay." Harry relented. "Come on girls. It'll be nice to have some time together."

"Yeah." Soyokaze sat up on the edge of the bed and stretched. "I'm first up so I get Harry first."

That got a mass exodus of the bed as they all vied for their position.

"Want to join us?" Ākufurea asked Hermione.

Hermione hesitated. "No, I've showered already. But thank you for the offer."

"It's always there." Ākuraito replied. "Just join us whenever you want."

Hermione nodded and left to let them all get ready.

When everyone had gathered for a simple breakfast, the lunch meal was the one they had put all the work into preparing for the previous day, they also handed out each other's presents. They opened them after they finished eating; as a child Hermione had gotten caught up in her new things and getting her to eat had been difficult so they had her eat first. Hermione had protested her parents sharing that story but Harry had smiled.

"I can just see a young Hermione refusing to put her new book down." Harry teased his best friend.

Hermione had huffed at him but smiled back.

When it came to presents Harry had managed to get small pieces of jewellery for everyone.

"I know it's not much." Harry said as he watched Hermione look her necklace over.

"It's pretty." Hermione said. "I like it. Thank you very much Harry."

"I've got something better in mind." Harry continued. "I think you like it. I think it'll make up for a lot of birthdays and Christmases."

"Really?" Hermione lit up. "I can't wait to see it."

The six tsukumogami were each looking at their colour matched pendants on the necklaces; sapphires for the twins, a ruby for Sutābāsuto, Nicki got an emerald, Āsuhāto got an amber and Soyokaze got white opal.

Harry got a lot of hugs from the girls as thanks.

Later that morning there was an unexpected knock at the door. Hermione answered it and returned with a pair of expected but totally forgotten guests.

Suano and Kotetsu.

"Uh…" Harry stared at the pair.

"Yeah. I totally forgot too." Hermione agreed. "Sorry, it's been a busy term."

"That's okay." Suano replied. "We're really only meeting because of my mother anyway. I do have some things for you."

"Thank you." Harry blanched. "Um, we're going to the sales tomorrow. Forgetting you were coming is pretty bad of me but I don't have anything for you. If you'd like to join us I can treat you something. And I'll be able to get something you'd like; we don't really know each other that well."

"True." Suano nodded. "And that would be more than generous. I've only got some Japanese treats. Standard souvenir gifts really."

"Please join us for lunch." Hermione invited them. "Where are you staying? Let me take your jacket."

"Thank you. I'm at the same hostel again. It's not bad there." Suano shrugged off her jacket to reveal a nice skirt and woollen jumper underneath.

"How is your training going?" Harry asked to make conversation.

"Really well." Suano smiled. "I've learnt a lot about harnessing Kotetsu's powers. We should spar again something. Or have you been slacking off?"

"I'm not the one dedicated to one craft." Harry shrugged. "I've trained with them as much as I can but I've got my own school work and other stuff so I don't get as much time as you would."

"I know that feeling." Suano agreed. "I've still got regular classes and homework. But I need to learn it."

"Same here." Harry agreed. "And I assure you, there are some classes I'd skip if they weren't so important."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

"You'd willingly put up with Snape if you didn't have to? If there was another teacher?"

Hermione hesitated, causing Harry to laugh at her.

"My point exactly." Harry grinned at her causing her to huff and look away.

"The other teacher could be worse." Hermione pointed out.

"As long as they can actually teach the subject and don't target me for what my father did then it could only be an improvement."

"I have to admit, you have a point." Hermione looked grumpy. "He is rather unprofessional."

"If he's that unprofessional, then how does he keep his job?" Suano asked.

"Daphne has a theory, but I think it's rather rude." Harry chuckled. "She didn't tell me because we were heading to lunch and didn't want to ruin our appetites."

"Ugh." Hermione grimaced. "Probably better that we don't know."

"I reached that very same conclusion."

The rest of the day ended up passing very enjoyably with good food and games. Harry found him warming to Suano; when she kept her temper under control she was a very pleasant person. Harry could see why Kanaka liked her so much. He wasn't sure about marrying her but she was becoming a friend.

"Thank you for a wonderful day." Suano bowed deeply to the Granger's and Harry. "I had a great time."

"You're welcome." Hermione smiled back. "It's been fun having you here."

"Um, Harry, can I still join your plans tomorrow?" Suano asked.

"I did invite you already." Harry told her. "Yes, you can."

"I would. Thank you." Suano bowed again.

"We'll be leaving about 8:30." Emily told her. "We need to go early to get parking. I can pick you up on the way."

"No, need. I will be here. Is there any particular dress?"

"Just casual." Hermione told her. "And the same for Kotetsu, unless he stays behind. You can't hide a sword in the shops."

"I will remain in our room." Kotetsu offered. "I have no other clothes and won't fit in anyway."

"Okay…" Harry seemed surprised but didn't question it.

Suano noticed "Are you bringing your tsugomomo?"

"Of course." Harry replied. "They'll be in their original forms until we get there and change; no room otherwise."

"Oh." Suano seemed surprised. "Well, I will see you tomorrow. And thank you."

With that they girl departed.

"I wasn't sure before but, she doesn't think much of Kotetsu, does she?" Hermione noted.

"No." Harry sighed. "I think I mentioned this before but Kotetsu was partnered to her older brother who was an Exorcist. He died fighting a really powerful amasogi. Kotetsu blamed himself for failing him and so does Suano. Kanaka told me it was really powerful and she barely bet it even with its serious injuries. Neither of them are dealing with the loss very well."

"Can we help?" Hermione asked.

"No." Harry gave her a tired smile. "Suano is just so angry at losing her brother that she just lashes out and Kotetsu feels he deserves it. Kanaka is helping how she can, by giving her a safe place to channel that anger but… I don't think either of them are ready to admit there is a problem."

"It's still not right." Hermione persisted.

"I know." Harry agreed. "But there is not much we can do until they are ready. I know that much from personal experience. And I might not have helped her much when we first met. We… definitely got off on the wrong foot."

"Okay." Hermione gave her own sigh. "So, how are we going to explain your girls to the others?"

"They're my friends." Harry stated. "I've known them since they were little."

"And not mentioned them before?" Hermione grinned as his comment.

"Like I was close enough to anyone at school for that to have come up. Apart from you and Ron."

"Very true." Hermione nodded. "What's really funny is that I can say the same thing."

!SB!

Logistically the shopping trip was a nightmare. There were ten in Emily's car for the trip into the city. Only the fact that six weren't actually human during the trip made it possible. Then there were the three from Hogwarts. Then Fleur and Tonks showed up; Hermione had mentioned the trip to her French friend and Tonks had somehow overheard and tagged along.

It was lucky that Fleur knew where they were to meet. She and Tonks met Luna, Susan and Daphne at the Leaky Cauldron and took the Knight's Bus into muggle London to join Harry and Hermione. There was more than a little surprise at the seven unexpected people.

"It eez nice to zee you all again." A smiling Fleur hugged Hermione, and Harry, and his six tsukumogami.

"That's a lot of girls." Tonks looked around them all. "A lot of pretty girls. How long have you known them?"

"I only met Suano over the summer but I've know the other six since they were little." Harry replied as he introduced everyone. "They are Sutābāsuto, Soyokaze, Ākufurea, Ākuraito, Āsuhāto and Nicki. These are my friends from school Luna, Susan and Daphne. And that's Don't-Call-Me-By-My-First-Name Tonks. Or just Tonks if you think it's easier."

"Watch it you." Tonks growled.

"Hey!" Harry protested. "I didn't tell them your first name is Nymphadora so sod off."

"But you just did then." Tonks growled.

"No. I was talking to you that time and I didn't actually call you that name either." Harry pointed out. "So I haven't broken your rules. Is it my fault you chose to make a deal of what I said right where they could overhead it?"

Tonks blinked. "Damn. You actually got me. You're still getting punished though; first stop: lingerie shop. Harry's paying."

"I dunno…" Harry mused. "I was told by Susan and Daphne that if I buy a girl clothes there is the expectation that I want to see them wearing them…"

"Okay!" Tonks huffed. "What happened to you? A year ago you'd be a blushing stammering mess and now you're actually winning. What happened to you?"

"Sirius died and I took a holiday." Harry's expression dropped. "It helps to have some actually life experience outside of large monsters and evil bastards."

Silence.

"Well that killed the mood nicely." Tonks admitted. "Come on; retail therapy time."

With that they got started.

To Tonks' delight they did start with a lingerie shop. She was less pleased that she couldn't even embarrass Harry by picking out the smallest or sexiest items off the racks and ask him if he thought it would look good on her.

"Am I actually going to have to model these for you to get a reaction?" Tonks pouted.

"No, it's alright." Harry waved that offer away. "Though it must be fun for you; fitting yourself to the item rather than the other way around."

"One of the few perks." Tonks admitted with a grin as she deliberately picked a bra that was obviously several cup sizes too big. "Should I try this one?"

"Uh… that's totally up to you. You don't have to do it on my behalf." Harry backed away.

"Finally! A retreat." Tonks grinned.

"No. It's Nicki, she wants me for something."

"Sure she does."

Hermione sidled over. "How far do you think she'd actually go to win that little contest?"

"I don't know." Harry was hiding his grin. "But won't it be fun finding out?"

"Sure, if you like girls."

"I think even you can agree that a girl's body can be very beautiful."

"True. There is certainly a lot of art from the last few centuries to back that up." Hermione nodded. "And Fleur from last summer. But that doesn't mean I need to see hers for myself."

"It won't bother me either way." Harry replied. "It's just fun teasing her. Though I wish I had a camera."

"You won't actually take a picture, would you?"

"No, but making her think I did on the other hand…"

"That's mean." Hermione protested but was hiding her own laughter. "Don't come crying to me if she hurts you though."

"I won't." Harry suddenly turned serious. "But remembering yours from the summer; I think it's just as nice."

Hermione turned very red at that."

Hermione returned to helping the Hogwarts trio while Harry had his hands full with his girls and a couple of hours later they were finally paying so they could leave. Tonks did try flashing him a look at her in the busty bra but Harry barely even coloured, much to Tonks disappointment.

From there they went for clothes, looking in a wide range of stores. Luna was literally bouncing around as she got to see the huge range of clothes available for women.

"This really does feel better than that other store." Luna commented in one of the designer stores. "It's… more personal."

"Yeah." Hermione nodded. "That other store is for mass market brands. They're all about cheap clothes to lots of people. Stores like this are either for a specific designer or a small group of select designers. These are people who really focus on producing high quality clothes. For them it's more personal as they design and produce their collections each year."

"It feels like it." Luna smiled. "I know these are more expensive but it really does feel like the person who made these wants them to go to people who will love them as much as they do."

Luna loved this particular designer. The designs were just a little different and it appealed to the unusual Ravenclaw. Given how happy it made her Harry was happy to treat the younger girl

They stopped for lunch to recharge then got back into it. Harry got his girls and himself a few extra winter things and even treated Suano, as a late Christmas present, and got Kotetsu a couple of things as well.

Finally they had to call it a day.

"Thank you so much." Luna hugged Harry hard and kissed his cheek. "This has been so great. Thank you for so many treats too."

"You're welcome." Harry returned the hug. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Luna smiled.

"This was a lot more fun than I expected." Daphne was smiling as well. "Perhaps we can do this again in the summer?"

"Just say the word." Susan agreed. "I'll be there."

"Oui." Fleur added. "Zis was fun."

"I'm ready for shopping anytime." Tonks gave a nod. "And the company's great too."

"I would love to. We can organise it back at school." Hermione was beaming.

"It was very nice to meet Harry's friends too." Luna smiled at Suano and the six tsukumogami. "I hope you will be able to join us again. I like making new friends."

"I would like that." Suano bowed.

"I think we can talk Harry into inviting us along." Āsuhāto nudged him.

"Like I could stop you." Harry snorted. "But I did actually enjoy myself, even if I did a lot of waiting around."

"You got to see us in a lot of different clothes, you've no reason to complain." Daphne pointed out primly.

That got a lot of laughter from the other girls.

"I assure you, I wasn't complaining about the view." Harry teased her. "That was the best part of today."

"Nice to know we are appreciated." Daphne tilted her nose up slightly and put on a snobbish air but the humour is her eyes was clearly visible.

"Time to go." Tonks sighed finally. "Fleur and I will make sure these three make it home safely."

"Thanks. See you at school, Daphne, Susan. Luna, will you go to the Weasley's for New Years?" Hermione asked.

"I might. We'll have to see." Luna shrugged. "If not I'll see you on the train."

"Definitely." Harry nodded firmly. "Have a great New Year's."

"You too. Bye." "See you later." "Au revoir."

The two Gryffindor's watched the group of witches head off to flag down the Knight's Bus.

"Come on, it's really cold. The car's that way." Emily got them moving and took them home.

"I like your friends." Suano commented on the trip back. "But is Luna always like that?"

"No." Hermione admitted. "She's normally a lot weirder."

"…Oh…"

"She's also incredibly intelligent and insightful." Harry added. "She is a very good friend and I'm proud to know her."

"Same here." Hermione nodded. "Even if she does talk about a huge range of creatures I'm sure she's just making up."

"There are about 50,000 undiscovered living things on the plant. Or something like that." Emily pointed out. "Who's to say her animals aren't among them."

"Really? That many?" Harry was interested.

"It's really a random guess. And these are mostly micro-organisms or things living in extreme or remote locations, like in deep trenches at the bottom of the ocean." Emily explained. "But who's to say there aren't other things."

"Or perhaps things that can only be seen in certain circumstances. Thestral's for example." Harry pointed out. "They can only be seen by people who have witnessed someone dying. But they really are very nice, even if they have a bad reputation and seem a bit undead."

"There are a huge range of creatures in Japanese folklore." Suano commented. "Spiritual or youkai."

"I think we might want to take Luna to Japan." Harry grinned. "She'd love to hear about all those beings and then she'd go hunting for them all. But it could be fun."

"What do you think she'd make of your friends? When she learns what they really are?" Hermione pondered.

"I don't know if I want that to happen or if I'd be terrified." Harry replied after thinking about it.

!SB!

Hermione put a movie on after dinner that night and Harry was enjoying it but it had been a long and very busy day. They had built bundle of pillows and blankets on the floor as there weren't enough chairs for eight and settled in to watch with hot cocoa. The snuggly warmth had them drooping about halfway through the movie and by the end they were all fast asleep; Hermione using Harry's chest as a pillow as the six tsukumogami gathered around them.

Dan and Emily looked at the impromptu slumber party.

"We should really take them to bed." Dan whispered.

"Leave them." Emily smiled. "Have you ever seen her so happy?"

"No. I just wish it wasn't a boy doing that." Dan grumped.

"She's growing up. She's an adult by Wizarding Standards and less than a year away by our own." Emily reminded him. "But I know she's safe in Harry's hands."

"Yeah; doesn't mean I like it but I know she is." Dan admitted.

"Come on. Let's get another couple of blankets so they don't get cold." Emily pulled at him. "She's safe and sound."

"Yeah." Dan nodded.

!SB!

The next couple of days were spent looking at their personal projects. Hermione's notes on the cabinet were very detailed and they began planning a pair of small boxes to make test pair. It may only take small items but it would allow them to pass letters and other things very easily.

Harry also revealed his secret plans.

"A boat?" Hermione nearly snatched them. "You're planning on building a boat?"

"Well, your idea was really good. But I don't know how to sail; it think it would take a while to learn. A motor boat would be much easier to learn to control." Harry explained.

"I agree." Hermione's fingers traced over the plans. "You've put a lot of thought into these; a library and plenty of room to do study and research. Plus the bedrooms and stuff. You could live on this boat permanently and be very comfortable. And we could go anywhere."

Harry could help but smile at Hermione's brilliant expression. "I'm glad you like it."

"I do. And I will help you build it. If we work hard we could have it finished for when we graduate." Hermione replied. "We could take a year to travel and really see the World, something you really wanted to do and I'd love to go with you. If we make the frame a little heavier then we could apply proper wards to it and make it really safe."

"If let me know how much then I'll adjust the plans and you can work out a warding scheme to apply."

"I will. This is really amazing. Thank you." Hermione leant over and gave him a firm kiss on the cheek. "So, what else did you want to do?"

"I need to modify the Nicki's weapon harness has to include a pouch for the potions I want to brew." Harry told her.

"How about a mole skin pouch?" Hermione suggested. "It would be easy to attach and they're bigger on the inside and only open for the person who put the things in there. I think we could get one at Diagon Alley. If not then perhaps one of the professors could suggest something. We don't have to tell them what it's for."

"Thanks." Harry smiled. "I really do appreciate that."

"I know." Hermione nudged him with a teasing grin.

!SB!

While they didn't manage to build the mini-cabinets they did have then designed and a quick trip ensured they had everything they needed. They would assemble and enchant them at school.

So, on New Year's Eve they bid Hermione's parents and Suano goodbye and took the Knight's Bus to Ottery St Catchpole and the Burrow.

"Harry. Hermione. Welcome." Mrs Weasley bustled them into the kitchen. "Come in. Come in."

Hermione was shown to Ginny's room while Harry got the twin's old room again; they had moved out of the Burrow and into the apartment over their shop. Harry was actually glad to have his own room; Ron snored too much and he would miss his girls cuddling around him.

"Hey Harry. Hurry up." Ron poked his head through the door. "We're going to have a snow ball fight."

"I'll be there soon." Harry told him.

Harry and Hermione did have fun during the day and Luna managed to come by to join them. A very welcome addition to Harry and Hermione. Not so much to Ron though but they shut him up; Luna had become a very good friend to them and they wouldn't let anyone put her down.

With Ron, Ginny, Luna, Harry, Hermione and the twins it proved to be quite the battle. The twins formed one team, using magic to form a sturdy barrier to hide behind as they bombarded the others. Luna and Hermione both stuck with Harry as they dodged and worked around on side to flank the twins.

Harry's training as a swordsman meant he stayed the driest of the lot and his teamwork with Hermione and Luna meant that they managed to bombard the twins, who ended up drenched and needed a hot shower and change of clothes before dinner.

Mrs Weasley cooked her usual feast for dinner and they didn't go hungry, even with the Weasley male appetites.

As the evening progressed and midnight approached Harry was reading I to pass the time when Ginny came by with a plate of biscuits.

"Want one, Harry?" Ginny offered him the plate.

"Thanks. Did you have a good Christmas?"

"I did. What about you?"

"Yeah, Christmas with Hermione was great." Harry grinned. "Really relaxing. I had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad to hear it, though it would have been nice to have you here. I've sure it would have been more fun."

"Maybe a little too much fun." Harry grinned. "No, it was a nice relaxing Christmas. Just what I wanted."

"Well, it's nice to have you here now." Ginny smiled.

There was an explosion outside and Harry was on his feet and moving before Ginny had time to do more than stare towards the noise.

The Burrow was under attack.

"Don't go out there!" Mrs Weasley ordered. "It isn't safe!"

Harry ignored her as he scanned what he could see through the door and pulled it open. With calm and deliberate movements he headed out to meet the threat.

The cloudy winter night made seeing difficult. At least until the house and surrounding grounds were lit up by a burst of fire that began curving around the house.

"Hello Harry-kins." The child-like voice of Bellatrix Lestrange sang out. "A Happy New Year Greeting from the Dark Lord."

"Bellatrix." Harry growled under his breath and he marched towards her.

"Harry…" The voice of Āsuhāto tried to caution him.

"She has to die." Harry snarled back to them. "She killed Sirius. She one of Riddle's most dangerous followers."

"Does little Harry-kins want to play?" Bellatrix giggled. "The Dark Lord wants to for himself but I suppose that I could play with you a little first. Try not to get too damaged."

"Harry! Get back here!" Arthur Weasley shouted from behind him.

"Ooh; now there's someone I can have lots of fun with." Bellatrix cheered. "Do you think I can send him to join the Longbottoms? Do you think he can scream funnily?"

"What happened to them?" Nicki's voice whispered in his ear.

"She tortured them until their minds broke. They don't even recognise their own son anymore." Harry replied quietly as he walked along the madly writhing flames of the wall around the Burrow and closed in on the mad witch.

"Then we are in agreement." Sutābāsuto stated. "She's insane."

"Yes she is."

"No wand, little Harry? Are they too dangerous for you?"

"No." Harry finally responded to her. "Not dangerous enough."

Harry drew Sutābāsuto as he reached the end of the wall of fire and trailed the blade in the last of the flames, pushing his magic hard.

"Do you really think you can stick your little thing in me?" Bellatrix crowed.

Harry didn't speak, he simply slashed the blade around at the deranged witch. She just laughed given he was well out of range. Until she realised that the flames she had cast were no longer on the ground. Instead they were attached to the sword and following the motion of the blade like a whip.

The intense flames lashed across her body, incinerating cloth, skin and bone. The witch didn't even get time to scream before she died. Harry released his magic and the flames died.

"On your left." Soyokaze warned him.

Harry spun as a burly shape charged towards him in the sudden darkness.

Harry stepped and slashed, avoiding the male's hand grabbing at him and felt his sword bite deeply of his body.

The man grunted and stumbled but remained upright.

"Bombarda!" Hermione cast and blasted the man off his feet and into the darkness.

"Lumos" Arthur and the twins hurried over. "Harry? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Harry had to ward off the lights from his face. "Stop pointing those lights at me and find that guy Hermione hit."

Harry silently cursed himself that he didn't have his spare wand on him and didn't want to reveal Sutābāsuto's power more than necessary. He followed the older Weasley males as they hunted for the second attacker but couldn't find anything in the dark.

"I think he got away." Arthur sighed. "Let's go alert the Order and have someone to help keep watch and we can look again when the sun's up."

Harry around into the darkness one last time. "Yeah. Okay. At least I got Lestrange."

"I can't believe you did that." One of the twins blurted.

"Yeah. Whoosh and you turned her flames back on her."

"Really cook trick that was."

"So how'd you do it?"

"It's a battle of wills, to overpower their magic with your own." Harry left out a few details. "I did the same with Riddle in the Graveyard the night he returned."

"Amazing you are."

"Yeah."

"I just killed someone. Nothing amazing about that." Harry sheathed his sword and returned to the house. He wasn't in any mood for company any longer.

Hermione and Luna both followed Harry back inside.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked in a very worried tone.

"I'm fine." Harry replied automatically.

"That's not a real answer."

"I didn't get hurt." Harry assured her.

"Good, but that didn't actually answer my question." Hermione pointed out.

"I... I don't know." Harry finally admitted.

Hermione just hugged him firmly and Luna accosted him from the other side.

"Thanks for protecting us." Luna whispered in his ear.

A clock chimed twelve.

"It's the New Year." Harry commented dryly. "Not so happy though."

"I think we can change that." Hermione pulled him around to kiss him firmly on the lips. "Happy New Year."

Harry didn't get the chance to respond as Luna was pulling him back the other way and down so she could kiss him hard.

"Happy New Year, Harry." Luna beamed up at him.

Then, to Harry's and Hermione's surprise, Luna reached over and pulled Hermione closer to plant a firm kiss on the older brunette. "And a Happy New Year to you too, Hermione."

Hermione was too stunned to respond, a blush rapidly forming on her cheeks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter.

If fact, if you get down to it I probably own very little of the ideas being used in this story. But I am not getting paid for them and have hopefully put them together in a new and interesting way.

Enjoy.

 **Chapter 11**

Seeing Luna kiss Hermione had put Harry in a slightly better mood but the general mood of the Burrow the next morning was still dark. For all the protections that they had placed, they had still nearly witnessed their house get burnt to the ground.

Tonks and Shacklebolt had shown up during the night to investigate the attack. Bill had gone to France with Fleur to visit her family and both had hurried back when news of the attack reached them.

"We've done a very thorough search of the area but didn't see the second Death Eater." Shacklebolt reported in the morning. "Just what's left of Lestrange. Did Harry really do that?"

"Yes." Arthur nodded heavily. "Don't ask me how. It's like he turn her flames into an overpowered flame whip. Saved the Burrow in the process."

"From what I could tell, she used Fiend Fire. That's hard enough to control as it is, let alone the impossibility of overpowering someone else's control." Shacklebolt shook his head. "Amazing. I know Albus has been giving him special training, I guess that show's Harry's learning something."

Harry, coming down for breakfast, had overheard that and nearly corrected the Auror. But it was probably better that they thought that than learn about his sword's true capabilities.

"And here he is." Tonks spotted Harry first as he entered the room. "The man of the hour."

"Good work last night, Harry." Shacklebolt congratulated him.

"I don't really want to be thanked for killing someone." Harry replied.

The dropped the room into a heavy silence.

"True. But Lestrange was a rabid animal. She needed to be put down." Tonks finally broke the silence. "And you protected everyone else. So… Good work."

Harry just shrugged. He had been feeling odd since the fight. He wasn't sure what he expected to feel after killing the one who caused Sirius's death but this dark emptiness wasn't it. Perhaps vengeance really was a path to nothingness.

"Are there any ideas who was with Lestrange?" Harry asked finally.

"Not yet." Shacklebolt replied. "But there definitely was one; there was a nice trail of blood running away. From your sword and Granger's spell, there aren't too many possibilities. Very few can take that level of damage and keep moving."

"It was Fenrir Greyback."

Everyone turned to the door to see Albus Dumbledore entering the house.

"Is he still alive?" Tonks asked.

"No. He made it back to their base of operations but died shortly afterwards due to blood loss." Albus replied.

"I didn't think that happened so easily to a werewolf." Shacklebolt frowned.

"There was a very deep cut in his side that was resisting his healing properties. The damage from Ms Granger's spell was not insubstantial either." Albus turned to Harry. "Harry, perhaps you can enlighten us as to the sword you used and where you got it."

"Family heirloom." Harry was pleased by his sudden inspiration.

"I am not aware of any Potter Family heirloom like that."

"As far as I've been able to find out is was a cousin of my Mothers who found it during an overseas trip." Harry explained. "I thought I learn how to use it since the last time I used a sword proved to be… lifesaving."

"When was that?" Tonks asked.

"About three years ago when I killed Slytherin's Monster in the Chamber of Secrets." Harry told her.

"Really? The Chamber exists? What was the monster?" Tonks nearly jumped out of her seat in excitement.

"The Chamber exists, there's an entrance through the sinks in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The basilisk is what killed her. She was one of Riddle's first victims."

"Riddle?"

"Voldemort's true name; Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Yes, yes." Albus cut in. "But I'm afraid I must inspect that sword. It seems to have some very dangerous properties and I must make sure it is safe."

"It's a sword; of course it isn't safe." Harry snorted. "It's a weapon intended for actual combat. But it is safe for me to use. I did that investigation personally."

"Perhaps but I need to know as well."

"You do know that to handle another's weapon is the height of rudeness." Harry pointed out. "And we're all walking around carrying a much more dangerous weapon."

"Which is?"

"Our wands. Vastly more dangerous than a sword. I don't see you checking the wand of everyone in school. And there are a number of students that you should." Harry explained. "I'm afraid you will just have to take my word."

"That's not good enough Harry." Albus frowned. "You killed someone last night."

"And how many people did she kill? Or worse." Harry countered. "Yes, I killed her. But I know what it means to do that now and I don't like it. But I also know what it is to lose a friend. I will pick killing a Death Eater over losing a friend or ally every single time. If you would chose differently then I think you are someone I don't want to know."

"I agree Potter." Shacklebolt. "When it comes to a life or death fight, make sure the other one dies. Aurors make sure we all go home at the end of our shifts."

"He doesn't need you encouraging him, Kingsley." Albus cut in.

"And he doesn't need you holding him back. There will be a celebration at the DMLE when Bellatrix Lestrange is confirmed dead." Shacklebolt retorted. "A lot of older Auror's will be breathing a sigh of relief that they won't have to face her in battle."

"She was family and I'm glad she's dead." Tonks added. "Don't jump on Harry for doing what he had to."

"He didn't have to kill her." Albus insisted.

"And if I had followed your reasoning and she killed Mr Weasley, or Hermione or one of the others? I could never live with myself if I knew I could have stopped her first." Harry pointed out. "Whatever goal you have for this war, mine is that everyone I care about and as many others as possible are still alive at the end of it. That is what matters to me."

With that Harry walked out.

Hermione was waiting for him at the top of the first flight of stairs. "I think you're right. And I also think you're right about having to leave the country after you win. If only to escape Dumbledore."

"That's my fear too." Harry sighed.

"Get that boat built." Hermione have him a hug. "At least then you can do it in comfort, and you'll get plenty of company to from time to time too."

"I'm never alone. Not anymore." Harry returned the hug. "I know I always have you. And there are my girls now too."

"Good." Hermione released him. "Go shower."

!SB!

The rest of the break was strained and Harry couldn't wait to get back to school. While Hermione and Luna totally supported what Harry did they also recognised that he was taking what he had to do very hard. Ron just thought it was cool and didn't know why Harry was shutting himself away.

From the adults he got a mixed response. Bill and the twins were just glad that everyone was still alive. Arthur was the same but he was also of the mind Harry shouldn't have killed, but not a rabidly as Mrs Weasley who glared at the teenage wizard who had killed to protect them. She was staunchly in the Dumbledore camp that killing was wrong, no matter what.

Nobody was sure what Ginny's point of view was. She wasn't talking to anyone.

Harry and Hermione ended up taking a few trips away from the Burrow to escape the uncomfortable atmosphere. They visited Luna or headed into the village where Harry could buy food from the shops there to feed his very grateful tsukumogami. Hermione even managed to use one of those trips to get to the Ministry and obtain her Apparation License.

Finally the day to return to Hogwarts arrived and they looked at each other with dark expressions as once again they suffered the usual Weasley delays.

"Forget this." Hermione snapped finally. "We'll meet you on the train. Come on Harry."

"And where do you two think you are going?" Mrs Weasley yelled.

"To the train station." Hermione fired back, sick of Mrs Weasley's mood towards them.

"And how do you think you are going to get there?"

"I've seventeen and I've got an Apparation License. You figure it out." Hermione firmly gripped Harry's arm and the pair apparated out.

They arrived in the Apparation Point of Platform 9 ¾ and looked around to make sure they were safe and quickly headed for the train.

"Thanks for helping me along." Hermione gave Harry a nod. "It would have been much harder if you hadn't supported me. I couldn't have moved all of us alone."

"You're welcome." Harry smiled back at her. "I'm just glad to be out of there. Why didn't we leave days ago?"

Hermione shrugged. "Hindsight is a wonderful thing. What do you think will happen once we get back to school?"

"I'll get dragged into Dumbledore's office with him and Snape and questioned about just how I did what I did." Harry sighed. "And when I don't tell them I'll probably be accused of using dark magic. Plus Snape's usual insults about my 'arrogance'."

"It's sad how predictable they are." Hermione sighed as she levitated their trunks onto the train and let them to a compartment. "How to you think out friends will react?"

"Disbelief, and surprise." Harry guessed. "Though I think Neville will say thank you. Has anything been in the Prophet?"

"Not that I've seen, but I don't think it will last long."

"I wonder what way they'll go this time." Harry slumped in his seat.

"I honestly have no idea." Hermione hugged him. "But, whatever happens, you'll always have me."

"Thanks." Harry leant into her. "That really does help."

The compartment door slid open and Luna stepped in. "I am so glad I checked to see if anyone else was here. Hi Harry, Hermione."

They helped Luna get her trunk stowed and then were surprised when she decided to sit in Harry's lap.

"There are other seats..." Hermione pointed out.

"I know." Luna replied cheerfully.

"Then why are you sitting on Harry?"

"I'm claiming his lap for the trip." Luna declared. "Plus it makes kissing him very convenient."

Luna demonstrated her point by kissing him there and then.

"You've made your point." Hermione shook her head in amusement;

Luna only stopped kissing Harry long enough to gave a quick reply before resuming. "I know."

"I meant you could stop kissing him now." Hermione elaborated.

Luna stopped. "Firstly, that wasn't very clear. Secondly, I wasn't kissing Harry to make a point; I was kissing him because I enjoy it. Thirdly, it would be very rude of me to use something as important and special as kissing someone you care for deeply for something as shallow as just making a point."

Hermione blinked as she assimilated the younger girl's response. "You're right. On the first and third points at least, but I won't argue the second. I apologise."

"Apology accepted." Luna beamed. "And don't think that kissing you is any less enjoyable."

Any chance of Hermione responding to that was cut off by Luna leaning over and proving she meant what she said.

Harry could only stare at the pair of kissing girls until Luna pulled back with a big smile and leant into Harry's chest. "Do you think Hermione is nice to kiss too, Harry?"

"I've only kissed her the once, on New Years, but it was very nice." Harry replied.

"It was, wasn't it?" Luna remembered. "Do you think kissing Harry is nice too, Hermione?"

"I did enjoy it." Hermione managed to reply around her fluster.

"You're a wonderful kisser too, Luna." Harry added, not wanting her to doubt herself. "Isn't she, Hermione?"

Hermione gave him a hard glare. "I have to admit, she is nice to kiss. I would just prefer not to be taken off-guard and kissed without permission."

"Sorry." Luna apologised. "And for New Years too."

"That one was a surprise but I can't say that it was inappropriate; it is a New Years tradition after all. I'm just glad it was you and not someone I despise."

"Oh, I agree." Luna nodded vigorously. "I'd never kiss or want to be kissed by someone I didn't like a huge amount. Or who I thought didn't like me. But for that small group of people close to me, I can't help but want to hug and kiss them and let them know how special and important to me they are."

Hermione studied the younger blonde and suddenly something clicked. While she herself had been friendless until a fateful Halloween when a fellow first year jumped on a troll to save her, her parents have shown and given her plenty of affection. Harry had had no one at all until he came to Hogwarts and Luna only had Ginny and her parents until she lost her mother; and it seemed like she lost her father at the same time in other ways. But whereas Harry had been abused and was only just coming to terms with the positive nature of physical affection, Luna knew of that positive nature and just missed someone to share it with.

Now Luna was finding people she could lavish her abundant physical affection towards, she wanted to catch up on everything she had missed out on for years. It was lucky she had gotten attached to her and Harry, Hermione hid a grimace at a sudden dark thought; someone less honourable and very manipulative could have taken advantage of the affection staved girl and ended up truly destroying her.

Perhaps getting kissed by the demonstrative girl was a small price to pay for her emotional and physical wellbeing and safety. It's not like it hurt or was unpleasant.

"I understand exactly what you're saying." Hermione gave the girl's arm a gently grip to help convey her sincerity. "I just think that kissing should be a bit more private. Hugs are fine though."

Luna lit up and grabbed Hermione into a huge hug that was happily returned.

"When would it be okay to kiss you?" Luna asked.

Hermione had to ponder. "For me, I think I would prefer to be only kissed in private settings like this. And for a kiss other than a quick peck don't just kiss me, let me meet you part way. I know there will be times when you will break these rules and that's fine if the context is appropriate but let me get used to kissing you first; kissing girls is not something I'm used to."

"I will do my best. And thank you." Luna gave her a quick peck. "This means a lot to me."

"I know. That's why I'm willing to allow it, within certain boundaries." Hermione replied. "And Harry, the same rules apply to you too."

"Really?" Harry stared at her.

"Really." Hermione smiled and gave him a quick peck. "We're all single so let's have a little fun."

"My thoughts exactly." Luna twisted to hug them both firmly. "That's why I haven't asked Harry to be my boyfriend. It's not that I wouldn't want him to be, it's that it would mean we missing out on kissing Hermione too. And maybe a few others..."

"Who did you have in mind?" Hermione was curious.

"No one in particular." Luna shrugged. "I'm getting closer to Susan and Daphne and I liked the girls I met when we went shopping. Fleur was a lot nicer then she appeared during the Tournament."

"I found that too." Harry agreed. "I think that was just her way of staying in control with her veela heritage. Once you get to know her, she's really a wonderful person."

"Those other girls were nice too." Luna continued. "I'd like to get to know them better too. They're very important to you, aren't they?"

Harry nodded. "They are. They've become very good friends. I think they would like to get to know you better too. We'll see what we can set up."

"Yay." Luna cheered and kissed him again.

"Are you two dating?"

Daphne Greengrass had arrived and was observing the trio occupying the compartment.

"No." Luna leant into Harry. "I just like kissing him. You should try it sometime."

"Perhaps." For all that Daphne's response was in her usual emotionless tone there was a definite pinking of her cheeks at the thought.

"Hi Daphne." Harry greeted her. "You're looking very pretty, and pretty muggle."

"Thank you. Yes, everything I'm currently wearing is from our shopping trip." Daphne smoothed her expensive white jumper and twisted to show off her legs in her fitted jeans. "This jumper is wonderfully soft. And warm."

"I'm all muggle too." Luna chirped and lifted her top to reveal the silky expanse underneath. "See."

"Yes, now put it away, Harry shouldn't be seeing that if he's not your boyfriend." Daphne pointed out dryly. "You shouldn't show yourself off to random boys."

"I would never show myself to random boys." Luna looked upset at the suggestion. "Harry is a totally different matter and I don't mind him seeing."

"Well, thank you and it did look very pretty on you, but have to agree with Daphne on this. You shouldn't go around just showing yourself off like that." Harry told her.

"Then when can I show myself to you?" Luna asked.

"That would be something for when you're in private." Daphne pointed out. "More private than this. What if another guy walked in while you had your top pulled up?"

"I see your point." Luna sighed.

"Hermione," Daphne shifted the subject slightly, "are you planning another shopping trip at Easter or the beginning of the Summer Break?"

"Probably." Hermione nodded. "Do you want to come along?"

"Please. And my Mother, Sister and Tracy all would like to accompany us." Daphne told her. "They were most impressed with my new acquisitions."

"I'm sure we can arrange something." Hermione chuckled.

"Can I come too?" Luna looked hopeful.

"Of course." Hermione assured her.

"And will you and your other friends be coming?" Luna directed her question at Harry.

"Possibly. No guarantees though." Harry replied.

Luna pouted but nodded. "I hope you make it. I liked getting your opinion on my choices."

"I agree." Daphne added. "You provided a surprisingly good and much appreciated alternate opinion."

"Any good taste I have is totally because of Hermione and Fleur." Harry pointed out.

"Perhaps, but it was still nice to have." Daphne shifted her head to the side slightly before she continued. "I was surprised to see you kept in touch with the Beaubaxton Champion."

"Not really. I bumped into her by chance last summer and we hung out a bit." Harry explained. "But we got on so well we became very good friends."

"Er. Hi?" Neville was looking in. "May I join you? If you don't mind..."

Harry glanced at the girl and got two nods and a shrug. "Sure. Come on in. Did you have a nice Christmas?"

"I did, thank you. You?" Neville got his stuff settled and sat on the same side as Daphne but as far as possible from the Slytherin girl.

"It was good. Mostly." Harry shrugged.

Neville nodded but seemed a little distracted. "Why is she sitting on you?"

"Because it's comfy." Luna replied. "Susan got to do this last time so I'm claiming his lap for this trip."

"Oh." Neville was looking more than a little overwhelmed.

"What should we talk about now?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, you don't have to change the subject on my account." Neville apologised.

"We were discussing women's underwear." Hermione told him bluntly. "I think you would prefer a different conversational topic."

Neville turned bright red. "Uh... Um... Y...Y...Yeah."

Neville was looking every which way while the others resisted the urge to laugh.

"So... uh... Harry... um... how did you and Greengrass become friends?" Neville finally managed to come up with a new subject.

"I needed funding for a business I want to start after we graduate." Daphne replied easily. "Getting funding from the Black Family would open a few useful doors for me. Turns out Harry is the one in control of it so I talked to him and he, eventually, signed a deal with me. A very nice deal I must admit."

"Wow. Lucky." Neville looked impressed.

"She presented a very good business case to me." Harry shrugged. "I don't think it's that much of a gamble."

"I thought about doing Herbology business." Neville revealed, and then shrugged as if he thought it would never happen.

"That's not a bad idea." Daphne mused. "You could develop a more efficient growing method and provide bulk harvests. Either better quality for the same price or equal quality for a lower price. If you could do better quality for a lower price then you would be in a very good position. The alternative is to focus on rare plants and produce very high quality items to appeal to the medical and research markets. I think there is room for either option."

"Really?" Neville seemed surprised. "I never knew. But it would be so expensive to set up. I don't think I could afford it."

"Work out how much need and when you expect the profits to start coming in, and how much you expect." Daphne suggested. "Once you have some actual numbers you can see just how big your initial investment needs to be and maybe Harry will cover a lot of it."

"You write up a business plan, I'll read it seriously." Harry stated.

Neville was looking between the two in shock. "I... I..."

"I can help you write the plan, if you'd like." Hermione offered.

"I... Uh... Thank you." Neville finally managed to respond.

He got a nod and two smiles in return.

Hermione wasn't quite finished with the topic. "You were very, generous with your help, Daphne. Why?"

"Figure it out. It's not that hard." Daphne stated.

Hermione looked a little take aback but put her mind to work on the puzzle.

Harry thought about it too. "Um, Daphne, is it...?" He learnt forward around Luna so she could close the gap and whispered in her ear.

Daphne gave him a proud nod. "Correct."

Harry smiled back as he returned to his previous posture and let Luna snuggle back up to him.

Hermione looked a little put out that Harry had solved it before her.

"Harry's sneakier than you are." Daphne pointed out.

Hermione's frown deepened as it turned thoughtful. "Ah, you told him to put him in your debt so you can negotiate a better rate for the potion ingredients you will require, and possibly specialist feeds. And it would give you somewhere to dispose of your... fertiliser."

"I hadn't considered the fertiliser option but yes, you are correct." Daphne nodded. "It's a very good method of dealing with that particular issue."

"Well, if you help me write up one of these business planny thingies then I will be glad to make a good deal with you." Neville offered.

"Thank you." Daphne slightly inclined her head to him politely.

Their conversation turn to their holiday activities until Susan barged in.

"Harry? Is it true? Did you really kill Bellatrix Lestrange? I overheard Auntie talking to someone. Did you really end that menace?" Susan blurted in a rush.

Harry groaned. "Next time, perhaps you could shout loud enough that they could hear you at Hogwarts."

Susan immediately clapped her hands to her mouth and blushed hard. "Merlin. Sorry. I didn't think. Oh, I really am an idiot sometimes."

Susan slumped into the seat between Neville and Daphne. "I'm really sorry, Harry."

Neville was looking stunned. "Is she really dead? Is Bellatrix Lestrange finally gone?"

"Yeah. She is."

Neville looked like he was going to hug Harry, at the very least. "Thank you. Thank you so much. The House of Longbottom owes you a great debt for getting rid of that vile woman."

"No. Don't thank me." Harry shook his head as his mood dropped. "I killed someone. However vile she was or that it was necessary, I still killed someone. I don't want to be thanked for that."

The compartment fell into silence.

"You're right." Neville said softly. "Sorry."

"Forget about it." Harry tried to shake off his dark mood. "Let's talk about something else."

There was a long silence.

Finally Luna spoke up. "Harry, did you have a plan for what you're doing during the summer holidays?"

"Sort of, why?"

"Well, I thought it might be nice if we could take a trip together. All of us I mean, not just the two of us, though that could be nice too."

"Harry and I are putting something together. It really depends on how far we get but I think it would be definitely be ready for the summer after. We could all have a lot of fun together." Hermione told her. "You are more than welcome to join us if you'd like."

"I think that would be a lot of fun." Luna beamed.

"It does actually." Daphne agreed. "When will you give us details of our upcoming summer adventure?"

"When I have some." Hermione replied. "Harry and I can get things started. Your help to finish things would be great though. We can fill you in on the details when we meet up. It will probably be after Easter before we make a plan on where and when to meet up."

"Fair enough." Daphne gave a small nod. "Please include me. It sounds interesting."

"Me too." Susan agreed.

"Gran probably won't let me." Neville grumped. "I'm not sure I would survive being around so many girls either."

"I dunno." Harry grinned. "I find it can be pretty fun. But yeah, there will be a lot of girls. I've six friends who'll want to join us and a seventh as a possibility, and she had a friend that would accompany her too. She might not have time though."

"Do you think Fleur would like to join us too?" Hermione asked.

"We can ask, she might if she can get the time off work. That would mean that Gabby would probably force her way in too."

"Didn't we agree she could accompany us next time?"

"I think we did, so we should send her an invitation anyway then."

Hermione nodded. "I think she would like that."

Tracy Davis was the next to arrive. "Sorry, I was running late this morning. Can I join you?"

"Sure." Hermione smiled as she patted the seat next to her. "Or would you prefer to be next to Daphne?"

"I would, if you don't mind." Tracy admitted nervously.

"Budge over you lot." Susan ordered the trio occupying two seat opposite her.

Hermione and Harry shuffled along the bench and Susan moved into the window seat, taking Harry's other side and letting Tracy take her place next to Daphne.

The train started a few minutes later and Ron found them shortly afterwards and didn't look happy when he saw the full compartment. Ginny, who had been following him just glared and walked off.

"Why didn't you save me a seat?" Ron demanded.

"I think this ended up being first come first served." Daphne stated, her voice dropping even deeper into her Ice Queen mask.

"I think we can make this work, if you really want..." Hermione mused. "Ah. Luna, if you come here…"

Hermione gently pull Luna and turned her around as she drew the tiny blonde into her own lap. "… then…"

"I see." Daphne bet Susan in replacing Luna in Harry's lap.

Neville and Tracy shuffled down and freed up the seat next to the door so Ron could sit.

"There we go." Hermione pointed Ron to the seat.

Ron seemed to get even grumpier but sat.

There was an uncomfortable silence which Neville, surprisingly, was the one to break. "Hermione, can you explain that businessy plan stuff to me please?"

"Of course." Hermione smiled as she shifted Luna in her lap a little and began explaining what she knew.

!SB!

Harry took a deep breath as he watched the stairs to Dumbledore's office rise and slowly walked up them to give himself as much time to centre himself as possible before knocking on the heavy wooden door.

"Come in."

"You wanted to see me?" Harry asked as he pushed the door open and entered.

"Yes." Dumbledore was seated behind his desk and gestured to a chair in front of his desk. "Please, have a seat."

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Harry asked, trying to push the conversation along.

"Have you reconsidered your actions from New Year's Eve?"

"I have given the events of that night a lot of thought." Harry admitted.

Silence.

Dumbledore broke first. "And?"

"And what?"

"Stop acting like such an arrogant little brat!" Snape spat from where he was leant against the wall.

"That sort of comment would be inappropriate from a professional educator." Harry noted.

"Why you…!" Snape started.

"Enough, both of you." Dumbledore cut the Potion's Master off. "Harry, what conclusions have you reached?"

"Well, revenge is a pointless and empty path so I'm going to do my best to avoid that path." Harry replied.

"I'm glad to hear that." Dumbledore gave a nod. "So you regret killing Bellatrix."

"I wouldn't go that far." Harry shrugged. "I certainly dislike killing, but by the same token I would never trade her life for one of the Weasley's or my other friends who were there. I have no doubt the killing her was the only way to ensure that she didn't kill one of them for fun or to anger and hurt me. I would have to question the honour and motives of anyone who did have problem with killing her to ensure a group of children were unhurt."

Silence fell on the office again.

"Do you know what you have done you little brat?!" Snape bellowed. "Bellatrix was His favourite. He will not take her death lightly. No, he will want revenge. Lots of people will suffer for your little act of petty bravado."

"And once again he will prove he is nothing more than a snotty coward. Too afraid to get into a real fight." Harry shrugged. "Feel free to quote me to the ponsey half-blood."

"You are playing a dangerous game, Harry." Dumbledore cut off Snape's angry spluttering. "I can see I will have to confine you to the castle."

"On what grounds?" Harry struggle not to sound too demanding. "I've not broken any school rules. As such you are actually violating your authority as Headmaster. Not that the staff here breaking the rules would be anything new."

"The Headmaster can do what he deems necessary to ensure the safety of his students, and as you Magical Guardian I do have that authority." Dumbledore's voice held an edge of anger.

"Actually, as an emancipated wizard, I don't have a 'Magical Guardian'." Harry pointed out. "And if you really were my Magical Guardian, you wouldn't have needed Sirius to give me permission to go to Hogsmeade, you could have done that yourself. That you didn't means that you either aren't my Guardian or you refusing to act as a Magical Guardian should. Either way, you have no authority to control me. Now, are we done? I'd like to get a good night's sleep; I have classes in the morning after all."

"You are not emancipated, Harry." Dumbledore nearly growled. "Now, what magic did you use to defeat Bellatrix? I know of no spell that would do what you were observed to have done. Therefore it would seem that you are delving into magic's that are best left untouched."

"Wow." Harry snorted. "I do one thing you can't and I'm automatically going dark? Are you going to claim I'm the next Dark Lord if I survive defeating Riddle? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised; that seems to be the pattern around here. And, for the record, there are a dedicated group of people who are very familiar with dark magic solely for the reason of fighting against it. I happened to get a few lessons during my holiday. There are some people out there who recognise that I need to know these thing now due to Riddles constant attacks on me, not when it fits into your schedule. Anything else? No? Then good night."

Harry stormed out.

"He is getting too powerful and too stubborn." Dumbledore sighed. "I am beginning to have my doubts about him."

"Perhaps we need to… accelerate certain parts of your timetable?" Snape suggested.

"We may have no other choice." Dumbledore sighed again, very heavily.

!SB!

"Well?" Hermione was waiting for him when he got back to the Common Room and pulled him aside.

"We called it." Harry grumped. "Going Dark. Arrogant Brat. Blah blah blah. Pretty much a repeat of the discussion I had with him at the Burrow, except Snape was there being a bastard as usual."

"Language!" Hermione scolded.

"I revealed that I got a couple of lessons from people who fought against dark magic over the summer and… I dunno… There was an odd shift. Like they weren't happy I was getting more powerful." Harry frowned. "I basically called him on him claiming I'm a Dark Lord if I win against Riddle."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded him, exasperatedly. "You need to keep your temper in check."

"I know, and I did try. Really. I think Dumbledore gets Snape in there just to get my temper rising. I did insinuate he was unprofessional though."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Anything you want." Harry teased her. "And if it involves more hugs, kisses and stuff then I will even make it easy for you. Well, easier at least. Or has Luna stolen you away from me with that single kiss."

"It was pretty nice."

"Better than Fleur?"

"No. Fleur was definitely better, but they maybe because she had more practise."

"At kissing girls, or kissing in general?" Harry grinned.

"Prat." Hermione huffed at him.

"You know, you could take Luna under your wing. Teach her how to kiss." Harry knew he was walking a dangerous path with that one.

"Watch it." Hermione glared at him. "If I do that, you wouldn't get any more kisses from either of us."

"Good point. I like Hermione and Luna kisses." Harry smiled gently. "They're really nice. They just have this… innocent sweetness about them I like. It makes then that bit more special to me than Fleur's kisses. Not that I didn't like hers but…"

"Go to bed you prat." Hermione huffed, hiding a grin.

!SB!

Harry was just about to close the curtains around his bed that evening and retire for the night when Ron got his attention.

"What's up?" Harry asked, sitting on his bed.

"You've changed." Ron wasn't looking happy. "You're becoming too much like Hermione and you're hanging around those Slytherin's too much."

"I happen to like those Slytherins." Harry stated. "And there is nothing wrong with being more like Hermione; we should take our studies more seriously. It can be interesting too; I've a lot to learn and my friends are helping me with that."

Ron just glared.

"I really don't know what your problem is but you can't expect things to be like they were when we were eleven. We've got to grow up sometime. I don't know what you plan of doing after we graduate but I want to be able to do something more than slack around."

"Oh, so what are you plans?" Ron demanded.

"I don't know yet, but I do know that the better my education, the better my options will be." Harry pointed out. "And I've learnt that there is so much more out there than I ever knew. I only just started learning how big the world is and I want to know more. It's not like you can live with your mother for the rest of your life."

Ron grumped and turned away.

Harry shook his head and closed the curtains around his bed and put up his privacy spells.

"You did that well." Sutābāsuto shifted forms and hugged him.

"Thanks." Harry relaxed back into her as Āsuhāto settled into his lap and pulled his arms around her. "I guess it's just hard knowing I'm growing up and he isn't. We've been friends for ages; and now he's being left behind. I know it's his own fault, he's the one stuck in the past not growing. That's his choice. I can't do anything about it."

"No, you can't." Soyokaze leant into his side. "We've been alive for a long time; we've seen how some friends grow closer with time and others grow apart."

"He must make his own decisions. Let us take your mind off things." Ākuraito pushed at Āsuhāto to get more room. "Our turn tonight."

!SB!

Harry and Hermione got stuck into their plans straight away. They started brewing the potions Harry wanted and even had a chat with Hagrid about a source for mole skins to make the pouches they wanted.

"Mole skins?" Hagrid looked at them. "You want some pouches?"

"Yes. We were planning on making a couple of them" Hermione nodded.

"I can 'elp you with that." Hagrid beamed. "Would be easy."

"You don't mind?" Harry asked hopefully.

"'O course not. Would be my pleasure." Hagrid assured them.

"I don't suppose you would mind teaching us how to make them?" Hermione asked.

"If you want. I'll set the traps tonight and I can show you want to do." Hagrid offered. "It can get a tad messy but if you're alright with that?"

"I know how to gut fish, and I do very well at potions. Can it get much worse?" Hermione asked.

"Prob'ly not." Hagrid chuckled.

"You know how to gut fish?" Harry asked her.

"Dad only had a daughter, so he taught me a few things he wanted to teach his son." Hermione explained. "You've seen me throw a punch."

"Good point. I guess we should get some fishing rods them." Harry shrugged. "I know a couple of nice ways to cook them, if we catch anything."

"I can't wait." Hermione grinned at him.

"Sounds like you two have some fun plans." Hagrid chuckled.

"She's good like that." Harry sent a grin at her. "I just help make them happen."

Hermione just swotted at him but missed as he shifted away from her easily.

"Thank you for your help with the pouches." Harry told the half giant as he kept dodging Hermione, eventually jumping out the door and having Hermione chase him back to the castle.

!SB!

"Okay, fifteen more minutes and we can take a break." Luna wiped the sweat off her brow with her sleeve. "Harry, would you be a dear and go get up something to eat and drink please?"

"Sure." Harry nodded and headed off.

They were working on the potions Harry wanted. Hermione, while she knew Harry could do a good job with potions under her guidance, wanted more skilled help and got their other friends to assist.

"Thanks." Susan called after him.

"We'll be done in less than fifteen minutes." Daphne noted once the door had closed.

"I wanted to talk to Hermione and Susan before Harry got back." Luna admitted.

"I did wonder." Hermione gave a nod. "About what?"

"About a plan for us after we graduate." Luna stated. "I think the three of us, and Harry, have a great opportunity to work together."

"Doing what?" Hermione glanced over briefly.

"Setting up a Research Company." Luna's voice was getting very excited. "I would love to search the world for undiscovered places, plants and animals. I know you, Hermione, want to get a lot of chances to the Law through the Ministry but if that is all you do then that would be a waste of your potential. You could research and discover new magics and study any new things I find, in between doing your own research. You could invent a number of things that we can sell. And even if I don't find anything I'm sure I could write a travel guide and make a little money that way."

"And what would be my and Harry's roles?" Susan asked.

"You would run the business side with Harry to assist whoever needs him, or do his own thing. Harry can also act as a bodyguard if we have to go into a more dangerous area. So he will get some action without being a dangerous job like a Quidditch player or Auror."

"I like the sound of that." Hermione admitted. "And it will let us help keep Harry out of too much trouble."

"That's what I was thinking. And when he does get into a risky situation, at least one of us will be with him to watch his back." Luna beamed. "And he will have a variety of things to keep his attention on to help keep him from getting too bored. He's very intelligent when he tries so he can provide a lot of help to those businesses he funds. And, even better, if we invent something that can be made and sold we can set up manufacturing departments to make them and employ the people you want to help and prove that the law changes you want to make are a good idea."

"Damn you." Hermione glared. "You've got me hooked now. You're right, it's a great idea for a number of reasons and what you find and I research can feed into Neville's and Daphne's businesses and make us additional profit that way too. We really could make a lot of money and help a lot of people too."

"And you will have Harry, Susan and myself to support any law changes you want to make. If you can convince the three of us then you will have good chance of getting it through the Wizengamout." Daphne pointed out. "We can also help you present your goals in manageable steps to increase your chances of success."

"Yeah, I'm sold." Hermione sighed. "So, what now? Do we work up a draft business plan to show Harry and get him hooked too?"

"That's what I was thinking." Luna nodded. "We want to include him early though; he is to be a partner in this after all."

"It sounds like a really good idea you have there." Daphne said. "When I have the money to spare I would be more than happy to help fund expeditions if you can help increase my range of stock. I'm sure Neville will see the advantages in that as well."

"I like it too." Susan added. "I would have a slowly growing business to manage which will be really good. Harry and I can jointly fund it to start with. We just need to plan what sort of things we will need; the start up costs will probably be pretty high but with hard work I'm sure we will make a good profit."

"Is Harry really going to need that much help?" Daphne asked Hermione quietly.

"That's my biggest worry." Hermione admitted. "I've only seen three situations where he actually has life and passion in his eyes and none of them are things I want him to make a living out of. I want him to have a long and happy life. He deserves it more than anyone I know. I don't want to tell him what he can and can't do, but I want him to be safe too."

"You really feel strongly about him." Luna said as she looked deeply into Hermione's eyes.

"He's my best friend." Hermione stated. "My first and very best friend. Of course I feel strongly about him. I love him. I want him to be a part of my life, my children's lives and my grandchildren's lives. And longer if possible."

"No plans for him to be the father for some of them?" Daphne teased.

"If I don't find someone else, probably." Hermione shrugged. "But not for a few years."

"Open about that, aren't you?" Susan grinned. "What would his wife say about that?"

"When Harry gets married, I'll be the least of her worries." Hermione shrugged. "But I suspect it might be a while before Harry is willing to settle down like that. He really does want a family but he also wants to live too."

"I think we can help him with that." Luna promised.

They turned their discussion towards the business idea Luna had raised until someone started banging on the door.

"I'll get it." Luna skipped over and opened the door. "Hello Harry. You made quite a bit of noise there."

"Hey. Sorry about that; my hands are rather full." Harry was carrying quite a lot of things; a tray of drinks in both hands and picnic baskets dangling off each arm.

"They are, aren't they." Luna relieved him of the tray and let him in.

"Thanks." Harry kicked the door shut behind him. "Dobby was rather generous. As usual."

"Well, we won't go hungry." Daphne commented as she took one of the basket's off Harry. "Smells good too."

"Harry, what plans did you have after Hogwarts?" Hermione asked him as she pulled a sandwich out of the other basket which Harry had just put down.

"Dunno." Harry shrugged. "Nothing specific at least."

"Luna came up with a really good idea." Hermione began explaining Luna's plan.

"That actually sounds pretty fun." Harry mused. "I'd get to do a range of different things, see the world, learn new stuff and still have time for my own things. I like that we can help people in the process."

"And I already know where our headquarters should be. Your summer project would be perfect." Hermione pointed out.

Harry blinked. "You're right. It would be. I'll need to make some modifications, mostly to make more room but I think it will work."

"My point exactly." Hermione teased him. "And I'm interested in some of your things too. Maybe we won't publish everything but I'm sure there will be something we can make a little money off."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. And we get to have fun in the process. But what about all you other plans? SPEW and the like?"

"It' W." Hermione glared. "And my political agenda is separate to my career move. Also, it was pointed out that having your support, and Susan's and Daphne's will help my goals in that arena. I was sort of hoping you could act as a sponsor or spokes-person for some of it."

"I'll think about it." Harry replied. "You'll have my vote. If I have one."

"You should have access to two votes; Potter and Black." Susan pointed out.

"See, that's the sort I thing I need to know." Harry pointed at the Hufflepuff to emphasise his point.

"We've really only just started your education as a Head of House." Susan told him. "We've a long way to go. This business would be good for that; we'll have time at the start to work on that and when things pick up you should already know most of it. I can help with the political stuff too."

"It sounds like we have our own plan then." Harry was getting excited. "Thank you, Luna, for coming up with a brilliant idea."

Luna beamed back. "Thanks."

"I don't suppose I could rent a space in your headquarters as my business office?" Daphne asked.

"I think I could work something out if Harry's okay with it." Hermione glanced over at him.

"I think it would be fine." Harry shrugged then tossed a teasing grin at her. "Besides, I've gotten used to having you around. As long as Hermione manages her side of it."

"We can do that test one later." Hermione prompted. "If that works then we'd be in a good place. Perhaps some Marauder Mirrors would be good too."

"Your next project?" Harry managed a small smile.

"Our next project." Hermione laid a gentle hand on his arm.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter.

If fact, if you get down to it I probably own very little of the ideas being used in this story. But I am not getting paid for them and have hopefully put them together in a new and interesting way.

Enjoy.

 **Chapter 12**

With all four founders on board Luna and Susan got stuck into the business plan while Harry and Hermione worked on the test version of the linked cabinets. Susan was positive that it would be a desirable product and having it ready for when they actually started their business would help get income rolling in that much quicker.

Hagrid also came through with their mole skin pouches and gave them some good instructions on how they were made; mostly just tying into the magic already present in the magical mole variant.

As for Dumbledore, Harry decided the aging professor was having a temper tantrum. He had continually stated he was too busy and had nothing new for Harry whenever he asked. Their special session had pretty much stopped since Harry got the memory from Professor Slughorn but now they seemed dead in the water. Harry was more than a little worried as to why.

Hermione was rather concerned as well but wasn't going to waste time trying to figure out his thought processes; choosing instead to focus on their own training, studies and projects.

As such it was now late January and they were taking the time to work on their own projects. Harry had some parchments with designs scribbled on them that he was tweaking or annotating as he worked on attaching his mole skin pouch to Nicki's harness. Hermione was inscribing the last runes on to the paired boxes.

"Done." Harry looked the harness over. "That should be perfect. We just need to complete the potions now and I can put them in."

"That's great." Hermione didn't look up. "They should be done in the next few days."

"That's actually something of a relief." Harry admitted as he folded the harness away into his bag to return to Nicki later. "We're nearly in a position to fight back seriously if we have to."

"I know." Hermione dusted of the surface she was working on to inspect her work. "These should be done today too."

"I can't wait." Harry grinned. "They should be a lot of fun."

"I know." Hermione flashed him a quick smile. "If we get this working and all the potions done in the next couple of weeks then we should take some time for fun during the Hogsmeade weekend."

"That sounds like a good idea." Harry nodded. "We get any school stuff out of the way first thing and then just enjoy ourselves. Perhaps a picnic?"

"Might be a little cold but we've got magic, we'll make it work." Hermione agreed. "I'm sure the others would love that too."

"We could get butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks on the way too." Harry grinned.

"Yes. Now shut up and let me finish this so we can go." Hermione teased him. "You work on your modifications. You've already got my thoughts."

"I'm not sure what else to do." Harry admitted. "I need to talk to a proper boat builder about finalising the hull shape and size before I can finalise the interior."

"Then study Runes and Arithmancy more. They will be the basis of pretty much everything we do to it."

"I know." Harry grinned at her, already having pulled one of those books out of his bag.

Hermione saw it and huffed at him before returning to her own work.

!SB!

Their trio of friends had a lot of fun playing with Hermione's linked boxes, passing notes and small items between them. They also though the idea of a picnic on the Hogsmeade weekend was a great idea.

"I was planning on going a bit later." Luna commented. "I could leave after you all and we could test the boxes to make sure they still link over a longer distance with the school's wards in the way."

"That's a good idea." Daphne agreed. "If these work then they will be great for helping up keep in touch. Imagine a box with multiple drawers, each one linking to a similar box."

"Sounds like a muggle post office." Hermione chuckled. "But that would work for letting us all send each other messages. Perhaps even a special tray or slot that will copy the note to all the drawers."

"We are going to do some serious planning over the summer." Daphne stated. "There is so much potential here. I really want to join your company too, I just won't have the time while I get mine one off the ground. At least let me help out for free samples."

"I think we can come to some arrangement." Susan teased.

"Rather Slytherin for a Hufflepuff."

"Just loyal to my future business partners."

"Just make sure I have one of your linked boxes direct to you so we can keep in touch." Daphne insisted.

"Of course." Hermione replied. "You're a friend. Plus you have to keep Harry updated on his investment."

"Although I she has an office with ours then she could deliver those updates in person." Harry noted. "Seriously though, I like having you around so I definitely want a means to keep in touch."

"Thank you." Daphne smiled. "I'd like that too."

!SB!

It was that evening that Neville nervously approached Harry. Harry was reading a book on Arithmancy, specifically looking at how Arithmetic Patterns can boost spells, runic arrays and other abilities.

"Uh, Harry?"

"Hi Neville. What's up?"

"I was hoping you could look at this and tell me what you think." Neville handed a stack of parchments over.

"Sure." Harry marked his place and closed the book. "Ah, this is your proposal. Let's see..."

Neville stood there shuffling nervously as Harry read through the document.

"Well, you've put a lot of thought into this. Can I get Hermione's opinion too?"

"Sure." Neville nodded.

"Thanks. We'll work through this in detail and get back to you." Harry told him. "But it looks promising."

Neville nearly sagged in relief. "Thanks Harry."

Hermione was more than happy to help Harry work through the proposal and the sat at an empty table and got to work.

"Don't you two ever get tired of working?" Ron grumped as he slumped into a chair at the opposite side of the table. "Give school a break for once."

"Actually, very little of the extra work I've been doing has been for school. It's been for my own interests or the future." Harry replied absently.

"Huh?" Ron looked confused. "You're doing that now?"

"Sure. Why not?" Harry shrugged.

"But... It's over a year before we even finish school." Ron pointed out.

"I know. So what? There's nothing wrong with planning ahead." Harry replied. "Besides, most of what I seem to be doing is helping other people start businesses."

"So you're going to use your fame to get other people money?" Ron scoffed.

"No. I examine their business proposal and decide if I want to buy a part of their business to provide them funds to get started." Harry corrected. "I dare say that having me as a part owner will help them but all I'm doing is help them get started."

"So you're just giving your money away? To complete strangers?"

"The correct term is 'Investing'. It's a gamble but that's what these proposals are for; to help reduce the risk by seeing how serious they are and how much thought they've put into it." Harry explained. "If I can help them succeed then everyone wins."

"So you'd give money to just anyone?"

"Not quite." Harry shook his head. "They need to be serious about trying to make their business a success."

"You never made that offer to me." Ron huffed.

"You never had a plan to start a business." Harry countered. "And I didn't know about this sort on thing until Daphne told me about it. But, if you want to start a business, give me a proposal and I'll seriously consider it."

"Did I hear you right?" Lavender interrupted. "You'll consider any business proposal?"

"Consider, yes." Harry nodded at her.

"For any sort of business?" Lavender deliberately popped a shirt button to expose more cleavage as she leant forward. "You're willing to... negotiate?"

"Of course." Harry didn't visibly react to his view of her cleavage down the front of her shirt. "But, based on your current display, it seems we will have to include a few additional items to the list to be negotiated. I'm just not sure we want to be discussing just how much... 'access' you are willing to give me and what it would be worth."

Lavender blushed at straightened. "What happened to you? Last year you'd be all blushing and flustered. Now you're not only totally calm but you're even making me blush."

"Lots happened." Harry stated bluntly, killing that line of conversation.

"Ah..." Lavender was visibly flustered. "Anyway, you'll consider any sort of business?"

"Pretty much. But I expect a serious business proposal. You'll have a lot of things to think about and work out before I can make a decision." Harry suddenly smiled reassuringly. "You've over a year to figure it out. Or longer if necessary. As long as you take it seriously I'll give you all the time you need to get it right."

Lavender nodded thoughtfully and looked over a Parvati.

"I always thought it was a long shot." Parvati commented. "That it'd never happen. Do you really think we can?"

"It is a long shot." Lavender agreed. "But if Harry is willing to gamble on us then I really would like to try and make it work."

"Me too..." Parvati agreed. "Time to get to work."

"Yeah." Lavender grabbed her friend's arm and rushed to their dorm.

"What sort of plan do you think they'll come up with?" Hermione pondered.

"Dunno." Harry shrugged. "But they seem determined. More determined than I've ever seen them. Ever."

"Same here." Hermione agreed. "I guess I'll be getting a lot of questions soon."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Harry grinned at her.

Hermione huffed at him in fake indignation.

"You know," Harry mused, "I get the feeling that I'm going to be getting a lot of business proposals in the near future."

"I guess you'll need to hire me to sanity check them for you then, won't you?" Hermione teased.

"That's actually a good idea. What's your going rate?"

Harry laughed as he had to dodge her irate attempt at punching him in the arm.

!SB!

Harry sighed. Again.

"How did you talk me into this?" Harry grumped as he pulled at his collar.

Luna giggled. "There were so many conversations I think I've forgotten too. I'm pretty sure lots of kissing and fondling will be due afterwards though."

"We could skip the party and get straight to that?" Harry offered.

Harry ducked Hermione swatting at him as the other girls laughed.

"Honestly." Hermione scolded. "Professor Slughorn has been on at us to bring you for months. The least you can do for us is come to one of his parties. He does have some very interesting people show up."

"Why are you so against going to these things anyway?" Daphne asked, amused by his discomfort.

"Because I'm pretty sure no one will give a damn if Harry Potter shows up, they just want to see 'the-boy-who-lived' or 'the-chosen-one' or whatever hyphenated rubbish they're calling me this week." Harry growled.

"Good point." Daphne admitted. "But I have to say that 'we' care that Harry will be attending with us, even if no one else is. Thank you for accompanying us."

"You look very handsome." Susan added.

Harry gave them a nod and managed a small smile as Luna took his arm. "And you all look beautiful."

"Thank you. It's time to go though." Hermione said. "And please just try and make the best of it for us."

"I'll try." Harry gave another sigh.

The left the room they had gathered in and headed down to Slughorn's party. From the firmness of Luna's grip on his arm Harry wasn't sure if she was just excited to attend, or attend with him, or was keeping him from making a last second escape.

Harry didn't even get time to take a deep breath before being led into the room the party was being hosted in.

"Ah, Harry." Professor Slughorn homed in on him immediately. "Wonderful that you were able to come tonight. Let me introduce you to a few people..."

Harry hid a whimper at the sudden onslaught. "Hi Professor. Sorry I've been so busy that I couldn't come until now."

"That's alright, you're here now." The portly professor whisked Harry away from the girls. "Let me introduce you to..."

"Shouldn't we rescue him?" Luna asked.

"Slughorn's not letting him escape for a while yet." Daphne snorted. "We'll let Harry suffer for a bit then go help him."

"He won't thank you." Hermione pointed out.

"Do you honestly think we have any chance for getting him away from the professor anytime in the next hour?" Daphne asked rhetorically. "If we try too soon we'll just make things worse."

"She's right." Susan agreed. "At best all we can do is go with him."

"Well? It's better than standing around here." Hermione stated. "Wait. Where's Luna?"

They looked around in time to see the younger blonde rejoin Harry and hand him a drink.

"It looks like she beat us to it." Susan chuckled. "Come on."

Harry soon found himself surrounded by the four girls for the rest of the night.

!SB!

The following evening Harry was in the library with the four girls who were now his near constant companions and both Hannah and Tracy when they interrupted by Lavender and Parvati.

"Um, sorry to bother you." Lavender hesitantly handed over a scroll of parchment. "I was wondering if you could take a look at this. It's just a rough idea but do you think it might work?"

Harry read the scroll. "I really wouldn't have a clue. Hermione?"

Hermione leant over to read the offered scroll. "A joint beauty salon and store. That's pretty common in the Muggle World. They do tend to stock the products they use to sell to their customers so this joint store/salon idea is a little redundant."

"Well," Parvati spoke up, "I was thinking of sell more than just those products. By working together we can share the load. Being based in Hogsmeade we think our busiest times will be the Hogsmeade weekends. For this sort of thing our initial customer base would be people around our own age but that would grow as new students find out about us and graduating students have families and bring them to us."

"We think this slow growth will better allow us to meet the growing demand." Lavender added.

"There are training courses on this at Muggle tertiary institutes or dedicated Beauty Schools." Hermione mused. "You could get some formal training on some things. There are also a huge range of muggle suppliers of beauty products. "

"Something to look at." Lavender agreed. "This is just a rough idea. If you think it could be something then we know we would have to do all that extra work to make sure we do it properly."

"I dunno." Harry looked around the girls at the table. "Would any of you be interested going to a place like this?"

"I'd give it a try." Tracy admitted.

"I would as well." Daphne agreed. "If you were good enough then making an appointment before a formal event, like a ball, would be good to ensure I am properly presented. I would need to trust you to present me properly though."

"We could do a trial run for free before the event to make sure." Lavender offered.

"That would be enough for me to give you a try." Daphne inclined her head to the Gryffindor girl politely. "I think targeting students is wise though; they would be the most willing to experiment with this and you can advertise your services before you graduate. Whatever you what to say about the Weasley twins, they certainly let everyone know about their business and got people interested in it. That's what you need to do. If you are really serious about this then you need to get your plan sorted and spend the rest of this year and all of next year getting people interested."

Lavender and Parvati looked at each other.

"Thank you. You've all given us some very good advice." Parvati spoke for them both. "We'll think about this very carefully and get back to you."

"You're welcome." Daphne gave her a nod.

After the Gryffindor girls had left Susan cocked her head at the Slytherin girl and asked a question. "Potential customers for your business?"

Daphne snorted involuntarily. "Nice guess."

"You're a Slytherin. You look out for your own self-interest." Susan shrugged.

"True, but that doesn't mean I can't help someone even when my own benefit is minimal or zero." Daphne commented. "It's just less likely. Though Harry's generosity seems to be rubbing off on me; do you think he might be contagious?"

"So I'm some sort of virus now?" Harry sighed. "At least that one is original."

!SB!

"Yay." Luna bounced in her seat next to Harry. "Picnic Day."

"You've been waiting for this since we decided to go, haven't you?" Hermione smiled.

Luna nodded vigorously. "I have. Even if I have to catch you up at lunch-time, it will still be great. Harry can escort me around Hogsmeade afterwards."

"Want him all to yourself?" Susan teased.

"Yup." Luna leant into Harry's side. "You'll have him all morning while I'm meeting with Professor Flitwick."

"Are you all set for that?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes. It's just to discuss a Charms Project so it's not anything that major." Luna replied. "It means we can test your boxes too."

"All set to send a message at 11:30 then." Harry repeated an earlier decision.

"Of course, and I know exactly what I want to say. It'll be a good test, going through the school wards. Just don't start lunch without me."

"We won't." Harry promised with a chuckle. "Speaking of which, I should go and get it. See you all at the carriages?"

Hermione nodded. "Don't let Dobby go too overboard."

Dobby was his usual hyperactive self as he greeted his favourite human and filled the basket with large quantities of food, even with Harry's constant assurances that it was too much. Harry was very glad that the basket was enlarged internally and lightened; there was no way he could pick it up the largess Dobby provided otherwise.

The first thing Hermione did when he re-joined them outside was lift the basket's lid and inspect the contents. Then shut the lid in a very deliberate motion.

"If this is how much you got, even when trying to limit his generosity, then I dread to think how much you would have gotten if you'd let him run wild." Hermione shook her head.

"A full Hogwarts sized feast probably." Harry grinned.

Hermione nodded in agreement with a wiry smile in return. "Well, we won't go hungry."

"For the rest of the year." Harry added.

Hermione laughed and helped him get the basket into the next carriage where they were joined by Susan and Daphne for the trip to the village.

"So, where to first?" Susan asked.

"I need school supplies." Daphne mused, "I've used a lot more than I thought I would. We should go to Honeydukes before lunch too."

"I don't think we'll need anything extra for lunch." Harry commented.

"Perhaps not but we probably won't spend much time in Hogsmeade after lunch while you will be there with Luna. You will want to get your shopping done first so you can carry her bags. We can bring your things back for you." Daphne pointed out.

"Thank you." Harry replied gratefully.

"Do you have drinks in there?" Susan asked.

"Uh..." Harry checked. "No. Sorry..."

"That's good actually." Susan cut him off. "We can get some butter beer from the Three Broomsticks when Luna joins us."

"Oh, nice."

"Can we..." Hermione started to ask.

"Look at the book store?" Harry finished for her.

Hermione swatted at him. "Yes, I know. I like books. So sorry about that."

"It's fine. You can help me see if there are any that would be good for our summer project." Harry replied as he dodged.

"Sure." Hermione nodded.

"There you two go again." Daphne sighed. "You little project that's supposed to be so good and you refuse to share with us."

"But if we tell you then it will ruin the surprise." Harry pointed out.

"Instead you just torment us with the suspense."

"I thought you would appreciate the Slytherin-ness of it."

Daphne huffed at him while Susan giggled and Hermione gently elbowed Harry.

"He got you there." The laughing Hufflepuff finally to say.

"I will accept that as long as their 'big surprise' is worth it." Daphne stated. "If not then payback will be required."

"I don't think you will be disappointed." Harry grinned.

"I had better not be." Daphne replied primly.

They kept up the light, teasing banter all the way to the village where they began visiting all the shops they had agreed on; and any others that caught their fancy as they wandered the main street, whiling away the hours until they were to message Luna and then wait for her to join them.

They were in a clothing shop while an explosion had them staring around in shock. Screams followed and Harry was in the doorway hunting for the source.

"Damn. Death Eaters." Harry snapped.

"We have to get help." Hermione gasped.

"I'll floo Auntie." Susan said. "Someone send a message to Luna, she can raise the alarm at the castle; it's nearly time anyway. You, where's your fireplace?"

The woman behind the counter hesitated a second before pointing. "Back there."

"I'll be right back. Wait for me." Susan dashed for the indicated door.

She was back seconds later. "Help is on the way. What now?"

"We have to get people to safety so the Aurors can fight properly." Harry replied.

"Then lead on. We've got your back." Hermione drew her wand.

"Damn Gryffindor's." Daphne grumbled but she pulled her own wand along with Susan.

The quartet began waving anyone they saw on the street in through the store's door as they tried to evacuate everyone they could before the fighting reached them.

After that Harry was taking point, sending curse after hex as he tried to take down as many Death Eater's as possible with Hermione as his side and Susan and Daphne covering their backs.

!SB!

Luna sat back and organised her parchments. "Phew, that took longer than I expected."

"But it was very enjoyable." Professor Flitwick replied. "You have a fascinating point of view regarding these things; very refreshing."

Luna smiled as she checked the time. "Oh, I need to do something."

Luna tore off clean piece of parchment and scribbled on it before pulling a box out of her bag.

"Huh?" Luna frowned as she opened it and found it wasn't empty. "What's this... Death Eater attack. Send help? Why would Harry or Hermione say that?"

"Miss Lovegood?" Flitwick's expression turned serious.

"Hogsmeade is under attack." Luna realised. "Right now. We have to get help immediately."

"I will alert the Headmaster." Flitwick hurried for his fireplace.

"I have to go help." Luna got up.

"You won't help anyone in that state, nor by running off by yourself. Wait until we have a group together and go with them it will be safer and more effective. Headmaster's Office. Albus, we've jsut received word that there is a Death Eater attack in Hogsmeade. Yes, I'm sure; I don't think either Mr Potter or Ms Granger would joke about that. Alright. Meet you there."

"Well?" Luna demanded.

"Take a deep breath. Getting upset will not help anyone. We are to assemble in the Entrance Hall."

"Then what are we waiting for." Luna was already at the door.

!SB!

Harry watched the third group of students escape through the floo, heading for St Mungo's so their injuries could be treated. When the last had gone they headed back outside. The Aurors had finally arrived and were fighting back, pushing the line of battle back towards the edge of the village so they were in a relatively safe area.

Or not.

Multiple cracks announced the arrival of a dozen Death Eaters. Harry reacted immediately and two were sent flying as he dodged incoming spells but the three girls were not so lucky as and they got a first-hand taste of the Cruciatus Curse, their screams breaking Harry's concentration.

"Drop the wand Potter, or your friends die." A masked Death Eater ordered.

Harry hesitated but they were too far away from anyone else for help to arrive before his friends would be killed. He had no choice but to let his wand fall from his hand.

It was promptly summoned into another Death Eater's hand as the group clustered around them and the tug of a Portkey whisked them away.

!SB!

Luna was very angry, not an emotion she normally felt. She had been forbidden to join the teachers heading down to the village to help fight and been tasked with accounting for all the students returning to the castle. She desperately looked for any sign of her four friends but to no avail. They were not to be seen.

News came in the worst possible way.

Malfoy sauntered up to her. "Don't bother. I saw them get taken to pay the Dark Lord a little visit. One they won't survive. Good riddance I say. And you won't be far behind them."

Luna wished she could blast the smug Slytherin through a wall as he re-joined his jovial friends but knew she was outnumbered. Harry, Hermione, Susan, Daphne, all at the mercy of a merciless evil wizard, she had to fight off tears. Surely there was something she could do to help them. Looking back at Malfoy an idea struck her. It was stupid and risky but it just might provide enough of a distraction for them to escape.

The blonde Ravenclaw turned and ran; not fleeing but with determine purpose. She mentally ran through everything Hermione had told her about the boxes as she climbed the steps towards the seventh floor and prayed to anyone who was listening that she was about to do the right thing.

!SB!

Harry picked himself up off the ground from where the portkey deposited him and looked around. The grounds and manor could have been impressive but there was just something about them that ruined any positive impact.

"Malfoy Manor." Daphne recognised their location.

"I'm not surprised." Harry gave her a nod as the four students were jerked along with their captors. "It's just like them; well-presented but hollow and tacky when you take a second look."

Harry winced as he was struck from behind.

"Shut up and keep moving. The Dark Lord will deal with you soon enough."

"Wow. Lucy Malfoy is just like his son. Always using someone else as a threat." Harry snorted before being struck again from behind.

They were hauled into the Manor building and through the oppressive corridors and into a large Ballroom with a throne at the far end.

An occupied throne.

"Ah. Well done; you finally manage to bring me Potter." The self-styled Dark Lord, Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort greeted them. "Bring them before me."

The quartet of teens were brought before the snake-faced wizard.

"My Lord. Their wands." The Death Eater Harry guessed to be Lucius Malfoy handed the four wands over.

"A nice present." Riddle accepted the wands. "Your arm, Lucius."

Lucius bared his left arm and bit back a hiss as Riddle pressed a finger into the magical tattoo on his arm.

"The faithful will want to witness the destruction of Harry Potter. And his death will herald the beginning of the end of all resistance to our rule." Riddle crowed. "Do you really think you could escape me for long, Harry Potter? No one escapes me; Lord Voldemort always wins."

"Lord Voldemort also sounds like a twit talking about himself in third-person." Harry commented.

"Crucio." Riddle used Harry's own wand against him.

Harry couldn't hold in the scream as the torture curse bit into him.

Riddle released the curse. "We shall see how long you keep you impertinent tongue. You will be begging me long before then end when I, the merciful Lord that I am, grant you the release of death."

Harry wanted to throw out another retort but a mass of Death Eaters began filling into the room. Some looked to be injured and must have come from the fight at Hogsmeade.

"Welcome, my faithful brothers." Riddle greeted them grandiosely. "I bare glad tidings."

Harry muttered something but the lack of sound indicated he had been silenced at some point and he had to suffer a long winded speech as the self-declared dark lord bloviated to the crowd of masked followers.

He didn't bother listening, he cared more for a means to escaping but there was no way he could free himself and not get his three friends killed in the process. He felt his palms literally itch with the desire to draw one of his blades and cut the evil wizard down. But that would cost his friends their lives. Even in the resulting chaos there was no way he could free all three of them and the crowd of Death Eaters would be hard to escape on his own let alone with people to protect.

He would just have to take what came and hope for an opening later. If only he had been alone when they jumped them in Hogsmeade. He would happily have tried to cut down as many as possible before either they fled they got lucky.

And help would be a long time coming, if any came at all. They might not even know they were missing yet, let alone where they were.

Harry gritted his teeth; this was going to hurt. At least Riddle seemed arrogantly overconfident and might just make a mistake. He just needed to spot it and exploit it. At least he could see Nagini behind the throne watching the proceedings; one opening might be all he needed to end the dark bastard. Permanently.

If only he could ensure the girls was survive. Harry silently prayed that he could at least get them out, even if he couldn't save himself.

Then Riddle turned everyone's attention on him.

"Harry Potter. The so called boy-who-lived." Riddle sneered. "His life is now in my hands, to be ended at my whim. But first, he needs to learn just how powerless he is before me."

Harry didn't have any time to do anything before Riddle had flicked the wand in his hand at him. Harry's body jerked as his clothing was torn off him and scattered against the back of the room. The assembled Death Eater's laughed and jeered at his nude form as the wand centred on him,

"Crucio." Riddle enunciated and Harry's senses were engulfed in agony.

Hermione struggled against the restraining hands but all she got was a blow to the back of her head that made her ears ring and knees buckle. She could only watch in total helplessness as her best friend lay naked on the ground screaming while all the Death Eaters laughed and jeered, alternating between praise and encouragement to their master and insults at Harry. The level of depravity this group had sunk to was sickening.

The Dark Lord alternated between long torture sesson and taunting the teen before him taking pleasure at his helplessness.

"Did you really think you could oppose me?" "When Lord Voldemort decides someone much die, then they Die." "No one can escape me." "No one can beat me." "Lord Voldemort's will is absolute."

"Lord Voldemort still sounds like a twit talking about himself." Harry gasped, prompting another round of the Cruciatus Curse.

"Do you really think mocking me is the wise thing to do?" Riddle sneered.

"Sure. You've already lost." Harry croaked out before spitting blood.

"Crucio. It doesn't seem that way to me."

Harry forced himself upright, using the time to get his mind working better. "You go on and on about how great you are, but you are yet to actually prove it. You let your slaves here take all the risk and refuse to face an opponent at full strength if you have any other choice. You and I have never fought at full power. You've only ever done it after I've been worn down by others, and after a torture session is possible. I'm only a student, what's got you so scared of me?"

"I fear no one. I have no reason too; I have already proven my immortality." Riddle retorted.

"They why do you refuse to face me at full power?" Harry managed a grin.

"Crucio!" Riddle snapped. "You forget who you're talking too. I rule here. 'I' decide who lives and dies and 'I' decide how."

Riddle left his throne and sauntered towards to the other captives. "Take Miss Greengrass for example. I had such high hopes for her line, but it seems their line has turned to treason against their own kind. Miss Bones' family has long been so inclined. Perhaps we can ensure their children are more properly educated. Crucio. Crucio. A gentle taste of what awaits you if you don't behave."

Daphne and Susan were left on the floor, quivering uncontrollably after their short exposure to the powerful unforgivable curse.

"And then we have the mudblood who thinks she's a witch. Did you really think you could ever reach our level? Did you ever think you could be our equal?" Riddle sneered. "Let me show you where you belong."

A curse leapt from the wand tip, but it wasn't the Cruciatus Curse he had been using before. This spell melted her clothes and bit into her side, forcing an agonised scream from her throat.

Harry had finally regain enough control of his body to kick out at Riddle's leg, knocking him off balance and ending the curse mere moments after it began.

"YOU DARE STRIKE ME?!" Riddle bellowed and repeated the curse, but targeting Harry this time. The caustic spell lashed over his right side from neck to thigh, catching his arm in the process.

Riddle followed that spell up with many more, inflicting numerous small but painful injuries against the already badly injured flesh. Harry was forced into a ball on his uninjured side in a vain attempt to escape the pain.

"My Lord! My Lord!" A Death Eater burst into the room.

"Crucio!" Riddle cut the Death Eater down for interrupting him. "What do you think you are doing?"

"But, My Lord, your orders." The man gasped from the floor.

"I'm listening." Riddle was not pleased.

"We have word; the Malfoy kid has the cabinet working."

Riddle's face slowly twisted into a please smirk. "Excellent. Rabastan, Rudolphus. Assemble two dozen of the faithful and prepare to leave. I will summon Severus for the latest about Hogwarts and to ensure his assistance as you execute your mission. If you do well, there may be a reward for you." A glance towards the three girls told everyone what the reward was going to be. "If you fail then hope you die in the attempt; far worse will await you here. GO!"

Riddle touched the mark of the nearest Death Eater before grinning at Harry. "So, it seems this day will see the end of both Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. I will enjoy your despair when I finish you off, the despair on knowing there is absolutely no hope for you anywhere. I will destroy you so completely that even your closet friends will curse that you ever existed. Take them to the cell and chain them to the walls. No one is to touch them without my express permission."

Harry was levitated off the floor and the four prisoners were taken deeper into the manor house and into the basement where a room had been set up to hold captives. There shackles were locked around their wrist and ankles and the room emptied and the door was locked with an ominous clank.

There was a long silence in the room.

"Is everyone okay?" Susan finally broke the silence with a shaky voice.

"I'll live." Daphne groaned. "But that hurt. I can see why it's an Unforgivable. How can anyone enjoy using that on someone?"

"Because they're sick." Hermione hissed in a tightly controlled voice as she struggled with her own pain. "If that's a shining example of being a Pureblood, I'm happier as a mudblood. At least I'm human, unlike those animals."

"Are you okay?" Susan asked.

"No." Hermione replied. "Harry? Harry? Please, Harry, say something."

"I'm here." Harry finally gasped. "I'm sorry."

"Shut up." Hermione ordered. "You didn't do anything wrong. Thank you for distracting him. I'm really sorry you got it so bad though."

"No, I'm sorry I couldn't stop him from hurting all of you." Harry's voice revealed just how much pain he was in.

"Shut up Potter." Daphne snapped. "You did more than anyone else could have. Susan and I only got minor taste compared to the two of you. There is nothing you could have done better. It's a pity he didn't go for your plan."

"Huh?" Susan asked.

"Harry tried to turn it into a one-on-one duel, but He didn't go for it." Daphne explained.

"It might have gotten you three out of here at least." Harry commented.

"Do we have any ideas on getting out of here?" Susan asked.

"We are chained to a wall in the middle of an army of Death Eaters and no one knows where we are. What chance do you think we have?" Daphne snapped. "Unless you have some trick to get us free."

"Harry?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yeah. They're coming." Harry replied after a moment's concentration.

"Who?" Susan asked in shock. "Who's coming?"

"Friends of mine." Harry replied.

"Thank Merlin." Daphne breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can you still fight?" Hermione asked. "You got hurt really badly."

"You know our preparation. It's still our only chance." Harry grimaced as he shifted causing him many wounds to flare. "I don't have a choice."

"Can I ask one thing?" Daphne spoke up.

"Sure." Hermione was looking for anything to keep her mind off her own injuries.

"That Death Eater that showed up at the end. He said something about Malfoy. Any idea's what that was about? If it was Draco Malfoy are they about to attack Hogwarts?"

"I think so." Hermione replied.

"Ssshhh." Harry hissed.

Hermione clammed up and shook her head at Daphne.

Daphne nodded; they might not be alone as they thought.

Hermione looked over at Harry, distracting herself from her injuries by planning how to treat Harry; his wounds were easily visible on his still naked body as blood ran down his arm, side and leg before joining a slowly growing pool on the floor at his feet.

Daphne had her own method of distracting them. "I know this is inappropriate but I have to say, Harry, you have a nice looking penis."

Harry managed to look up at her in surprise while Susan coughed and choked.

Hermione didn't help. "I've thought so for a while."

"What?" Daphne stared at Hermione. "I thought you two were very much 'not' like that."

"We aren't. But last summer we were in France together. Did you know they have nude beaches there?"

"You went naked in public?"

"No, just in the privacy of the Delacour's house there. Fleur invited us to visit and got us into it. Harry is the only boy to have seen me naked. Well, my Dad has but not for years before I even started at Hogwarts."

"What's it like?" Daphne asked.

"Embarrassing to start off with but actually quite fun and freeing when you get used to it; which only takes an hour when everyone else is already naked." Hermione told her. "Watching Fleur having sex with Harry was more embarrassing actually."

"Not that that stopped you watching." Harry gasped.

"I think Fleur wanted me to watch. I think she was hoping for me to join you both for a threesome."

"That could have been fun." Harry could only summon a half-hearted chuckle.

"Sorry. I'm firmly of the belief that sex should only be between two people. You and Fleur will just have to try seducing me individually."

"Still sounds fun." Harry managed send some semblance of a smile at her. "Do I get to watch?"

"Pervert." Hermione scolded without any heat or anger.

"Like you didn't enjoy watching me and Fleur."

"Well, she is really beautiful." Hermione admitted. "Though so are Susan and Daphne. And Luna."

"Agreed." Harry nodded.

That got the Hufflepuff and Slytherin girls involved and they bantered with each other in a highly risqué fashion while they waited.

!SB!

Nicki hated seeing the torture her master had gone through. Hated It. But it did give her the opportunity to repair the damage she had taken when she had been torn from Harry's body. The damage, while significant, wasn't enough to incapacitate her for any more than the few seconds it took her repair the damage. She also managed to gather the remnants of Harry's clothing before hiding under the invisibility cloak she had folded in way back during the summer.

She tried to leave when Harry floated out but the mass of Death Eaters moving around to prepare for the coming attack on the school made it too risky. She was now left trapped in the Dark Lord's Throne Room while said Dark Lord relaxed in his throne with a pleased expression.

The next time the door opened, hours later, was another opportunity lost as she recognised the person entering the room.

"Ah, Severus, you finally arrived." Riddle greeted him.

"I came as quickly as I could, My Lord." Snape bowed. "There is a lot going on and I was unable to slip away and still maintain my cover."

"What news of Hogwarts and the old fool?"

"The school is in a panic with Potter missing. Dumbledore wanted me to find out if you have him and his friends."

"I do. You can even see him if you want."

"That would be my pleasure. To witness the end of the Potter Line and the death of James potter's son would see me celebrating."

"Good. Now, give me details. Who is at the castle? What are their movements? And I want the password to Dumbledore's office."

"Everlasting Gobstoppers, for some reason. There are a few Aurors but they will be leaving shortly, so it will just be the students and staff. And the students are all in their dorms, or the hospital wing."

"Good. Very good. Potter and his friends are in the cell in the basement. Go and enjoy yourself for a bit before returning to the castle. When I signal you, you will head to the seventh floor and away further instructions."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Dismissed." Riddle waved the Potions Master away. "And do not fail me or your death will be slow and painful."

"Yes, My Lord." Snape repeated and bowed before turning and leaving.

He headed straight down the stairs to the cellar and to the room they had converted into a prison cell.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise." Snape grinned as he studied the damage that had been inflicted on the teen. "Such a fitting punishment."

"Fuck you too." Harry snarled. "Are you just here to gloat of is there an actual reason beyond your own ego."

"Arrogant to the end I see. Typical." Snape sneered. "No, I just came to enjoy your suffering. And add to it."

"Like you could." Harry snorted.

"How's this…" Snape leered. "There will be no escape for you. There is no rescue plan. No one will know you are here and no one will come to help you."

"So, you really were always working for Riddle." Hermione growled.

"On the contrary. This order comes from Albus Dumbledore himself. He already figured out you were here. He wants you dead as much as I and the Dark Lord do. Isn't it funny, you were always destined to die. Perhaps you should have died during one of your little ego trips; it would have been quicker. Now you are going to have a long, slow and painful death. But that just makes it all the sweeter for me. I even get to help it along. You should blame yourself for getting so many other people killed as well though. Like your friends here. I am most disappointed you, Miss Greengrass. I expected better from one of the Noble House of Slytherin."

"You're lying; Professor Dumbledore would never do that." Susan protested.

"Actually, we had come up with that theory already." Harry told her.

"What?!" Susan blurted.

"It's the only thing that made sense given the information we had." Hermione said.

"That bastard." Daphne growled. "How can he preach such high-minded ideals and still act like this."

"Easily. His ego is like Jupiter; Huge and full of hot gas." Hermione told her.

"So, that's it? We have no way out?" Susan looked near tears. "My Aunt would never give up on me."

"Little hard to do anything when she doesn't know where you are." Snape grinned. "And now, I get to add to your suffering."

"What? Going to sing? Or just keep talking?" Harry snorted.

"You…" Snape flushed in anger and pulled his wand.

"Just one last thing." Harry interrupted. "You are actively going to keep us here, aren't you? You won't let us escape?"

"No. You are stuck here and I will make sure of that." Snape raised his wand.

Then Snape's body was flung sideways and blood flew, splattering across the wall.

"Means I don't have to feel guilty about that." Harry finished.

Snape couldn't understand what happened; one second he was about to curse Harry and the next he was on the floor, unable to breath. Then the pain hit and he couldn't even scream. His arms worked but he'd lost his grip on his wand. His legs weren't moving though and he was starting to feel cold. Then he saw the blood. It was his. His blood was literally gushing out of a massive wound in the side of his chest. The flow was slowing though, he realised as darkness fell he knew no more.

"Oh Harry." Nicki, now visible, stood before her master fighting back tears at his injuries.

Āsuhāto was out and cutting the chains that held him. "Stop crying and catch him."

Sutābāsuto was standing by the door and the twins were catching the other captive girls as Soyokaze freed them.

"How did all of you get in here?" Susan asked as she rubbed her wrists.

"Later." Soyokaze ordered. "We have to hurry. It won't be long before someone comes to check on why Snape is taking so long."

Hermione ignored her own wounds as she fell to her knees next to Harry. "Nicki, potions. Now! And his spare wand."

Nicki nodded and pulled out the wand and all the potions they had concealed within the moleskin pouch she carried.

Hermione began using everything she could to help heal Harry and managed to at least close the wounds and get both a Pepper Up potion and Blood Replenishing potion down him to help him get mobile again.

"Thanks." Harry was starting to feel his strength return.

"Here, repair his clothes too." Nicki pushed them at Hermione.

Hermione nodded and a few minutes later Harry was dressed and on his feet once more.

"Susan, grab Snape's wand. Daphne, you'll have to get another one." Harry told them. "We need to leave."

"Ready when you are." Susan said as she hurried to get the fallen wand.

"Same here." Daphne agreed.

"Hermione, have you had your wound treated?"

"Not yet." Hermione admitted.

"Then do it now." Harry glared.

Hermione nodded and did what she could before taking a Pepper Up potion herself. "Ready."

"Okay. Nicki, give me the Luck Potion." Harry accepted the small vial of precious liquid.

"I forgot you had that." Daphne whispered in awe.

"I didn't. It should give us the edge we need." Harry pulled the stopper. "We each take a couple of hours' worth each. Then we go."

"Just enough then." Daphne nodded.

"No, only a third." Harry countered.

"But there are ten people here. You only got one full day, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but only four of us need some." Harry passed the measured amount around and took some himself.

"What about the other six?" Daphne frowned.

Harry mentally tugged the six tsukumogami back to him. "They're with me."

Susan and Daphne started as he was suddenly wearing his long green jacket once more and stowing the familiar swords in its depths.

"Let's go." Harry pulled the twin kodachi and headed out the door.

"Wait; what's the plan?" Hermione asked.

"Kill every Death Eater we can." Harry didn't look back; he didn't need to. Hermione was sure she knew exactly what his expression was, and she was glad she wasn't actually seeing it.

Hermione gripped the spare wand Fleur had acquired for Harry tightly as she felt the euphoria of the potion take the edge off the pain of her injuries and hurried after Harry. "Come on."

Susan and Daphne fell in behind their Gryffindor friends and had to pick up the pace as Harry suddenly shot forward at impossible speeds, lightning coating the twin blades he was wielding.

At the end of the corridor were a pair of Death Eaters lounging around, obviously not expecting any threats. Harry covered the distance to them so quickly that they never had the chance to pull their wands before they were cut down.

Harry waited until the girls caught up and took the dead Death Eater's wands.

"Silence me." Harry told Hermione.

A single spell later and Harry was heading up the stairs. There was a fabric-like ripple and then he vanished.

The door at the top of the stairs swung open. A hand flickered into sight momentarily, indicating a direction.

"Let's given him a few seconds." Hermione suggested. "Daphne, make sure you cover our backs."

Hermione waited until she was sure Harry had enough room to work before heading after him.

Harry carefully moved from room to room and left only corpses behind him. Having five blades, three of which were easy to throw and the other two having ranged attacks made for a great offensive. That he was invisible the whole time gave him the element of surprise and very few Death Eaters managed more than a gurgle as they died. The large manor house they had spread out within mean they were in small groups, ten being the largest, and Harry's fast and precise strikes allowed him to kill several before the rest could react. By the time they did he was already engaging the next lot and the trio of girl were in the doorway casting silent spells at anyone who wasn't Harry, or being cut down by him.

Harry noticed the girls were looking a little green at the carnage. "Focus! You can throw up later when we have time."

The upstairs areas were less populated, obviously for more important Death Eaters or friends of the Malfoy's and they didn't run into anything Harry couldn't handle on his own. Usually in under a second.

"Can we leave now?" Hermione asked as they retraced their steps down the stairs.

"Yes; there's just one place left." Harry growled. "I'm ending this now."

"Harry..." Hermione threw her arms around him. "You had damn well better survive this."

"I've come this far. I'm not planning on dying now." Harry told her.

"You don't want us with you?" Susan asked.

"No. I can fight better on my own; I don't have to worry about cross-fire." Harry told her. "Go! Get out of here!"

"See you back at school." Hermione gave him a firm kiss. "For luck."

Susan and Daphne both kissed him as well. "You can never have too much luck."

Harry watched the three hurry off to escape the manor house then had become a tomb for so many. "Right. Time to end this."

Harry turned and marched off grimly, heading for the last room in the house; the Throne Room and its occupant, one Tom Marvolo Riddle.

!SB!

"In there." Daphne pointed. "I saw a fireplace with a floo powder pot on it. We should be able to go straight to the Three Broomsticks and the n the school."

"Good idea." Susan nodded.

There was a flare and a man fell out. They nearly panicked until it was obvious that he was barely alive.

The man seemed to react to their movements and gasped out his warning. "Tell the Dark Lord. The cabinet exploded. Only the Lestrange's made it through. Don't know what happened to them. Everyone else died."

"Reducto." Hermione ended the man's life. "Harry's trap worked."

"Yes." Susan agreed. "Hopefully they didn't survive at the Hogwarts end too."

"You didn't tell me anything about this." Daphne protested as she reached for the floo powder.

"We didn't know you that well back then." Hermione explained as she took her share. "The Three Broomsticks."

Seconds later the three teens were back in Hogsmeade.

"Let me try my Aunt and then we'll head to the castle." Susan told them.

Seconds later the Hufflepuff girl was vanishing into the arms of her Aunt.

"Are you okay? Any injuries?" Amelia Bones released her niece enough to check her over.

"Just a brief exposure to the Cruciatus Curse." Susan replied. "Hermione and Harry took more damage than I did."

"And where is Harry Potter?" Amelia looked around.

Hermione just looked grim. "He stayed. He's going to kill Voldemort. Or die trying."

Amelia's eyes shot open. "Is he crazy? Facing You-know-who alone? Where is he? Where were you all? What happened?"

"You know about the Death Eater's attack on Hogsmeade?" Susan asked.

"Yes. We responded a quickly as possible but they left not much after we got there."

"We were helping to evacuate the locals and students, and fighting off Death Eaters when we had to..." Susan explained what had happened right up until Snape showed up."

"That is just..." Amelia was lost for words about Snape's revelations. "If that's all true..."

"We know." Hermione agreed. "We had the same thoughts when the theory came up last summer. In any case it was right after that that Harry engineered our escape." Hermione stated.

"And the Death Eaters who were there?"

"Dead." Hermione stated grimly.

"And Harry stayed to fight You-know-who? By himself?"

"There is a Prophecy. Harry doesn't want anyone else to die." Hermione fists clenched painfully as she tried to keep herself under control. "But the way he fights... we would just have gotten in the way."

"Right. Malfoy Manor you said? Wait here." Amelia turned back to the floo.

They watched her vanish back through the floo. She returned a few minutes later with a pair of Aurors. These two will escort you back to the castle and guard you. I need to go. I will be in touch later today."

"Keep Harry safe. Please." Hermione tried not to sound like she was begging.

"I will do my best." Amelia promised before leaving through the floo again.

"Come on. Let's get you three to safety." The lead Auror said.

!SB!

Amelia led the contingent of Aurors onto the grounds of Malfoy Manor. The wards seemed to be in disarray and did nothing to impede their progress.

"Any ideas what happened?" Amelia asked the team checking the wards.

"I have no idea. Something big though." Was the reply.

They carefully breached the manor and scoured the building, finding only corpses in Death Eater robes until they reached the room that had been claimed as the Throne Room.

What they found was worse than all the dead bodies in the rest of the house.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter.

If fact, if you get down to it I probably own very little of the ideas being used in this story. But I am not getting paid for them and have hopefully put them together in a new and interesting way.

Enjoy.

 **Chapter 13**

Harry decided that sneaking around wasn't going to help and used Āsuhāto to simply blast he door to the Throne Room to splinters.

"What?!" Riddle stared at him. "How did you escape? It seems I will have to punish someone. No matter, you were foolish to come and face me directly."

"Really?" Harry snorted as he marched into the room, his senses on high alert. "There is no one else here; just the two of us. No one for you to use against me, no one for you to hide behind."

"Like I need it. Since you have so courteously come here to die, it would only polite for me to grant you your wish. Avada Kedavara!"

Harry merely stepped aside as the bolt of lethal green energy sailed passed him.

"So, you actually think you can fight me." Riddle stood and stepped down from his throne. "But did you think I would make it easy for you?"

Riddle slashed his wand and magical energy crashed hard on to Harry, sending him to the floor. A second slash and the room was filled with inferi and dememtors.

"This is My Throne Room. I control everything here. Did you really think I would ever permit anyone to challenge me here?" Riddle scoffed. "What you are feeling is all the wards that were protecting this building. I collapsed them to this room and directed them at anyone who isn't me. You walked into my trap just like the idiot Gryffindor you always were."

Harry struggle to move but the power of the wards, now completely directed to suppressing him were too much. And yet he didn't feel trapped. Something was telling him there was a way out. And a memory surging to the surface told him what it was.

Harry, guided by what could only have been the Luck potion he had consumed, reached his magic out to his six tsukumogami and as they accepted and reciprocated he reached the ultimate state for a tsukumogami wielder; Ascendance.

The power surge coupled with his own powerful magic fought off the oppressive wards and allowed him to stand. Sutābāsuto and Ākufurea practically leapt into his hands and he shot forward, carving a path through the ranks of the undead with flame and lightning.

Riddle was starting to get worried. No one should be able to move once he sprung his trap and dropped the full power for the wards he had constructed on them. They were supposed to be helpless while his inferi slowly tore them to pieces and the dementors feasted on their pain and fears and finally, their soul.

And even if they could move, the mass of bodies should hamper them and act as a shield while he ensured they died. Never could he have anticipated someone not only being able to shrug off his wards entirely but cut their way through the mass of opponents.

Riddle tried to hit Harry was a spell. Any spell but the fast moving teen simply avoided the tiny number that didn't hit one of the undead around him. Not even wider effect spells could touch him as he somehow got his jacket to capture and move inferi to act as shields.

And the teen wasn't heading straight at him, he was moving at an angle, keeping as many undead between them for as long as possible.

Then Harry breached the mass and entered the couple of dozen feet of empty kill zone that remained between the trap and the throne. Riddle thought he could land a decisive blow then but Harry dodged or his jacket blocked the spells and closed the distance until he could launch several arcs of fire at the self-styled Dark Lord.

Riddle shielded but each arc was more powerful than he expected, shattering the shields as fast as he raised, leaving a scorching wind to wash over him, though it did minimal damage. He tried to regain the advantage sending a series of curses at Potter, forcing him to dodge and slow his relentless advance. A disarming spell slipped into the mix managed to make contact and both swords were torn free and sailed towards him. Riddle simply stepped aside and let the go past as he began another offensive.

Harry didn't let the loss of the two blades bother him; if anything that made it easier. He just pulled Soyokaze and kept up the assault, adding the odd blast behind him to keep the undead off his back, as kept forcing his way forward.

Riddle was getting worried. Normally he liked to taunt his opponents, proving his superiority in combat with dark magic and devastating wit. Very few could match him, Dumbledore being the main threat. Potter had never shown any real ability to match him in battle before but now things were different. He wasn't fighting like any wizard he had ever heard about, this new style and different weapons was causing him fits; no wizard could cast a shield and an offensive spell at the same time but, somehow, with the swords and that damned jacket, Potter was doing just that.

Riddle clicked. If he targeted Potter directly then the jacket would block or Potter would dodge. If he targeted the sword directly... That was how he disarmed him before. Riddle repeated his earlier attack; these swords would make a nice addition to his already considerable power.

The ōdachi was torn from Harry's grip and flew to Riddle but Harry's just pulled his remaining two swords. The battle had barely taken two minutes at this point but he was now ready to end it. A mental push to Sutābāsuto as the tsukumogami shifted to her human form and rolled to strike at the large snake with a hand that was shifting into the form of a blade and igniting into flames.

Riddle hesitated and half turned as Nagini cried out for help a moment before she died. Her death caused Riddle to stagger, and then any chance he had was gone.

Soyokaze shifted form in mid-air and slashed at the distracted Dark Lord, taking his wand arm off just below the shoulder. Ākufurea lunged at full speed from where she lay and plunged her blade through his back. Harry managed to finish closing the gap and opened a large gash down Riddle's from with the lightning sheathed Ākuraito and followed it up with a pair of heavy, disabling blows from Nicki and finished it with a full power strike from Āsuhāto.

Riddle's body was flung violently back and into the wall behind his throne. Right next to where Sutābāsuto was straightening up from killing the snake. The katana in human form, powered by a powerful and determined wizard, turned her full power against the Dark Lord and ran him through, bathing his body in her purifying flames. When her flames ceased there was a huge hole seared through his chest.

Harry leaped up on to the dais the throne was sitting on as he re-gathered his tsukumogami and checked that Tom Riddle was finally dead. There was no escaping spirit not final threats, just a lifeless body slumping to the ground.

Sutābāsuto returned to Harry's hands and he dual wielded the awkward combination of katana and ōdachi against the remaining undead who were still trying to close in on him even with his speed and attacks against them. The two blades with ranged attacks cut huge swathes through the group with each swing and Harry was the only thing in the room still moving as he walked calmly out the door to the Throne Room and finally relaxed out of his Ascended state.

He found the fireplace his friends had escaped from only minutes earlier, noticing the new body on the ground, and went to toss in some floo powder.

And hesitated.

He really didn't feel like returning to Hogwarts but wasn't sure where else to go. Sounds of a forced entry into the manor not too far away spurred him into action.

"The Leaky Cauldron." Harry stepped through and hid himself under his invisibility cloak to escape into muggle London without being seen.

!SB!

Amelia Bones surveyed the mess in the Throne Room. The litter of dismembered or burned corpses filled most of the floor. The single body next to a dead snake on the dais was as disturbing as it was heartening.

Lord Voldemort had been defeated once again. By Harry Potter it seemed. The fact that they had yet to see any sign of the teen was both good and bad. There was no way to know what his current condition was and it sounded like he had been badly tortured before their escape.

"These are dementors and inferi." Kingsley reported. "Somehow they've all been killed. Who could do something like this? I've never seen spells that could do damage like this."

"Harry Potter apparently." Amelia replied. "Everyone, all details regarding this crime scene are on total lock down. Gather every single body and all the evidence you can find. We will identify the bodies and question their families under veritaserum for Death Eater involvement. Harry Potter is to be found but he is NOT, I repeat NOT, under any criminal investigation. I merely want his perspective of this battle. Given he was fighting his way out of a Death Eater stronghold, he made the right call. He did what any of one would have done to protect ourselves and those we care about. Anyone who says otherwise is to be 'corrected' firmly. Anyone who blabs will be suspended without pay and face charges of treason."

"Yes Ma'am." The Auror's all replied.

Amelia watched as everyone got to work.

!SB!

Harry collapsed on the floor. He had taken a taxi to the general vicinity of Fleur's apartment and staggered the rest of the way. His strength was failing and focusing was becoming increasingly difficult. He was glad Fleur had let him know how to get in without her, just in case.

"What's happening to me?" Harry asked as his tsukumogami returned to their human forms.

"Probably the after effects of using Ascension." Sutābāsuto replied. "You didn't use it for long but you linked to all six of us, which should be impossible. It will have an impact but you should recover with rest. You've also been badly injured and that won't be helping."

"Right." Harry nodded. "Now what?"

"You need to let Hermione know you're okay and not going back." Soyokaze told him.

"You can send these back too." Ākufurea held out several wands. "I took these back when I stabbed him."

"Nice." Harry managed a weak grin. "I forgot about those."

"Woops." Soyokaze chuckled. "Write your note. Make sure Hermione knows you're okay and not coming back."

"Tell you you're still going to meet up this summer." Āsuhāto suggested. "That should let her know you aren't hiding from her."

Harry nodded and wrote the note, wrapped it around the three wands he was returning and slid it into the box Nicki offered. The group then bundled up in some spare blankets and let their exhaustion take over.

!SB!

Luna was back waiting outside the Entrance Hall where she could see the path up from the gates to the school's grounds. The students fleeing the battle zone had all passed already but the four faces she was hoping for were still to be seen. Even the Auror's who had come up to interview people who had seen the attack on the village were departing, though the blonde Ravenclaw was unsure if they had any leads to carry on with.

She was still praying that her recent act would help her friends and not endanger anyone; she had quite possibly opened the school up to the merciless evil wizards responsible for her friends being missing.

Then she had to hide as the students were sent back to their dorms, she wasn't leaving if she had a choice. The box that had sent the alert about the attack was clutched to her tightly. She had been checking it every five minutes hoping beyond hope for any sign or word of her friends.

The sun had set and she was about to give up for the night when the box's weight changed slightly. She practically tore it open and found three wands with a piece of parchment wrapped around them.

The parchment was in Harry's handwriting and for Hermione but Luna couldn't stop herself from reading it and felt tears start running down her cheeks. But it seemed promising; her friends should all be alright.

Confirmation came a short while later as five figures approached. As they closed she recognised Hermione, Susan and Daphne and dashed towards them.

Daphne was in front and got the first hug, followed by Susan. When Hermione's turn came Luna stopped as Hermione warded her off.

"Sorry, I'm injured. You'll have to be gentle." Hermione told her.

Luna carefully hugged her friend. "Are you all okay? I was so so worried."

"Daphne and I will be fine in a few days." Susan told her. "We just got a little Cruciatus exposure. Hermione got worse…"

"And Harry?"

"He got the worst of all of us." Hermione told her. "And he stayed behind to fight Riddle. We will just have to wait until he catches up."

"Uh…" Luna pulled the wands and note for her pocket. "These came a little while ago."

"Our wands?" Daphne recognised them. "And a message? From Harry?"

Luna nodded. "For Hermione. I've read it. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't of but…"

"You wanted word." Hermione nodded in understanding as she took it and her wand, lighting it so she could read the note in the dark.

" _Hermione,_

 _I'm sorry. I can't go back to Hogwarts. What Snape said shook me up and I can't risk it. You know why. I'm safe. I won and got no further injuries. I'm just tired._

 _I need time._

 _But I still want to work on our summer project with you._

 _Harry."_

Hermione fought to maintain her composure and think. "Dobby!"

Pop.

"You called Harry Potter Sir's Missy Grangy?" The overexcited elf gushed.

"I need a quill and ink, and gather up all of Harry's belongings in the castle." Hermione instructed.

"Yes, Missy Grangy. Dobby vanished.

"You're going to send him his stuff." Susan guessed.

Hermione nodded. "You know what Snape said. Harry's right about not coming back."

"What did Snape say?" Luna asked.

"That Dumbledore wanted Harry dead as much as Riddle did." Hermione told her darkly.

"Does Madam Bones know that?" One of the Aurors asked.

"Yes, we told her." Susan nodded.

"She will want to interview him at the very least." The Auror added.

"We will sort that out later." Hermione stated primly.

"All done." Dobby reappeared. "And here is you quill and ink."

"Thank you very much Dobby." Hermione smiled at the elf.

She tuned out the elf's reply and she scribbled a quick note on the back of the parchment to Harry.

"Luna, box." Hermione ordered.

"Okay." Luna passed it over.

Hermione dropped it in Harry's trunk with the parchment attached to it, closed it and then shrunk it. "Dobby, give this to Hedwig to take to Harry. Make sure no one intercepts it."

"At once." Dobby vanished once again, taking all of Harry's things with him.

"Right. Let's go. The Hospital Wing I think." Hermione started walking once again.

The others followed, with Luna skipping to catch up and hug her friend against her uninjured side.

!SB!

Fleur walked out of the front entrance of Gringotts, arm in arm with Bill Weasley.

"Zat waz a long day." Fleur stifled a yawn.

"Yeah." Bill agreed. "I'm wiped."

"Oui. I'm going to go home and sleep." Fleur agreed. "Sorry, I'm too tired to do anything tonight."

"It's fine, though you could stay at my place and we could do things in the morning." Bill grinned as he made his suggestion.

"I'm too tired for that." Fleur apologised. "But I will see you tomorrow evening. Dinner is still fine?"

"I'm looking forward to it." Bill stated fervently. "You're okay apparating home?"

"Oui." Fleur nodded. "Night, mon amour."

"Night." Bill kissed her firmly and watched her vanish before heading home to his own flat.

Fleur wanted to collapse on her couch but that was going to be difficult when her lounge floor was occupied by half a dozen bodies.

"Harry?" Fleur gasped as she recognised the group. "Harry?! What are you doing here?"

"Wha…" Harry struggle to wake. "Oh, welcome home, Fleur. Sorry about just barging in. I needed somewhere safe to crash."

"Non. It's fine. What happened?" Fleur half asked, half demanded.

"Riddle attacked Hogsmeade earlier today. Hermione, Susan and Daphne were captured with me. We were tortured a bit but we managed to escape. Riddle's dead now too." Harry glossed over just a few things. "But Snape confirmed our really bad theory about Dumbledore and I couldn't face going back to the castle. Hermione, Susan and Daphne should all be back there by now though. I just had to get away."

"Oui. I understand." Fleur nodded. "Come, I will get you to Papa. You will be safer from Dumbledore out of zee country."

"Thanks." Harry tried to rise but it was a struggle with his level of exhaustion and injury.

Fleur could tell he wasn't doing well and had to bully the six girls a little back into their true forms so she could lead the struggling wizard in an apparition jump to the French Embassy and back to France.

"Papa." Fleur greeted her father.

"Fleur. I was told you needed to see me here urgently. What happened? Are you okay? Why is Harry with you? Shouldn't he at Hogwarts?"

"I'm fine." Fleur replied quickly. "But Harry isn't. He fought you-know-who again and managed to kill him but I think he is really hurt. And he said his theory was correct."

Alain Delacour paled as he remembered a very dark conversation. "I get him home and get some healers to visit him there. I know you have to get back."

"Thank you Papa." Fleur smiled in relief. "Get well soon, Harry."

Fleur kissed Harry's cheek firmly in goodbye and left.

"Come on." Alain helped the teen through the floo to the Delacour Chateau.

!SB!

Hermione sighed and rubbed at her face. The Hospital Wing was a madhouse. It wasn't just the number of people who were there for treatment after the attack on Hogsmeade, although that was a significant part of it, it was the teachers, Aurors and Dumbledore himself that were giving her a headache.

At least Madam Pomfrey had given her a respite with treating her injury.

"That's the best I can do I'm afraid." Madam Pomfrey told her as she helped redress the injured girl. "I will ask a specialist from St Mungo's to assist. We won't be able to remove all the scarring but we can try and reduce it. At least I can confirm that there are no internal injuries; the damage is surface only."

"Well, that's something." Hermione nodded. "Did anyone die during the attack?"

"Best not to think of it." Madam Pomfrey pulled the privacy curtains.

"Ah, excellent." Albus Dumbledore was waiting for them. "It's good you see you are doing well."

"She needs rest! Five minutes only!" Madam Pomfrey ordered. "I mean it. These three are recovering from being tortured, you will not pester them."

"I won't. But I need to know what happened." Dumbledore spoke more to Hermione than the healer.

"We were captured, tortured and then escaped." Hermione summed things up. "That's really it."

"I think there are a few more details to tell than that."

"And the Aurors are actively investigating the situation. I don't think Madam Bones will appreciate us discussing this without her approval." Hermione pointed out.

"Correct." The two Aurors were still close by. "I'm going to have to ask you to wait, Headmaster Dumbledore."

"I'm just concerned about my students. One is still missing if you hadn't noticed." Dumbledore replied.

"We were aware of that. Our orders are to protect these three girls. The Healer wishes them to rest and we agree; they will need their strength when Madam Bones returns." The Auror stated. "Please be so courteous as to let them."

"Very well." Dumbledore backed off. "I will await Madam Bones return. I just hope Mr Potter can survive that wait."

Dumbledore headed off.

"Manipulative bastard." Hermione swore.

"Yes. I didn't think he was capable of that." The Auror replied.

"Well, thank you."

"Just doing my duty." The Auror did look pleased to be thanked though.

Hermione, Susan and Daphne didn't have too long to wait until Madam Bones returned with a small group of Aurors.

"How're doing, Suzie?" Amelia pulled a chair next to her nieces bed.

"Sore, but I'll be okay. No permanent damage." Susan replied.

"Glad to hear it." Amelia sighed in relief "And I can confirm that V..Voldemort is dead."

"We know." Susan told her. "Harry sent a note saying he was okay."

"Really?! How?" Amelia demanded.

Susan just looked at Hermione.

"Harry and I made a pair of boxes that could pass small items between each other. Like letters. He sent one after he got away. We saw it when we got back to the castle; our friend Luna was holding the other one."

"So he's safe. That's good. I wasn't sure when we couldn't find him." Amelia breathed a sigh of relief.

"Amelia, so good to see you again." Dumbledore had returned. "If only it were under better circumstances."

Hermione was sure she saw Madam Bones' eyes roll.

"Albus. Can I help you?" Amelia replied.

"I just wanted to be present to support my students after their ordeal." Dumbledore replied.

Amelia let out a long exhale but didn't protest. "You said you got a message? May I see it?"

Hermione nodded and handed it over.

Amelia scanned it and nodded. "Well, that's something. Could you get one back to him?"

"Is that from Mr Potter?" Dumbledore interrupted.

"I was talking." Amelia snapped at him. "Miss Granger, can you? I do need to interview him and get his side of today's events."

"He's not in any trouble, is he?"

"No. None of them are. If anything they are to be rewarded. They have just ended the war. Voldemort if dead." Amelia stated.

"Really?" Dumbledore frowned.

"Yes. Harry won. And he didn't need to die to achieve it." Hermione nearly spat at him. "Snape had more than a few things to say about that."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about but are you sure about the Voldemort's demise?" Dumbledore replied.

"Yes. All his precautions have been dealt with. You did find a dead snake there, right? In the Throne Room, a really big one."

"Yes." Amelia nodded.

"That was the last one. Voldemort, born Tom Marvolo Riddle is dead. Gone. Permanently." Hermione proclaimed.

"So that is his real name. When I couldn't find out anything about his history I figured it was made up." Amelia commented.

"Actually it's an anagram. Tom Marvolo Riddle; I am Lord Voldemort." Hermione explained. "His parents were a squib and a muggle."

"That information could have help discourage the Pure-blood support he craved." Amelia pointed out.

"I imagine that Dumbledore has lots of information that could have done that." Hermione pointed out.

"I would not be surprised about that." Amelia agreed. "Now, can you sent Harry a message?"

"No." Hermione replied.

"Why not? Those boxes sound useful. I would like to see them."

"What boxes? Show me." Dumbledore interjected.

"I can't. I sent my one away. I got Dobby to gather all of Harry's things, put the box in with that and had them shrunk and sent to Harry." Hermione explained. "He'll want his things wherever he ends up."

"You just sent a means of contacting Harry away without thinking about it?" Dumbledore snapped.

"Oh, I thought about it. Very carefully. I decided it would be for the best that I did not know where Harry is, or have a means of contacting him." Hermione replied casually.

"I think I understand." Amelia nodded.

"I did tell him that you would want to talk to him, and that he didn't seem to be in any trouble so I think he will, when he's ready." Hermione added to the older woman.

"Good. Thank you." Amelia smiled. "I'm glad you three are doing okay. Now, I have to get back to work."

Amelia stood and faced Dumbledore. "Headmaster Dumbledore, I need to interview a number of your students the regarding actions of their parent or parents."

"May I ask why?"

"A number of individual's have been identified as being Death Eaters and we wish to interview their families to determine their participation or knowledge of criminal activities." Amelia stated. "Should criminal activities on their own part be discovered then they may be arrested."

"Surely these students have been through enough already today? Can't it wait?" Dumbledore protested.

"No. We have an opportunity to clean out all of the remaining Death Eaters and their supporters. They were committing horrific crimes and attempting to overthrow the legally elected government, which is both terrorism and treason. Capital Crimes, Albus Dumbledore. Surely you don't think we should ignore the law and what it and justice demands?"

"Malfoy senior's money did a lot to corrupt the Ministry." Hermione added.

"Madam Bones!" An Auror burst in. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"What is it?" Amelia demanded.

"There was an explosion in a store in Knockturn Alley. The Aurors on patrol in Diagon Alley heard it and investigated. They reported finding a large number of dead bodies. All of them in Death Eater robes."

"More?" Amelia shook her head. "I've no Aurors to spare. Return to the shop and let them know assistance is coming but it won't be there for a while. They are to make sure that scene is NOT tampered with. Is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am." The Auror saluted and left.

"Auror Stales."

"Ma'am."

"Head back to the main site and alert them to head to Knockturn Alley after they are finished there."

"Yes Ma'am." Auror Stales ran off."

"Another site?" Dumbledore asked.

"Tom Riddle wasn't defeated here." Amelia snapped. "Now, I have students to interview and more will likely follow."

"That other group were probably the ones sent to attack Hogwarts." Susan noted.

"Yes, they did say Malfoy managed to fix something." Daphne added.

"Lucius Malfoy was discovered at his house." Amelia told them.

"Yes. I meant his son." Daphne replied. "Riddle told the Lestrange brothers to lead the attack with a couple of dozen others. Susan, Hermione and I were to be gifts to the ones who did well."

"If that is so, then where is the young Mr Malfoy?" Amelia looked at Dumbledore.

"I assume he is in his dormitory; all uninjured students were sent back there." Dumbledore mused. "I will ask Severus to bring him."

"Severus Snape was found in Death Eater robes at the same location these three were taken. He is dead as well." Amelia told him. "So why don't you give me the password for the Slytherin Dorm and I will go find him personally."

"You could ask an elf?" Hermione suggested.

"A very good idea." Amelia favoured the girl with a smile.

"Ozzil." Dumbledore summoned an elf. "Can you locate Mr Malfoy please and tell him to head to the Charms Classroom."

"Ozzil will look." The elf bowed and vanished.

"That room will be suitable for your interviews." Dumbledore added. "Shall we go?"

"We shall."

"Finally." Hermione muttered once they whole group had left. "Dumbledore is going to be a serious pain after this."

"Agreed." Daphne nodded. "I wonder if a change in schools might not be appropriate."

"If I get us accepted into Beauxbatons, would you come?" Hermione asked.

"Of course." Susan nodded.

"Same here. I think Luna would come too." Daphne smiled.

!SB!

Harry roused from where he lay. "Who are you?"

"I am Healer Monreau." The man introduced himself in a strong French accent but with well-spoken English. "And good evening. You did well staying alive given your wounds."

"How bad are they?"

"Bad. There is little I can do to reduce the scarring you received. Luckily you had minimal internal injuries and a potions regime couple with time and good diet will help you make a full recovery. There is a salve to help with the scarring but… you were a victim of dark magic; we can only do so much to heal you."

"I guess I figured that already." Harry admitted. "Anything else?"

"The only long term damage is some nerve damage in your right arm. Magic can do little to heal that but the nerves are intact and the body can do remarkable things. They will heal in time but you will notice shaking if you use your arm for prolonged tasks. You don't need to worry about damage but you will find it hard or impossible to keep using your arm and will need to rest it."

"Okay." Harry sighed. "I suppose I got off lucky, all things considered. Thanks."

"Not at all." Healer Monreau smiled. "Now. I have a list of potions to get and another list for futher use to speed your recovery but I must stress that time, rest and good diet are very important for you right now."

"I understand." Harry nodded. "Thanks."

The healer nodded and left.

"Well, how do you feel?" Appoline appeared.

"I'm okay." Harry shrugged. "Thanks for looking after me. I'll get out of your hair as soon as I can."

"Non!" Appoline glared. "You will remain in our care until you are fully healed."

"That will take years." Harry grumbled.

"I know. I heard." Appoline sat on the edge of the bed next to him. "You were very badly hurt. You are a friend though, so having you all here is fine."

"I don't want to be a bother." Harry protested.

"Then don't be." Alain entered the room. "Healer Manreau will be back in the morning with the first lot of potions."

"You have an idea, don't you dear?" Appoline smiled.

"Oui. The beach house in Saint Tropez." Alain suggested. "We aren't using it and it is certain better for it to be occupied and looked after. And Harry has proven to be very responsible in that regard."

"And we will be able to keep an eye on him there." Appoline beamed. "A perfect idea."

"You don't have to go through any trouble…" Harry started.

"We aren't." Alain cut him off. "You will be doing us a favour. And we have no issue keeping an eye on an injured teen, especially not a good friends of both of our daughters."

"And do you have anywhere else to go?" Appoline asked Harry directly.

"Not, not really." Harry had to admit.

"Then it is settled." Appoline closed the subject. "Are you hungry at all? Or your ladies?"

"I'm not sure." Harry admitted. "You'd have to ask them. Where are they?"

"Here." The six tsukumogami shifted to their human forms.

"Stay here, I will have a light meal brought for you all." Appoline stood. "Then you can all rest as long as you need."

"Thank you for looking after us." Sutābāsuto lead the others in a deep bow of respect.

!SB!

Amelia Bones was tired. She had been working all night. The interviews with the students had revealed a broad mix from the ignorant to the Death Eater in training. Over twenty students had been taken into custody over the objections of Albus Dumbledore after they revealed their crimes or knowledge of crimes under a subtle mix of truth and compulsion spells. Not vertiaserum but still effective on the unwary.

Draco Malfoy was not one of the ones interviewed, though he was taken away. The elf had eventually found him in a unknown room, along with two other dead bodies in very similar circumstances to the ones she was now looking at.

She surveyed the blown out store in Knockturn Alley and all the dead bodies within.

"We've done some preminary investigations." The Lead Auror on site told her. "It looks like a wooden object exploded there and killed everyone due to their proximity. We also have a half body, waist down, and a trail of blood to the fireplace. One survivor escaped."

"No." An Auror who had come with Amelia from Malfoy Manor disagreed. "Judging by the injuries he arrived and died at the manor the Death Eaters were using as their Headquarters."

"And we found the other half of that body at Hogwarts." Amelia added. "Both Lestranges are confirmed dead."

"Well, that's good news."

"This lot brings the total number of dead Death Eaters to over sixty." Amelia noted. "Get to work. We have a lot of work ahead of us but we have an opportunity to clean up all of their supporters and I'm going to make sure we take advantage of it."

"Yes Ma'am." The Aurors chorused and got to work.

"Once you're done here go get some rest; we are going to be very busy over the next few days." Amelia instructed before she left.

!SB!

Hermione woke to find Luna sitting next to her.

"Morning." Luna smiled happily. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than last night." Hermione replied. "How are you?"

"A bit miserable actually." Luna sighed, her smile dropping. "I keep thinking that if I had been there you might not have been captured."

"Or things might have gone worse." Hermione countered.

"Maybe…" Luna shrugged.

Hermione leant close to whisper in his ear. "You fixed the cabinet, didn't you?"

"How… How did you know?" Luna was shocked.

"The timing. It was too perfect." Hermione answered.

"Malfoy came to me when he got back to the castle. He knew you had been taken and was bragging and gloating. I had to do something. I just hoped that was the right thing."

"It was. You bought us time. And stopped Harry from being tortured more. And Harry's trap got more than a few Death Eaters as well."

"Good!" Luna stated in a harsh whisper.

The returned to their previous postures. "When do you get to leave?"

"Not soon enough." Hermione grumped. "Now I know why Harry keeps trying to escape."

!SB!

"Good morning. Or should I say good afternoon." Harry was greeted cheerfully.

"Did I oversleep?" Harry asked, a little worried.

"Not at all. I think you got all the sleep you needed." Appoline smiled. "I'll get you some breakfast."

"Thank you." Harry managed a smile.

"How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine." Harry shrugged.

A while later the seven were well fed and Harry was rubbing a salve into his scars when a tap sounded at the window.

"Hedwig?" Harry recognised his owl immediately. "I'm glad to see you but why are you here?"

Harry took the package from her offered leg and realised it was his shrunken trunk. He hunted down one of the adults to get it enlarged.

"Why did your owl bring your trunk?" Alain asked as he tapped it with his wand.

"I don't know. But I'm glad she did." Harry smiled. "I didn't have a change of clothes. Huh? What's this?"

Harry found a familiar small box, the wand Fleur had secretly procured from him and a note. He pulled the note and unfolded it.

" _Dear Harry,_

 _I can't tell you how glad I am to know that you're alright. I'm nearly as glad to know you won and the Riddle is gone for good. I'm sending you your things so you have them where ever you end up._

 _I sent the other box so I can't reach you. I don't want to be used to find you until you are ready. By the same token you had better damn well get in touch with me when you are. I'm holding you to your promise about our summer project. I'd like to see you at Easter too if possible. Either way, you can return the box when you're ready._

 _We called Susan's Aunt as soon as we got to the Three Broomsticks and she was very active in helping us and will want to talk to you. I really don't think we are in any trouble though._

 _Stay safe and I hope you heal quickly. We will be doing the same here._

 _Love Hermione._

 _P.S. You had better damn well be able to tell me that you've seen a proper healer the next time we meet! That's an order Mister!"_

"That's Hermione for you." Harry chuckled.

"She is a very intelligent girl." Alain noted.

"She is. I'd be lost without her." Harry folded the letter. "She's helped me a lot over the years. She's a good friend. I'm glad she's safe."

Alain nodded. "Why don't you go rest? You've put the salve on recently, once it's fully absorbed you should shower and change."

"That's a good idea. Thanks."

!SB!

Hermione was finding Hogwarts odd. No, that wasn't the right word but she wasn't sure what would be better. So many students missing, arrested, and Draco Malfoy dead, though very few knew that detail of his absence.

Ron was gloating given how many Slytherins were now missing but all four Houses had lost students. He was particularly pleased about Malfoy's absence as well.

Hermione on the other hand wasn't having such a good time. With numerous people, professor and students, all pestering her about Harry's location. She also wasn't sleeping well, having constant nightmares about her brief capture and what they did during their escape.

The fact that she and two of her friends had been captured wasn't widely known, surprisingly. With Madam Bones acting so quickly, the majority of the Death Eater's offspring were removed from the school before they could spread the news that widely. The few remaining with that knowledge were keeping quiet.

Dumbledore had been the biggest problem, demanding to know where Harry was. He claimed to be concerned for Harry's safety but Hermione couldn't believe it. With their own theories and Snape rant matching, any faith or confidence in Dumbledore had been shattered. It wasn't until he had finally managed to accept that she had absolutely no knowledge of where Harry might be that he had backed off but she had no doubt that she was being watched very carefully for any sign that Harry had gotten in contact with her.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked her as she sat down at their table in the library and slumped tiredly.

"No." Hermione admitted. "You'd think that everything would be alright once Voldemort was taken care of. Instead things seem to have gotten worse."

"I think Harry did it too soon." Luna commented.

"What?" Susan blurted, then covered her own mouth to quiet herself.

"You want to clarify that comment?" Daphne glared.

"I'm not saying he was wrong to, or that he should have waited." Luna assured them. "But if Harry was a little older, of age, then he could really take charge and help sort things out. Susan's Aunt is doing a wonderful job, but I think with Harry at her side she could do better."

"Except that Harry isn't like that." Hermione pointed out. "He doesn't want the attention. He just wants to be normal. Though I think he knows that is an impossibility, even if he refuses to accept it."

"True, but he would have us to assist him." Daphne said. "Together we really could do great things. If I had any leanings towards the Pure-Blood Cause they died when I was hit by the Crutiatus Curse. I'm happy to help put those sick bastards in their place."

"I wonder if he could ever be around us again after what we saw." Susan slumped at the thought. "I mean we saw him stripped naked and tortured. I don't think I could face him if he saw me like that."

"Was it really that bad?" Luna whispered.

"Worse." Hermione growled. "Far far worse."

"There is one thing I was hoping you could explain…" Daphne asked, surprisingly hesitantly.

"And I'd ask you to wait for that." Hermione told her. "I'm sorry, but I'd prefer for Harry to tell you."

"Okay, if we ever see him again." Susan looked near tears.

"We will." Hermione stated. "I'm sure of it. He just needs some time."

The other three girl sat there in silence.

!SB!

Harry stretched. The pulling from his scarring was reducing and so was the pain that had accompanied it.

"That's a good range of movement." Soyokaze complemented him.

"Still a way to go." Harry sighed.

"Still a lot of healing to do." Āsuhāto pointed out. "You're doing very well."

Harry shrugged and noticed, once again, Hermione's note on the desk. "I really need to do something about that."

"If you feel ready to then you could send her a note. I'm sure Delacour-san can help us return to England briefly." Sutābāsuto suggested.

"And Hedwig can take her a note to meet me." Harry added. "Okay. I'll talk to him tomorrow and see if he can help."

Alain could and did help and Harry was soon back in England, in a café near Charing Cross street with Hedwig winging her way to one Madam Bones.

Madam Bones was reviewing a large stack of files. There were a mix of the reports of the interviews and the scene reports. She was performing a cross check to see if there were any missed angles.

The arrival of an owl was unexpected. The note was even more so…

" _Dear Madam Bones,_

 _I understand you wish to meet with me. I will be at a café in London having lunch. Feel free to join me._

 _I'm sure you understand that I would prefer you to join me on your own._

 _Harry Potter."_

Amelia looked at the address, she knew where it was and could get there easily. But should she? Was it a trap? Should she go alone?

She made her decision and stood. She marched out, grabbed two Auror's she could trust and headed for the DMLE's private floo.

They exited through the Leaky Cauldron and with a few charms to avoid notice quickly travelled the couple of blocks to the indicated cafe.

Harry Potter wasn't hard to spot, sitting in a back corner eating lunch where he could observe any who entered.

"Sit here." Amelia directed the two Aurors to an empty table. "Hopefully you will just get a lunch on the department."

"Ma'am." The two Aurors sat as directed.

Amelia walked further into the cafe and stopped at Harry's table. "May I join you?"

"Sure." Harry absently pointed at the opposite seat. "Feel free."

"Thank you." Amelia sat, flicking her want to ensure their conversation would remain private. "So, how are you? We've never actually managed to meet properly."

"No." Harry agreed. "Though your support at that mockery of a trial was appreciated."

"My pleasure. They had no case. I dislike it when the law is abused for any reason, but especially political ones."

"Oh, I agree." Harry nodded. "Fudge seemed very happy to do that on many occasions."

"Like?"

"Well, during second year, with all the attacks, he sent Hagrid to Azkaban purely to be 'seen to be doing something'." Harry told her. "If that is how the Ministry operates then I have to wonder if I'm going to be arrested just for saving everyone from Tom Riddle."

"Not if I have any say in the matter." Amelia declared firmly. "You were vastly outnumbered in the Death Eater's Headquarters. You had every right to view everyone as a valid enemy. There were no underage people there, except for you four."

"Hermione's seventeen." Harry pointed out. "Actually Daphne and Susan could be as well; I don't know when their birthday's are. I've been meaning to ask but..."

"Susan was born March 23rd." Amelia told him. "You have to ask someone else about Daphne Greengrass'. In any case you could view everyone you encountered as a valid enemy."

"Ah. Thank you. I was a little worried I had missed it." Harry nodded.

"Will you be back at Hogwarts to give it to her?"

"No. But I could send it to you to forward to her."

"I think she will miss you if you can't attend. But I think she will understand."

"I'm glad about that... I just can't..."

"I know." Amelia nodded. "Now, tell me what happened with you were captured. I want your perspective. This whole thing has been handled so poorly right from when you said he was back up until now. Fudge is to blame for a lot of it but having V...V..Voldemort come back out of nowhere took everyone off guard."

"It wasn't out of nowhere." Harry told her. "He's been trying to come back since he was defeated the night I lost my parents."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, met his shade in my first year. He had possessed Quirrell to steal the Philosophers Stone. Quirrell was the one who broke into Gringotts that before that school year started."

Amelia studied him carefully. "I think you might need to tell me absolutely everything that's been happening since you returned to the Wizarding World. Maybe even before that. I seem to be missing a lot of information. Did you ever tell an adult about this?"

"Dumbledore knows the majority of this stuff."

Amelia closed her eyes and looked to be counting under her breath. "Tell me everything. It looks like our dear Albus Dumbledore is going to have a lot of questions to answer. He'll probably escape jail but let's see just how many of the favours owed to him we can burn."

Harry nodded and began summarising the majority of his life story. Amelia took careful notes and sought more detail when necessary.

The cafe staff were closing up when he finally finished.

"I think we have to end it there." Amelia looked over he notes. "I'm probably going to have more questions later but I guess Miss Granger could answer a lot of them. Thank you for talking to me; it seems like I've been kept out of the loop on far too many things. Dumbledore has a lot to answer for."

"Yeah, he does like to horde information and refusing to tell people things when they need it the most." Harry sighed, exhausted by the amount of talking he had had to do.

"Yes. I could have helped so much if I had been informed. If only you had befriended Susan sooner; she could have alerted me to so much and I could have helped you more." Amelia closed her note book. "I wish you a safe journey returning to your hiding place."

"Thanks. You stay safe too." Harry smiled at her. "Bye."

Amelia watched the teen who had suffered far too much already in his short life walk out. She gave him a few minutes before collecting her Aurors and returning to the Ministry. She needed to get back to reviewing her files. From the beginning, taking into account everything she had just learnt.

!SB!

The next day Harry was starting to feel underfoot at the Delacour Chateau but it took a fair amount of convincing for Appoline to accept that he was well enough to be on his own and let him go to the Saint Tropez house. Finally she recognised that he wouldn't be able to rest and recover properly while he felt like a burden. At least at the other house he wouldn't feel like he was just an idle guest.

As Harry stepped out of the floo at the house that would be his new home for the near future he looked around. The place was exactly how he remembered when he left with Fleur and Hermione but it still felt different.

"No. I'm the one that's changed." Harry told himself.

"Understandable." Ākufurea replied to the rhetorical statement. "No one experience what you have and not be changed. Come on, let's settle in."

It took the sole wizard and six tsukumogami a couple of days to get fully settled and restock the kitchen pantry with fresh food. Then Harry found himself stuck. At Privet Drive he was constantly being given massive amounts of chores to do on his own. With his schoolwork on top he had little time to himself.

Now he had six other people to help and far less chores. He did try to work through his school work and while he did make good progress it wasn't enough to fill his time. And he wanted to fill his time. If he didn't then he would start thinking, and if he started thinking his thoughts inevitably turned to the events that caused him to leave Hogwarts, and England. If that happened he ended up in a dark place that had the girls really worried about him.

No, he needed to keep himself occupied.

It wasn't until he found the notes Hermione had given him about the cabinets and boxes and his own yacht designs that he found a new purpose. He could design a usable product around the box designs and refine the yacht designs. Perhaps talking to an actual yacht designer or builder would be a smart thing to do; it wasn't like he knew anything about boats or sailing.

With a new purpose he got started but soon found out that he didn't have anything suitable for doing proper design work and so set out to get what he needed. Stationary stores sold massive pads and pens with a variety of colours and other useful items.

As his injuries healed he could also become more active. When he could run again he set about getting his stamina back and came to enjoy running along the beaches and streets of the popular city.

It was one of his longer runs that took him to a marina. A couple of questions pointed him in the direction of a high-end boat builder and a short trip secured him an appointment.

It was to this appointment he now arrived, dressed more formally than his running gear.

"Monsieur Potter? I'm Monsieur Allocaste. How can I help you?" The well-dressed man greeted him.

"Hi, nice to meet you. Thanks for seeing me." Harry returned the handshake as best as he was able. "It's about this idea I had. My friend talked about renting a yacht for the summer and I thought it was a good idea but I wanted to see more than just the Mediterranean. So I thought perhaps something bigger could handle crossing the Pacific and Atlantic oceans. I came up with these ideas but I don't have a clue about boat design so I though seeking professional help would be the smart thing to do."

"Oui. Very smart thinking." Monsieur Allocaste grinned. "Crossing an ocean in a poorly designed yacht is very dangerous. You were right to want a professional design. I assume you wished to make it yourself?"

"That was the plan but if I can afford to have at least the hull done then it would make the rest faster and easier. And it would be safer too." Harry replied.

"True. Well, there are some hull designs we have already done that we can use. You would just change the internal structures a little to better suit what you wanted. We would need proof of funds before we start though"

"I understand, I am pretty young. It sounds good though." Harry grinned. "So, what would you suggest?"

"I will see if one of the design team has time. The size of the plan will affect when we can fit it into our schedule, if you wish us to make the hull itself."

"Fair enough."

Harry followed Monsieur Allocaste to another section of the offices where an argument was taking place. It was in French and too fast for Harry to follow with his very limited French.

"Is there a problem?" Harry asked.

"Oui." Monsieur Allocaste sighed. "One we always fear."

"What happened?"

"A contract as been cancelled, after we started construction."

"That must be really annoying."

"Oui." Monsieur Allocaste shook himself. "My apologises, this is not your concern and I shouldn't be discussing it with you."

"I understand. I shouldn't have asked." Harry apologised as well.

"Your question was understandable." Monsieur Allocaste gestured at the scene. "This is not our usual professional atmosphere."

"That's fine. I've seen worse." Harry chuckled. "I hope you don't mind me enquiring what happened?"

"Just the reason we need to verify your funds before we start."

"Oh? Has someone refused to pay?"

"No, they declared bankruptcy and the banks and creditors are now trying to claim what we've done as an asset due to the initial deposit being paid."

"That must suck."

"Oui. It does 'suck'. Our contracts protect us pretty well and keeping accurate track of costs also helps. We can prove if we have done more than was paid for." Monsieur Allocaste sighed. "But this is the risk with any business. Having a profitable contract cancelled on you and then having any security taken away."

"Did they cancel the contract before trying to claim what you've already done?"

Monsieur Allocaste looked at Harry and then grinned and spoke to the others in the room in rapid French.

"It is nice to see such intelligence in someone so young." Monsieur Allocaste returned his attention to Harry. "Our contracts and lawyers will protect us, but the fight is always costly. Sometimes it is cheaper to simply submit at the beginning. But that will require selling what we have done to another buyer and returning the deposit."

"How much is that?"

"Monsieur Potter, that yacht is twice the length of what you were wanting and will already cost you far more than you would be paying."

"Yeah, I know, it's stupid of me to ask. My friend always did say I try to help people too much." Harry admitted.

"An honourable trait but unnecessary." Monsieur Allocaste smiled. "But, if you wish, I can show you the hull as it is while they calm down."

"Sure. It'd be nice to see." Harry nodded.

Monsieur Allocaste led him outside in through to the construction area of the site where a large ship sat in a cradle.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was twice as long." Harry exclaimed when he saw it. "That's huge."

"It is a super yacht. A pleasure vessel for the super-rich." Monsieur Allocaste explained. "Six decks and plenty of luxuries. It's not a kid's project."

"I get that but, look, it's pretty much at the stage I was hoping for." Harry pointed. "The hull is completed but the internal structures are barely there. Pity it's probably out of my price range."

"The engines are still in the process of being installed then the various tanks would be installed." Monsieur Allocaste pointed out. "That's why the internal structure is still unfinished. Once that's completed the internal walls and decks will be built. It's easier to work from the keel up."

"Understandable." Harry nodded. "How much would it be? As it is?"

"I'll get you a number." Monsieur Allocaste shrugged. "But I think we should find something closer to your requirements."

"Yeah, but this was good to see; it looks very professional and very high quality. I'm glad I came here." Harry replied as they turned to head back to the offices.

"Thank you." Monsieur Allocaste nodded gratefully.

It didn't take long for a selection of hull designs about the size Harry wanted to be placed in front of him and then it was a quick set of calculations to get the adjusted price for the work he wanted them to do. Then there was a tug fee to move the completed hull to wherever Harry would finish building the yacht. Harry would also need a cradle to support the yacht out of the water while he worked on it.

Harry looked over all the materials he had been given. "Thank you. I'll review all this and check a couple of things and get back to you. It shouldn't take more than a week to make a decision. Did you get a price on that super yacht you showed me?"

"Oui." Monsieur Allocaste handed it over. "Several times what you were planning on spending, non?"

"Yeah." Harry stared at the price. "Well, I did ask. I was curious. Thanks. I'll be in touch."

Harry returned to the beach house he was staying at and flooed to Delacour Chateau.

"Harry." Appoline greeted him warmly, kissing his cheek. "You are looking well. How can I help you?"

"Well, I had this idea to work on with Hermione, but it involves building a yacht on your grounds..." Harry trailed off as he judged his hostesses expression. "It would need a cradle to support it..."

"Would I get to see it?" Appoline asked.

"Of course. You can stay a while if you'd like." Harry promised her quickly.

"A few days. I don't think you young people would want us adults around, getting in the way." Appoline teased. "I don't think there will be a problem. I can get a couple of our elves to assist you as you need and they can repair any damage to the lawn afterwards. They can even help get your yacht in the cradle and out again when you are done."

"Thank you so much." Harry relaxed. "Now I just need to talk to Gringott's and make sure I have enough money and then get it changed."

"There is a French Branch you can visit. Allow me to show you." Appoline offered. "Just let me change first."

Harry had to wait a bit while the French Branch of the magical bank got the latest records of his accounts the long delay was apparent when the large folder was presented to him.

"This is more than I expected." Harry was more than a little confused by the folder size as he accepted it. Then even more confused by its contents. "Why are there all these family accounts in here? I've got access to the Black and Potter accounts. Don't I?"

"There seems to be a very recent change in a lot of account statuses." The goblin told him. "Most of these are provisional but are unlikely to change."

"Oh." Harry realised what the goblin was referring to. "Yeah. I should probably send Madam Bones a letter about this too. So, um, what it the exchange rate to francs?"

It seemed Harry had more money than expected. Enough that he could probably do something unexpected.

"Why not." Harry grinned to himself. This was a real investment in his future and future business after all. "Can you get me this much in francs?"

"Of course, from which accounts do you want to make the withdrawal?"

"Umm... These ones I think." Harry indicated.

"It will take just a few minutes." The goblin left.

"Nicely done, Harry." Appoline smiled. "I think you handled that well."

"Thanks." Harry shrugged. "But what I'm getting should be fun..."

"I will have to visit and inspect your purchase." Appoline teased.

"If you want. It is your house so feel free."

"Thank you. I think I will keep this from Fleur and Gabrielle though; I think they would appreciate the surprise more."

"That and you'll enjoy teasing them about it." Harry knew the playful relationship between mother and daughters.

Appoline just smiled.

Monsieur Allocaste was totally flabbergasted a few days later when Harry placed a case on his desk full of money.

"I had a little more than I thought I did." Harry grinned at the man's expression. "So, is that yacht hull still for sale?"

There was a long silence as the man struggled to recompose himself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter.

If fact, if you get down to it I probably own very little of the ideas being used in this story. But I am not getting paid for them and have hopefully put them together in a new and interesting way.

Enjoy.

 **Chapter 14**

Amelia Bones resisted the urge to hit the new Minister of Magic, also her former subordinate.

"Rufus, you know as well as I do the pain and frustration of getting Death Eaters to trial, just to see them get off through bribes and loopholes." Amelia persuaded. "And the public knows they got off last time. If we don't do something different then you will be seen as nothing better than Fudge. Everyone, the accused, the victims and their families, and the general public are owed the truth. Authorise the mandatory use of vertiserum in the trials and everyone will have confidence that we are doing our job properly."

"Do you know how many people will be up in arms about this?" Rufus Scrimiger repeated his protest. "The Wizengamot alone..."

"Has suffered a significant loss." Amelia cut him off. "Have you not read those reports? The number of 'innocent' Death Eaters and members of the Wizengamot, or their immediate family is staggering. We 'have' to get to the bottom of this. If we don't then we risk a repeat of the last year and a half where a Dark Lord has a massive power-base in place to take over. Do you want a repeat of the last war? This one damn nearly went the same way in a fraction of the time. If Harry Potter hadn't beaten Voldemort then we would both probably be dead by now."

"I'm just worried about the precedence we would be setting?"

"What? A dedication to identifying and punishing everyone who engaged in terrorist activities? Who declared war on the Ministry? Who committed major criminal acts?" Amelia shot that argument down. "If they had won do you think they would give us the courtesy of a trial? They would declare us guilty and kill us without even a nod to due process. This lot will be getting far better treatment than we could ever hope to expect."

"You make a good point." Rufus admitted. "Very well. How do we handle this?"

"Simple. I've rounded everyone up and have them in the holding cells." Amelia told him. "We announce the defeat of Voldemort, and his true identity, and go on to say that we will be holding full trials into all his supporters and followers. Dedicate yourself to routing out the evil corruption that threatened the lives of every innocent person in the Wizarding World."

"Very well." Rufus nodded. "I think we can sell it. When will the trials start?"

"We can call an emergency session tomorrow and begin the trials then, starting with the most serious cases. After that I don't think there will be any problems." Amelia stated. "We do need to be careful handing out the punishments; if the guilty family's assets have moved out of the family then we may be penalising an innocent party."

"Something to avoid. You've convinced me, Amelia. I will prepare a press release."

"Try this one..." Amelia pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it over.

"Fully prepared as always." Rufus chuckled.

!SB!

The headline in the morning paper shocked a large number of people; "Voldemort Defeated. The Truth Revealed".

The article in the Daily Profit detailed the defeat of Voldemort, originally an illegitimate half-blood name Tom Riddle, and his followers over the course of a single evening and the rapid work by the DMLE to round up the remaining members and supporters of the criminal group. The trials would be starting that day in an emergency Wizengamot session.

"That will stir things up." Hermione commented.

"How can you be so calm?" Ron nearly yelled at her. "The war is over."

"I know. I knew days ago when Harry told me he had beaten Riddle. It was Madam Bones who wanted me to keep quiet while she lead the investigation and clean up. I haven't told anyone." Hermione explained. "Friend or not, I'm not going to break the law to tell you something you would find out shortly anyway."

Ron obviously wasn't listening. "You should have told me. I'm your friend aren't I? So you tell a Slytherin but not me?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and flicked her wand at him to silence him. "I already told you that I didn't tell anyone and I wasn't going to go against an order from the Head of the DMLE. Listen next time."

"Was it Harry?" Ginny leant over to ask quietly.

"Yeah. He finished it for good this time." Hermione confirmed.

"Did he survive?"

"Yes. He got badly hurt but he let me know he survived."

"Can you tell me how to get in touch with him?"

"No. I don't know myself. I deliberately broke off contact so I couldn't be used to find him. We found out some very disturbing information. Information that means he can't trust a lot of people."

"So, he's hiding somewhere, and we can't find him, or help him?" Ginny looked aghast. "And you let him?"

"You think I could stop him? At least this way he doesn't do something excessive to stay hidden."

"Perhaps, but it was wrong of you to hide this from us."

"Perhaps if you had been around you would have already known." Hermione snapped and left the table.

Luna found her a short while later. "Things will just get harder, won't they?"

"Probably." Hermione sighed. "At least with the trials starting today it will be a while before Dumbledore can annoy us."

"I did notice he wasn't at breakfast."

"Just as well. I'm surprised he didn't summon me before breakfast." Hermione groaned. "Why does everyone have to make this so damn hard?!"

"Because the Death Eaters wormed their way into so many different places. It makes cleaning them all out a very big task."

"I know." Hermione sighed. "I just want things to go back to normal. I never understood why Harry could want a 'normal' life so much until now. I don't know how he handled it so well."

"He ran away is how he handled it." Luna pointed out. "Right when it got too hard. Do you think we should join him?"

"So very tempting." Hermione managed a light chuckle.

"Just let us know so we can go with you."

!SB!

"This session is called to order." Dumbledore called over the top of all the assembled wizarding dignitaries. "Madam Bones, you have the floor."

There were far fewer than at previous sessions.

"Thank you." Madam Amelia Bones stood. "If you have not seen the Daily Prophet this morning then let me fill you in. Voldemort has been defeated and so have a majority of his Death Eaters. My department has taken advantage of this opportunity to find and arrest as many of his remaining followers and supporters. They will each be put on trial, under veritaserum, to prove their innocence, or level of guilt."

Amelia had to stop as a number of people protested.

She firmly cut them off and continued. "I understand your protests but the Wizarding World was put in grave risk of destruction because we refused to do this after Voldemort's last defeat. So many of his strongest supporters escaped identification and punishment for flimsy excuses. We need hard knowledge of their crimes, the public needs confidence that we can hold these terrorists accountable and protect them. Have you noticed how many of our number are missing? They are either dead or arrested for supporting a vile person who brought our way of life to near extinction all in the name or 'protecting' it. This cannot be permitted to stand.

"May of you will remember the last war when our families and very way of life was brought to the edge of extinction until we were saved by a miracle. We failed to follow up on the opportunity provided and when Voldemort returned, he returned with his powerbase intact. We have to do better this time."

Amelia stared around the chamber, challenging everyone to contradict her.

No one did.

"Then let the trials begin. Let us get justice for our fallen family members and punish the guilty." Amelia gestured to an Auror to bring the first prisoner.

With the use of veritaserum the trials progressed quickly. Amelia had picked her accused for the first day very well. She opened up with a number of active Death Eaters who hadn't been at either site 'that' day and ensure that all their crimes and accomplices were laid bare. Mixed in with them were a few people who had been family to a Death Eater who knew nothing of their activities, other than many suspicious absences; they had been released without punishment.

By the end of the first day there was not a single person who would oppose the mandatory use of veritaserum in these trials. And not a single person who wasn't sickened by the acts the Death Eaters engaged in.

That evening Amelia made sure to talk to a couple of reporters. While she couldn't discuss the trials that had occurred that day or in the days to come, she made her position on the methodology very clear' the guilty would be found and punished and the innocent protected. This balance between strength and generosity made the perfect headline to the pages of articles necessary to cover the day's proceedings.

Amelia was visited in her office as she finished of the paperwork for the trials by Albus Dumbledore.

"I hope this will be quick; I've got a lot to do before tomorrow." Amelia stated.

"Very well, I was just curious where you got some of your information." Dumbledore replied.

"Is there a question in there?" Amelia asked pointedly.

"Of course. Where did you get your information?"

"A lot came from the interrogations but Lord Potter-Black provided a very interesting and detailed statement. It opened a number of additional lines of questioning that provided a goldmine of information."

"So, you've spoken to him recently? Where is he? I've been worried about him."

"He met with me. He didn't tell me where he was staying, nor did I ask." Amelia stated. "He's done, and suffered enough. He deserves time and peace to recover."

"There are things you are not aware of..." Dumbledore started.

"There is also a corroborated report about Severus Snape claiming that Lord Potter-Black was to die. And that you had made that decision." Amelia cut the old wizard off. "I have been very busy cleaning up the Death Eaters and their supporters but I can move this up the list if necessary..."

Dumbledore frowned. "I don't like what you are implying."

"I don't like the implications either, so stay away from Harry Potter." Amelia ordered. "And his friends. If you go after him I will go after you. I know you have enough political pull to escape prison, but I can make you burn so many bridges you will never want to been in public again. We are done here."

The door opened and four Aurors entered. "Are you alright, Madam Bones?"

"Yes, but Mr Dumbledore was just leaving. Please escort him out." Amelia directed.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Dumbledore had no choice but to leave.

!SB!

"Yes, well, of course, but is it big enough?"

Appoline had come to visit Harry in Saint Tropez and just happened to time it for the arrival of his 'little' purchase. The grounds of the house on the beach were not small but the partially build super-yacht now dominated them.

"Sorry, but I did ask for your permission..." Harry was grinning.

"Yes, you did, and I gave you my approval." Appoline grinned. "Just goes to show; you can cause just as much trouble as my girls. At least it's more 'interesting' trouble and less 'trouble' trouble."

"It should be back in the water by the time summer gets here." Harry assured her. "Well, that's my plan anyway."

"Its fine, but I will expect a nice week of cruising some beautiful coastlines in return."

"Sure, sounds fun." Harry nodded. "Just pick the coastlines."

"I will look into that." Appoline shook her head. "Well, good luck with your boat building. I'm also glad to see you are looking after yourself properly. You have been taking the potions and using the salve properly?"

"I have. The girls insist. Given I'm only alive thanks to them I'll go along with it." Harry shrugged. "At least I'm not locked up in some hospital. That would drive me balmy."

"Oui. I will check on you another time, or perhaps invite you to dinner. You are good company and the house gets lonely with my girls away."

Harry just nodded. "Thanks for the invitation. I should do the same for you."

"Please. Fleur says you are a good chef."

"I do okay." Harry shrugged off the compliment.

Appoline hesitantly broached a new topic. "Have you seen the reporting on the trials?"

"No. But as long as my friends and I aren't charged with anything and the trials are done properly I don't really care."

"I suppose you wouldn't; you've done more than your fair share towards saving them. They need to pick up the pieces now." Appoline smiled at him reassuringly.

!SB!

Interest in the trials dropped off after several days. The worst of the people being tried were at the beginning but the picture painted of how deeply the corruption had sunk into their society was still disturbing.

"They didn't try Malfoy?" Ron had finally noticed.

"No need." Hermione was barely tolerating the red haired boy at this point. "He's listed here, with all the other dead Death Eaters."

"I wonder who got him." Ron grinned.

"A boy our age is dead and you want to gloat?" Hermione was disgusted. "Don't talk to me anymore."

"What?" Ron protested as Hermione stormed away from him.

"Weasley still annoying you?" Daphne commented lightly.

"I don't get how he can be so callous. I will be the first to admit that I didn't like Malfoy but I'm not going to gloat about his death. This war was so bad that people our age and younger were killed by it, on both sides." Hermione shuddered in repressed frustration. "I don't get how anyone can glorify something so terrible."

"Because he hasn't suffered." Luna pointed out. "His family is intact and he wasn't tortured by them. And he lacks the empathy to see this as more than just a big adventure he missed out on."

"Whatever. I'm through with him. I can't believe it put up with him and his attitude for so long, even if it was for Harry's sake." Hermione stopped and tried to recompose herself.

"Are you okay?" Luna reached over to touch her gently but hesitated as Hermione flinched. "No, of course you aren't. Are you ready to talk about it?"

"No." Hermione slumped.

"That's fine. We can't either." Susan said softly. "Take your time. We're here for you, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Hermione mumbled. "I really do appreciate that."

"That's what friends are for." Daphne replied.

!SB!

With winter departing and spring arriving, the weather got warmer but there was still plenty of rain. Harry had to put up a couple of charms to keep the yacht dry and protected from weather based damage. While he had gotten a detailed rundown on the yacht's current state he had a lot to figure out. Hermione's request to visit over Easter was looking to be a good idea.

On the days it rained he worked his designs for the message boxes, covering the floor of the biggest room in the house with paper as he planned everything out very carefully.

The girls were getting more and more worried though. Harry had taken to wearing turtle neck shirts exclusively and had stopped bathing with them. While during his recovery and cold weather it sort of made sense, it had become a means for Harry to hide his injuries away while he drove himself to exhaustion on his other projects or his resumed training.

Most telling was that he had not made love to any of them since he had been captured.

They tried to help him but Harry was far too stubborn for them to get to open up. He seemed okay for the most part but there were signs that he was just unable to cope with the magnitude of pain and suffering he had gone through, nor the number of lives he had taken that night.

They knew they had to do something and grabbed the first available opportunity.

"You've got that dinner invitation for tomorrow night." Soyokaze sat next to Harry as he worked on his designs.

"Okay?" Harry barely glanced at her.

"Well, Appoline said that Fleur was going to visit. Just Fleur, not Bill as well. You wanted Hermione's help and the Easter break is coming up. You could get Fleur to invite Hermione over and then she could come here to help you work all this out. You need to help to finish the yacht hull too, and plan how you are going to replace the internal with magical equivalents."

"True." Harry sat back. "Okay. We'll go. Maybe we should take a walk together tomorrow if it's not raining."

"That'd be wonderful." Soyokaze beamed at him. "We've all been cooped up too much. Going and having some fun would be wonderful. And the weather might be warm enough at Easter to start swimming again."

"We'll see." Harry shrugged, uninterested.

Soyokaze frowned but didn't say anything.

!SB!

Fleur beamed when she saw Harry. "'Arry! It is good to see you again. You look much better."

"Hi Fleur." Harry smiled. "It's good to see you again too. You're English is improving too."

"Thank you." Fleur tried to hug him warmly but his step back stopped her.

"Hi Fleur." The tsukumogami were more than happy to hug the French part veela.

"So, what have you been up to?" Fleur returned to her seat.

"All sorts of things. But they're secret. I want to surprise you. I could just use Hermione's assistance to get them done."

"You want me to get her here without her, or anyone else, knowing it is to meet you." Fleur guessed.

"Yeah, you got me." Harry admitted. "So, can you?"

"Easily." Fleur nodded. "But your surprise had better be worth it."

"It is." Appoline answered for Harry.

"You know what it is?" Fleur asked her mother.

"Oui. Harry is just as big a troublemaker you and Gabrielle are. He is just more constructive about it."

"A constructive troublemaker?" Fleur looked back at Harry. "Well, you've impressed my mother. That's not easy. If I can help, in any way, please ask."

"I will." Harry promised.

"Good." Fleur smiled and began catching them up on the happening in her life and in England in general until they were called in for dinner.

Later that evening Fleur managed to corner Sutābāsuto alone. "How is 'Arry doing? Really?"

"Not well." Sutābāsuto admitted. "He is barely holding himself together and I'm not sure if he even realises it. He needs help."

"Could 'Ermione...?"

"If she can't then no one can." Sutābāsuto looked worried. "Well, there might be one other person but getting Harry there will not be easy any time soon."

"A last resort then. I will let 'Ermione know." Fleur assured her.

"Thank you so very much." Sutābāsuto bowed deeply in gratitude.

!SB!

Hermione was so glad when Easter arrived. She wanted time away from the castle and she wanted to know if there had been any news from Harry. She hoped that he had been in touch with her parents or Fleur and they would have a message from him. Hoped. She wasn't sure if he would be ready.

If he didn't get in touch with her when school ended for the summer however, he would be in a lot of trouble.

She shared a compartment with Daphne and Susan, Luna was staying at school to keep revising for her impending OWLs. They were joined by Astoria, Tracy and Hannah and the conversation stayed light for the entire trip.

Hermione was glad to see her parents but they didn't have news from Harry. The drive home was almost agonising, showing her just how much she wanted to hear from her best friend.

"Just leave your trunk there." Emily Granger told her daughter. "Join us in the lounge; we want to hear about what's been happening since Christmas."

"A lot has happened." Hermione admitted. "The whole world has been turned upside down, pretty much."

"And how is Harry?" Emily asked. "We expected he would be joining you over the break."

"No. We've not talked since early February. We haven't fought or fallen out or anything. It's just... I was hoping he might have sent you a letter for me."

"No, but Fleur did insist on stopping by this evening. I think she wants to steal you away." Emily joked.

"Really?" Hermione perked up. "Did she say why or anything?"

"No, but she should be here in the next half hour or so." Emily replied, checking the time.

After that it was also impossible to get Hermione to focus on anything but the front door.

"Fleur!" Hermione jumped up and rushed to answer the knock at the door.

"Hermione!" Fleur lit up at seeing her friend and tried to hug her only to see her flinch.

"Hi Fleur. How are you?" Hermione blustered past the lack of physical contact they normally shared.

"I'm fine. And so is 'Arry. I know you were dying to ask." Fleur didn't press the obvious issue. "I saw him at dinner at my parents a couple of weeks ago."

"Thank goodness. So you got him out of the country?"

"Oui. He was a right mess." Fleur remembered finding the teen on the floor of her flat. "He seems a lot better, but he still isn't healed completely. I think you need to help each other with that."

"Okay. When do we go?"

"You go tonight. I can't get away, and it would look suspicious to go again so soon." Fleur told her. "But I can send you on your way."

"Then let's go." Hermione grabbed her trunk.

"Hermione?" Emily looked worried.

"I'm sorry, Mum. But I have to go. I'll explain it all when I get back." Hermione promised.

"And when will that be?" Emily asked firmly. "I know you are an adult now and can make your own choices but it would be nice of you to explain this one. We barely get to see you as it is."

"I will. I'll come back before I return to Hogwarts." Hermione assured them. "But I really have to go."

"Very well." Emily sighed. "But if you don't I will be very disappointed."

"I'll see you before school." Hermione repeated her promise.

Emily watched her daughter vanish into the night with her French friend. "I hope they're all alright."

"Honey?" Dan was looking around. "Where's Hermione?"

"Fleur whisker her away just a second ago." Emily frowned. "But I don't think she would have been 'here' even if she had stayed. I just hope when she returns she's not leaving the part of her that is currently with Harry."

!SB!

It was Hermione's second time to use Fleur's father's connections in the French Ministry to travel, and her first time heading to France. It wasn't long before she was back in Delacour Chateau.

"Hermione." Appoline greeted her with a hug and kiss on her cheek. "It's wonderful to see you again."

"Hi Madam Delacour." Hermione shuddered under the hug.

"Non, I told you to call me Appoline." Appoline scolded.

"Sorry. How's Harry?"

"As well as can be expected." Appoline sighed. "I know you will want to see him but I think it is best you wait until the morning. You need to rest first. Have you come straight from school? Have you eaten?"

"Uh, yes and no. Why do I have to wait to see Harry?"

"You have been travelling all day and you will both need to be well rested when you meet tomorrow. I felt you flinch; even if you deny it you have healing to do. I think you both need to admit that, even if only to each other." Appoline told her. "Come, I will show you to your room and then get you some dinner."

Hermione reluctantly agreed and followed her friend's mother through the building to the room she stayed in briefly during the summer. Dinner was welcome as well, she hadn't eaten properly since breakfast and the tea afterwards was pleasant.

"I apologise." Appoline bowed her head briefly.

"Why?" Hermione asked as she set her empty cup down.

"I slipped a light sleeping potion in your tea. It should be taking affect soon. You will need all your strength tomorrow."

Hermione stared at the woman as she suddenly felt sleep take her into darkness.

!SB!

Hermione woke panting. Yet another nightmare about 'that' day. "She could have given me a dreamless sleep potion at least."

It was still the middle of the night and she settle back down to try and sleep a little more. She repeated this pattern a couple of times until she gave up.

She dressed and checked the time, it was four in the morning but she knew there was no point in try again; she had been going through this ever since the attack and kidnapping.

Hermione pondered her still packed trunk and made a decision; she was going to find Harry. Writing a quick note for Appoline and Alain she took her trunk down to the floo and tossed a pinch of powder in to travel to the beach house that had been the site of many happy memories last summer.

The beach house was dark and quiet, though she didn't really expect anything different. She left her trunk by the fireplace and snuck upstairs to check on Harry. The room he used last time was occupied but she only counted the six heads belonging to the tsukumogami. Harry was missing.

Hermione figured that we the tsukumogami sleeping their peacefully then Harry couldn't be too far away and went hunting for him. He wasn't in any of the other bedrooms or bathrooms upstairs.

Heading back downstairs she kept up her search. The dining room was empty of people, but had been crowded with furniture. The furniture looked to have come from the lounge which was now covered in large sheets of paper. It was too dark to make out what was written, or drawn, on the pages and Hermione wasn't interested in finding out at the moment anyway.

It the kitchen she spotted the door to the grounds slightly ajar and headed out to see if Harry had gone outside. She was annoyed by some massive object taking up most of the lawn and hurried around it to see down to the beach.

There, on the edge of the sands, was a shadow figure.

"Harry?" Hermione called out as she hurried closer.

The figure spun and crouched slightly, then hesitated. "Hermione?"

"Harry!" Hermione lit up in side and ran the rest of the way only to come to a sudden and very uncomfortable halt less than a dozen feet from her friend.

The stood there in awkward silence, both with their arms slight out and raised as if to hug each other but stopping part way.

"Hi Hermione. You're here early." Harry finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, I couldn't wait any longer. I had to see you, to know you were okay." Hermione replied.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Silence.

"No." Hermione finally admitted. "I'm not fine. I couldn't sleep because of nightmares. I was sure that when I saw you I would hug you hard and everything would be alright again. But I can't even get close to you anymore."

"Yeah. My girls haven't been happy with me either; I stopped bathing and sleeping with them. And sex too. I just... can't..." Harry replied, looking down at his feet.

"Aren't we a right pair?" Hermione laughed sourly. "The last time we were in this spot we were happy, spending all our time naked and could hug without a care in the world."

"I think things have changed a little since then." Harry pointed out.

"I know." Hermione fell silent.

Finally Hermione let Fleur's and Appoline's comments and advice sink in. "Damn It. I hate this. I hate how I feel, I hate my scars, I hate what happened, I hate what I did while escaping, I even hate you and that makes me hate myself even more because I know it wasn't your fault. You saved me. What happened to me could have been far worse, and would have been if it wasn't for you. You suffered so badly to protect me and I hate that too."

Harry actually took a step back at her outburst. "Do you really hate me? I wouldn't blame you; it was my fault."

"No, it wasn't. I don't hate you and I don't blame you. Well, intellectually I can believe it. Emotionally is a different story." Hermione sighed. "What a mess."

"Yeah, but what can we do?" Harry replied.

Hermione pondered. "Something stupid, or radical. Strip."

"Huh? It's it bit cold for that."

"That's what warming charms are for." Hermione pointed out, already pulling her clothes off. "We can sit on my cloak and talk these crappy feelings we're struggling with out properly."

"If you're sure." Harry sighed.

With warming charms applied they sat next to each other, completely naked in the darkness, on the spread cloak. Hermione sat down right next to Harry, leaning against him.

"I have nightmares every night." Hermione started. "Of that day. Getting tortured, watching you getting tortured. You don't survive... That's why I'm here so early. After waking up four or five times I stop bothering to try sleeping and do something else."

"Same here. I see you getting tortured and I can't stop it. You die, Susan dies, Daphne dies, even Luna dies and she wasn't even there." Harry told her. "This is on top of seeing Cedric and Sirius die and the horrible visions I've gotten from Riddle. It all mixes up into one mess and I can't deal with it."

"We survived, Harry." Hermione wrapped an arm around him. "I'm alive, Susan's alive, Daphne's alive and Luna is alive too. I think Luna is angry at herself for not being there; that if she had been there she could have prevented us from being captured."

"But who knows." Hermione sighed. "Maybe she could've but if she didn't then she wouldn't have been able to fix the cabinet and distract Riddle from torturing us."

"I thought the timing was a little too good." Harry commented. "She saved us with that."

"She did, and I told her that. She was so worried that she might have made things worse."

"I can relate to that." Harry sighed.

Hermione leant her head on his shoulder. "I'm not fine. Neither are you. We have to admit that before we can get better."

"I don't know how…"

"Neither do I, but I know that we'll have a better chance together than on our own." Hermione told him softly. "We've talked about sex and yet we can't talk about how miserable we feel. We have to talk about this, Harry. Help me, and let me help you. Please?"

"Okay." Harry nodded.

They had a very hesitant start but slowly they began talking out all the dark feelings and thoughts that had plagued them, breaking their power and hold over them, and began putting them in the past.

Hermione's rumbling stomach made then take a break. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Harry chuckled. "I'll get some breakfast in you then we can continue. I think this is helping."

"I feel that too." Hermione let him pull her up and they gathered their clothing. "The sun's up, I barely noticed."

"Hmm." Harry agreed. "Looks like it will be a nice day."

Hermione smiled at him and noticed his scarring. "Oh, that monster really did some damage to you."

Harry was scarred all over his right side, neck to hip and all down his arm as well. Burns, cuts, gashes, melted skin. It was a true mess.

Harry looked down. "Vernon and Petunia always did call me a freak. Guess now I am one."

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" Hermione growled. "You are a wonderful man you saved me. You took all that for me and I will never be able to thank you enough for that."

"I didn't get it all." Harry eyed her own scar.

Hermione's hands reflective covered the patch of scarring on the right side of her chest, just below her breasts. "I hate this scar. It makes me feel damaged and worthless. And it's weird; I wanted to be liked for my mind and personality, not my body. But, I get my teeth fixed, and I try to cover my scar. And it's tiny compared to yours."

"Don't girls try and avoid scars more than boys?"

"True, but it makes me feel shallow to think that way." Hermione grimaced. "So much for being intellectually superior to girl's like Lavender. I'd need boobs like hers for a guy to look past me scarring."

"I don't think so but if you really wanted to try that…" Harry teased.

"Oh? Really?" Hermione noticed his small smile and played along. "So I should blow them up like balloons and strut around like that? I suppose if I made them big enough they'd cover the scar."

"Maybe, but wouldn't that look kind of ridiculous?" Harry pointed out.

"Some guys like that sort of thing."

"I don't think any guy like that is worthy of you."

"Perhaps not." Hermione chuckled. "Still, that would be an interesting social experiment. How big would my breasts have to be for guys to look at them rather than the scar?"

"What? You increased them a cups size at a time and walk up and down a beach in a tiny bikini and count how many look at either?"

"Pretty much." Hermione agreed. "I've a string bikini that would work so it's just some transfiguration after that. Just doing my breasts wouldn't be too hard and Soyokaze and Āsuhāto both provide a good example of how large breasts should look."

They looked at each other and cracked up.

"Well, that's one way to deal with it." Hermione said when her laughter finally subsided. "If my boobs can break a dark mood like that then feel free to look at them, or discuss them in various sizes. As long as I get to do the same…"

Harry blinked as he gaze dropped and he realised what she was staring at and blushed. "I never knew you were so naughty."

"Aren't those the best sort?" Hermione teased. "The one's guys go for?"

"I wouldn't know." Harry admitted. "But I like the nice, responsible Hermione, too."

"I know." Hermione shifted her clothes to one arm and linked her other with Harry's. "Come on, I'm hungry and you should eat too. And won't you have six hungry tsukumogami to feed soon too?"

"True." Harry nodded.

They turned to go in but Hermione didn't take more than a couple of steps. "Harry?"

Harry had to stop as Hermione hadn't released his arm. "Yeah?"

"What's that?"

"Oh, that? You mean you've forgotten our summer project?"

"I remember our summer project quite clearly. That is somewhat bigger though." Hermione looked the large yacht hull over.

"Yeah, I know. I talked to a yacht building company about the hull design, given how important it is to get it right, and they had that. A deal had fallen through so it was for sale. I had enough so I thought… why not. That is pretty much going to be my primary home for a long time so…"

"True." Hermione nodded.

"And I thought that if it's that big we can use less space enlarging charms which will make it easier to hide all the magic; we can't avoid muggle coast guards for ever."

"You make a very good point." Hermione's brain kicked into gear. "We need to make replicas of the standard internals that will pass inspection. That's going to be a lot of work."

"Which is why I am very glad you are here." Harry told her.

"Breakfast, then we get to work." Hermione told him. "I guess I'll have to put my plans for the mirrors on hold and work all this out."

"I was hoping I could get in back in the water for the summer holidays and at least enough internals to live aboard while we finish it off."

"That would be good." Hermione nodded. "We can spend the summer alternating between relaxing in the sun, working on the yacht and looking around where ever we happen to be at the time."

"Sounds fun." Harry smiled.

"Yes, it does." Hermione smiled back. "Our new home and offices. I think Luna and Susan will love it. Daphne will be so jealous."

"I wonder how they will handle our current state of dress?"

"Luna will probably join us but it's not like Susan and Daphne haven't seen your penis before."

"I think we'd all prefer to forget that."

"I think they are trying to remember that substantial part and forget the rest; it was probably the best part of the whole thing."

"Gee. Thanks." Harry poked at her ribs, making her squeak and glare at him playfully.

"Finally." Soyokaze was waiting for them when they got back inside. "You've been out there for ages. Welcome Hermione… You're both naked? You're back!"

The pale haired tsukumogami lit up and engulfed them both in a hug. "Finally. Thinks can start going back to normal. Did you know he hasn't bathed with us properly of had sex with us since the attack? He's been really been so miserable since then. It's good to see he's finally starting to heal Thank you so much, Hermione. I mean it. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Hermione patted her back. "He's helped me too."

"Good. I'll get the others; we've been keeping an eye out for you." Soyokaze released them and skipped away.

"I'd better start cooking then." Harry grinned.

"Please. Can I help?" Hermione asked.

"Sure…"

The six tsukumogami arrived only minutes later, all having undressed themselves to join in the uplifted mood, and happily watched the to humans work side by side.

They all enjoyed a delicious breakfast and were finishing up when Hermione remembered something else.

"Um…" Hermione took a sip of tea to help empty her mouth. "The lounge, what happened in there?"

"I'll show you. I think you'll like it." Harry set his cutlery down.

He led them to the lounge where the entire floor was covered in large sheets of paper. "I was working out a network of boxes."

Hermione carefully tip-toed though the veritable maze of paper and traced the links between the collection of boxes. "This is perfect. You've made a huge network of linked boxes for us, our friends, everyone's' families. There are also there smaller sets. These are things we can sell; family message boxes."

"I've been a little worried about what could be moved through them, like Malfoy tried to do with the cabinets." Harry said.

"No matter what we do, people will find a way to abuse it." Hermione replied. "But Madam Bones has been clearing up as many of Riddle's supporters as she could, and gotten people for other crimes as well. The 'traditional' pure-blood ranks have been decimated thanks to their illegal activities. Crimes are crimes. They will be caught and punished. I think now people have realised just how much people abused the system and will take action to stop it from happening again."

"Appoline has been keeping me in the loop with all that." Harry told her. "And I'm able to read French much better now."

"Nice." Hermione tossed him a smile. "Now stop staring at my butt and get over here."

"But it's such a nice butt." Harry teased.

"Thanks but I need you focused. On our work, not me." Hermione hurriedly added the last part.

"Oh, alright." Harry gave an exaggerated sigh and joined her.

"How did you manage to figure all this out?"

"I haven't been sleeping much, and it kept me from thinking about other things."

"Yeah, well, now you have my butt and boobs to think about when you aren't working."

"Hermione, you are moving in once you graduate, aren't you?" Ākuraito asked.

"That's the plan. We are starting a business together after all." Hermione replied.

"Good." Ākufurea stated firmly.

"Everything just feels so much better when you two are together." Ākuraito explained. "You two really to balance each other out."

"Thanks." Hermione smiled.

!SB!

The rest of the day was spend getting Hermione caught up with where Harry had gotten to in their projects and beginning to plan their next moves. With Hermione at Hogwarts Harry would have to improve at writing out the runic arrays so he could implement their joint plans. She wouldn't take their prototype Message Boxes back with her, she had an idea for a smaller one that could be made out of a single sheet of parchment and would be enough to move messages so she could help design the various devices needed for the yacht.

"I think we can finalise the runes needed to protect the hull in a couple of days, if we work hard at it, but writing them will take a while." Hermione mused as she stroked a hand over the smooth yacht hull. "And we are going to work around the cradle as well."

"Nope." Harry grinned. "I'm a step ahead of you there."

With a tap on the cradle the entire yacht rotated around its long axis until it was upside down.

"Yes, that will work. Except that not even Hagrid could reach that high." Hermione pointed out.

"I know you don't like flying but if you strap a pad on a broom handle and stick yourself to it then you will have a stable place to work from." Harry pointed out.

"I will need a broom."

"We can do that, you only need a basic one."

"As long as it's nice and stable."

!SB!

Hermione sat back in her chair after dinner. "I missed your cooking."

"You're welcome." Harry chuckled. "And as thanks you can help with the dishes."

"That's fair." Hermione chuckled. "Then we can look at your school books."

"Huh?"

"Do you really think I'm going to let you stop studying just because you've left school?" Hermione poked at him gently. "What if you want to go back for your NEWTs? At, say, Beauxbatons? I'm thinking of heading there for seventh year and I think Luna, Susan or Daphne may join me. It would be fun."

"I'll think about it." Harry looked down. "I'm not sure I could handle it. Even at another school."

"Still, you should keep up with your studies. Our business will need you to."

"I figured. I've been working through them."

"I glad." Hermione beamed. "I'll help you. Even if you don't take your NEWTs I can at least help you get you up to that level."

"Thanks." Harry smiled back at her.

Hermione poked him again. "And that's for not telling me you were trying to keep up with your school work. Honestly."

Harry just grinned at her. "I'll get my books while you clean up. We can go over a few things before bed."

Hermione huffed at him playfully but gathered the dishes with Ākuraito and Ākufurea and took them into the kitchen.

Working on their studies together made Hermione feel like they were back in the Gryffindor Common Room, working on an assignment. Everything about having come here was bringing her comfort. Even their uncomfortably revealing conversations before dawn helped. She was finally feeling like herself again. And she only had to get naked with Harry for it to happen.

"Huh?" Harry looked at her.

"What?" Hermione blinked and looked at him.

"You giggled."

"Really? Sorry, I didn't realise." Hermione shook her head. "Just an odd though."

"What, if you don't mind me asking."

"If we studied like this back in the Common Room."

Harry blinked and then glanced over their nude bodies. "No thanks."

"No, I couldn't either. But wouldn't it blow a few minds if they found out about it?"

"Probably." Harry chuckled. "Though it wouldn't have helped put Seamus' stupid bet behind us."

"No. You know, we got so busy with stuff that we forgot to finish disciplining them." Hermione remembered.

"Oh yeah. I completely forgot about that." Harry laughed. "Guess you'll have to do it without me."

"I will still want your input. You know more about pranks than I do; it's not like a bucket of water over the door would work."

"No, we'd need something a little more than that." Harry mused.

"I suppose I could do something on the last day of school. I won't be going back and they can't punish me if I'm already out the door." Hermione mused.

"That'd work. I'll think on it." Harry assured her.

"Thanks. Well, I'm tired. Bed time I think."

"Night. I'll just finish this page and head up too." Harry smiled at her.

Hermione smiled back and headed for the stairs and got ready for bed and slipped her bare body between the sheets. She felt relaxed for the first time in weeks, being around Harry was therapeutic. But as she settled down to sleep she felt the tension start to return. She was alone in a dark room. Back at Hogwarts she had roommates and it somehow made a difference. Harry's presence in the next room wasn't enough to calm her.

Harry was still awake, thinking back over the day. He didn't realise how much he missed his friends until Hermione had arrived. Sure he had his girls but somehow the six tsukumogami were different to his school friends.

The tsukumogami in question were already asleep, bundled around him as normal, as he stared at the ceiling and going over his morning discussion with Hermione in his head. He needed to hear what she had told him; as much as he had to admit just how messed up he really was.

He jerked when he heard the door open.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice whispered in the darkness.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered back. "What's up?"

"Can I… join you?"

"Uh… okay, I suppose. Are you okay?"

"I'm just struggling with being in my room alone. At least at Hogwarts I have roommates."

"Come on then." Harry managed to make room her his friend to slid between him and Sutābāsuto. "Sorry it's such a tight fit."

"It's fine. I really appreciate this." Hermione put her back into his chest and snuggled down.

"You're welcome." Harry wasn't sure where to put his hands.

Hermione notice. "You can hug me. I think I'd like that."

Harry wrapped his arm across her but rested his hand on Sutābāsuto just beyond her.

They lay in silence for a long time, very conscious of each other before Hermione finally revealed something.

"When Susan, Daphne and I were leaving, another Death Eater arrived through the floo." Hermione whispered in a dark tone. "It turns out that was the only survivor of the trap you laid with the vanishing cabinets. He told us how it exploded and killed everyone else. He was so badly wounded he never even got up off the floor and I think he passed out after he said that. I killed him. I hit him in the back of the head with a reducto curse then went for the floo powder. I murdered him, Harry. He was defenceless and I murdered him."

Harry tightened his arm across her as he thought. "No you didn't. You put him down. They were animals, Hermione. Animals. No decent person acts like they did. You know better than I what they were like while I was getting tortured."

"I know, but…"

"Did I give the ones I killed any chance to fight back?" Harry posed the question. "Didn't I try to kill them before they knew I was even there?"

"That's different."

"How?"

"If they spotted us they would have tried to kill us or raise an alarm. You didn't have a choice. I didn't have to do that."

"And if he had woken up before you all got out and killed one of you?" Harry asked. "Or managed to surprise and kill me? If he had been on the floor I probably wouldn't have paid him much attention and could've fallen victim to him. Not how I would want to go after beating Riddle."

"True but…"

Harry cut her off. "And wasn't he part of a group going to attack the school? Do you think he would have cared about killing some first or second year?"

"No." Hermione admitted.

"And they were vying to get one of you three as prizes too."

"That was just sick." Hermione shuddered.

"It was war and you were in enemy territory. All you did was survive. They were the ones who went about murdering innocent people for fun." Harry reminded her. "You were like me; someone who did what they had to do so no other family would be destroyed like mine was."

"I didn't think it would be like this." Hermione pressed her body into his for comfort.

"I don't think anyone really knows what it's like to be 'the hero'. What you have to give up and suffer to save others. You are not a murder, Hermione. You're not. You are a wonderful, gentle person who just tried to survive being captured by monsters. Did you like what you had to do?"

"No."

"What to do it again?"

"Of course not."

"Then you are still the Hermione Granger I spent time with here, last summer. You haven't changed who you really are, you just gained some unpleasant experiences you have to deal with."

Harry had a piece of dark news of his own. "I used the Crutiatus Curse on Bellatrix Lestrange, right after Sirius fell through the Veil, in the DoM. Do you hate me for that?"

"No." Hermione told him.

"Then don't hate yourself for what you did. I certainly don't."

Hermione was silent as she pondered that. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Harry gave her a little hug. "Now, can I get a little room? You kind of pressing into me in delicate place.

Hermione blinked as was suddenly aware of just were her posterior was place and what was against it. Something that seemed to be growing.

"Honestly. I'm pouring out a dark secret and you're getting aroused?" Hermione teased.

"Sorry, but you do have nice butt and it's pressing into me right there." Harry was starting to blush.

Hermione wiggled. "Does that help?"

"No. That's just making things worse." Harry growled.

Hermione wiggled again. "It's nice to know I can to that to a guy. I think I believed that with my scar I could never get a guy interested in me like that. Ever."

"Oh, don't worry. You got that guy very interested in you." Harry told her. "Now can you stop teasing me?"

"What if I like teasing you?"

"That's just being mean." Harry protested.

Hermione last wiggle had caused Harry manhood to shift between her legs and was now touching her lips and sending strong sensations of pleasure through her body with every movement.

"Hermione?" Harry sounded a little worried.

"Ssh." Hermione replied. "Just let me enjoy this."

Hermione stopped listening and thinking for the rest of the night, caring only on these wonderful feelings she was sharing with Harry.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter.

If fact, if you get down to it I probably own very little of the ideas being used in this story. But I am not getting paid for them and have hopefully put them together in a new and interesting way.

Enjoy.

 **Chapter 15**

Harry was the first to wake up and was at a total loss. Had last night really happened? Hermione was right there, in his arms like he remembered but… had they really made love? It had been wonderful, slow, passionate, caring. But was it real, or just a dream.

He wasn't sure what to do now. But he was starting to get hungry. Hey, wasn't breakfast in bed supposed to be really nice?

Harry carefully wriggled out of the bed and headed down to the kitchen to cook a lavish meal.

He was nearly done when he was surprised by a voice in the doorway. "That smells good."

"Oh, morning Hermione." Harry replied as he turned the bacon.

"Oh?" Hermione queried.

"I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed."

"Oh indeed. Never mind, it will nice however we have it." Hermione moved closer.

Harry glanced at her and froze. "Uh… Oh… I'm sorry."

Hermione was fully dressed. "Sorry? Why?"

"You're leaving aren't you? That's why you're dressed."

"Well, I was planning on going right after breakfast…"

"I understand. I'm really sorry, for what it's worth." Harry's shoulders dropped.

"Again, sorry about what?"

"Taking advantage of you, last night."

"Huh?"

"You mean we didn't? I must have dreamt it."

"Yes, we had sex last night, no you didn't take advantage of me." Hermione glared at him. "Honestly, the way you were acting you'd think you kept going even after I told you 'No'."

"Uh…" Harry was at a loss.

"I'm the one to initiated things last night. And I never ask you to stop so stop feeling guilty." Hermione stated in her firm, no nonsense voice. "Now stop apologising or you'll make me think you regret giving me an absolutely amazing orgasm."

"That good?"

"Better." Hermione sighed happily. "It was wonderful. And I haven't slept that well in ages."

"Then… why are you dressed?"

"Because I'm heading out to go shopping after breakfast. I hoped you'd come with me." Hermione explained. "We need to look at a broom for me and I need some potions ingredients. And I'd like to visit a muggle bookstore too. I was hoping you'd join me."

"Oh, sure. Anytime." Harry nodded quickly.

"How's breakfast coming?"

"Oh." Harry checked. "It's done."

"Go dress and wake your girls." Hermione nudged him aside. "I can serve at the very least. We can do the dishes when we get back."

"Okay. But what potion ingredients did you need?"

"I need to make a potion to prevent pregnancy."

It was lucky Harry wasn't holding anything. "Oh, Merlin. I completely forgot about that."

"You aren't the only one. And I'm the one whose Mother insisted I pack condoms when I returned to school." Hermione grumbled. "Besides, I know Fleur sorted that out last summer and you told me that the tsukumogami can't get pregnant so it's not like you've had to think about it before."

"Yeah, but…"

"Shut up Harry." Hermione huffed at him. "And go get the others and dress. We made a mistake, we'll correct it. We won't repeat it."

"Repeat? Does that mean…?"

"Yes. I want to have sex with you again, since you seem to need me to spell things out for you this morning." Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"We didn't have sex." Harry stated.

"Given you had your penis in my vagina, what do you want to call it?" Hermione cocked her head at him.

"Last night… that was… We made love last night."

Hermione blinked at him and understanding bloomed on her face. "Yes, you're right. We made love last night. That's why I feel so good. Why I'm so happy. Why I want to make love with you again. Thanks, you're right. We made love and it was wonderful. Now hurry up before your lovely breakfast goes cold."

"I'm going." Harry nodded at her veritable order.

Hermione smiled happily, and found herself humming softly as she moved everything into the cluttered dining room.

When Harry returned a couple of minutes later he was accompanied by six smiling girls who seemed to make a point of sitting Harry next to Hermione.

"Did you sleep well?" Soyokaze asked Hermione as she sat on her other side.

"I did actually." Hermione smiled.

"I'm sure you did." Soyokaze gave her a knowing smile.

"Huh?"

"Did you two really think that we'd sleep through your conversation and lovemaking?"

Hermione turned bright red. "You were awake for all that?"

"Yes and you two were wonderful to watch." Āsuhāto gave her a dreamy smile. "I can't wait to watch you both again."

"I'm not sure about having an audience." Hermione said in a strained voice.

"You might not have a say in that." Soyokaze grinned at her. "But you have nothing to be ashamed of. You both really do look wonderful together. And don't worry about your choices; we know as well as anyone that terrible choices you have to make to survive a war."

"And the dark depths it can drive you too." Sutābāsuto added. "But you came out the other side. Damaged but still intact. You can put it behind you, heal and move on. We've known many who weren't so lucky."

Ākuraito and Ākufurea nodded. "One of our masters headed that way. He became a monster and we had to stop him. That was a tragedy."

"And why Ākufurea is the dark one of us." Ākuraito added. "She was the one forced to strike the killing blow."

"I nearly gave up on life after that. But I'm glad I didn't. Last night was worth staying alive for. " Ākufurea whispered then perked up. "And it's even better since now Harry has no excuse not to make love to us again."

That had both humans blushing hard.

Hermione fought her embarrassment and rallied. "You may just have to wait. Now that I'm comfortable being intimate with Harry I plan on learning everything I can about making love and my own preferences."

!SB!

Harry was carrying all his tsukumogami in their true forms and Hermione was at his side, holding his hand happily as they walked around the French equivalent to Diagon Alley. They found a training style broom that Hermione was willing to try, the sales man assured them it was the most stable broom available. They didn't need long in the Apothecary either, Hermione had written out a list of what she wanted and made a point of getting everything quickly and efficiently.

After a quick look in the bookstore they headed out into muggle Paris and hunted down another bookstore. Hermione selected quite a few books from there.

"Yacht Building. Yacht Design. Engine Maintenance." Harry looked through her selection.

"If you want to fool muggle customs officers then we need to make things look as realistic as possible." Hermione stated. "I'm just glad I found English copies. Can you hold on to these? I want to find one more book but it'll be at the other end of the store. I'll meet you at the counter."

"Okay."

"You really don't mind buying everything?"

"It's fine. It's not like you're asking me to fund your own personal version of the Library of London." Harry teased.

Hermione huffed at him playfully. "You keep teasing me and I just might ask you too. Actually, if you want me to do my job as Head Researcher in our new company I just might need you to do that to get me set up properly."

"You mean you haven't already got most of them?"

Hermione shot a glare at him before walking off with a deliberate sway in her hips.

"How did I not see how beautiful she was before last summer?" Harry commented to himself.

"Probably too much of an idiot." Soyokaze commented quietly.

"Definitely." Harry agreed.

Harry wasn't waiting long near the checkout counter. Hermione hurried up and pulled the stack of books he was holding on top of the book she had fetched and hurried up to the nearest open counter and set them down.

"Hurry up Harry." Hermione waved him to follow her. "We need to go."

"I'm coming." Harry chuckled.

The last book got an interested look from the woman behind the counter but Hermione's obvious impatience stilled any comment the woman might have made.

Hermione let Harry pay as she picked up the bags and then handed them to him to carry. "Come on, we need to get home."

"I'm coming." Harry had to hurry to keep up with her.

Harry led them in a joint apparition as soon as they found enough privacy and they return to Saint Tropez and the Delacour's beach house.

Hermione raided Harry's trunk for a second cauldron and got started on the two potions she wanted to make straight away.

The potions didn't take her long to make, nor did she make a lot of either; she only needed enough for the next couple of weeks and it didn't have much of a shelf life. She would just have to make more once school finished; if she was so inclined.

"Done already?" Harry looked up from his notes.

"Yes. Here, this will last you a week but I have another dose for next week." Hermione handed a small vial over.

"And the other one?" Harry noticed the vial in her other hand with a different coloured potion.

"This one is for me. It'll last the two weeks." Hermione raised it. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Harry followed her lead and downed the potion just after she drank hers. "Not the worst potion I've had."

"But not that pleasant." Hermione's face twisted in disgust as she regarded the now empty vial. "Oh well, as long as it works."

"So these were…" Harry asked.

"Potions to prevent pregnancy. Mine works for my standard cycle while yours only lasts a week." Hermione explained.

"Standard cycle?"

"You know girls have periods, don't you?"

"If you say so. It's not like anyone really explained it to me." Harry admitted.

"No, you haven't had anyone who would. In short it's to do with woman's fertility and the cycle their body goes through to ready itself for a baby and to refresh their womb." Hermione gave him a quick overview. "The standard cycles is about four weeks but all women can have their own idocyncracities. Mine is reasonably regular, it's twenty six or twenty seven days."

"Okay." Harry nodded.

"A period is the part when their womb is refreshed or cleansed. The inner lining of the womb is washed out. Essentially I bleed for five days, which is a little shorter than it can be. A girl can be grumpy during that time. It's called PMS."

"I've not noticed you getting grumpy like that."

"Thanks, I do try to be even tempered. Not that you usually annoy me, except when you put off your homework." Hermione teased.

"Sorry." Harry ducked his head.

"It's fine." Hermione swatted at him. "I blame Ron more than you. I haven't been getting on with him lately. I hang out with Daphne, Susan and Luna. Daphne pretty much keeps Ron away just by being there. That and we study a lot."

"Ron and I weren't doing so well before I left." Harry sighed. "I'm sorry he hasn't been there for you."

"His fault, not yours. Don't apologise for his choices and actions."

Harry nodded. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Well, it's nice outside so why don't we sit outside and look through the books we just got. We'll need to know most of that when building the yacht." Hermione suggested. "Come on, let's have a little fun."

"You know I don't find reading as much fun as you do." Harry pointed out.

"We can be naked again, will that make it enough fun for you?" Hermione teased.

"It helps." Harry grinned back.

"You just want to get me naked again, don't you?"

"Of course." Harry admitted freely. "You're beautiful. I'm sorry I never realised it sooner. So feel free to wear as little as you want."

Hermione blushed at being called beautiful so freely and honestly. "Thanks. You're really handsome too."

"Even now?"

"Even now. I know how much damage you've taken, but I see your sacrifice for me. You are a truly wonderful person." Hermione gave him a gentle smile. "I wouldn't be so comfortable around you otherwise."

"Thanks."

"Come on. We have work to do." Hermione pulled him after her. "We can rough out a plan this afternoon and get started tomorrow."

"I'm coming." Harry smiled as he let her pull him along.

It was definitely the best way to study, Harry decided later. Having seven naked girls around him, sprawled out in the warm sun on blankets laid on the grass at the edge of the beach line with a gentle breeze blowing, made for a much better study environment that a musty library or the noise Common Room.

Harry tried not to be too distracted by the gentle curve of Hermione's back and buttocks as he sketched an engine design that could house Hermione's runic array and fool a careful observer into thinking it was a real engine.

"Harry?" Hermione noticed him shaking his right hand and arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It acts up occasionally." Harry tried to down play it.

Hermione didn't buy it and sat up and reached out. "Here, let me look."

"You can't do anything." Harry did however sit up as well and reach out so she could gently take his hand.

Hermione gently rubbed his hand and lower arm, feeling a trembling in the muscles as she did. "This is from your torture, isn't it? You should see a Healer about it."

"Alain and Appoline got a Healer to come and take a look at me the night I got there. He's the one who told me about it. There is some nerve damage. Nothing permanent, he thinks but it will be a long recovery and might not ever fully heal. If I do too much fine work it starts trembling like that. Writing is what set is off the most. Sword training isn't so bad actually; it's the fine control stuff that aggravates it."

Hermione nodded sadly. "You can't come back to school; you could never write all the assignments, or the exams. Oh, Harry."

"I'll be okay." Harry shrugged. "You'll make sure I know everything, even if I never get my NEWTs."

"You bet I will." Hermione kept rubbing at his hand gently. "Is this helping?"

"Not a clue. It feels nice though."

"Good." Hermione smiled. "And once I'm done we can look at something else for a change of pace."

"Oh?"

"Just some study that even Ron would do."

"Really? That exists?"

"Well, he would probably only look at the pictures but he is more likely to read that book than any other that's not about chess or Quidditch."

"Now you have me curious." Harry admitted.

"I have actually mentioned this book to you before." Hermione told him.

"Now I'm really curious."

"Patience is a virtue."

"Maybe I'd like to be a bit less virtuous."

"I think I can help you with that." Hermione grinned at him. "Nearly done."

"Should I be concerned for my virtue?"

"No, I'll keep it nice and safe. I know my virtue is safe in your hands too. But while we are keeping each other's virtue safe, let's have some fun with them. Done." Hermione released Harry's hand and pulled a book from the bottom of the snack next to her and flipped it open to find a page inside it. "Do you think this would get Ron's attention?"

Harry looked at the page Hermione showed to him and blinked. And blinked again. "They're naked. They're not actually having sex are they?"

"Who knows. Probably not, but it looks realistic." Hermione let him take it and look at the cover.

"Ah." Harry recognised the title. "You told me I should study this book last time we were here."

"Correct." Hermione nodded. "I guess you didn't get around to it though."

"No." Harry stated. "And seeing what's in it, I don't think I would have been brave enough to buy it either."

"I don't blame you. I spotted the look that woman in the store gave us. She was definitely thinking we would be trying this out together. Of course, she is right about that."

"Really?"

"Really. It's just a bit embarrassing to admit that I want to try all of these; that I want to make love to you again. And again and again in all probability."

"Uh... I'm not sure what to say about that. You don't have to."

"I know I don't have to," Hermione smiled gently as she took the book back, "which is a reason I want to. I couldn't be with someone who took away my choice to give myself to them or experiment with them. Now, let's start at the beginning. I know we jumped ahead but let's slow down and go back to the beginning and work forward at a pace we're both comfortable with."

"Sounds fun."

"Just like it's supposed to be." Hermione agreed. "Look, it starts off with ways of relaxing both partners. I really want to try everything in here."

They worked through the book until Harry spotted something.

"I know you wanted to try everything but I can't help you with that one." Harry pointed.

"Oh. Yeah, you couldn't. Cunnilingus and Fellaitio are basically the male and female versions of the same thing; Oral Sex. Still, you have a point about my rather broad statement coming back to bite me." Hermione admitted. "So, get it out of you system now."

"I suppose Fleur might be willing to help you with that." Harry suggested.

Hermione snorted. "She might, if I asked nicely but she's with Bill Weasley at the moment. Luna might be willing to experiment though, and you have six girls here who might be willing."

"Five." Harry corrected. "Please don't ask Nicki. Not yet at least.

"Why not?"

"She's not even a year old, in case you've forgotten. She may be fully aware of sex and has seen me and the others multiple times but at no point has she tried to join it, or asked to. I'm just letting her wait until she's ready to take that step on her own, without any pressure."

"I did forget. You're right. Thank you for reminding me." Hermione replied.

"No problem." Harry changed the subject. "What do you want for lunch? I think it's time to eat."

"How about we take a nice walk and find somewhere?" Hermione suggested.

"Sure." Harry gathered up his things and got the tsukumogami to do the same.

More appropriately dressed for the time of year and being in public, or rather actually being dressed, the group of eight headed along coastline in search of somewhere that was open to buy lunch from.

They found a takeaway shop that smelt good and sat on the nearest beach to eat, having to chase off the occasional seagull who was drawn to the smell of food.

"Do you want to do some swimming later?" Hermione asked suddenly. "It might be a bit cold but I think it'll be fun."

"Sure, I don't mind." Harry shrugged.

They enjoyed their walk back to the house they were staying in and took the blankets they were using that morning back outside and set them back up on the grass next to the beach and dropped their towels and all their clothing on them before running in to the gentle surf to play.

Warming Charms made the cold water bearable and the group enjoyed swimming and playing together. Harry's and Hermione's time in the Mediterranean came to an abrupt end when Hermione jumped on him to try and dunk him but Harry caught her and kept his footing, allowing her to slide down and stand in from of him, their bodies pressed firmly together. Hermione smiled up at him for several long seconds before her arms lightly around his neck and wrapped them tighter and pulled him down so she could kiss him gently.

They kissed a second, then a third and fourth time, their kissing slowly increasing in length and passion until Hermione succumbed to her building arousal and gently took his hand and led him out of the water and pushed him down onto the blankets. She sat down in his newly available lap and resumed kissing him, allowing her body's desired to take control.

When Hermione finally recovered from her release and sat upright on Harry again she grinned down at him.

"Well, that was fun. I think I like this position." Hermione told him.

"Oui, you both did."

Hermione shrieked in shock and grabbed the nearest item to cover herself as she and Harry hunted for the source of the new voice.

Appoline was standing nearby, leaning against the hull of the still upside down yacht. "I just wanted to check in and make sure you were all alright. It seems that you are doing very well indeed."

"So you saw us..." Hermione, bright red, trailed off at the implications.

"Most of it. It seemed rude to interrupt." Appoline walked over. "But you picked as nice spot for it; I made similar wonderful memories with my husband here."

"I'm not sure I needed to know that." Hermione squeaked as she somehow managed burn an even brighter red.

"You need not be ashamed of being lovers. You are a wonderful match. It was almost an honour to get to see you make love."

"Harry." Hermione spoke through gritted teeth as she got off his lap, leaving him to scramble for his own cover. "I don't mind having my own room either separately or in your suite but make sure we can lock and bar that outer door. I can handle being watched by your girls but I do NOT want another parental encounter. Especially if it's my parents or my friend's parents."

"Done. I am in full agreement there." Harry nodded.

"Neither has anything to be ashamed of." Appoline told them as she sat next to them on the blanket. "It the weather was warmer I would join you au natural without problems. But I must ask if you have taken proper precautions."

"We've both taken the appropriate potions." Hermione growled.

"I have to ask; you're parents would not be happy with me if you were to get pregnant while you were my guest. Quite rightly too. I believe you are both very responsible but some conversations have to be had, regardless of the personal embarrassment."

"We took the potions this morning."

"Bon. Now, while I am here I would like to invite you both to dinner. What day are you planning on returning, Hermione? You could come to dinner the night before and leave from the chateau the next morning with Alain. You can even share a room if you would like."

"Then Friday next week." Hermione replied. "I can go home Saturday morning and have the weekend with my parents before returning to school."

"Bon. We will see you then. Please arrive by six, or my husband and I will have to come find you." Appoline smiled and stood. "I will leave you to your vacation. I am glad to see you both doing so well. You both look much happier, and more centred then before. I believe you have talked as much as you have made love."

"You can tell?" Hermione was surprised.

"Oui. Is not hard. Sex, only covers symptoms, not treats them. Neither of you look to be repressing your pain anymore, nor was your love making any form of escape. You are both starting to heal in your minds and hearts. I am glad for you both." Appoline smiled warmly. "See you next week. Unless I get bored and join you for a meal. Fleur was very complementary of your skills as a chef, Harry."

"Uh, thanks." Harry stumbled over his words a little.

"He is very good." Hermione agreed. "But we would appreciate a little warning first, unless you want to join us at the table naked. In which case, do not bring your husband. Harry has permission to see me naked. No other man does. So if another was to see me like this, I might have to ask one of Harry's girls to help me punish them."

Appoline laughed. "I would never do that to you. I will send a note to let you know, a nude meal sounds fun, but with my husband only. Au revoir."

"Bye." The two thoroughly embarrassed teens replied.

The two teens stared at each other in silence for a few minutes for before Hermione buried her face in her hands.

"That was mortifying. The only way that could have been worse was if it was my parents." Hermione wailed.

"I dunno. I think getting caught be the guys in my dorm would be worse." Harry shuddered.

"Yeah, but I can hex them. I can't do that to my parents." Hermione replied. "I imagine your parents would have been more like Appoline."

"Mum maybe." Harry mused. "Dad might have been like Sirius and congratulated me for getting such a pretty girl. Mrs Weasley, on the other hand would probably have started yelling at us on the spot."

"And gotten everyone in the house to visit and see what happened." Hermione added. She shook herself. "In any case the mood's been ruined. So much for going again. Let's get started on the yacht; the sooner we have our own space the sooner we can ensure our privacy."

Hermione stood and started to head back to the house but stopped suddenly. "I didn't over step, did I? I know it's your yacht, I... I've put a lot of work in and I feel a little ownership myself."

"I think of it as 'our' project too." Harry assured her. "Let's get the important parts sorted, we can redesign the internal structure once we have the hull sorted. And we've figured out replacements for the expected internals."

"Okay. I'll just get everything." Hermione smiled and hurried off.

"Wait up." Harry ran to catch up. "I'll help. You probably won't find all my notes anyway."

"Sure." Hermione nodded happily.

They entered the house and split up to get all their notes and resources for the yacht's design and headed back outside.

"Hermione?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Yes?" Hermione looked over at him

"This will probably sound... wrong, but do you still... want to... you know... make love with me, even after what happened?"

"Yes, that did sound wrong." Hermione agreed. "And yes, do still want to make love with you. Perhaps not outside though. It was kind of thrilling but I might keep it to the bedroom until the yacht is more sorted. Getting walked in on is not something I want to repeat if I can help it."

"Agreed." Harry nodded.

"There is something else, isn't there?" Hermione proved she knew him.

"Yeah, but it will sound worse than my last question."

"Just ask, I won't take offense."

"Um. Well, I just heard that a girl's first time can hurt..." Harry trailed off.

"Ah. Yes, that question could have gone very very badly." Hermione agreed. "That is because a girl's hymen is getting broken. It's the source of the whole girl's bleeding on their wedding night, and the bloody sheets to prove she was a virgin. The hymen is sort of a membrane inside the vagina that gets broken during penetration. The reality is that there are a number of other ways it can be broken, sporting activities and the like. I think the hymen can also be formed in different shapes, some of which don't have that problem and being broken gently can minimise the bleeding.

"In answer to your question, I broke mine over a year ago masturbating. You are my first sexual partner, and I know all six of yours personally. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes. It wasn't that I thought you weren't, but... I had conflicting sources of information and it was confusing." Harry finished in a rush.

"That's fine. Maybe I'll even be comfortable enough to demonstrate exactly how. If you show me how you take care of yourself. Anymore questions?"

"No. Though before last summer I would've needed to ask what masturbation was." Harry admitted. "I've never..."

"Sometimes I really wish I was more psychotic and could just kill the Dursleys, and Dumbledore for what they did to you." Hermione sighed. "Well, one more thing for us to practise. I wanted to know how to stimulate you that way; I guess we find out together."

"Sounds fun." Harry replied. "But then, so far everything with you has been."

"Thank you. You've been a wonderful partner too."

They reached the blankets and got serious about building the runic schemes and spells needed to protect the yacht from the water, accidents and deliberate attacks as well as providing other safety and privacy features. Harry did a lot of careful measurements on the hull to help plan how the runes would be written.

That night Hermione accepted the invitation to bath with Harry and the six tsukumogami and there was no suggestion that she would spend the night anywhere but Harry's bed. Not after she initiated sexual acts in the bath with Harry and, thanks to sexual innuendo and teasing, carried them over into the bedroom.

But aside from their various sexual experiments they were very focused on their goal over the next three days, even knocking ideas around while eating or even, on one bizarre occasion, during their love making.

"I think we have it." Hermione set her pen down. "I can't think of anything else to add, nor any way of improving on this. We've got the full set of runic arrays and charms to be applied to the hull and another set to be added to the yacht's internal structure during construction. Now we just have to apply them."

"How long will that take?" Harry asked as he leant over to look at the results of their labour.

"Several days for the hull." Hermione told him. "But we can get it done before I leave. The rest of it will have to be done as you go. I can help you with the design work but the construction and application of the second set of runes and charms will have to be done by you."

"I hope I do okay." Harry frowned.

"Relax. You will be fine. You just have to practise all the spells and runes first. Come on; we'll get started on the first set now so we'll be set to start tomorrow morning."

"Okay." Harry nodded.

!SB!

It took them a whole week to finish sorting out the hull of the yacht. The large expanse needed a lot of runes to be properly protected. On the up side Hermione was now comfortable with sitting on a broom. She still issues with heights but flying was no longer so uncomfortable for her. Sitting on a broom was another issue; they both donned underwear and a pair of shorts while flying for comfort reasons.

The yacht's hull would need painted, with several coats and carefully smoothed and polished but Harry knew who to talk to for advice about that. Once that was completed the yacht could be returned to an upright position and the work on the internal components and structure could be commenced.

"Well," Hermione commented as she cuddled up next to Harry in bed. "I have a bit of time to figure out a magical engine. I might be sending you a few designs to test."

"That's fine. I'll need time to figure out how to disguise it properly anyway. And the painting has to be done properly." Harry stretched and drew Hermione's nude form a little closer. "Just how much do you think we need to get done for the start of the summer holidays?"

"Well, if you have the engines running and steering working then we can go places, though technically it can go back in the water once you've finished painting the hull and magically protected the jets." Hermione spoke slowly as she though over Harry's question carefully. "I would imagine it would be easier to wait until at least the main structures and steering were completed though. We really only need enough facilities for say twelve people. So that would be a couple of toilets at minimum, possibly a couple of showers, a kitchen, and space to sleep. That means running water, preferably hot and cold, waste management. Places to store various types of food, cool, cold and frozen, and cooking facilities. We can use camping gear to sleep if necessary."

"So I need to build the majority of the internal structure and get some facilities up and running." Harry nodded. "I was thinking of having the bridge at the top, and having that deck mostly as a private outdoor area behind the bridge."

"That would work." Hermione nodded. "The bridge controls can be indoors and usable in all weather and you can have large glass windows on the front and both sides for the best visibility while manoeuvring in tight spaces. Don't some bridges have extra controls right at each side so you can get the best visibility? I think I've even seen protruding wings so you are right over the edge of the ship."

"I'll remember that. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Anyway." Harry returned to a previous subject. "It sounds like I'll need all the internal framing down, outer walls and windows and most of the floors. And enough walls for the required privacy and some internal facilities."

"At a minimum." Hermione agreed. "Don't forget stairs or ladders to get between decks."

"Right. This is really complicated."

"I know, but that's what makes it worth it." Hermione smiled.

"Okay, that's enough of your weird pillow talk." Soyokaze interrupted as she straddled Harry. "It's been far too long since we last did this."

Hermione shifted aside to give the tsukumogami more room and got very up close view of their love making.

Oddly, Hermione noticed, she didn't feel at all jealous or uncomfortable at the sight of her new, and first, lover getting intimate with the other girl. She was curious if her own current sexual satisfaction was a factor of if she just didn't view the other girls as taking anything away from what she had with Harry. If anything she was considering what stamina potion would be best suited to ensure Harry could satisfy everyone.

!SB!

The remaining days the two teenagers had together were spent redesigning the internals of the yacht. Having much more space and an extra deck over what they had originally envisioned meant they could rework many areas. The original plans that came with the yacht made an excellent place to start.

The lower two decks would still be primarily for Harry, the upper would be his bedroom and living areas while the lower deck got the library, study and storage areas. They also included a large ballroom style space. Harry also got a Japanese style bath at the rear of the yacht with access to the open air while still being out of sight of the upper decks, unless you leant right over the rail of the deck above. Hermione also had a couple of rooms and small bathroom space in Harry's area, though she wasn't sure how much she would use them.

The next deck up, the official main deck, had all the public living area indoor and outdoor and a kitchen There were also four guest rooms. Above this would be the offices, meeting rooms and rooms for Susan, Luna and Daphne, and some spare spaces for future expansion. The guest bedrooms each had a small bathroom, shower, toilet and basin, while the rooms for their friends, and probably semi to almost permanent residents had a small suite, giving them a private living room as well.

At the very top was the bridge with a private entertainment area behind it; a small indoor section and a larger outdoor area at the stern. The bridge space would provide as much visibility for manoeuvring as possible and would hold all the navigation and other equipment expected on a modern yacht.

Hermione had done enough travelling in her life to know how tiring it could be and knew they needed to make the spaces for the people living aboard as spacious and comfortable as possible so as to be as relaxing as if they were living in a normal house on land. To have a proper bed to laze about in, space and comfort for their personal possessions and the ability to handle travel in a relaxed manner whenever necessary, unless constrained by deadlines, would ensure they reached the next port refreshed and ready for whatever came.

And unless thing changed dramatically between now and the summer, Hermione would be coming a lot in Harry's bed as well. She grinned in anticipation as a sensual shiver traversed her body. She was really going to miss Harry when she had to leave.

And after the tsukumogami resumed their sexual relations with Harry, and she brought out her sex toy to play with herself while she watched them, she found she would miss Āsuhāto as well. With Harry very curious, even if he never said it, about how she had broken her hymen and having less time with five other girls vying for his attention while in bed, she had chosen to help herself along while Harry was otherwise occupied. Masturbation in front of them was much more awkward than sex, initially at least; once she was getting into it, it stopped being an issue. Things got 'interesting' when Āsuhāto had decided to take control of the dildo she was using on herself.

While Hermione didn't protest the change in control of the toy, it did take her some time to get comfortable with it. Mostly due to the fact that Āsuhāto became her other lover in that bed, learning each other's bodies while Harry was otherwise occupied. Hermione found herself enjoying the sweet and gentle tsukumogami's attentions in bed; Harry was certainly better but Āsuhāto was a very good alternative.

Hermione did stick to one hard rule; only one lover at a time. She had no issues making love to both Harry and Āsuhāto during the course of an evening, going so far as to roll off Harry and into Āsuhāto embrace for another round, but she only made one to one at a time. For her, Love Making was more than physical pleasure; it was the emotional connection with her partner. She would never risk compromising that connection for anything.

It had been a very busy couple of weeks when Harry and Hermione dried themselves and left the bathroom to get properly dressed for the first time in days. With the yacht hull warded and the new plans for the yacht layout completed, and the designs for the complex network of linked message boxes Harry had created verified they had spent that Friday making love as much as possible. They would be at the Delacour Chateau for dinner and while they would be spending the night together, it would be months before they would be back in each other's arms and they would miss each other deeply.

They did get teased a little by Appoline about being caught making love on the beach but only a little. There was a lot more conversation about the work they had done on the yacht.

Hermione found her love making a little more desperate that night and the following morning before she had to leave. She tried to get as much comfort and closeness from both Harry and Āsuhāto as she could; she wouldn't be seeing either of them until after school ended. She was more than a little worried that her nightmares would return once she left them.

Harry had made her promise that if it got too much, she would leave Hogwarts and go home or come to him. Hermione made that promise easily; Hogwarts no longer held the same appeal for her. She did make Harry promise to strongly consider joining her at Beauxbatons for their seventh year. Alain was happy to provide assistance in getting them accepted when they mentioned that possibility over dinner.

It was a long, teary farewell when Hermione finally left; she had been a welcome companion for the group over the last two weeks and would be missed deeply.

Hermione put on a brave face as she stepped through the floo and used the French diplomatic paths to travel back to England and then apparate back home. Thanks to the time-zone changes it was still early morning when she left herself in her parent's home.

"Hi Mum, Dad." Hermione found her parents in the kitchen having breakfast.

"Hermione!" Emily Granger jumped up to hug her daughter. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Hermione returned the hug.

"You look good." Emily released her daughter enough to step back and look her over. "You've gotten tanned, and you look happier. You were a mess when you came home from Hogwarts, now you just look a little upset."

Hermione shrugged. "I'm going to miss Harry."

"There is also something else that's different about you..." Emily studied her. "You've had sex, haven't you?"

"What?" Dan Granger demanded as he waited her his turn to hug his little girl. "Who? When?"

"Do you want 'Why' and 'How' as well?" Hermione asked.

"Don't get smart with me, young lady." Dan growled.

"First of all, I'm an adult." Hermione glared. "I can make my own choices. I get I will always be your 'little girl', you've told me that often enough. I am not a child anymore, nor am I as innocent as either of us would like. Now, given that, would you like me to answer your questions about my sex life? I should point out that if you try taking your inability to accept my growth into adulthood out on me or anyone else then you will be spending the rest of the weekend running around thinking you are a chicken."

"Are you really threatening me?" Dan asked in a dangerous tone.

"It's just a warning. I am more than willing to leave right now if you planning on getting angry at me for making choices that are 'Mine' to make." Hermione wasn't about to back down. "Do you really think you have the right to dictate who I should permit to touch me sexually?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Emily yelled, cutting them both off. "Dan, sit down. Hermione you sit down as well. We will discuss this like civilised human beings. Would you like some tea, Hermione?"

"Please." Hermione nodded, agreeing not because she was thirsty but because it would help keep things civilised.

"Now." Emily got a cup and poured the tea and milk. "I assume it was Harry you had sex with. Was this your first time?"

"Yes." Hermione replied, pausing to take a sip. "Well, two weeks ago now, but Harry is the only man who I've made love with. And I'm saying 'Made Love' because it wasn't just sex. It was more. So much more."

"Well, that's good at least. Do you need me to get you more condoms?" Emily asked.

"No. There are a couple of potions, either of which is enough to prevent pregnancy. We used both, one for me and one for Harry." Hermione explained. "And I know condoms protect me from more than just getting pregnant. It's just that I'm fully aware of Harry's entire sexual history and I have no issues with it."

"That makes Harry sound like a bit of a player." Emily shot her husband a glare to keep him quiet.

"Well, if you say that he's had six sexual partners in that last year then it does sound like a lot, but when you know that it's only been Fleur and five of his tsukumogami then it's not as bad." Hermione explained.

"True." Emily nodded.

"And with Harry not returning to Hogwarts, I won't see him until summer." Hermione added. "Our project is coming along nicely though so you should plan to take your vacation days in August."

"Does that mean you plan on joining him again as soon as school ends?" Dan asked.

"Pretty much. I can spend the first weekend here and catch up with you both but I do need to join Harry as soon as possible." Hermione told him. "This isn't just some small thing; we've been making plans for after we graduate. Harry, Luna, Susan and I are planning on starting out own business together. Harry and I will be doing a lot of prep-work to get ready so that we can hit the ground running once we've completed our NEWTs.

"What I worked on with Harry over the last couple of weeks, and what we will continue working on for a while yet, is going to be a key part of the new business."

"It sounds impressive." Emily said. "And you planning on showing us in August?"

Hermione nodded. "And Fleur's parents too. And possibly some other parents if they're interested."

"It sounds interesting. We would be glad to accept your invitation. You will let us know the dates?" Emily asked.

"As soon as we can confirm them." Hermione promised.

"Now, can you tell us why you were in such a state when you got home from school?" Emily asked.

Hermione looked down at her cup of tea. "Honestly, I'd rather discuss all the sexual positions I tried with Harry."

"We can cover that later." Emily cut off the angry comment from her husband. "I think what happened to you before that is more important."

Hermione took a deep breath and lifted her top just high enough to reveal her scar. "The short version is that I was attacked, tortured, kidnapped, forced to watch my friends get tortured, tortured again, forced to watch one of my friend's get horrifically tortured, locked up in a dungeon and then kill several people while escaping. Including one who was unconscious on the floor when I blew his brains out."

Emily and Dan stared at their daughter's scar until she pulled her top back down.

"So, do you have any favourite sexual positions?" Hermione asked, deliberately changing the subject. "I've been working through the Karma Sutra but I was curious if you knew of any other ones worth trying."

Emily burst into tears and buried her daughter in a hug.

Dan was angry again. "And where was Harry? He promised to protect you, didn't he?"

Hermione shoved her mother away and pulled her wand. Dan Granger suddenly found himself staring down the length of his daughter's wand with a very angry teenager at the other end.

"Don't you ever bad-mouth Harry ever again. And I damn well mean 'EVER AGAIN'! Do I make myself clear?" Hermione snarled.

Dan gulped; he had never seen his daughter look so scary before. He was actually scared she might do something to him.

"Honey." Emily tried to calm the situation. "Perhaps we should all sit down and take a moment to regain our decorum."

Hermione nodded and put her wand away. "Harry is the reason my scarring is a fraction of what it could have been. Harry is the reason we escaped at all. Harry is the one who was horrifically tortured. He took more damage than the rest of us combined in the first session he was put through, what happen afterwards makes me feel like vomiting it was so bad. And all of Riddle's followers were laughing and cheering while Harry was humiliated and tortured.

"Harry is the one who led us out, and he killed Riddle too. The one who tortured us. I'm alive right now because Harry did the impossible and saved us. And he is the one who suffered the most."

Dan gulped. "Sorry. I spoke without knowing all the facts."

"And without knowing Harry either." Hermione snapped. "He would rather die than let someone get hurt. Especially a close friend."

"I understand." Dan nodded quickly. "I will apologise to him the next time I see him. And thank him for protecting you."

Hermione gave a single nod and sat back in her chair. "Thank you. Now, I'm sure you can understand why talking about my sex life is preferable to talking about my best friends getting tortured."

"Yes, but you can't avoid that subject either or it will fester and poison your mind." Emily pointed out. "Do you want me to make you an appointment with a Councillor?"

"No, but thanks. I talked to Harry and he to me. I know I'm far from healed, but I also know just how badly damaged I was. Emotionally as well as physically." Hermione sighed.

"That sounds like a promising start." Emily nodded. "Now, are you sure you aren't using sex to avoid of mask your emotional issues?"

"I'm positive I'm not." Hermione assured her. "Harry and I talked a lot over the last couple of weeks. We helped each other come to terms with what happened. I'm not going to deny that making love to Harry didn't help but it was never to avoid talking. If anything it helped. We could move past our physical scars and open up about our emotional ones. Making love to Harry made me feel like I was still a desirable woman, even with this awful scar."

"You're just as beautiful as ever." Emily promised.

"Words didn't really help with this ugly scar right there. Even covered I could almost see it." Hermione told them. "I joked with Harry about maybe needing really big boobs to get guys attention away from it. Harry never looked at me any differently, even when I told him about the last life I took."

"Oh, Honey." Emily gently enfolded her upset daughter in a hug. "They sounded like evil people. You did what you had to do. We still love you dearly."

"Thanks, Mum." Hermione buried herself into her mother's affection. "I think I was scared you'd hate me for what I did."

"Never." Emily told her. "We might hate something you did, or had to do, but never you."

"And that's the truth." Dan joined the family hug. "When you're ready, tell us the whole story. I'm just glad you had someone who could help you cope."

"Me too. My friends have been great." Hermione was feeling better.

"So, how are things between you and Harry since you began making love?" Emily asked.

"They've been great. It hasn't hurt our friendship or our plans to start a business together after we graduate." Hermione smiled glad her relationship with her parents would survive. "Even with all of our love making we still work well together. Maybe even better."

"That's good. I don't want you to get hurt sexually in all this."

"If I thought there was a chance Harry would hurt me like that then I wouldn't be in a sexual relationship with him." Hermione stated. "Nor would I be comfortable being nude around him."

"Nude?" Dan asked.

Hermione blushed slightly. "Fleur got us into sunbathing in the nude last summer; her family's beach house is totally private so it was just her, me, Harry and his six tsukumogami. It took a little getting used too but after that it just felt natural. We resumed that when we caught up; it helped us come to terms with our scars."

"Does that mean that when we join you in the summer you will be running around naked?" Dan asked.

"No. Sorry Dad but you don't get to see me naked; I'm not six anymore." Hermione teased. "Don't don't really want to see you naked either so..."

"Oi." Emily poked at her.

"If you really want to get rid of your tan lines then I think you can find some privacy. In fact I think I can suggest a modification to the plans specifically for that." Hermione chuckled.

"Harry won't mind?"

"No. He won't have started building that. If he had then he might be a little miffed though." Hermione told her.

"Fair enough." Emily nodded. "So, while we are catching up, what else has been happening? The good things? Like this business you want to start."

Hermione smiled and started talking. "Well, it was Luna's idea. A company that explores the unknown areas of magic. She can look at new creatures while I do research and inventing. Harry and Susan will assist with whatever is needed, though Susan will probably handle the business side of things..."

!SB!

Hermione was up and drinking tea the next morning when her parents came down for breakfast.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" Emily greeted her only child.

"Only two nightmares, and I got more than a couple of hours sleep in total, so yeah, really good night for being on my own." Hermione replied. "And good morning to you both."

Hermione was hugged by both her parents. It was a couple of hours later than she felt up to telling her parents the details of that painful day. Her parents were both proud of their daughter's choices and actions and horrified at what he had endured.

"What are your plans now?" Dan asked.

"Well, in the short term I want to get my Apparation Licence before returning to school. In the longer term, I've asked Alain Delacour to help me get admitted to Beauxbatons in France. I really hope Harry will come too; or at least be close by so we can support each other."

"Fair enough, but can you share your reasons with us?" Emily asked.

"Harry will never go back to Hogwarts. Never. Not after what Snape said. I only went back to finish the year because I hate quitting something partway through. If it gets too much then I'm out of there. Forget end of year exams, I'd rather be at home or with Harry." Hermione explained. "I don't know if Harry will be up to doing his NEWTs but I will at least make sure he is capable sitting them to a high level. I know there is a much higher chance of him going to Beauxbatons than Hogwarts, but he just might not be physically able; he took some nerve damage so he can only write for limited amounts at a time. I just hope to be close to him whatever he chooses."

"Then you have our support." Dan stated. "Just keep us informed."

"I will." Hermione hugged her parents. "Thanks for trusting me."

"Always." Dan replied as he hugged her back.

!SB!

Hermione managed to get her Apparation License that day, Saturday, so she was all ready to take the train on Sunday for the resuming of classes on Monday. She was a little concerned by all the looks she was getting as she hurried through the Ministry and again on the platform.

"Hermione!" Luna beamed as she found her friend and rushed to give her a hug and kiss.

"Hi Luna." Hermione had no issues accepting and returning the younger girl's affection anymore.

"You're happy." Luna realised and stared at her. "You met up with Harry, didn't you? He's fine which is why you're so much happier."

"Nice guess." Hermione admitted. "Though fine is a relative term. I'll tell you when Daphne and Susan join us."

"Okay." Luna nodded cheerily as she sat as close to her friend as she could and not be in her lap.

Hermione smiled at her friend and let her snuggle into her side.

They didn't have long to wait, which was good as Hermione was noticing a lot of students staring into the compartment though the door and it was getting on her nerves.

"Hermione, Luna." Susan greeted them as she entered.

"Morning." Daphne followed their Hufflepuff friend into the compartment. "How are you today?"

"Hi. I'm good thanks. And yourselves?" Hermione replied.

"Very good thank you." Daphne replied.

"She's buttering you up." Susan cut in. "Her father wants to talk to you. My Aunt would like a word too."

"And you could be more polite about it." Amelia Bones scolded her niece lightly. "May we join you?"

"Sure." Hermione gestured to the opposing seat.

"Luna, Hermione, this is my father, Lord Daniel Greengrass." Daphne formally introduced her friend. "Father, these are my friends, Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood."

"Nice to meet you." Hermione stood offered her hand to shake. "My father is named Daniel as well."

Lord Greengrass hesitated but shook the offered hand, then Luna's as the younger girl took her turn in the tight space.

"My father is called Xenophilis." Luna commented as she shook hands and then sat. "I don't think there is a Daniel in my family tree."

"It is nice to meet you both." Lord Greengrass said as he sat. "I wanted to thank you in particular, Miss Granger, for aiding my eldest daughter escape You-know-who's clutches."

"Whose clutches?" Hermione asked.

"You-know-who." Lord Greengrass repeated as he frowned. "He-who-must-not-be-named? The Dark Lord?"

"She's trying to get you to say 'Voldemort'." Daphne interrupted.

"I would also accept Tom Riddle." Hermione shrugged. "Let's not pump up his pathetic and hypocritical image anymore."

"Fair enough." Lord Greengrass nodded. "I also wanted you to pass on my thanks to Lord Potter-Black. I truly am grateful for what you did to protect her."

Hermione shrugged. "You're welcome, but we would have rescued anyone we found imprisoned down there. And it's not like she didn't have our backs on the way out."

"Perhaps, but you did protect 'my' daughter and I am wanted to express my appreciation for those efforts."

"You are welcome."

"Now that is out of the way." Amelia cut in. "I would like to add my own thanks, to also be passed on to Lord Potter Black, and ask you a few questions."

"Do you need us to leave?" Susan queried.

"I don't think so." Amelia replied. "In fact, your opinions might be a useful counter point to Hermione's statements."

"I'm listening." Hermione seemed a little guarded.

Amelia pulled a notebook from her pocket and began asking questions, starting with events from their first year and progressing all the way to recent events.

"I don't think I realised just how much had been going on over the years." Daphne commented once they had finished. "And you do realise the train has left the station?"

"I know." Amelia nodded. "But I wanted to make sure I had time to get every detail I could. Hermione has provided some good answers to many of the questions I had for Harry as well so it has been very worthwhile. And I get more time with my niece too."

Susan smiled.

"It has been very informative for me as well." Lord Greengrass added. "I had intended to act in place of your guardian while you were being questioned but Madam Bones is far too professional to make such a mistake."

"I am sorry about the details the Prophet put out last week." Amelia changed the subject. "I did my best to take any pressure of blame off of you girls and Harry. I am still trying to find the leak, though I did threaten the editor that I would have his entire department arrested and questioned under veritaserum if they repeated that piece of blatant stupidity."

"Sorry, but I haven't seen the Prophet in the last couple of weeks." Hermione told them.

"They got the names of you three and Harry, and all the dead Death Eaters and basically stated that you were killing off old Pure-Blood Families. My statement was that you had acted within the realms of self-defence and only killed Death Eaters within V..Vol... Tom Riddle's Headquarters, where he was at the time of his demise at Harry's hands. And that the DMLE supported and applauded your actions, that have protected so many other families in the Wizarding World."

"I figured that would come out eventually." Hermione sighed. "I guess I'm going to have to watch my back. Seriously, I nearly didn't come back. I'm almost 100% positive that I will be at Beauxbatons next year for my NEWTs."

The two adults in the compartment were on the receiving end of very pointed looks echoing Hermione's statement.

"We will discuss it." Amelia told her niece. "Now, Miss Granger, can you tell me if Harry is in good health?"

Susan and Daphne both suddenly stared at Hermione in hope and anticipation. Luna was also waiting to hear what her friends was about to say.

"I don't think I can use 'Good Health' but his health has improved since that night." Hermione finally admitted.

"You have been in touch with him then. How recently?" Amelia probed.

"Recently enough."

"I need a little more detail than that."

"Not really." Hermione countered. "Harry is doing much better but he had a lot of healing to do."

"Very well. Thank you." Amelia sighed.

"Is your Summer Project still on?" Luna asked. "The one we were going to help with?"

"Yes." Hermione assured her. "Harry's making a start but there is a lot to do. There will be plenty for you to help with once school ends for the year."

"Okay." Luna nodded happily. "I was really looking forward to that. I'm glad it's still on."

"When do you want us to go, and where do we go to join him?" Susan asked.

"I'll let you know. I was planning on going a week into the holiday. It really depends on whether or not he gets far enough for the rest of you to join in." Hermione replied.

"And you think you can just vanish off somewhere young lady?" Amelia pointed asked her niece.

"This is for our business, isn't it?" Susan asked, glancing at Hermione.

"Yes. It will be the Head office and base of operations for our company once we graduate." Hermione explained. "We've planned on a secure office for Daphne's business as well. As such it's only fair they help get it ready so we can hit the ground running after our NEWTs."

"And we will be adults by that point." Daphne pointed out.

"It seems we can't stop you." Lord Greengrass sighed. "But you will keep in touch, as much as possible."

"You may be able to visit in August." Hermione added. "If we get things far enough that is. I'm planning on my parents being there for a week. It will be a lot of work for us though but I think it's something we need to do ourselves."

"Very well." Lord Greengrass nodded. "We will assess your work when we visit, though we may not be staying. I trust you will not disappoint us."

"I don't think we will." Hermione stated with a secretive grin.

"If she says so, we haven't been given any details about other that it will have our new offices." Susan sighed.

"So we want it to be a surprise." Hermione shrugged then smiled at her. "I think you will like it. Harry and I have put a lot of work into it."

"I really can't wait to see it." Luna beamed happily. "I'm sure it will be wonderful. You will have to tell us what to pack."

"I will." Hermione assured her. "One last thing, Madam Bones... Snape's comments, have you any plans...?"

"I am doing an investigation." Madam Bones told her. "I'm trying to get enough evidence to press charges with a reasonable chance of success. Not easy I assure you."

"I understand. Thank you." Hermione nodded.

From there the conversation changed, thanks to Luna, and the four teenagers tried to elicit naughty details from the two adults of their time at Hogwarts.

!SB!

Hermione stood, staring at the castle doors. Madam Bones and Lord Greengrass had departed at Hogsmeade station and the quartet of girls had taken their own carriage up to the castle but now they would be subjected to the unrestricted attention of the student body and staff. Hermione was not looking forward to it.

Taking a deep breath the brunette Gryffindor headed into the steady flow of students returning to the castle and entered the Great Hall, finding a seat on her own at the Gryffindor table and hoping for the best.

Movement on her left dashed those hopes completely.

Why didn't you tell me about taking on all those Death Eaters?" Ron demanded. "Or are you Slytherin friends more important than me now?"

"First of all, if you had been a friend you wouldn't have disappeared when that Slytherin started hanging around with us." Hermione fixed the red-head with a hard glare. "Secondly, if you had been around then you would have been right there when it happened, like my Slytherin and Hufflepuff friends were, and already know everything. Thirdly, Madam Bones, the Head of the DMLE, and your father's boss I believe, was investigating the situation and I refused to do anything that might make her job even a little harder. Lastly, and by no means least, that was the worst day of my life; I'm sorry that I didn't want to relive it and tell you about watching my best friend get tortured. You didn't miss out on some adventure, it was a literal trip into Hell itself. Now sod off."

Hermione turned away from him and pulled out the book she had planned on reading on the train, making a point of ignoring him.

Her display towards a former friend kept other students from bothering her during the meal, but it didn't stop Professor McGonagall from bringing her a message after the mean was completed.

"Ms Granger, Professor Dumbledore would like you to visit him in his office." Minerva told her student.

"Is this regarding my academics or my duties as Prefect?" Hermione asked.

"He didn't give me any specifics regarding the content of the meeting." Minerva replied.

"Which means it probably isn't but he won't admit it because if he does I don't have to go as it's outside his authority as Headmaster." Hermione sighed. "Lead on."

"Ms Granger!" Minerva scolded.

"What? Don't like the truth?" Hermione didn't back down. "You can't punish me for being truthful; that's what Umbridge did to Harry all last year and you and Dumbledore did nothing to protect him. He still has the scars."

"Ms Granger, your behaviour is not what I expect from one of my Prefects."

"Ron's never was but he's still one." Hermione snarked as she rose, bringing her book with her. "If this meeting isn't about my academics or Prefect duties, I'm walking out. I don't have time to waste extraneous topics."

Hermione started walking before she noticed the aging professor wasn't following. "Not coming?"

"Why? You know the password into his office."

"Perhaps, but as my Head of House you are also a student advocate when necessary, are you not?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then it's time for you to actually do that. I'm requesting your services in that capacity." Hermione stated. "Do you need a formal letter or is my verbal request enough?"

"Your verbal request is quite sufficient, Ms Granger." Minerva told her. "After you."

Hermione nodded and resumed reading her book as they headed out of the Great Hall and up the stairs.

She let the professor take the lead on the spiral staircase up to Dumbledore's office door and after a polite knock and getting permission to enter, followed her through the door.

"Thank you, Minerva." Dumbledore greeted them. "You can go now. Ms Granger, please have a seat."

Hermione stopped and had to step aside as her Head of House left. She stared at the professor's back as she vanished down the stairs.

"Can you shut the door please?" Dumbledore prompted.

"Sure." Hermione replied and shut the door as requested.

She did, however, make sure she was on the other side of it and walked quickly down the stairs.

It didn't take her long to overtake Professor McGonagall either.

"Ms Granger? Shouldn't you be in with Professor Dumbledore?" Minerva asked.

"Probably, though I doubt it. Oh, you're fired by the way." Hermione replied as she kept walking without slowing down.

"What do you mean 'fired'?" Minerva demanded.

"As a student advocate. You're terrible at it." Hermione clarified. "You should hand your Head of House duties over to someone who will actually do them."

Minerva McGonagall stopped in shock and was quickly left behind.

"Minerva?" Dumbledore caught up to her a couple of minutes later. "Have you seen Ms Granger?"

"Yes. Why did you want to talk to her anyway?" Minerva asked.

"It was just an informal chat about things that came up over the Easter break, and if she had had word from Harry." Dumbledore glossed over.

"Perhaps it would be best to leave her be then." Minerva replied in a firm tone. "I don't believe she will be very receptive to such questions."

"I am sure Ms Granger will be capable of handing herself with the appropriate decorum and provide her usual detailed answers."

"Did you fail to notice that she walked out of your office? Did you even get to ask her anything?"

"Only to close the door." Dumbledore admitted. "It seems she has become most disobedient."

"Knowing her as I do, she will believe she has just cause. Perhaps you should focus on finding a replacement for Severus, since he has now been confirmed dead."

"Yes; I was hoping she could shed some light on that."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter.

If fact, if you get down to it I probably own very little of the ideas being used in this story. But I am not getting paid for them and have hopefully put them together in a new and interesting way.

Enjoy.

 **Chapter 16**

Hermione headed straight back to her dorm room to avoid people and glared at the few who tried to pester her.

The next morning saw her approaching Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout.

"Thank you for your time." Hermione got straight to the point. "I would like you both to act as my staff representative for any meeting between myself and the Headmaster or his Deputy. I would prefer you both to be there and would like you to relay this to those people and ask them to pass any request to meet with me through the two of you and at a time when you both can attend."

"That is a rather bold request, bypassing your Head of House like this." Professor Sprout frowned.

"If you are concerned by my apparent lack of loyalty to my House then I assure you that I already ask my Head of House to act in this capacity and she failed to do so less than five minutes later." Hermione stated. "As such I need to take action to ensure I am properly represented and protected from inappropriate advances."

"That almost sounds like you are accusing Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall of making inappropriate advances." Professor Flitwick noted.

"I do not believe that being pulled into his office to discuss subjects that are outside of his purview as Headmaster and are under review by the DMLE to be appropriate behaviour. I wish to ensure I am not implicated in compromising any investigations that may be taking place as having witnesses will aid with that." Hermione explained.

"Very well." Professor Flitwick nodded. "I will pass word on to Albus and Minerva."

"Thank you very much." Hermione inclined her head and headed to her table to eat.

Hermione had to force herself to finish eating; the stares were getting a bit much for her, even after all her time with Harry. Daphne and Susan both looked a bit frazzled as well; they must have gotten a lot of questions as well last night.

Classes were awkward too, even the teachers seemed unsure. Hermione couldn't tell if they were impressed or scared of the fact that she was involved in the demise of over sixty Death Eaters, and their leader, in one night. Hermione was positive that if Harry was still here then things would be even worse.

Finally reaching the end of the day she found Luna, or rather was found by Luna, who was getting the group together in their private workspace they had started using months ago.

Then the room was warded with everything they could.

"Thanks, Luna." Daphne slumped in a chair. "You would not believe the pain I've been through."

"If you've been getting a ton or two of questions about what happened then, yes, I do know." Susan sat next to her.

"She probably got a pile of questions about how she could work with a bunch of blood-traitors too." Hermione surmised.

"Correct." Daphne nodded. "They were more than a little taken aback when I told them I had no interest is supporting a bunch of sick bastards and their half-blood leader who took pleasure in the idea of torturing and raping innocent people; including the pure-blood elite they supposedly championed. And they wanted to commit Line-Theft as well."

"Yeah, that would shut them up." Susan chuckled.

"It did." Daphne gave a nod. "But it doesn't make all this attention any easier. The number of people who were pulled from Slytherin is staggering. I estimate at least half the house is missing, and most won't return until next year, if ever."

"It's scary how one person managed to do so much damage to our society." Luna commented quietly. "And how many people let him because he wasn't after them to start off with."

"Our society acted appallingly and mismanaged the whole thing from the beginning." Hermione agreed. "And I can't see it changing any time soon either."

"We will have to do it." Susan stated. "Us and those we can convince to join us. We have to make things better. We can't wait for someone else, that's what got us in this mess in the first place."

"Well, that was always a part of the plan when we chose to go into business together." Hermione reminded them. "Now we know that we just have to be more serious about it."

"Yes." Daphne nodded. "Careful planning and careful presentation, making sure we move in manageable steps. Maybe we won't get it all finished but we can start and chose successors that will continue moving forward."

"Dumbledore had one good idea." Luna added. "Instil the new values in the new generation at school; seven years with a captive audience. The problem is that he did it badly and made everything worse. Enough of such a depressing topic; we'll have plenty of time to sort this out later. Hermione, seriously, how is Harry? You're so much happier now so you much have spent some actual time with him. And different somehow..."

"I met up with him at the start of the holiday and spent almost two weeks with him." Hermione admitted. "He was a total mess when I got there, not that i was any better but I got us both talking and we've made some real progress to healing. I slept better during those two weeks than I have since 'that day'."

"How did you manage that?" Susan asked, looking hopeful. "I haven't slept all that well since then either."

"Uh..." Hermione blushed a little. "It's not something we can do here, unfortunately."

Luna gasped.

"Luna? What is it?" Susan asked.

"She had sex with him." Luna's face slowly lit up. "That's why she can't do it here, Harry's not here to sleep with. What was it like? Was it really wonderful and amazing?"

"It was." Hermione told the excited blonde. "Really, really wonderful and amazing."

"Oh, wow." Luna breathed a happy sigh.

"So are you and Harry are together now?" Susan asked.

"No." Hermione shook her head. "He's not my boyfriend or anything like that. It... It wouldn't really work."

"So you don't mind if I have sex with him too?" Luna seemed even more excited.

"No, I don't. But don't try and have sex with him; it's so much better if you 'Make Love' with him." Hermione pointed out.

"I see." Luna nodded. "I understand. Thank you."

"So you make love with him, but don't try and get him into a relationship?" Daphne frowned. "I'd never tell you what to do regarding your private life but don't you think that just randomly sleeping with Harry might cause you problems in the future?"

"Firstly, I didn't go there with the intention of entering into a sexual relationship with Harry." Hermione stated. "And any guy who has an issue with the fact that I gave my virginity to my best friend, who has repeated put his life on the line to protect me, can get stuffed."

"Well said." Luna nodded her agreement. "What you and Harry have is special. No one gets to tell you what you can or can't do with him."

"No, they can't. Not even my own parents." Hermione gave Luna an appreciative smile.

"So, you really wonderful love making was totally accidental?" Susan redirected the conversation.

"The first time was." Hermione stretched. "The several dozen times after that were totally deliberate and increasingly pleasurable."

"If it's that good then why don't you snag him for yourself?" Susan asked.

"I can't tell you without revealing secrets that Harry should be the one choose to share." Hermione replied. "But suffice to say, there are things that I can work around but I couldn't handle them directly. It's no fault of Harry's, just the way things worked out. Anyone wanting a long term commitment from him will have to deal with things I couldn't handle.

"Harry will always be my best-friend, family even. We may be lovers or business colleagues. I have no doubt my children will call him 'Uncle Harry'. Some may even call him 'Dad' and I'll be very happy but I know he can't give me the relationship I want if I change him to 'Boyfriend' or 'Husband'. It's no one's fault, just the way it is and I'm fine with it. In the mean time I am going to enjoy my time with him as much as possible. And everyone else can sod off."

"Okay..." Susan looked a little taken aback by the vehemence Hermione concluded her statement with. "Done. No arguments here."

Daphne nodded in agreement.

"Well said." Luna smiled. "It's a little sad though; you and Harry could have had a wonderful life together. Still, this way I see if Harry is as wonderful as you say. And you too, I hope."

Hermione chuckled at her younger friend's expression, a mix of hope and pure begging. "We'll just have to see about that."

Luna pouted.

"Luna," Hermione's expression was both very concerned and very serious, "you are a great friend and I care about your wellbeing. I don't want you rushing something like this and end up regretting it. You are such a lovely person but I get scared that some guy will take advantage of your kind nature and you will get hurt terribly."

"But..." Luna tried to say something.

"I agree with Hermione." Daphne cut in. "There are plenty of guys in Slytherin who are disgusting enough to do just that. Thankfully most of them aren't smart enough to think of it and they've mostly now been taken away from the school."

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Luna." Hermione reached out and gently grasped her hand. "I, we, would hate to see you get hurt. Harry too. And we would hate even more to be the reason you get hurt. So please don't rush anything. You're first time is something special and can be awkward enough without anything else ruining it."

"I understand." Luna nodded. "But I know all this. If I thought that any of you, or Harry, would hurt me then I wouldn't be hanging around with you. I'd like to think that I could tell the difference between a real friend and someone taking advantage of me. I could make the case that a guy trying to take advantage of me would use that very speech to make me think of them even more favourably."

"True." Hermione admitted. "And I'm glad you are being careful in your own way. So, let's just let the future come as it may and not worry ourselves with the unnecessary."

"I agree." Luna nodded brightening. "But, for the record, I don't mind sharing Harry with anyone here."

"Thank you." Daphne's voice held a tinge of dryness. "But we will see how things play out first."

"Yes." Hermione nodded. "But your generosity is appreciated, though you should probably discuss that with Harry first."

"Good point." Luna shrugged, unconcerned.

!SB!

Hermione was relaxing on her bed that evening after dinner when the Head-Girl appeared. "Ms Granger, Professor Dumbledore has requested that you meet him in his office."

"Odd." Hermione shook her head. "Or he's just being an idiot again. Thanks, I'll handle it from here."

"You will handle it from here?" The Head-Girl repeated. "That's an odd turn of phrase regarding the Headmaster."

"Who should have been informed by this point that all his business with me should be passed through Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout." Hermione replied as she got up and put her shoes on.

"Why not Professor McGonagall? She is your Head of House?"

"I tried that; didn't work so well." Hermione grabbed the book she was reading. "Oh well. Once more into the breach and all that."

The Head-Girl blinked and could only watch as the girl most believed would be her successor walked past and headed down the stairs.

Hermione was glad Professor Flitwick was in his office, neither he nor Professor Sprout were in the Staff Lounge. Flitwick sent Professor Sprout a message and received confirmation that the Head of Hufflepuff would be attending before enjoying the walk up to the Headmaster's office with one of his favourite students, discussing the potential application a variety of charms.

They reached the gargoyle protecting Dumbledore's office before Professor Sprout but only had a few minutes to wait before the hurrying Herbology professor arrived and spoke the password to allow them up the stairs.

"Ms Granger..." Dumbledore trailed off as he saw the two Professor's follow her into his office.

"Professor Dumbledore, would you mind explaining how my request to have Professor's Sprout and Flitwick as my points of contact ignored the very day I made the request?" Hermione asked immediately. "You did pass my request along, did you not?"

Professor Sprout nodded as she shut the door. "We did, that very morning. Surely your memory isn't going Albus? Do you need to get a check up by Poppy?"

"No, I am fine." Albus frowned at the immediate assault. "I have some outstanding questions for Ms Granger that need to be answered."

"Then ask." Hermione opened her book and resumed her reading. "Or do you want to continue arguing with these wonderful Professors regarding the appropriateness of your actions."

"That was uncalled for, Ms Granger." Dumbledore scolded.

"Then can you get to the point?" Hermione persisted. "We're all busy here."

"This does not bode well for your aspiration of being Head-Girl." Dumbledore replied. "But I shall 'get to the point'. I understand you might have information regarding Severus' demise."

"Everything I know has already been passed on to Madam Bones. Why don't you talk with her?" Hermione replied. "Because if she us unwilling to release that information to you then it would be inappropriate, possibly even criminal, for me to tell you without her permission."

"Ms Granger, I am the Head of the Wizengamot." Dumbledore stated.

"Then you should be able to get that information from her yourself, or at least get her to visit me and let me know in person that I can reveal it." Hermione countered.

Dumbledore looked about to respond sharply but Flitwick cut in.

"I think that's enough, Albus." The diminutive professor stated firmly. "She has valid reasons for not answering you and it is outside the purview of Headmaster as well."

"Agreed." Professor Sprout added her own support. "Next question."

"Do you not care that a man died? Lot of people died that day and you don't seem to be bothered at all." Dumbledore didn't change the subject.

"You think I don't care?" Hermione snarled. "I've had more than a few nightmares about that day but I value my life and the lives of my friends and other innocent people over those who would seek to torture and kill us for no reason other than the simple fact that they are sick, demented animals."

"But now they have no chance of being redeemed."

"If they didn't use the fifteen years Harry gave us between Riddle's previous demise and his return, then it wasn't going to happen." Hermione pointed out. "Not without them killing several times the number of innocent people then you could possible hope to redeem. Not worth it."

"The Greater Good..." Dumbledore started.

"Any 'Greater Good' that willingly sacrifices the innocent can be called neither Great nor Good." Hermione spat. "And you should quit your job as Headmaster because you cannot be trusted to look after innocent children."

"Ms Granger." Dumbledore looked shocked. "That was uncalled for."

"Just calling it how I see it." Hermione growled. "Next question."

"Mr Potter's continued safety is paramount. You have some awareness of the steps Voldemort took to ensure his immortality. You know he is not truly dead. Harry's quest is not yet complete."

"It seems you are the one with incorrect information. Harry has fulfilled the prophecy. Tom Riddle has been defeated. Completely and Permanently. So you can sod off about Harry's whereabouts. He's safer with you in the dark."

"If case you have forgotten I am Harry's magical guardian."

"No you aren't. Lord Potter-Black has been emancipated and is now considered an adult. You don't get to ruin his life any further." Hermione countered.

"Ms Granger..." Professor Sprout started to cut in.

"This white bearded moron dumped Harry in an abusive environment and didn't check on him properly. Ever! Harry told me what you said. Ten Hard Years? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Is that true?" Professor Flitwick was looking angry, and his anger was focused solely on the Headmaster.

"I think we are going off topic." Dumbledore tried to change the topic. "But I assure you, Harry's safety has always been my highest priority."

"Safety?" Hermione snorted. "What about his wellbeing? Or learning about his heritage? Or the many other things a Guardian is supposed to do? Perhaps you shouldn't have taken on the role if you weren't willing or able to do the job properly. You could have at least made sure he got training he needed even if you weren't able to do it yourself."

"I wanted Harry to have as normal a childhood as possible. Now..." Dumbledore tried to regain control of the conversation.

"Dumping him with people who just shoved him is a closet for a decade does do much for giving him a normal childhood." Hermione cut him off.

"I accept that I have made a number of mistakes but..."

"But you aren't actually learning from those mistakes." Hermione cut the old wizard off again. "Perhaps you should accept that you don't have a clue and learn him alone."

"Ms Granger, your attitude is not becoming for a future Head Girl."

"I'm not returning next year, I'll be going to another school. I want to broaden my experiences. It's not unknown in the Muggle World to become a foreign exchange student." Hermione replied.

"So you are abandoning your friend?" Dumbledore tried grasping at what turned out to be a very thin straw.

"Do you really think Harry will ever come back here?" Hermione snorted. "Do you know how many times he has been nearly killed at this school? He's not likely to ever come back. He probably won't let his Great-Grandchildren come here."

"You are willing to let him abandon his education?"

"No. I'm just going to let him take it at his own pace and take his NEWTs when he's ready to." Hermione replied. "Do you think anywhere will prevent him from taking his NEWTs after defeating the Riddle yet again? You and your stupidity have hurt Harry badly. We are lucky he's strong enough to stay sane and good. So, please, just leave Harry alone. He's done what he had to do. You have no further reason to pester him."

"Unfortunately that is not the case." Dumbledore sighed. "There is some information I was unable to provide him."

"You mean you deliberately held it back because 'it wasn't the right time'." Hermione snarked. "That is just like you. But, luckily, you are wrong. Harry knows everything and everything has been taken care of. He has beaten Riddle. Whether or not you accept it doesn't matter. Riddle is gone for good. And I've had enough of you. Don't call me here again."

Hermione turned and headed out.

"Ms Granger, I have to say that your behaviour is not becoming for a Prefect. I am reconsidering if you are suitable in that role." Dumbledore tried to have the last word.

Hermione simply pulled her badge from her robe and tossed it over her shoulder. "I stopped caring. Good luck replacing me."

Then Hermione was gone and the only sound was the decreasing clinking of the badge bouncing on the floor.

!SB!

Hermione was focused on three tasks now. One was her school work, always important to her. The second was her work for Harry, to help him along on his yacht. Last was her plan to punish those who had decided that betting on her sex like perfectly acceptable.

This last task had taken on an additional meaning now. If Dumbledore chose to get serious then he would get Harry's location from her and there would be nothing she could do to stop him. Her only recourse was to be as careful as possible and set up contingency plans. Her plans for punishing the student and staff were adjusted to also provide a means of covering her escape from the school if it came to it."

This mean she had to devise and finalise her plans and get everything in place as soon as possible so she could spring it when she chose, or when it became necessary.

The result was a lot of late nights both in planning then implementing those plans but she was glad she now had an escape route. Just in case.

The two professors who had accompanied her to Dumbledore's office had been more than a little taken aback by the meeting. Both the content and vehemence has been shocking, though they felt she didn't really need their support but would provide it for the remainder of her time at Hogwarts.

Having finally revealed her intention she then informed Professor McGonagall and let her know to have her, and Harry's, academic transcripts ready for when she requested them. The Deputy Headmistress did try to change her mind, both about leaving and giving up her Prefect duties.

Hermione didn't budge. Her view of the position of Prefect had been compromised by the fact the both Ron and Malfoy had been given the positions as well. Neither had shown any characteristics she felt one needed to do the job properly, either before after they had been given their badges.

Parvati was the lucky, or unlucky, girl to replace her and was soon asking her for help, advice and how she hadn't killed Ron Weasley when trying to work with him.

Hermione had been in near constant contact with Harry since her return to Hogwarts, feeding him her notes as she completed them and getting updates, thoughts, ideas and messages of support in return.

The day she left Hogwarts would be a life changing for many people, though while her deeds would be remembered by the students, they were lost behind the International mess that prompted her departure.

!SB!

Harry had a lot of hard work to do but after his conversations with Hermione he was happier, more focused and more energetic and driven. Even though the yacht had now been warded it would remain upside down for another month and a half.

Most of this month was spent with Harry learning how to lay fibreglass and test how he could cover the engraved runes without compromising them. Very easily as it turned out and when he was confident he could lay-down a layer of fibreglass cleanly he began adding two more layers to the hull before cleaning it up carefully and repainting it.

He also started building many of the internal components he would need to fool any inspection by muggle authorities while performing the same tasks as well as the muggle machine he was replacing. His constant flow of messages with Hermione were the only way me could manage that as their separate tasks intermingled.

The result was that as much progress as Harry made, he would have less than two months before Hermione was scheduled to join him to build and assemble enough of the internal structure to make in inhabitable.

He would never have managed any of this without the constant assistance of his six tsukumogami.

They day things changed, Harry was glad it happened so early in the morning. He, along with his tsukumogami, had retained the casual nudity they had readopted when Hermione had been there. As such he was only as dressed as his current task required.

He was in the middle of his morning training, wielding Soyokaze and Nicki while the other four were stored in the harness within Nicki. He stopped mid-swing as suddenly his environment felt wrong. He paid particular attention to it, Hermione's message about her dealings with Dumbledore after Easter were never forgotten. A little paranoia was better than being kidnapped again.

He took a combat stance as he scanned the area. It was just as well; he suddenly had to dodge a flurry of stunning spells.

Several people appeared, having broken whatever concealment charms they were using.

"Dumbledore, Moody, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Mr Weasley, Bill... and I can't remember who you two are." Harry identified the group surrounding him aloud. "What do I owe this displeasure to? Being attacked for no reason seems more like Death Eater tactics than something Light wizards would use."

"When you kill sixty people in one evening you have to expect such treatment." Dumbledore replied. "You need to turn yourself in and face the consequences for your actions."

"Funny, when I discussed the events of that night with Madam Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she didn't seem the least bit inclined to arrest me." Harry commented. "So I'm guessing you are acting without her knowledge. That means you are unlikely to have authority from the British Ministry. Or the French Ministry given you are in their Country."

Harry shifted his stance, his sword now horizontal and level with his forehead. They highly polished blade, precisely angled, acted as a mirror letting him keep his eyes on everyone without having to keep looking around wildly.

"I'm guessing that Bill managed to elicit enough of a hint from his girlfriend to find me." Harry thought out loud. "I hope this is worth it; you'll probably be single tomorrow unless you can beg for forgiveness hard enough."

Bill glared and growled but Harry changed targets and kept talking.

"Remus, Arthur, I really have to wonder what bullshit you were told to get you here. Most disappointing; I expected better from the both of you." Harry refocused to his final target. "And last of all we have the biggest annoyance. Tell me Albus, what lies did you tell to get all of these people to destroy their lives like this? You can't honestly expect to get away with this? You are causing a Major International Incident. One that will ruin the lives of all these people and for what? To get one teenager under your control? Control you were never supposed to have in the first place?"

"Harry, I assure you that everything I did was for the Greater Good." Albus tried to get control of the situation.

"Perhaps if you actually explained yourself rather than just expecting everyone to follow you blindly then you can claim that." Harry stated. "But since you refused to tell me anything, or even provide a hint of what was to come, I made a lot of mistakes and innocent people paid the price. I don't know what your plans were, but why was I not given proper training? And don't try that bullshit about preserving my childhood; we both know you destroyed that chance when you dumped me at the Dursley's. I don't see how being dumped in a cupboard for a decade benefitted anyone, unless you were trying to make me suicidal."

"Harry, my boy, I would never want you dead, or hurt." Dumbledore protested.

"Sure, sure. You don't want me dead, but what if you so called Greater Good demanded it?" Harry challenged him. "I'm sure you would be all teary eyed and remorseful as you orchestrated my demise. Not that you would ever admit to that."

"I don't know where you got such a ridiculous idea." Dumbledore continued his protests.

Harry was about to respond when a reflection shifted and he stepped aside to let a stunning spell fly past. A quick pivot and slash sent a concussion wave of compressed air at one of the wizards he didn't know, tossing him through the air, bouncing him off the wall of the house and sending him into unconsciousness.

"Sorry about that." Harry spoke into the stunned silence as he retook his stance. "But I really don't want to go with you, especially if you're willing to force me. In answer to your question, Albus, you are the one who gave me the impression that my death was a key part of your plans. And nothing you have done, either before or after that theory was formed, has contradicted it. And I doubt you will have to decency, or balls, to be honest about it now."

"It is my dearest wish for you to live a long, happy life, Harry." Dumbledore said. "But you aren't safe here. You have to return to Hogwarts where you can be protected and complete your education."

"Excuse me? You think I have been protected at Hogwarts?" Harry snorted. "Sure, if you don't count trolls, basilisks, dragons, dementors and the various teachers who have tried to kill or seriously injure me, I suppose you could consider Hogwarts to be 'safe'. But if you include all those factors then I've been closer to death at that place more often than away from it. I really don't think you can use 'safety' as a reason to go back. And my educational choices are my own. I don't need your input."

"I have always done by best as your guardian to protect and guide you." Dumbledore tried a new tact.

"How about protecting me from the very people you dumped me with?" Harry snarled. "And how does 'guiding' me work when I never knew you existed for until I got to Hogwarts, barely seeing you at Hogwarts and having you make decisions for me without even telling me about them."

"When have I done that?" Dumbledore challenged.

"Well, here's a recent example. During the reading of Sirius' Will, you said you were representing me with my approval when you never even told me about the Reading and you also made the decision to refuse my emancipation and the position of Lord Black, supposedly in consultation with me, when I hadn't seen you to discuss it with you." Harry responded to the challenge easily. "I saw the transcript of that Will Reading. I know what you said, and your lies. It was just as well I had already sorted out what I wanted before the formal reading. You also hid my parent's legacy from me and didn't provide any education on how to handle it, or my place as the Head of the Potter family. All you have done is hide those things from me. Did you think you could get away with it? Or did you think I wouldn't be alive long enough to catch you out."

"Albus?" Remus asked. "Is this true?"

"Forget it." Harry cut in. "He won't ever admit it. Though I have to wonder how good his actions are when he can't even admit what he's been doing."

"You don't have all the information necessary fully comprehend everything." Dumbledore stated.

"And you never share it so we will never know." Harry returned firmly. "Even now you are deflecting, my question, paraphrasing, changing the subject, anything to avoid giving a clear, concise and detailed answer to anything. I am now Lord Potter-Black. Head of the Potter and Black families. I have no need of your services as my guardian or advisor in any capacity. You have destroyed my life enough."

"You are making a mistake, Harry." Dumbledore started.

"I probably will make mistakes. But they will be my mistakes, not yours that you force upon me." Harry cut the aging wizard off. "And they will be things I learn from, something you still haven't learnt how to do after more than a century."

"I think we should leave Lord Potter alone." Arthur spoke up. "We have disturbed him enough. Let's go."

"I agree." Remus nodded. "I'm very sorry for disturbing you, Harry. Albus was very convincing with his concern for you, but it seems you are safer away from him."

"Yeah, if he can handle you-know-who, who are we to tell him what to do." Tonks added.

"It seems you are out voted, Albus." Moody chuckled. "And Potter, good work taking care of all those Death Eaters."

"I don't think murder should be congratulated." Dumbledore frowned. "And unfortunately this matter is not over yet. Have you forgotten, Harry, what we were working on during the year?"

"Nope, but I've been ahead of you the whole time." Harry actually grinned. "I had taken care of all of his Horcruxes except his snake last year. It was easy to take out the snake as a distraction to kill Riddle one and for all."

Dumbledore looked angry but it was Bill who spoke first.

"Horcruxes? That's how he survived that Halloween?" Bill gasped. "Of course, it makes perfect sense. How did you manage to destroy them? They are incredibly dangerous."

"I lucked out the first time, but it's easy if you have the right tools." Harry replied.

"Then if I ever encounter another one, I'm calling you." Bill stated. "I'll let Gringotts know as well. You might get a contract from them."

"That'll be interesting."

"There is no way you found and destroyed them all." Dumbledore cut in angrily. "How could you possible manage that so quickly when we only found out how many there were within the last few months."

"You only found that out. I found it out months before that." Harry grinned at getting one over the old wizard. "Not so nice when people keep secrets from you now is it?"

Any response was stopped as the group was suddenly in the middle of a swarm of activity. Two dozen people apparated in and started shouting orders at everyone.

Moody reacted in his usual paranoid fashion and started casting but Harry had spotted Alain Delacour amongst the new arrivals and sent a concussion blast at the scarred former Auror, catching him off guard letting him be stunned quickly. The others had quickly realised that they were not under attack by Death Eaters and that resistance was not going to go well for them and surrendered.

Dumbledore took advantage of the sudden confusion to throw something at Harry and disappear in a burst of flame. Harry's time as a seeker spotted the small object and another, much weaker, concussion wave knocked it down to the ground where it bounced a couple of times then came to rest in the grass.

"Harry, it's okay." Alain called out to him, calming the people with him. "You can relax now. These are French Law Enforcement Officers. You will need to give them a statement then we will take all of these intruders away."

Harry nodded and after a final look around, slide Soyokaze back into her sheath. "Thanks for coming. I did figure you would have noticed when this lot broke in."

"Of course, I am alerted to any breach of the wards to any of my properties." Alain grinned. "It just took some time to get these ladies and gentlemen together to come to your aid. I just hoped that you could handle yourself until we could get here."

"I managed to keep them talking for the most part." Harry grinned back. "Though it looks like Dumbledore got away. He threw something at me though; I think it ended up over there."

"We'll find it." A French official told him before speaking in rapid French to his subordinates.

The officers rounded up and secured all the remaining British citizens. It was the one escorting Arthur Weasley who hit a problem. As he escorted the older wizard across the grounds they suddenly vanished.

The other British citizens were immediately slammed to the ground.

"That looked like a Portkey." Harry commented to Alain.

"It was." Alain nodded. "With one of our officers now effectively kidnapped, these other British will be subjected to extraordinary measure to determine the portkey's destination."

"I think that might have been the object Dumbledore threw at me." Harry replied. "They may not know anything about it."

"Damn." Alain cursed.

"I will send a message to Hermione. "She should be able to get Madam Bones involved, though you can contact her directly, I suppose."

"If Albus returns to Hogwarts then Amelia will want to know." Alain pointed out. "Go send your message."

Harry nodded and hurried off.

With one of their own missing the French officers were fast and merciless in their quest for information. Each of the captured witches and wizards were interrogated under vertaserum simultaneously for any information they could get but what they got was very little.

Not a single one of them knew anything about the portkey or where it might have taken the missing pair. Each of them had come to France under the impression that Harry was still in danger and they were to bring him home to a place of safety.

"It's sad really." The lead French officer said, in English for Harry' sake, to Alain. "They will spend time in prison simply because they thought they were doing something good. They didn't even know they were on French soil until we arrested them. But, breaking into the home of an official of the French Ministry and accessory to the kidnapping of an officer, while they were performing their duties, there is no way to let them off with a warning. They will probably spend the next year in prison."

"So none of them know where the portkey went." Alain sighed.

"They don't know, or can't say?" Harry asked. "I know Dumbledore uses the Fidilius Charm so they couldn't reveal the location even if they wanted to."

"Perhaps, but that doesn't help us." Alain replied.

"I have access to one site the Dumbledore applied that charm to. It's a long shot but..." Harry looked at them.

"We will liaise with Madam Bones and get you an escort, with French observers." Alain stated.

Everyone suddenly got very busy.

!SB!

Hermione stared at the message she had just received from Harry, trying to understand it. It wasn't that his writing was hard to read but rather the content itself. Harry getting attacked by Dumbledore, people she considered friends arrested, Arthur Weasley and a French Auror missing. This was too much. She needed to think. She had to plan carefully. If Dumbledore returned to the castle then he might call for her, and it would not be a meeting she wanted to attend.

First of all she had to warn her friends. Hermione pulled a piece of parchment and scribbled a quick message.

"Dobby?" She called.

"Harry Potter's Missy Grangy called for Dobby?" The excitable house elf appeared.

"Too noisy." Lavender complained from her bed, reminding Hermione how early it was.

"Hermione? What's going on?" Parvati asked from her own bed.

"It's better you don't know." Hermione stated. "Dobby, take this to Susan and show this note to her and both Luna and Daphne."

"Dobby understands." Dobby nodded and popped away.

Hermione quickly dressed and packed all her things with a flick of her wand and shrunk her trunk and slid it into her pocket. She had to be somewhere else until breakfast was served and use her plans for the Great Hall to her advantage should things deteriorate.

Parvati was staring at her. "Hermione, seriously, what's going on?"

"You really are better off not knowing." Hermione replied as she headed for the door. "But Dumbledore has seriously fucked things up. At an International level. This might be the last time you see me here."

Parvati stared, wide-eyed, as her room-mate of nearly six years vanished out the door.

Hermione hid in an out of the way room, hoping she wouldn't be found until breakfast started. It was a gamble, but so was this whole situation. Using a chair to jam the door closed instead of relying on magic would help too; anyone coming after her would have to blow the door in to enter the room and she was behind a temporary barricade for protection.

It was a long tense wait until it was time for breakfast to start. She gave it a bit longer for more staff and students to arrive before restoring the room and, using every trick she had picked up from Harry over the years about sneaking around the castle, she headed to the Great Hall.

!SB!

Madam Amelia Bones was fuming. For two of her active Aurors and a retired Auror to be arrested for invading foreign soil and breaking the law while there was beyond any form of professional, or decent, behaviour. None of them would have jobs to return to and only one person was responsible for all of it. Several other people would be losing their jobs as a result of this as well, again the fault of this one person.

It all came back to Albus Dumbledore.

Amelia wasted no time in authorising the French officials to 'Observe' the British DMLE in action and added a temporary authority for Harry Potter to act as an Auror, back-dating it to his eleventh birthday just to be safe. Then she set up multiple search teams to check areas under Ministry control, just to be safe; Azkaban, St Mungo's, Diagon Alley and the Ministry itself.

So she, with two teams of her Aurors, the quartet of French observers and Harry Potter himself, arrived at the street Grimmauld Place and let Harry lead a select group of them into the hidden building by having him physically pull them inside the perimeter of the Fidilius Charm and into the house.

A careful search of the building did not reveal either of the missing people nor any information about where they might be.

"Sorry." Harry apologised as they rejoined the main group. "They aren't here."

"It was a long shot." Alain replied, gripping Harry's shoulder reassuringly. "We know that. We just need to decide where to go next."

"I've not had any reports from any other search teams." Amelia added.

"Should we try Hogsmeade and Hogwarts?" Alain suggested.

Amelia nodded. "Yes. Move out."

!SB!

Hermione was the last of her friends still at Hogwarts to arrive in the Great Hall and was relieved to see the Headmaster wasn't there.

Luna, Daphne and Susan quickly joined her as she sat at the end of the Gryffindor table nearest the main doors.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked before the others could speak.

"Yes." Hermione nodded. "Though I've been hiding all morning and have packed up all my things. This is not how I expected to leave any school."

"We're all packed up too." Susan said. "And I think we are all in agreement with that thought. I sent a message to my Aunt; what I got back was 'Working on it now'."

"Good." Hermione nodded.

"How can we help?" Daphne asked.

"Just be ready to run or leave the room entirely." Was Hermione's response. "In the mean time, I need to eat. I'll teach you a couple of spells that will help you too."

They let their Gryffindor friend get some breakfast, joining her as they hadn't managed to eat while worried about their friend.

Hermione made sure to put a slip of parchment and a pen on the table with the makeshift envelope to be able to send a message to Harry should it become necessary before she began eating.

She got further through her meal than she expected before an irate looking Dumbledore slammed one of the smaller doors to the Great Hall open and stormed in.

"Here we go." Hermione commented as she quickly scribbled a note for Harry and slid it into the envelope, and the envelope into her robes along with her pen before she stood and stepped away from her friends to face the incoming threat.

!SB!

Harry noticed his envelope, the pair of Hermione's was no longer empty. He was with Amelia and Alain while the Aurors were checking the Hogsmeade village.

"Hermione just sent me a note." Harry told them as he pulled it out to read. "Dumbledore is in the Great Hall and looking pissed. We have to hurry."

Amelia wasted no time gathering her Aurors to hurry to the school.

"Will the gates be open for us?" One Auror asked.

Amelia hesitated. "Probably not. Albus must know we are coming for him."

"There is a tunnel in the basement of the Shrieking Shack that leads on to the school grounds." Harry told them.

"How do you know that?" The Auror demanded.

"You mean you never found any of the secret passages in the school?" Harry fired back. "There is another one that leads into the school itself. From Honeydukes."

Amelia closed her eyes a moment before nodding. "Harry, lead a group of Aurors through the Honeydukes passage. Hellerston, take another group through the Shrieking Shack. I'll take the rest through the main gate. Do not engage Dumbledore unless you have no other choice. And Hellerston, check on the main gate from the inside, in case they refuse to answer."

"Yes, Ma'am." Hellerston nodded and visibly gulped.

"The Shrieking Shack isn't actually haunted." Harry chuckled. "You just need to look for a knot at the base of the Whomping Willow outside the far end of the tunnel; you hit that and it will calm the tree so you can get out of its range unharmed."

"How do you know all this?" Hellerston demanded.

"My dad had some interesting friends." Was all Harry said as he started towards Honeydukes.

Alain picked out a pair of French Aurors and a pair of English ones to join himself and followed after Harry who had broken into a run.

With the Auror's, it was easy to get into the basement of the confectionary store and then into the tunnel.

The group made rapid progress and was soon in the castle proper and heading down to the Great Hall where they silenced the door and cracked it open to observe what was happening inside.

!SB!

Hermione was sure help would be here soon, and she had her prank up her sleeve, but she would have to stall as long as possible.

"Ms Granger. I need you to come with me immediately." Dumbledore ordered.

"I'm sorry, but no. I believe you were informed of my request for Professors Sprout and Flitwick to act as my intermediaries and supports." Hermione replied.

"This is not the time for such childish games. You are in serious trouble. You will need to answer all my questions if I have any hope of helping you."

"I think you are mistaken. You are the one who is being hunted by the Aurors, not me." Hermione pointed out. "I'm not the one who invaded the private property of a foreign official on foreign soil. I don't think that any of your positions can protect you from this mess you created for yourself."

Dumbledore hesitated.

"How did I know?" Hermione guessed his unspoken question. "I'm not called the smartest witch in my age for nothing. And when it comes to helping my best friend, I get highly motivated."

"Tell me!" Dumbledore ordered.

"No. I don't take orders from criminals." Hermione stated firmly. "And that is all you are. A murderous lying old fart with delusions of grandeur."

"You forget who you are talking to." Dumbledore was getting angry but still held back due to the large audience.

"No. I'm talking to an old man who did one thing good and rode on its coattails for the rest of his life." Hermione fired back. "Your actions of late have proven nothing but your incompetence. And your criminal tendencies. You tied yourself too tightly to Snape and now that and your own actions will be the end of you."

Dumbledore hesitated but a slight twitch was all Hermione needed. The tension of the situation and her very real fear meant she was already on edge and didn't need much provocation to trigger her trap.

"Double trigger, Active!" Hermione commanded.

The room turned white.

Hermione turned, pulling her wand, and with a flick she made a path to escape, closing it behind her with another flick of her wand. It was only seconds before she was out the doors to the Great Hall, seconds more to traverse the Entrance Hall and leave the castle to race across the grounds.

The gates were closed and she diverted towards the Whomping Willow but a group of people emerging from the tunnel made her stop.

"You're Granger right?" One of the men called out. "Potter's friend?"

"Yeah…" Hermione admitted cautiously.

"Good. Potter was worried about you. Good work alerting us on Dumbledore's presence here at Hogwarts. I'm Auror Hellerston, we are part of a group here to arrest Albus Dumbledore."

"Oh, thank goodness. He was in the Great Hall a couple of minutes ago." Hermione felt relief surge through her."

"Good to know. We need to check the main gates first then head up." Hellerston replied. "We have to let Madam Bones in to lead the arrest."

"I won't get in your way then. Is Harry with her?"

"Potter led another group through the tunnel from Honeydukes."

"Oh dear." Hermione felt her worries increase, suppressing the relief she felt only moments before. "We had better hurry then. I don't want Harry to put himself at risk."

The group hurried over to the main gates to allow Madam Bones group, who ran the last bit to meet them, to enter.

"Ms Granger, thank you for letting us know where Dumbledore was." Amelia said. "It made things much easier for us."

"You're welcome, but can we hurry up? Harry likely to do something rash if he thinks his friends are in danger and I don't want to leave him without support." Hermione replied.

"He has four Auror's with him and Monsieur Delacour." Amelia pointed out.

"And that's Albus Dumbledore in there." Hermione replied. "And Mr Weasley and another person are missing. Plus we have friends in the Great Hall; if Dumbledore tries anything on them then Harry is not going to hold back."

"Then we had better hurry." Amelia set forth at a rapid pace.

The troupe of Aurors hurried to keep up and Hermione followed.

!SB!

Harry wasn't sure what to make of the sight he saw in the Great Hall. He wasn't the only one; the quiet, confused cursing from the Aurors was proof of that.

The entire room seemed to be covered in a whitish slimy, gunky gel and all the staff and students were completely wrapped up in a tube of semi-transparent and very flexible material with only their faces and feet free. They all looked to be trying to free themselves and failing to get purchase on the material that was getting increasingly covered in the white slime and constantly flexing away from any and every attempt to capture.

The combination meant that many students and staff were now on the floor getting more covered in the gel that was covering all the stone tiles of the Great Hall.

"Well... that's different." Harry commented quietly.

"What happened?" An English Auror asked.

"I'm guessing this was Hermione's contingency plan." Harry replied.

The whispered conversation stopped when Dumbledore freed himself of his binding and cleared a space around him of the gel.

"You three." Dumbledore turned his attention to three of the students. "You will tell me what you know. Now!"

The three students in question knew who they were and their reaction clued Harry in immediately.

"We don't know anything." Luna replied, suddenly freeing herself. "Harry and Hermione made a point of not telling us those details."

Susan and Daphne also freed themselves. "And we will be informing our families of your blatant abuse of authority."

"You will come with me. I will be discussing your disturbing behaviour to them personally." Dumbledore replied.

"No." Susan stated simply. "Not without our parents or guardians. And not with anyone from this school."

The simple defiance pushed an already irritated Dumbledore over the edge and his wand was pointed directly at her. "I am still the Headmaster and you will obey my orders."

"Here we go." Harry growled. "Time to move."

"Let us, Harry." Alain instructed and led the four Aurors into the Great Hall.

"Albus Dumbledore, I have orders from the Head DLME and the Minister of Magic to place you under arrest. Please surrender your wand and comply with our orders." One of the English Aurors called out as the group carefully made their way through the slime, trying not to lose their balance in the incredible slippery substance.

The stand-off between the Auror's and Dumbledore was creating a very tense atmosphere for everyone except Dumbledore. With the Auror's very bad footing and his own good footing and natural ability he felt confident in his abilities.

"I'm afraid you don't have that authority here; the school is independent of the Ministry." Dumbledore informed them. "And I can see that three of you have don't have any authority within England at all. I'm going to have to ensure you leave before the student's lives are placed in jeopardy."

The Auror's refused to back off but had no way to close the gap between them at any useful speed.

Then the main doors opened to allow the main group led by Amelia Bones, with Hermione bringing up the rear, enter.

"Albus Dumbledore," Amelia announced, "you may have been informed of this already but you are hereby ordered to surrender your wand and submit to being arrested on the charges of kidnapping, and unauthorised actions against a friendly country. Drop your wand Now!"

"Amelia, I'm sorry but I cannot comply." Dumbledore replied as he turned to face them. "The fate of the Wizarding World hangs in the balance and only I can save it. The Greater Good requires me to take immediate action to ensure the safety of everyone in England, and other countries as well. You will just have to trust me when I tell you that my actions are only towards the benefit of the Greater Good and leave. Ms Granger, I will require you to stay."

Harry didn't wait any further. With all the attention in the other direction he drew Soyokaze and nudged Nicki to bring out his invisibility cloak. Drawing on the powers of the massive sword he stepping into the air and climbed well over the Auror's heads and closed the distance to where Dumbledore was standing.

"So, you refuse to submit as ordered?" Amelia sought confirmation.

"I'm sorry, but I must. The Greater Good means I cannot let you stop me when we are so close to ending the threat of Voldemort permanently." Dumbledore sounded sad and apologetic. "You lack the necessary information to understand."

"And that is all your doing." Amelia stated. "Perhaps if you hadn't kept all the critical details to yourself you wouldn't be facing major criminal charges. I repeat, for the final time, surrender your wand now."

"I'm afraid I cannot. You may judge me harshly now, but history will prove me right." Dumbledore smiled sagely.

"So be it." Amelia was about to give the order to attack when Harry pre-empted her.

Whatever charms Dumbledore used to pierce the power of his cloak, they failed him now. With Harry taking advantage of being at his back, Dumbledore failed to see his entrance into the Hall and his climb towards the ceiling. By the time Dumbledore glanced back to check on the first group of Aurors Harry was already well above his line of sight.

Harry was waiting directly over the aged Wizard and when the negotiations turned sour he just dropped straight down and slashed at the outstretched wand.

Dumbledore didn't get any warning of the attack until the flash metal passed his eyes and the slight tug at his hand. He looked down to see a now visible Harry coiling into a crouch at his feet and as he swept his wand towards the teenager he had been hunting the teen began rising.

Dumbledore was moving back to get room as he silently cast a blasting curse at his prey. Harry had anticipated this simple and obvious move and was actually closing the gap. There was a brief moment of surprise on Dumbledore's face as he noticed his spell failed and finally spotted that his wand had been broken before the hilt of Harry's sword slammed into his face, snapping his head back and making him stumble.

Harry pushed his advantage, trying to batter down the aging wizard's passive defences and keep him from retaliating. Then Dumbledore's retreat put him in the middle of the Gryffindor table and the still wrapped students. Harry couldn't use Soyokaze in such a confined space and quickly sheathed her and pulled Āsuhāto into his off hand and drew his wand.

Then was tossed back and into the wall behind him.

"Did you really think you could challenge me, Harry?" Dumbledore had managed to pull another wand. "It was a nice effort but you lack the training and experience to stand a chance."

"Yeah, you made sure of that, didn't you?" Harry replied as he reset his balance. "Where was that portkey supposed to take me? Off a cliff?"

Nicki had manage to buffer him in both directions, protecting him from the spell and actually hitting the wall so Harry was unaffected by the sudden attack. Harry held his distance though as he pondered the situation; this was different to fighting Riddle, Harry wasn't really to kill Dumbledore just yet and there was a lot of innocent bystanders which made Harry hold back.

"Of course not, just were you were supposed to be." Dumbledore made the first move and flicked his wand rapidly, both sending a stream of spells at Harry while managing some transfiguration in the midst, turning the cutlery on the table into animals to join in the attack him.

Harry sidestepped most of the spells and those he couldn't were blocked by Nicki, carefully flickering the heavy basilisk hide in and out of herself through the Inner Folding technique. The transfigured animals were either blasted by wand fire or shattered by well placed thrusts with his small blade.

Amelia had hoped that things wouldn't devolve into a fight but the changes of Dumbledore going quietly were minimal. She had hoped that Harry's surprise attack, when had taken everyone by surprise, would have turned things to their advantage but Dumbledore hadn't survived as long as he had on luck alone. With Dumbledore standing in the midst of the students they couldn't offer Harry any support and she tried to redeploy her Auror's to compensate.

Hermione was quickly clearing up her mess so the students could escape and trying to figure out Dumbledore's riddle at the same time. As she saw Harry get forced back by a particularly vicious attack and then jumped back a bit further to gain some breathing room, she took the chance to call out a question.

"Harry, did he mean the Dursley's?"

Harry barely glanced in her direction, his attention never actually leaving his opponent. "That'd make sense. Can you send the twins a message? They know the place and their dad is one of the ones missing."

Amelia signalled an Auror who ran off; the Weasley Twin's store was too well known to need any further information.

"Well, you'd better hope no serious damage was done to them; I wouldn't want the twins after my blood and you are running out of supporters, given how many you seem to have gotten thrown in prison." Harry taunted. "And now you have your own crimes to answer for. Do you not realise just how close you came to starting another war right after we just finished the one against Voldemort? Do you even care? Or is anything permitted as long as everything goes along with some master plan only you know. Even if you sacrifice innocent people or your own allies."

"You could never possibly understand what is required of a man in my position." Dumbledore ground out. "The complexities are beyond any child."

"If you say so." Harry snorted as he side-stepped another spell.

With the students around Dumbledore starting to get moved away it would only be moments before the Auror's could join the battle and hopefully defeat the ancient wizard. But it needed to happen quickly; Harry was sure the Fawkes would be whisking Dumbledore away the moment that Dumbledore thought that he would lose.

That mean Harry would have to do something quick or he would be looking over his shoulder for the rest of his life.

With the transfigured animals all gone Harry took another step back and sheathed Āsuhāto and his wand. "Albus Dumbledore, would you please surrender and end this farce."

"It is you who must surrender to me, my boy, or the whole World, not just the Wizarding one, is doomed." Dumbledore replied.

"No. It isn't." It was obvious to everyone that Harry was wanting to roll his eyes at the obstinate old man. "But you can't seem to understand that simple fact. Please stop or you will be the third Dark lord of this century."

"I am the Leader of the Light, I could never be a Dark Lord."

"I'm beginning to wonder if that is what you always were." Harry pulled the twins and for the first time, deliberately Ascended.

Nicki flickered the basilisk hides and invisibility cloak to cover Harry as he shot forward with incredible speed. To everyone else Harry just vanished. Dumbledore, with his specially enchanted glasses managed to keep track of the teen but the constant shifting made Harry seem to blur and nearly vanish before his eyes.

Dumbledore tried to tag the teen with a spell. Any spell but he just couldn't keep up. Age and the dark curse on his right hand had cost him the speed his needed and the loss of his favourite wand had forced him to expend far more power then he previously needed. For all that he thought held the upper-hand, the duration of the battle, with Harry's impressive defence, had already exceeded any duel he had had with Voldemort and it was now taking its toll on his body.

All this took barely more than a second and as Dumbledore decided that escape was his best option Harry was right there.

Harry saw Dumbledore's arms rise almost in slow motion. His increased speed of movement and perception was the only way he managed to intercept Dumbledore's attempt to escape. The twin blades wrapped in lightning as he swung and severed Dumbledore's hands above the elbow. The sudden lack of reach meant that when Fawkes appeared he was unable to grab his master and had to dodge the second sword as he shot past.

Harry's swing forced him to spin his body but this just put him closer to Dumbledore and his continued rotation allowed him to bring his leading sword into Dumbledore's body, not to impale or slash it but to touch the lightning to his torso and let the electricity course through his body, sending it into convulsions. Harry slowed and his eyes met Fawkes's as he stopped the lightning and slammed the hilt of the second sword into Dumbledore's skull, ensuring he would go down.

Harry stepped back from the collapsing wizard and drew his wand to cast a pair of stunner's and a few other spells to ensure Dumbledore was captured, and would stay that way while the Auror's secured him.

"Nicely done." Amelia stood next to him.

"That was far too close." Harry admitted, still staring the phoenix down. "Fawkes, Dumbledore has broken several laws and must stand trial for his actions. I have no wish to fight you, I owe you my life, but I cannot let you help Dumbledore escape facing justice for his crimes."

Fawkes hovered there then seemed to nod at Harry and vanished in a burst of fire.

"Well, you succeeded." Amelia assured him. "We will secure him and question him. I don't think we need your assistance any longer."

"Okay." Harry nodded. "I guess it's time for me to leave again."

"Not without me." Hermione stated. "If this is what happens when I'm not around to keep you out of trouble then it is in the best interests of two countries that I stay at your side for a long time to come."

"Glad to have you." Harry grinned.

Amelia had to hide her amusement and nodded to Alain as he joined the pair of teens to leave.

"Wait up." Luna chased after them with Susan and Daphne following her.

"We'll talk outside." Harry said, to his three friends and to Amelia as well.

Amelia gave them a nod as she oversaw the capture of Albus Dumbledore.

!SB!

"Please, you can't leave us behind." Luna protested, clutching at both Harry and Hermione.

"We aren't, I promise." Hermione hugged her firmly. "But you have to sit your OWLs. You can't compromise your exams for us."

"But…"

"We will see you this summer." Harry gave his younger friend a hug as well. "I'll have a late birthday present for you, and an early one too."

Luna looked like she was going to cry.

"It won't be for long." Hermione assured her.

"You had better get us in Beauxbatons with you next year." Daphne ordered.

"If you want, though things should be okay here now." Hermione replied.

"Things aren't the same." Susan said softly as she replaced their Ravenclaw friend in the arms of their Gryffindor friends. "What are we going to do without you?"

"There will be plenty to work on, I assure you." Hermione told her. "And you might want to take a closer look at some of the other students while you're here; if our business takes off we will want some skilled help."

"Very true." Daphne agreed as she hugged them as well. "Things won't be the same without you."

"We'll miss you too." Harry told her.

"We can still come with you." Susan offered.

"What are you parents going to say about that?" Hermione asked pointedly.

"A lot probably." Daphne grimaced. "Getting them to let us go to another school next year will be tricky enough."

"Exactly." Hermione nodded. "I've already had that conversation with my parents and they're on board."

"So, when do we meet up?" Luna nearly demanded.

"I will see you at Kings Cross station when you get let out of school." Hermione promised. "We will probably meet up with Harry a week later, at the most."

"That should be do-able." Harry agreed. "Though you should all plan on camping for a bit once you join us. And to work very hard. But it should be a lot of fun too."

"Okay." Luna finally relented. "But if I don't see you both in that timeframe then I am going to be very upset with you both."

"We will be there." Hermione gave her another hug.

"We promise." Harry said as Luna pulled him into the hug with them.

Luna wouldn't let them go until she had given them both a very firm kiss and was wiping at tears as the pair join the French contingent and headed for the main gate to leave.

"I'm really going to miss them." Luna sighed.

"So are we." Susan gave the younger Ravenclaw a hug, fighting back her own tears. "But it won't be for long."

"No, it won't." Daphne rested her hand on Luna's shoulder. "And it looks like we will all join them on their next adventure."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter.

If fact, if you get down to it I probably own very little of the ideas being used in this story. But I am not getting paid for them and have hopefully put them together in a new and interesting way.

Enjoy.

 **Chapter 17**

Hermione only had a quick visit to her parents to let them know what was going on before they were back in France.

Once in the relative safety of the Delacour's beach house in Saint Tropez she finally released all the emotions that had built up and burst into tears while grabbing hold of Harry for support. That somehow led to them making love but Hermione was definitely a lot happier and more emotionally settled as they finally reached lunch time.

Afterwards Hermione turned her full attention onto their project.

"Well, it's back the right way up." Was Hermione's first comment.

"Oi." Harry poked at her exposed ribs making her squeak and jump away from him.

"Sorry." Hermione said. "But I can't see the runes."

"Do your checks." Harry gestured for her to proceed.

Hermione nodded and got her wand to scan for the runic sequences that had inscribed during the Easter break. "They're all there, intact, working perfectly… Oh! You put an extra layer of fibreglass over the top. You did a wonderful job; I couldn't tell."

"Thanks. That took a bit of practise to get right before I could risk the yacht itself." Harry explained. "It's why I'm not further along, but I'll be able to apply fibreglass to other parts of the structure as necessary."

"Nice. Now help me up." Hermione prompted him.

Hermione carefully climbed the framework build to part of the cradle the yacht was resting in and boarded the ship. She carefully looked over everything Harry had done.

"Well, you may not have gotten as far as you wanted but you've done very good work." Hermione complemented him as she hugged him. "Now that I'm here we will be able to do a lot better."

"Yeah, you are much better with the rune stuff than I am." Harry agreed. "I really want to get this ship back in the water after Dumbledore's attack. There may not be another one, but still..."

"Yeah, I know." Hermione nodded. "Well, let's get busy."

"We should dress too; this gets a little rough and Alain will probably be by later too."

"Good point."

!SB!

Footsteps echoed along the corridor in the bowels of the French Ministry. The Auror's calmly escorted the two guests. Normally these two individuals wouldn't have access to this area but they were granted special access to make a short visit.

The people they had come to visit were brought into a meeting room under careful guard and all eyes were on the pair as they walked into the room.

"Madam Bones." Kingsley Shacklebolt greeted his boss. "I…"

"No. No apologies are necessary." Amelia started of calmly before her repressed rage burst out. "Do you know just how badly you all fucked up?! Do you really think any form of apology could possibly cover the mess you have created? How could any of you possibly think that what you did was be a valid course of action?"

Amelia raised a hand to stop any response. "Don't bother, I don't care. The British Ministry will not be getting involved. You will stand trial here in France and stay here for the duration of any punishment you receive. I also have termination notices so when you return you will be looking for new jobs and you will not be getting references either. Mr Moody, you may very well lose your pension over this stunt and you certainly have any remaining authority revoked. I now have to go find replacements for you all."

Amelia turned and walked out.

Fleur had been staring at Bill Weasley while she let Amelia handle her people and now stepped forward. "Did you give Dumbledore information about where Harry was?"

"Fleur, do you really…"

"My question only required a Oui or Non for an answer, William." Fleur cut him off. "But perhaps that is answer enough. I am here to inform you that your position at Gringotts has been terminated without notice or pay. And given your actions against my friend and family, you can consider our relationship terminated as well."

With that Fleur left as well, hurrying to catch up with Amelia.

They left behind a shattered group of people.

!SB!

Alain Delacour had spent a fair bit of time consoling his eldest daughter about the end of her relationship. As such it was a while before he could head to his beach house and update the teenagers about the situation.

He hadn't actually been there is quite a while so he was looking forward to seeing their 'little project'; his wife had been taunting him about it a bit.

"Harry? Hermione?" Alain called out as he looked around the house.

"Oh, hello?" Ākuraito greeted him from the kitchen. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. How are all of you handling things?" Alain asked as he joined her.

"Pretty good." Ākuraito replied as she set out glasses and a pitcher of a drink on a tray. "Can you grab the biscuit packets from that cupboard?"

"Sure." Alain opened the indicated cupboard. "Are they about to take a break?"

"Yeah. I'd managed to finish my bit first so offered to get drinks and snacks."

"Do you need some help?"

"Thanks." Ākuraito smiled. "Come on, I'll show you where they are."

Alain followed her out into the backyard and after a short distance he stopped. "Seriously?"

"What?" Ākuraito stopped and looked back at him.

"That is not a 'little project'." Alain stated as he looked over the large yacht hull.

"Who said it was?" Ākuraito asked as she began working up the scaffolding.

"My wife. I can see I will need to have words with her." Alain followed and helped as best he could.

"We've got company." Ākuraito called out as they neared the top.

"Just a sec." A voice called back. "Okay."

Ākuraito stepped over the top of the hull and began her climb back down into the yacht.

Hermione was putting the finishing touches on the engines while Harry and the other tsukumogami were building the framework for the internal structure.

"Hi Alain, do you have an update?" Harry straightened.

"Yes. We have retrieved the missing pair, though their health could be better." Alain replied. "They've both been affected by something we've never encountered before. They don't seem to be in any real danger but unless we get it sorted they won't be returning to work, or standing trial."

"That's not good." Harry looked down.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded. "It's Dumbledore's fault, not yours."

"Oui." Alain agreed. "You warned everyone that there was a potentially dangerous object around. You did everything you were supposed to. You bare no blame in this."

"Yeah." Harry didn't sound convinced.

"Harry." Hermione sounded exasperated. "You can't keep taking everything on yourself. Stop beating yourself up."

"Yeah." Harry took a deep breath.

"I can't give you much more detail for various reasons but I can convey official thanks from the French Ministry for your assistance in rescuing our missing auror. His wife wanted to thank you too." Alain smiled. "You did good work today, Harry. Very good work. There is no blame here for you to bare."

"Okay." Harry nodded. "Is there anything else? How's Fleur doing? I guess she knows about Bill by now."

"Oui. She is very upset." Alain sighed. "If you have a daughter you will know that no matter how old they get, seeing them hurt never gets any easier. She ended their relationship. To be honest I don't know if she will be willing to remain in England after this. You may have an extra pair of hands to help you here."

"Well, she's welcome any time." Hermione assured him. "She will have plenty of support here."

"Thank you very much." Alain bowed to them. "I really appreciate that. I will let you get back to work. I will have some people visit soon to check the wards over, and maybe add a few more. Actually, before I go, would you like to join us for dinner tonight?"

"Thank you; that would be nice." Hermione replied happily. "We will wash thoroughly before we arrive."

Alain chuckled. "You have done very good work with the protections on this ship. I did not even notice it this morning. I know no one else did either."

"That was sort of the idea." Hermione was happy to explain. "We aren't trying to hide, but we do want to avoid notice as much as possible."

"You have done a magnificent job." Alain complemented her. "You have a real future in Warding if you wanted."

"We already have plans for a business," Hermione told him, "though that could be another avenue of work. Harry and I do make a good team; I can design the wards but Harry is better at powering them."

"So I'm a walking battery now." Harry grumped playfully.

"Yes, and I will need you to charge me later." Hermione fired back.

"I should go, and let you… get back to work." Alain had to stifle a laugh. "I will see you tonight."

Alain couldn't help but smile at their pair of teenager's antics, subtle though they may have been. There was a real strength in their relationship; he could see why his eldest daughter enjoyed their company so much. If Fleur wanted to come here to heal he knew she would do well. He cast the floo powder into the fire and stepped through, quickly heading home to talk to his wife before returning to work.

!SB!

"I think that's got it." Hermione wiped the sweat of her brow as she straightened up. "That should be the propulsion and steering sorted. We just need to test it now."

Harry looked up at the top of the hull that was still over their head. "That might be somewhat problematic."

"Yeah." Hermione agreed. "You need to focus your framework up there first so we can try this out. I need to know if we have enough power to get the ship up to speed. I'll focus on water and waste for now."

"Do we really need them?" Harry asked.

"Well, we can use charmed to get around a full plumbing system but even with charms to keep the yacht stable, having all that weight at the bottom will help."

"Done." Harry needed no further convincing. "I'll leave you to it. Just let me know if you need a hand."

"You can be sure of that." Hermione looked around, plans already forming in her head.

Harry grinned to himself as he hefted another piece of wood into place and let Āsuhāto nail it into position. Soyokaze was already moving towards the bow to make the necessary measurements to get the structure built so that they can put a temporary bridge and take Hermione's work for a test run.

They knocked off for the day a short while later so they could shower and dress for dinner with the Delacours.

Fleur was still there, having taken the rest of the day off after having to inform her 'boyfriend' that he had lost both his job and his girlfriend in one conversation.

"Harry! Hermione!" Fleur lit up at seeing her friends. "It is so good to see you both again. You both are looking much better."

"Yeah, feeling it too." Harry admitted.

"It's great seeing you too." Hermione hugged her friend. "I'm so sorry about…"

"Non, I am sorry if I put you in danger." Fleur looked sad.

"It's all sorted now." Harry assured her as he got a hug as well. "Thanks to my new friends, we…"

"Cut the problem down to size?" Hermione prompted.

"This coming from the girl who covered the Great Hall in K-Y Jelly." Harry snorted.

"So?" Hermione huffed. "Jealous that I made a better prank than you could?"

"When have been into pranks all that much?" Harry asked. "That's always been the twin's area of expertise. I focused more on… Extreme Pest Extermination?"

"Yeah." It was Hermione's turn to snort. "We need to do something about that."

Harry shrugged. "I am who I am. Perhaps I should just be myself. Not an Auror, but…"

"A specialist." Hermione cut in. "For special situations. You will be careful, won't you?"

"Of course. And I could really use your help, like always."

"Done." Hermione didn't hesitate.

"Oui. Done." Fleur joined in.

"Thanks."

"So, you will be returning to Kamioka, to train." Sutābāsuto stated.

Harry looked at her, a little confused, then he clicked. "As an Exorcist? A Shino Exorcist?"

"Yes." Ākufurea agreed. "You have already taken the first steps on that path, and have the right temperament."

"It really is just an extension of what you have already done." Soyokaze added.

"And it is who you are." Āsuhāto smiled gently. "You could never walk away from any situation like this and live with yourself. So train and learn to do it properly."

"I… Can I think about it?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Sutābāsuto nodded. "Take your time."

"I'm not sure I like the idea of Harry getting into such dangerous situations again." Hermione looked worried.

"Then work with us and help us protect him." Ākuraito suggested.

"I will always do that." Hermione's voice was full of conviction.

"That seems like a full time job." Fleur commented.

"It is." Hermione agreed.

"Hey!" Harry protested.

"Do you get danger pay?" Appoline joined in the conversation.

"I don't get any pay just yet. But that will change." Hermione poked at him. "If he wants to keep me around."

Harry just rolled his eyes at the teasing. "Yeah, yeah. I'll open my vault and start scooping out my gold. I forgot to ask, did you make any progress on the mirrors?"

"A little. I've still got a ways to go."

"Mirrors?" Fleur asked.

"My Dad and his friends had some mirrors they used to talk to each other. Hermione is trying to recreate them." Harry explained.

"You can't ask one of them?"

"No." Harry's mood dropped. "The only one left alive is currently in a jail cell here in France."

"Oh. Right." Fleur supressed her grimace and looked at Hermione for a new topic.

"We have some Message Boxes that are nearly ready." Hermione helped out. "Harry did a lot of work planning network designs for interconnecting a large number of boxes to pass messages and small items between them. I think they should sell pretty well, once we have a way of producing them."

"It sounds like you have the beginnings of a successful business." Fleur congratulated them.

"We hope so." Hermione replied. "We have a couple of more friends who are going to help us and we are pretty much gambling our futures on this."

"I don't think it's a high risk gamble though." Harry joined back in.

"Maybe I need to talk to you about a job." Fleur smiled.

"Submit your resume any time. We will consider it carefully." Hermione teased.

Fleur pouted then laughed.

!SB!

"Will the accused stand forward." The French judge instructed.

The group of British witches and wizards moved to the designated spot.

"You are aware of all the charges laid before you?"

"We are." Moody spoke for the group.

"Do you wish to dispute any of them?"

"No, your honour, we do not." They all knew there was no point.

"Very well. Do you have any further statements you wish to make, beyond theses?" The judge indicated the piles of parchment in front of him.

"No." Moody answered. They had all discussed this before-hand and agreed; there was nothing they could say or do that would take away from the simple fact that they had basically committed an act of war against another country. Trying to deflect away from this would not help them at all.

"I have reviewed all the documentation; your statements, both freely given and compelled." The judge leant back in his seat. "I have deliberated and conferred with my colleagues as to the appropriate course of action. You have, by your own admission, invaded another country, and attacked the home of an official of the French Magical Government. While you were after a British citizen, this citizen was a guest of said official and in this country legally. I have been made aware that there were no criminal proceedings against this person, nor have any been proposed since so this can only be viewed as an illegal kidnapping attempt. He is, in fact, recognised as an official consultant to you department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"I do however recognise that your acts were instigated by one you consider a 'superior', however erroneously, and you were acting under his 'authority', even though he had none in this case. He was the one who brought you here and you did not know here 'here' was until after the fact. I also recognise that you can here with good intentions and did attempt to dissuade your 'superior' once it became obvious to you that you were here under false pretences.

"But, a member of the French Department of Law Enforcement suffered serious injury to his person during the response to you illegal activities. I recognise that none of you knew anything about this but the fact remains that you were party to it."

The judge took a sip of water.

"I have weight many options regarding your punishment. You could face twenty years in prison, each, for you actions, and some of my peers did argue for it. None think you should be permitted to use your ignorance to escape punishment. I am finding merit in the arguments for an even handed approach; you did try to stop and you cooperated fully with authorities afterwards, except for one incident."

Moody winced.

"I understand you acted only on reflex, and used no lethal attacks. I am also amused that credit for your capture was given to your intended victim." The judge seemed to smile at that. "You will all be sentenced to two years in prison, in a French jail. Once your term has ended you will be escorted to the border and released. You will not be permitted to return to this country for a period of twenty years, if you do you will spend the next ten years in jail and will never be permitted to cross our borders again. Do you understand your punishment?"

The group nodded.

"Very well. Bailiff, take them away."

The group were led away to begin their punishment. Depressed that they were heading to prison bt fully aware that it could be worse; it wasn't Azkaban after all.

!SB!

Luna was missing her two Gryffindor friends. Daphne, Susan and their friends were nice and all but there was something special about Harry, who had just stepped up to this odd girl he knew nothing about and become her friend without any judgements. With him had come Hermione, a very intelligent girl and good friend, though she relied on published works far too much in Luna's opinion.

With Dumbledore removed from the school things had finally seemed to settle down and they were glad to see Hedwig flit in and drop off letters and wait around, happily feasting on as much bacon as she could beg or steal, to carry their replies back to wherever they had hidden themselves.

Luna and Susan had been putting some serious work into planning their business, only in general terms but it would be a huge start, and with Daphne they discussed their fellow students, focusing on the senior years, for potential recruitment. There was some definite potential hidden amongst the masses and they had noted some people down of potential positions, once they were established.

The aggravating thing was that any inquiry about what Harry and Hermione was working on only resulting in small, very tantalising, pieces of information which, while positive in nature, only got them more curious.

Lavender and Parvati had been a little worried that Harry had vanished again, this time with Hermione, and that they wouldn't be able to show them their updated proposal but Luna, after a quick chat with Hedwig, made sure to bundle up the stack of papers and let the beautiful and intelligent owl carry them. Hedwig left all puffed up and happy from the praise of the two Gryffindor girls.

!SB!

With the temporary bridge up and running and fully in control of the ship's engines, Harry and Hermione asked the elves very nicely to move the yacht back into the water and took their future home for a test run. They started off with lower power, testing the manoeuvring then started to open her up see how Hermione's work would handle increased load.

"Well?" Harry asked as he killed the power and let the large yacht settle down in the sea.

"Well, everything seems to be handling the strain, though I think we might need to work on increasing the power. I think things are a little under powered. Everything else seemed okay. Once we have these two lower decks completed then we can really test her out; we'll need the additional rigidity the internal walls and decks will provide for high-speed manoeuvring."

"Still, for a first try I think we did really well." Harry grinned. "So, back in the cradle or just tie her up on the beach?"

"Cradle. When we're ready to put her in the water permanently we will want a launching and naming ceremony." Hermione replied. "You do know about the tradition of breaking a bottle of wine on her bow to name and launch her, don't you?"

"Vaguely." Harry admitted. "But we need to think of a name for her first."

"We can do that easily." Hermione smiled. "Oooh, this is so exciting. I'm really having a lot of fun working on this. Especially with you."

"Yeah, me too." Harry turned back to the controls and gently pushed the throttle forward and slowly guided their yacht back to the Delacour's property.

The successful run had gotten them even more motivated and they made very good progress. Hermione focused on running all the necessary componentry through the framework that Harry and his tsukumogami were constructing. Seven dedicated hands, and careful measurements, ensured they made very good progress and while the flooring was only temporary for the most part, they were beginning to see the final result in their work.

They were also sure they would get everything done they wanted to before their friends joined them.

!SB!

Luna sat back in her seat as the train pulled out of the station.

"Do you think they will be there?" Daphne asked quietly.

"I think Hermione will be." Luna stated. "Harry, I'm not so sure about."

"Well, we will find out when we get there, no point wasting time wondering." Susan stretched, her words as much for herself as the others.

"True." Daphne agreed.

The tried to keep themselves occupied for the journey as the Hogwarts express carried them from Scotland back to London.

When the train finally pulled into Kings Cross station they pretty much plastered themselves to the window in the hope of seeing their friend on the platform.

"You seem a little distracted." Amelia noted as she hugged her niece.

"Sorry, but Hermione should be here." Susan replied.

"I am."

Hermione found herself buried in a hug by her three friends. "I missed you all too."

"You are looking really good." Luna said as she looked her over. "Your time away has agreed with you."

"It has. And it has been most productive." Hermione replied.

"Incoming." Daphne said suddenly.

Hermione glanced in the direction Daphne was looking and sighed. "Can someone ready a silencing charm please?"

Luna had to fight off a giggle at that comment.

"Mrs Weasley, how are you?" Hermione tried to pre-empt the conversation.

"Now see here young lady…" Molly Weasley started to build up her rant.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me!" Hermione's snarl cut her off. "I am not your daughter and in case it slipped your mind, I am an adult. So take whatever nasty opinion you were about to bellow about like a child throwing tantrum and leave. Unless you can actually act in a civilised manner."

Hermione watched the Weasley matriarch turned red but when she opened her mouth no noise emerged.

"I happen to agree with Ms Granger's comment." Amelia Bones commented quietly. "So, how is Harry doing?"

"Pretty good. He's been improving daily." Hermione replied. "What happened with Dumbledore? I know the others got two years in a French prison."

Amelia grimaced. "I lost three good Aurors in that debacle. Dumbledore is still being questioned. It turns out he hid far more from us then we could ever have suspected. I can't go into detail but he was planning on Harry Potter's death."

"I know. And I know why he thought he had to." Hermione's voice darkened. "Thank goodness that Harry found another way."

"You are positive he succeeded?"

"Yes. I am." Hermione stated firmly. "There are a number of factors that confirm this."

"Good. I will not need to proceed further down that path then." Amelia seemed relieved. "Now, about these plans you have for the summer…?"

"Well, I'm planning on meeting up with Harry in about a week and then we'll head off for our summer fun."

"All of us?" Luna asked hopefully.

"Yes. All of us." Hermione assured her. "I'll be in touch for when we meet up in a week and we will probably head out the day after."

"For how long?" Amelia asked.

"All summer actually." Hermione grinned. "But you will be welcome to visit later on. I know my parents will."

"What about us?" Ginny cut in.

Hermione glanced at the fuming Molly Weasley. "Good luck with that."

Ginny glanced up at her mother and her expression dropped, then she turned back to Hermione with a suspicious look. "You stealing Harry away, aren't you?"

"Not at all. I have no plans on becoming Harry's girlfriend. That position is wide open. I don't think you could handle it though." Hermione replied. "Well, time to go. Lots to do. I'll be in touch."

With a wave to Luna, Daphne and Susan she sauntered away and vanished through the portal to the muggle side of the station.

"So, you are going to join them, aren't you?" Amelia sighed as she looked at her niece.

"Please. We really do plan on going into business together after school and I'm pretty sure this summer will include work towards that goal." Susan replied. "I have to, to show my dedication to our future."

"Nice speech." Daphne noted. "Very compelling. While I have a different business to start, I have been led to believe there will be benefit to it by joining them. As such…"

"It seems they have made their decisions." Lord Greengrass commented to Amelia.

"So it seems. Well, we will just have to see exactly what progress towards their future they have made later on." Amelia replied.

"Good." Luna gave a firm nod. I wouldn't want to go into partnership with someone less dedicated than my other partners. I will see you both in a few days."

Luna had everyone's attention as she bid her friends, and their parents, goodbye and headed off.

!SB!

Hermione really enjoyed her time at home with her parents. While it would only be the week it was definitely great to reconnect with them. She also had Hedwig in attendance as she coordinated with her friends for their get-together in a few days' time and organise their travel plans to re-join Harry.

Harry was still in France. Their plan to sail the partially completed yacht to an English port to pick everyone up before returning to the Mediterranean Sea was scuppered before it even left the docks. Hermione knew all ships needed to registered but when they tried, talking to the yacht builders Harry had bought the hull from, to find out the process they found out that the ship was not yet in a sufficiently completed state for the registration to be completed and that Harry would need to attend a course to be trained before he could be approved as it's captain.

So Hermione took a break to see her parents while Harry got trained, she would get him to train her later and sit the tests another time. She did take the job of planning and acquiring everything they would need once they all got together.

At the end of the week, when they all got together, Hannah and Tracy had joined them.

"Were is Harry?" Luna asked.

"He couldn't make it, but we only need to get a few things. We can make another trip in few days and get more, and Harry will be joining us for that one, and some others too." Hermione told them. "But I do have a lot to get, so your help would be great."

"Sure." Susan nodded.

"This is for our summer plans, aren't they?" Daphne asked.

"Yes." Hermione nodded.

"Then whatever you need." Daphne stated.

They did do some personal shopping to start with, Luna needing the most things, and Hermione made sure they all got several swimsuits and a couple of sarongs or wraps and some simpler clothes they could work in.

Then Hermione went hunting for everything else they would need. Due to their need, in the future if not at the moment, to pass through the not-magical world without arousing suspicion she focused on getting a range on muggle camping gear; sleeping bags, camping stoves and cooking equipment and other similar gear. If they did wander around the French coastline while still building the remaining hull they would need some have some sort of cover as to how they were managing to look after themselves without exposing their magic.

While the collection of witches were interesting in the range of camping gear that muggles had, they were more interested in why Hermione was carefully selecting a range of items to buy. And given that Hermione wasn't answering any questions on 'why' she was getting these things or she pushed them into getting certain clothing and extra swimwear, they were getting increasingly curious.

When they split up to return home afterwards, with only a time and place to meet up be begin their summer plans.

Hermione had a bit of a surprise when she got home; she had an unexpected guest.

"Suano." Hermione blinked. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I apologise." Suano bowed. "But Mother is still pushing me to 'get to know' Harry-san. Spending time with you and him is far better than time with her. And she has given me some training to do while I am away and I will do better to learn it on my own rather than under her direct tutorage; she is a harsh sensei."

"And you and Harry?" Hermione pushed.

"I will train with him and we will get to know each other better." Suano snorted suddenly. "If Mother was here she might be forcing us into bed together by the end of the first week."

"That would be rather crowded." Hermione commented. "Given I have been sharing his bed recently."

Suano started in shock. "I didn't think you and he…"

"We aren't together." Hermione clarified. "Harry is still single. But I do enjoy my time with him and until he enters a proper relationship with another girl then I will continue to do so. If you have a problem with that then you had best return home now."

Suano looked very unsure. "I was really only coming here to keep my mother happy, why do I suddenly feel… odd…?"

"I don't know." Hermione sat down. "Perhaps you feel more for Harry then you thought. I suppose it is possible you two would make a good match. Still, Harry's life is very complicated and you will have a lot of competition. I know Gabrielle, Fleur's little sister, will probably try to seduce him this summer and if you remember Luna, she might make a move on him too. The thing is, I think it is entirely possible that they won't fight each other over him, instead they will make sure he can't refuse them."

Suano frowned. "That is troubling."

"Which is one reason I don't want him as my boyfriend; I don't want to have to hurt my friends unnecessarily." Hermione admitted. "I'm not sure I could handle my boyfriend having six female tsukumogami as well."

"I understand."

"In any case," Hermione relaxed back in her chair, "they're good girls, and Harry is a good man. I'm not going to deny them the opportunity to enjoy themselves. I know they will be safe, as am I. Harry would sooner castrate himself than hurt someone he considers a friend. We're all young, we should have some fun while we can."

"You make a point." Suano nodded. "May I ask where Harry is?"

"Out of the country. But I'll be joining him in a couple of days with some friends. You've met most of them already." Hermione told her. "But a there will be a couple of new faces. They don't know about tsukumogami, though I think Harry will tell some of them."

"I understand. If I may join you, then I will happily help explain." Suano bowed in her seat.

"Thank you. Also, this is a working holiday." Hermione added. "Expect to be worked hard."

"What sort of work?"

"You will see, though there has also been discussion of Harry training as a Shinto Exorcist. You have received such training, have you not?"

"I am currently undergoing that training."

"Can you help Harry train?"

"I can try and pass on what I know." Suano offered.

"Thank you." Hermione seemed relieved. "Harry just keeps ending up in dangerous situations, he could use all the training, and help, he can get."

Suano looked suspicious. "What happened?"

"Harry's situation has been resolved." Hermione stated flatly.

Suano studied the other girl but her hard expression meant that she didn't ask for any details. Instead she just gave a deep nod, almost a bow, in acknowledgement.

"Thank you." Suano stood. "I'm sure you have lots to do to get ready and it seems I do as well. I look forward to getting to know you all better."

"And I you." Hermione admitted. "You may not have made a good first impression but it has improved on further contact. You seem to be as much a victim of your mother's attitude as Harry."

Suano couldn't hold back her grimace and nod of agreement.

"I will be in touch with you soon." Hermione stood to show the other girl out.

Suano stood as well and left, bidding her goodbye as she did.

!SB!

Gabrielle was not very happy at the moment. She had been looking forward to getting out of school pretty much all year. To find out that Harry was so close and to be denied permission to go immediately to his side was unbearable. She had not forgotten his agreement to allow her to join him this summer and was going to hold him to it. The long school year had not dampened this desire; if anything it had increased.

The young vela girl could not give a single reason for what had become an obsession, her mother's scolding tone forced her to back down, but there was just something that made her want to be with him. It had been hard during the previous summer when she had not gotten permission while her older sister got to travel with him. This time it was her turn.

With her father organising the travel of a number of British witches she knew the exact date and time they would arrive and was all packed and ready to join them for the final leg of the journey; the one that would take her to Harry's side.

She was not all that pleased by the number of arrivals; not when they were all girls. Hermione six other girls with her as they joined her and none of them were her sister. Still, she greeted Hermione warmly, she had gotten to know and really did like Harry's best friend and hoped she would become friends with at least some of the other girls.

"I recognise you." Susan stated. "You were in the second task of the Tri-wizard Tournament."

"Oui." Gabrielle nodded. "Fleur is my older sister."

"This is Gabrielle Delacour." Hermione performed the introductions. "Gabby, these are Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Tracy Davis and Suano…"

Hermione hesitated and looked at the Asian girl, failing to remember her last name.

"Suano Sumeragi" Suano finished for her with a bow. "It is very nice to meet you. I remember Fleur as being very nice, I look forward to getting to know you as well."

"You too." Gabrielle smiled. She fixed a firm gaze on her father. "Can we go now? I'm sure Harry is waiting for us."

Alain stilled a laugh at his youngest daughter. While he was a little unsure how to handle her desire to be with Harry he was aware of what was involved in raising a vela. With Harry being such a good person he was able to see the amusing side of things. "Certainly. I have a final portkey for you all. Say hello to Harry for me and let him know your mother and I will visit later this week."

Gabrielle nodded with a happy smile and she joined everyone gathering around the portkey and let it whisk them all away to their final destination.

Most of them handled the landing at the other end of the journey pretty well. Suano had never travelled this way before and relied on her martial arts training to land smoothly.

"That was different." Suano commented.

"Your first time travelling by portkey?" Daphne commented.

Suano nodded as she looked around.

"It is unsettling, isn't it?" Hermione commented as she looked around. "Come on. Harry is this way."

"Where is this?" Susan asked as she looked the grounds and building of the obviously coastal property over.

"My family's beach house." Gabrielle answered.

"But this is not where we will be staying." Hermione cut in. "Like I told you all, this is a working vacation."

"You didn't tell me that actually." Gabrielle pointed out.

"You're right; I didn't. I'm sorry. But you can stay in your house if you want. The others don't get that option if they want to stay." Hermione gave the younger girl an apologetic smile.

"Then where will we be staying?" Luna asked.

"This way." Hermione took great pride in being seventeen and levitated all her luggage along with her as she headed towards the water.

They followed the Gryffindor girl out along a dock and then, to their surprise, on to a yacht that was docked there that they hadn't seemed to notice for some reason.

"Hey everyone." Hermione called out. "We're here."

"Just coming." Harry's voice emerged from within the hull.

"This is what you meant by a 'working holiday'." Daphne surveyed the partially completed yacht. "You're building this yourselves?"

"Correct." Hermione answered. "We've made a fair bit of progress in the lower two levels but there are four more to construct and having the extra hands will make it go faster."

"And you got the camping gear because there aren't any bedrooms yet." Susan realised.

Hermione nodded. "We focused on other things. Once we have the structure built then we can add things like kitchen facilities, bathrooms and the like."

Luna suddenly lit up. "You plan on using this for our company's Head Office, aren't you?"

Harry nodded. "Given your ideas would require a lot of mobility I thought that having a mobile HQ would be good. It would just to be very spacious to ensure we had room for everything else we'd need."

"And that we could rest here properly." Hermione added. "I think this really can become a home for us. And Daphne can have a room and office here too, if she wants."

"I think I would, as long as I can get back to my business easily." Daphne looked around. "This could be really fun. So, what do we do first?"

"Let's get you all settled, as much as we can anyway, and then we will show you the plans." Harry chuckled at her eagerness.

It didn't take long to get them settled; it was only an empty room but there would be room for them all to lay out the sleeping bags Hermione had bought and cushioning charms would allow them a good night's sleep. Harry had the next room and there was a pair of temporary bathrooms. As such they really only had to set their bags down and change their clothes into something they could work in, following Hermione's example of putting a swimsuit on underneath.

Back up on the main deck, in the open air, Harry had laid out the plans for them look over and Luna, Susan and Daphne all paid very careful attention when they found notations for their own offices and living spaces.

When they looked up to talk to Harry about it he handed them each a small envelope.

"Happy Birthday." Harry smiled. "Sorry I missed them. And this is an early present for you Luna."

The three confused girls opened the envelopes and each pulled out a set of three keys.

"From me and Hermione." Harry explained. "For your new rooms and offices."

Luna had to blink away tears as she threw herself into his arms and hugged his tightly. "Thank you so much. This is the best present you could possibly have given me."

"You're welcome." Harry gave her a gentle hug back.

Luna released him and went to give a similar hug to Hermione and let Susan and Daphne give Harry hugs of their own.

"Thank you." They both said to him before repeating their actions with Hermione.

"Right." Harry, rather embarrassed, tried to change the subject. "We need to get to work. If any of you feel up to helping me build the framework then great, otherwise you will be working under Hermione to set up the necessary internals. We need to replicate the muggle way of doing things as closely as possible. We can't avoid muggle authorities forever so we must ensure we don't arouse any suspicions by looking as non-magical as possible."

Luna, Suano and Gabrielle all joined Harry for instruction and began work. Hermione got the rest, Daphne, Susan, Hannah and Tracy, and was very grateful for the assistance. It was a bit of a slow start to get the new arrivals up to speed but by the end of the day they were beginning to get into the swing of things.

Gabrielle was extra useful in that she knew the area and with Āsuhāto and Luna to help they headed out to buy their meals. They weren't going to be cooking for a couple of days yet.

That night Harry slumped back in the cushioned floor of his private area and stretched to get the ache out of his muscles.

"Hey." Hermione snuck in to join him. "Did you miss me?"

Harry smiled and pulled her down next to him. "Of course I did. It's never the same when you aren't around."

Hermione blushed a little as she stripped off her clothes. The six tsukumogami shifted back into their true forms to give the pair some privacy and Hermione straddle Harry with her now naked body.

Sitting up Harry kissed her passionately before Hermione pulled back and shifted her head slightly in the little way she had to invite Harry to indulge in her body. Harry had learned her signals now and didn't need her to vocalise her desires any longer as he started kissing her neck and slowly worked his way down.

Luna noticed Hermione sneak away and followed. While the privacy spells kept her from hearing, the passion shared between Harry and Hermione as they made love was obvious and the younger blonde sank to the floor and just smiled as she watched them; happy as always to see such joy in her friends.

There was a hiccup when Gabrielle showed up and looked at the pair of lovers, her face dropping like a stone.

"Don't." Luna nearly tackled the young vela to stop her from interrupting. "Just watch. Please."

Gabrielle wasn't happy but she did stop to watch the lovers as they moved together.

"Isn't it so beautiful?" Luna asked.

"Hm." Gabrielle had to admit with a disgruntled grunt.

"That's what you want for yourself, isn't it? You and Harry, like that."

"Oui." Gabrielle nodded.

"They aren't a couple; you'll get your chance." Luna pointed out. "I want a chance too. But we can't destroy that beauty in the process. Let's just let them finish."

Gabrielle pouted but stayed put as the two blondes kept watching the lovers.

A while later the two Gryffindors finally finished and Hermione shifted to cuddle up at Harry's side. Luna and Gabrielle moved out of hiding.

"That was wonderful." Luna gushed.

Hermione squeaked loudly, grabbing at the covers to cover herself, blushing badly.

"Luna. And Gabrielle." Harry was also turning red. "Can we help you?"

"We just wanted to join you." Luna calmed shed her clothing. "Can we share those covers please, Hermione?"

Hermione very hesitantly released her grip on the covers and Luna calmly slid in next to her while Gabrielle slid in next to Harry.

"You two are beautiful lovers." Luna complemented them. "It was so wonderful watching you."

Hermione groaned. "We keep getting walked in on."

"We need a lockable door, don't we?" Harry agreed.

"Who else has walked in on you?" Gabrielle asked.

"Your mother." Harry admitted.

"Oops." Gabrielle giggled. "But I didn't think she would just walk in on you in your bedroom."

"We were outside." Hermione sighed. "On the lawn just above the beach."

"Sounds like fun." Luna chirped. "Could you make love to me there too?"

"Me?" Harry tried to confirm.

"Or Hermione. I'd like that with both of you." Luna told them. "I do love you both dearly, why wouldn't I want that with you? Either of you?"

Harry and Hermione stared at each other.

"You know," Hermione sighed, "I've had this fear for you for a while. A fear where you have the wrong person for you as a friend and they take advantage of you. In that sort of way."

"I would hope that I would recognise that sort of person." Luna told her. "I'm a better judge of character than you might think. I am truly sure I can trust both of you. That's why I can get naked in bed with you both."

"Okay. Thank you." Hermione smiled.

"You're welcome. I appreciate your concern for me." Luna smiled back. "So, can we make love now?"

Hermione blinked at the sudden invitation. "Later. I'm a bit tired."

"Tomorrow night then?" Luna asked hopefully. "I'm sure Gabby can keep Harry happy."

"Oui." Gabrielle nodded vigorously.

"We'll see." Harry stated. "Let's just see how things go."

"Very well." Gabrielle pouted. "But if I am not your lover by the end of the week you will be in serious trouble."

!SB!

"Gabby, can you take Hannah and Tracy to get some lunch." Harry asked.

"You are trying to get rid of me, aren't you?" Gabrielle challenged him.

"No. Hannah and Tracy." Harry admitted. "I need them away so I can do something."

"That you can't tell me?" Gabrielle looked near tears.

"Nothing you don't already know." Harry assured her. "I need to introduce the other three to my girls. Properly."

"Oh. Right." Gabrielle nodded. "Wait, what about Suano?"

"She already knows too. She has her own actually. You can meet him later."

"Oh. Really?" Gabrielle looked over at the Asian girl she had just met. "Her sword?"

"Yeah. Nice guess."

"Well, most of yours are."

"Tsukumogami can be nearly anything." Harry told her.

"Really?"

"I know an Obi tsukumogami. It's like a wide cloth belt used on their formal outfits."

"Interesting." Gabrielle nodded. "Tell me more later. I'll take those two the long way."

"Thank you. Really, thank you." Harry told her gratefully.

Gabrielle beamed at him and skipped away happily.

Giving the three a few minutes to get clear Harry invited Luna, Susan and Daphne into his private area of the yacht.

"So, what now?" Daphne leant against the door frame.

"I promised you answers." Harry said. "Thank you for being patient."

"What answers?" Luna looked around at everyone.

"Answers on how we escaped." Harry stated.

"Those girls." Daphne stated, looking at Harry intently. "You are going to tell us about those girls."

"Correct." Harry nodded. "Tsukumogami."

"What?" Daphne glared. "How does Sue-mo-gami explain anything? What does that work even mean?"

"Tsukumogami." Suano surprised them with her presence. "It's a Japanese legend. An item that is loved and used for 99 years can come to life. I too wield a tsukumogami. My sword; Kotetsu."

Suano held out the sword and released it, letting it shift into the form of a small boy.

"It's nice to meet you." Kotetsu bowed formally.

"Harry is very unusual in this regards. I've found no records of there ever being a wielder of six tsukumogami before." Suano continued. "In fact, it's supposed to be impossible."

"Like me doing the impossible is anything new." Harry grumbled. "Anyway. My tsukumogami are Sutābāsuto, Soyokaze, Ākufurea, Ākuraito, Āsuhāto and Nicki."

As they were named the six tsukumogami shifted to their human form and greeted the witches politely.

"So, you picked up six girls and carried them around with you." Susan looked him over. "Interesting. How did you find them? If they're from Japan?"

"It seems an uncle of my mother's travelled and found them, the five swords, in their item forms and bought them as souvenirs. They can last a while in their true forms but not forever. They were at their limits when I found and awoke them. Nicki was my mother's jacket. She awoke with them as a brand new one for some bizarre and probably impossible to reproduce circumstances."

"This is so fascinating." Luna looked them all over. "You look so human like this."

"We are human like this." Soyokaze snorted. "The only thing we can't do that you can is get pregnant. We do have some special abilities though."

"Which we can cover later." Harry cut that line of conversation off. "I just wanted to properly introduce you to them and explain how they helped us escape the Death Eaters."

"So it was one of them who killed Snape." Daphne guessed as she looked between them, trying to figure out which one it was.

"Actually, it was me." Harry told her. "As much they can act independently, I can also control them, or guide their actions. Āsuhāto may have struck the blow and Nicki may have wielded her but 'I' was the one who killed Snape.

"Right." Daphne nodded. "Not that I care, Snape deserved it. I was just curious. How did you get around without getting caught?"

Nicki stepped forward and then vanished. She reappeared right next to Daphne and smiled at her.

"You can turn invisible." Daphne realised.

"Nope." Nicki grinned as she skipped back to Harry's side.

"Then…" Susan frowned.

"It's a technique called Inner Folding." Nicki explained. "I fold various things within myself and then I can used them at me leisure. So I have Harry's Invisibility Cloak and a couple of basilisk hide cloaks within me."

Nicki suddenly turned at stared right at Suano. "So expect to lose your next full duel with Harry."

"I won't go down so easily." Suano snorted. "But it will be a challenge. Perhaps the next time we are at Hakusan Temple."

"Done, though I want a match with Kiriha too." Nicki replied. "I owe her an arse kicking. A serious arse kicking."

"Good luck. Kanaka is a powerful opponent." Suano warned.

"I'd gotten that far." Harry admitted.

"I will help you train. But remember that she is my nemesis, not yours." Suano glared.

"Believe me, after Riddle, I don't need any more nemeses." Harry assured her.

"Good." Suano glared again and walked out.

"What a bundle of joy she is." Susan commented.

"Take it easy on her. She's struggling to cope with the death of her older brother." Hermione explained.

"Tsukumogami tend to be used by Shinto Exorcists, to fight monsters of various sorts." Harry explained. "It's very dangerous."

"Does Suano know about magic?" Susan asked.

"Of course. It's magic that powers the tsukumogami. They can store and use it for their special powers and they will die if they run of without a partner to help. It's a sort of magical art form." Harry explained.

"Of course." Luna gasped. "You're so powerful so handling six is easy for you."

"Something like that." Harry nodded.

"I can see I will be studying Japan is great detail." Luna grinned eagerly.

"I expected that." Harry chuckled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter.

If fact, if you get down to it I probably own very little of the ideas being used in this story. But I am not getting paid for them and have hopefully put them together in a new and interesting way.

Enjoy.

 **Chapter 18**

Over the next month the completed form of the yacht took shape. The lower two decks had the remaining walls and floor placed and the upper decks slowly built up until they reached their completed form.

The group dynamic changed greatly as well.

Luna and Gabrielle had refused to sleep anywhere but with Harry and Hermione. And the six tsukumogami with Harry.

"It's a little crowded." Luna looked around at the group of ten, including herself. It was the night after she and Gabrielle had first watched Harry and Hermione make love. "But it's so much fun."

Gabrielle nodded. "I think so too. I wouldn't change anything."

Hermione chuckled. "Even the audience?"

"I don't mind." Luna smiled as she snuggled into Hermione. "I'm just glad everyone is so cuddly."

Harry laughed. "That's an important factor for you, isn't it?"

"Of course." Luna replied promptly. "If you can't enjoy cuddling up to someone you love then it's rather sad."

"Very true." Gabrielle agreed as she sat in Harry's lap.

"They have spoken." Harry intoned in a mock serious voice.

"Hey." Gabrielle squirmed around to try and tickle him.

Harry had to ward her hands off. "Hey, I was just joking."

"I know, but this is fun too." Gabrielle planted a kiss on his lips to surprise him and let her finger get access to his ribs.

"Stop. Stop." Harry laughed.

Gabrielle relented but her hands didn't leave his chest as they carefully traced the scarring on his body. She whispered something in French.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Gabrielle shook her head. "You are just amazing. Truly amazing. Please be my lover."

Hermione had to smile as the younger girl made her move.

"Will you please be my lover too?" Luna whispered into Hermione's ear.

Hermione flicked her wand and plunged the room into darkness. "Okay."

In the darkness, the two pairs grew their connections, adding physical love to the growing bonds.

After that night together there was a shift in their relationships; Luna and Gabrielle both became more than friends to the two Gryffindors. Both Luna and Gabrielle lacked experience but they both had plenty of enthusiasm and a willingness to learn from their older partners.

With their change in relationship and the increased comfort across the whole group Gabrielle led the transition to her usual nude sunbathing. This dropped the jaws on the other witches but when Hermione and the six tsukumogami followed suit immediately those jaws hit the floor. Luna joined them in stripping off relatively short order. It didn't take her long to get accustomed to the lack of clothing and relax happily.

Harry going topless was a shock for everyone too, but in a different way; he scars were clearly on display for everyone to see. For most of them it was their first time seeing the damage Harry had suffered that day. It was a struggle for the other witches to see the damage. For Tracy and Hannah it was just a painful looking mess. For Daphne and Susan, and Luna to a lesser extent, it was a dark reminder of 'That' day and what Harry suffered through to protect them.

"Are you all okay like that?" Daphne looked at the nude group relaxing in the sun. "What about when Harry joins us?"

"He can look all he wants. And he can strip too if he wants. Why? Want another free show?" Hermione teased.

"Sure, as long as he doesn't get tortured this time." Daphne replied freely.

"Please no." Harry overheard that as he joined them and slumped down next to them. "I've been tortured enough for several lifetimes."

"That's the truth." Hermione agreed as he hand subconsciously went to her own scar.

"You seem to have adjusted to it well enough." Daphne noted that the pair weren't at all bothered by their scars being on display.

"Actually, being naked like this is what helped the most." Hermione admitted. "It's not like I can hide it forever, might as well get used to it."

"So, do you do this often?" Susan asked, curious.

"Here, when it's only Harry and his girls, all the time." Hermione revealed easily. "In fact we all tend to spend more time naked than dressed and its fine. I've gotten used to not having tan lines too. Fleur is the one who got us into it last summer."

"And Harry must be happy." Daphne teased him.

"I definitely enjoy the view." Harry admitted. "But I also have a huge amount of respect for the trust she has in me, being able to do this around me. It's… wonderful… an honour… special, to know she trusts me this much."

Harry found himself being the centre of attention of all the girls. "What?"

"Nothing. Just never change." Hermione replied as Gabrielle made a point of moving next to him and giving him a gentle kiss.

!SB!

While Susan, Daphne, Hannah, Tracy and Suano never joined the others in total or even partial nudity they got used to their friends near constant state of undress. Even Harry had gotten relaxed enough to strip completely during their relaxation time. Not during training or while working; it was a little dangerous for any on them working on the structure to have any 'loose' body parts.

That's not to say they what they did wear during those times of relaxation didn't shrink. They made sure to have fun too; it was their summer vacation after all. They looked around the area, shock the Hogwarts witches with the nude beach as they looked around the area, and even visit Paris for some shopping.

Shopping in Paris was definitely a highlight for the girls. Harry did get to see most of the outfits they tried on, the girls were definitely growing up very nicely. Harry had also spent enough time in lingerie shops by now that he didn't flinch and calmly offered advice to his six girls, Hermione, Gabrielle and Luna.

Their new purchases had to be wrapped up carefully, along with their other things and were moved into the Delacour's house to protect them from the second to last stage of the construction. With the internals devices completed Hermione's team turned to the minor construction tasks such as internal trims, doors and the final sanding and clean up in preparation for sealing, painting and tiling. That was followed by fixings like cabinets, sinks, proper toilets and showers and so on.

Harry's team was nearing completion of the major construction and slowly shifted their focus to external fittings and trimming. With the finishing line in sight they wanted to get everything done and the yacht certified as seaworthy and registered so they could take their families on a weeklong cruise of the northern Mediterranean coastline in late August.

There was no way they would get everything finished, there were far too many little details. They would get all the major tasks completed and slowly complete the final touches room by room as needed. With Harry continuing to allow his friends to use his personal area, it freed up the other rooms for various family members and reduced the total number of rooms that needed to be completed.

Everyone was glad when Harry's birthday rolled around at the end of July. They all took the day off work and just enjoyed Saint Tropez and later on Paris. Gabrielle had made sure her parents knew the importance of the day and the result was the entire group was invited to the Delacour manor for a feast.

That was the main celebration that month, but not the only one. They had a smaller party to celebrate Nicki's first birthday to the young tsukumogami's surprise. While tsukumogami tended not to be very materialistic, the small jewelled bracelet Harry gifted her was worn proudly and its delicate pattern would adorn the left sleeve cuff while in her true form.

!SB!

The group, despite their occasional forays out into the world, were pretty isolated from everyone else. The events of the outside world, both English and French caught up with them in late August.

With the pending arrival of their parents the group were focused on cleaning up and getting the various necessary rooms ready for furnishing and occupation.

The general lack of clothing turned out to be a benefit during this work. No matter how careful their spell work they would still be covered in fine dust or sweat as they sanded, painted and polished. Being clad only in a bikini, or less, meant that they just had to jump off the stern of the yacht to clean up and rinsed the salt off using a specifically placed shower head over the retractable swimming platform attached to the stern.

On this particular day Harry, with most of the girls were working on the trim and final sanding of the last two rooms needed for the arrival of the parents the next day. They would get that completed by lunch, the painting done that afternoon with the second coat going on in the evening and everything would be ready for when the furniture arrived the next morning, probably just before all the parents. Which would be fine; the parents would be conscripted into assisting in moving the furniture aboard. Daphne and Hannah were doing the final clean up on the rooms completed the day before and Luna and Gabrielle were doing the same on the top deck.

With the pair of blondes being outside they were the first to spot the large cluster of adults emerge from the house. They only recognised a few between them, Gabrielle's parents, Luna's dad, Susan's aunt and Hermione's parents but that was enough to get the scurrying down the deck to warn the others and put something on their bare bodies.

"Hey, out parents and a bunch of others have just arrived." Luna shouted so everyon could hear.

"Already?" Daphne stuck her head out the door or the room she was working in. "They aren't supposed to be here until tomorrow."

"Well, you can tell them that in a couple of minutes." Luna replied. "We need to get cleaned up and dress quick. I'm not letting some stange man see my sexy bare body."

"I don't think my parents would appreciate my current attire either." Daphne admitted as she looked her bikini over.

The adults in the group quickly used magic to move clothing to for everyone wear to the stern of the yacht and they all jumped off the seaward side to quickly wash off. The stern shower had enough water pressure to rinse off the salt in seconds and they pulled on something over their minimal covered or bare bodies. Harry had shorts and an open shirt, as did a few of the girls. The others went for mini-skirts and either a shirt or cut-off singlet. Even this significantly increased coverage was still far more exposed than the pure-blood girls would normally be permitted and there were a few frowns amongst their parents as they saw their daughters emerge from the wards protecting the yacht.

"You're early." Hermione hurried over to hug her parents. "What's going on?"

"You'll see." Emily told her daughter as she returned the hug.

Harry noticed the official looking people stay back while the families reunited, and commented on their daughter's appearances and attire.

"What I am wearing is perfect fine for a girl working very hard in hot weather with good friends." Daphne protested loudly, sounding exasperated at her parents. "If you have a problem then perhaps you shouldn't have arrived a day early. I have done nothing inappropriate."

"As much as it's nice to meet everyone," Harry cut through the noise, "may I ask why everyone is here and who these... other people are?"

"My apologises." Alain Delacour gently moved his daughter to his side and spoke in formal tones. "Lord Potter Black, may I introduce the French Minister of Magic and the French Prime Minister."

"Uh... Hi..." Harry was more than a little stunned at the presence of the two highest ranking politicians in France, Magical and Non-Magical. "Uh... Nice to meet you both."

"And may I introduce the British Prime Minster and the Minister of Defence." Amelia Bones took over the introductions.

"Nice to meet you too." Harry fought the urge to take a step back. "Umm... whatever you want will have to be discussed with my business partners. I think we have an opening in, what fourteen or fifteen months?"

Hermione was a little uncomfortable at being put on the spot in front of so many politicians, especially given she was not wearing anything under her cut-off singlet and mini-skirt. "I will need to check the books but I would have to agree with that timeframe."

"I think you misunderstand." Amelia spoke up. "We are here to offer you an award. Harry, almost single-handedly ended a major threat to the British people, and the rest of Europe."

Harry blinked. "So... I'm getting rewarded for getting tortured and then causing the deaths of dozens of people, including at least one person I went to school with and a teacher, and then ended up having to fight my headmaster and see several people I considered friends end up in prison for invading another country."

There was silence.

"That's actually reassuring." The Defence Minister noted. "I'm glad to see you have a realistic view of what happened. You would make a good Secret Service agent."

"No!" Several girls protested.

"We are having enough problems keeping him out of danger. We won't let anyone deliberately place him 'in' danger." Hermione added, glaring at the older man.

"I'm not arguing with her." Harry sent her a quick smile.

Hermione's parents seemed a little shocked at the way their daughter berated the government officials.

The Prime Minister just smiled. "Madam Bones has already relayed such opinions from her niece. We just wanted to thank you for protecting the Nation and her people. She also mentioned you are going into business together. We wish you luck, and may have contracts or opportunities for you. I'm sure we will keep in touch.

"Now, to business. I would like to award you these medals. You are in good company here; not one of the previous recipients ever wanted or tried to achieve this award. But each of their actions contributed hugely to the safety of the Realm and the wellbeing of her inhabitants. Thank you for your efforts and sacrifice; they will not be forgotten."

With that the Prime Minister handed out a small box to Harry, Hermione, Susan , Daphne and Luna.

"I would like to add my own thanks for your efforts." Amelia followed, handing out another set of boxes.

The French Minsters stepped forward. "While we cannot offer you similar awards, you have our grateful thanks for ending this crisis before our country was threatened once again by darkness."

Harry wasn't sure what to say as he looked between the two boxes he was holding and the assembled group.

"Well, that takes care of the formalities." The British Prime Minister stated. "I understand you have a little something special at the end of that pier. Might we impose on you for a look before we leave? I don't get many opportunities to see magic at work."

"Just a quick look." Harry replied. "We've still got a lot of work to do."

The British Prime Minister stepped forward eagerly and followed the teenager he had just honoured across the grounds and out along the pier.

As they passed through the wards protecting the yacht he stopped.

"Magic is quite impressive." He spoke aloud. "Though I imagine Customs might have a few complaints."

"It only encourages people to ignore her unless they aren't a threat and have proper official business. Customs should be fine." Harry explained. "But most other people won't notice her, even if they do shift their course to avoid a collision. I'm not trying to break any laws, but I like my privacy and have had enough threats against me from several quarters, including governments."

"Fair enough, and nicely compromised. I wish I had more time but we must be going. Thank you for this brief look."

"You're welcome." Harry nodded.

The three government officials, two British and one French headed away and left only the family members of Harry's friends behind.

"Can we get a tour?" Emily asked.

"Sure, but later, we were still working on things." Hermione told her as she headed back towards the yacht. "We need to get back to work if we're going to get it finished today. If you want to look around then feel free, just stay out of the way. And on the main deck and above. The lower two are private."

With that the teenagers headed back on board and down to the aforementioned private area to change into clothes they could keep working in but were more appropriate for having the parents roaming around.

For all that the adults wanted to look around, they seemed to end up watching the industrious teens at work. At this point they were well practised at what they were doing. Daphne and Hannah had finished preparing a door, both magically and physically, and were in the process of hanging it. Hannah skilfully kept the door floating while Daphne marked its position, carved out the notches for the hinges and attached the door to the frame. A gentle push closed it and the checked that it fit in the frame cleanly.

"Perfect." Daphne nodded. "And we're done."

"Yay." Hannah smiled. "Harry, how is the next room coming along?"

"Nearly done." Harry called back. "Just another half hour to get the sanding done."

"Susan?" Daphne asked.

"Just about finished applying the primer in here." Susan called back.

"Magic would make all this much quicker." Lord Greengrass frowned.

"No actually." Daphne countered. "If you dry the paints too fast they don't seal properly and a magically attached door can be broken by magic. Using magically reinforced muggle methods provides a much better and more secure finish."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Plus we've got runic arrays that link between the door, its frame and the wall. There are no weak spots." Daphne added. "Harry and Hermione are a team you do not want to annoy. Susan, Luna and I just help refine a few things."

Daphne resisted the urge to snort at her father's sceptical look and gestured to the door she had just finished. "Test it yourself if you don't believe me."

Lord Greengrass waved his wand across the door several times, then repeated a few of the spells. "Hmm... I can tell you used runes for the protections and I can tell they while they are simple, they are also powerful enough to resist anything but a heavy brute force attack. I just can't see them. How did you hide them?"

"Secret." Harry called out.

Daphne shrugged. "As he said, it's a secret. Now if you will excuse me, we still have much to do before lunch."

With that the adults found themselves pretty much ignored as the teens focused purely on their own tasks.

Lunch was a little later than normal, a break before they could put the first layer of paint up in the last rooms.

"Can I ask why you are doing this the hard way?" Lord Greengrass asked over lunch. "It would be much easier if you used magic properly."

"But the results would actually be inferior and it would be less likely to pass inspection by muggles without being spotted." Daphne told him.

"And given we will meeting with both magical and non-magical people aboard, we have to maintain the Statute of Secrecy." Hermione added.

"I can understand your efforts to keep the Statute; it makes a certain amount of sense. But being inferior?" Lord Greengrass frowned.

"We are using both methods where possible and they actually merge very well when done correctly." Susan explained. "The results are much more durable."

"And there is a certain satisfaction to see successful results come from your hard work." Daphne added. "This has been a rewarding project. I'm grateful to Harry and Hermione for allowing me to join them."

"It seems they are getting you to do their work for them." Astoria Greengrass snorted.

"No, I have my own rooms here and a future office for my business. I will benefit from my time here." Daphne told her. "And even if I didn't, the things I have learnt here can be applied to my own business."

"I see." Lord Greengrass nodded. "I will await the outcome of your learning's then."

"Thank you." Daphne smiled.

!SB!

For all that the more conservative pure-blood parents might have disapproved of the general lack of clothing amongst the girls, the covering of sweat, dust and paint they obtained by the end of the day was a testament to their hard work and dedication to their tasks. They had little ground to stand on when they all jumped off the side of the boat to clean off and then a final rinse under the shower on the stern of the boat.

The soaked group then vanished down below, into the area the parents had not been allowed to see and emerged a while later, dry and properly dressed for the evening.

This was more like what the parents were expecting; getting to know their daughter's friends and their parents. While they had time to talk earlier in the day, they were more interested in the yacht and then their sleeping arrangements for the night.

Harry found himself heading out into the night air for a break.

"You needed a break too?" Suano was already out there.

"Yeah, it was just getting a bit crowded." Harry admitted.

"Yeah." Suano agreed, "I'm not used to large groups like that either. I don't really fit in."

"I know that feeling."

Suano moved closer. "Thank you for letting me join you."

"Thanks for working so hard. Probably not the holiday you were planning on."

"No." Suano agreed. "But it's been better than the training Mother would have put me though had I gone home. And you've helped me keep up with my training as well. I'll need to head back in a week but at least my skills and training have not suffered. And I think we have become closer friends too."

"Yeah, not that we had another direct to go really." Harry chuckled.

Suano giggled. "True. We did not have a very good start. I..."

"We both could have done that better. We were both suffering a great loss. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Suano half reached out as if to touch Harry over his scarring. "To fight someone who could enjoy doing damage like that... You had your own battle to face; one no less than the ones I and in training for. You have my respect, Harry Potter. But I will not rest until I defeat your full power."

"Tell you what, next time we're in Kamioka, and Kukuri is willing, we can have another match; blades or full power." Harry offered.

Suano smiled. "I look forward to it. Training with you has made me better prepared to face Kanaka."

"Here you are."

Harry felt a body press against his back and arms gently wrap around him. Just that contact let him know who it was. Hermione's gentle words floating past them just let Suano know they had company.

"Hey." Harry covered her arms with his own.

"It is a bit crazy in there, isn't it?" Hermione commented. "I can appreciate the quiet and fresh air out here."

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

"But, you are missing the fun. Come on back in. Both of you." Hermione prompted.

"Just another minute." Harry asked.

"Sure." Hermione fell silent, enjoying the quiet as much as the pair of tsukumogami wielders.

!SB!

The next morning was as busy as the previous day. There was the final clean up, now that the paint was dry, which they hurried to get done before the furniture was delivered. Once it was they got stuck in to moving it all to its assigned locations so the adults could move aboard. The rest of the morning was spent rechecking everything one last time.

Then they all had a nice relaxing lunch.

"Engines."

"Check."

"Lights."

"Check."

"Navigation lights."

"Check."

"Steering."

"Check."

"I think we're ready." Hermione looked the check list over one last time. "Yes. Ready to depart captain."

"Thank you, Number 1." Harry replied.

The pair looked at each other in silence for a moment before they both burst out laughing.

"Will you two quit playing around and get this monstrosity moving." Daphne scolded but her friends could tell she was excited as the rest of them.

"Cast off." Harry gave the command.

Seconds later Soyokaze and Āsuhāto had untied the bow and stern mooring and pulled the ropes aboard, signalled the bridge and begun coiling the ropes.

"We're clear." Hermione waved back to the two tsukumogami.

Harry spun the wheel fully starboard and applied a small amount of power to the starboard bow thruster and the number four engine. The yacht shuddered slightly and then began to slide sideways from the dock slowly and smoothly. With several feet between then and the dock Harry straighten the wheel and put power on the number one engine.

The yacht started moving forward, though the bow still swung away from land. Once Harry felt he had enough clearance he stopped the bow thruster and started the number two and three engines. The yacht slowly increased speed and Harry steered his new home out into open water.

"Nice." Hermione complemented.

"Yeah." Harry grinned.

He pushed the throttles forward a bit more and felt the surge in speed.

"Time to run the other tests." Hermione prompted.

Harry nodded and began a slalom or varying intensity. This was followed by a crash stop where covers were dropped over the exhaust ports of the rear jets to reverse their thrust. The yacht shuddered a little as it came to a halt then started going backwards but there were no complaints from the hull.

Harry lived the covers and slowly pushed the throttles further and further forward. The yacht began picking up speed smoothly but quickly until the throttle was fully open and the yacht was shooting across the gentle swells at over twenty knots.

Harry turned the wheel gently and turned the yacht back towards land and a distant port they planned to spend the night, pulling power and letting the yacht settle into a more sedate pace.

"Tests completed successfully." Harry was ecstatic.

"We did it." Hermione was grinning. "I think we can give ourselves an Outstanding for this piece of work."

That got a rousing chorus of cheers and applause from everyone, or just applause from the more sedate individuals, who had gathered in the bridge and open area behind them.

"I agree." Amelia said once the applause quietened. "You have definitely done outstanding work here."

"I have to agree." Lord Greengrass added. "You future business looks promising if this is the level of work you are capable of."

"Just one thing." Emily spoke up. "Not that I'm superstitious or anything, but isn't it bad luck to sail on an unnamed ship?"

"She has a name. I just need to uncover it." Harry replied as he patted the control panel. "I had to have one when I registered her."

"Which is..." Alain asked.

"Aratana Hajimari."

"Nice." Suano nodded approvingly.

"What does it mean?" Daphne asked.

"New Beginning."

"Oh, thanks beautiful." Hermione gasped. "Perfect even. I love it."

"Most auspicious." Amelia nodded.

!SB!

The week that followed was well worth all the effort the teenagers had expended in the weeks before. They travelled from port to port along the coastline and explored to their hearts content. Even the stuffiest of the pure-blood adults had relaxed during this week and by the end neither blinked nor complained as their daughters sprawled out in the sun in bikinis while at sea.

They did find that some of the smaller ports were too small for the large yacht to dock at and had to get a small dingy for those situations. And then a hoist to make getting it aboard much easier.

Still, apart from the odd issue that was easy to resolve, the whole week was nothing but pure fun for the group. The wards on the yacht kept it from being noticed too much while still being able safely navigate waters crowded with tourists or varying nautical skills and get the necessary support while docking.

Still the week did have to come to an end and they returned to the Delacour's house in Saint Tropez to drop off Alain, Appoline and a loudly protesting Gabrielle before heading for the English Channel and England herself.

They found an anchor point in the Thames River to let everyone disembark. Only Harry and his tsukumogami would remain on board. Suano had to return to Japan and Hermione was going home for a couple of days before she would return for the journey back to France to organise the attendance to Beauxbatons the following month. All the other girls had to go home to prepare for the new school year at Hogwarts.

"I'm really going to miss you both." Luna was crying as she hugged Harry and Hermione hard, reluctant to leave.

"We'll miss you too." Hermione assured the younger girl. "But you know we'll meet again; we have our business to get off the ground after all."

"Yeah." Luna nodded happily.

"I might be asking you for a job after I graduate." Hannah commented from the background.

"I think we'll be able to find something once we're at that point." Susan told her friend.

Slowly, very reluctantly, the group dispersed, heading home.

"It's quiet." Harry commented finally.

"Yeah." Sutābāsuto agreed. "But you will see them all again. What should we do now?"

"I don't know." Harry admitted. "I'll have to think about it."

!SB!

Harry got to enjoy the fresh morning sea air as he exercised before breakfast then headed out with his tsukumogami in tow in their true forms. His first destination was Diagon Alley. With a hat and sunglasses his most identifiable features were hidden and he got to walk the alley undisturbed, just another body in the flowing crowd, as he headed to Gringotts to get an update on where all his assets stood. The bank visit went smoothly. There were some delays in the acquisition of some family resources, where they had been lost in the Death Eater Massacre he was credited for, due to legal investigations into certain aspects of the family or its holdings.

Harry wasn't sure he really wanted any more but with the death toll from Voldemort's rampages and on top of the losses from the war with Grindlewald, there weren't as many people to inherit as there were previously.

As he left the bank he stopped to look at the garish frontage for Weasley's Wizarding Weezes and pointedly avoided it as he headed to several other stores to stock up on potion ingredients, look for books and several other places. Finally he couldn't put it off any longer and entered the store he had funded two years ago.

There were a few new things on the shelves but nothing that caught Harry's attention and he made his way up to the counter adjusting his hat and glasses so that the familiar face behind it would recognise him more easily.

"Hey Lee. Are the twins around?"

"Harry?" Lee stared at the former Gryffindor. "Is that really you?"

"No, I'm the tooth fairy." Harry rolled his eyes. "And keep your voice down; I don't want to get swamped by a crowd."

"Sorry." Lee apologised. "The twins are in the back, I'll just open the door for you. I hope you can help them, the last few months have been hell on them and their family."

"I bet."

Harry headed through the door Lee opened for him and followed the quick directions towards the workroom. Tapping on the door he heard one of the twins tell him to come in.

"Hey." Harry greeted them quietly.

The uncharacteristically quiet mood of the room dropped like a stone and Harry found the wands of both twins pointing at him.

"Well, I know things have been hard for you but this is a little over the top." Harry commented, mentally keeping Nicki calm as he could feel her twitching around him.

"Our Dad is in hospital and our brother in prison, and they were just trying to help you." Fred snarled.

"I know, Dumbledore has a lot to answer for." Harry replied. "But do you want to know what actually happened? Or do you just want to try hexing me?"

"Don't temp me." George growled. "Why aren't you helping Bill? We tried Fleur but she just insulted us."

"I'm guessing Dumbledore went on and on about how I was taking dangerous risks and needed to be brought home to be kept safe?" Harry asked. "And you mother would have blustered about getting me to the Burrow where she could look after me?"

"Pretty accurate actually." George admitted.

"And Dumbledore would have been pumping everyone for any information he could get on my whereabouts, then all of a sudden he announces that he knows where I am and has a portkey so they can go get me." Harry continued.

"Yeah..." Fred nodded, his wand tip still fixed on Harry.

"Did he mention I was in France?"

"No." George.

"Staying as a guest of a senior French Ministry official?"

"No." Fred.

"The Delacour's to be precise."

"No." George.

"So when they blindly followed Dumbledore they were actually invading another country, and breaking into the property of a senior foreign Ministry official on foreign soil." Harry pointed out. "They were captured and arrested by French Aurors. Given what happened could be considered an act of war, given Dumbledore's position in the British Ministry, they could have been imprisoned for far longer than two years. And then French Auror was kidnapped and hurt in the line of duty. They could have been legally executed."

The twin's wand tips dropped in shock.

"They were given as much slack as possible given their ignorance." Harry added. "I had no say in any of it, either way. To make things worse Dumbledore left a little trap behind. That is what hurt your father, and the French Auror. Did you know he has a three year old daughter and a one year old son? A young family ruined because Dumbledore always knows best."

"Damn." The twins were looking at each other unhappily.

"And Fleur is pissed because her boyfriend attacked one of her family's homes." Harry kept on going. "And feels, probably quite rightly, that her boyfriend betrayed her trust."

"...yeah..." Fred mumbled quietly.

"And that's on top of Snape stating that Dumbledore was never going to rescue me from Riddle. That I was to die there. Along with three innocent girls, though they would have suffered prolonged abuse and rape first." Harry dropped the real hammer. "You think me leaving Hogwarts was just me being 'unreasonable'? I was trying to protect my life and Dumbledore seemed to be a huge threat to it. As big a threat as Riddle."

Harry's hammer may have been verbal, but the twins were looking like he had t=hit them with a real one.

"I really am sorry your family has suffered because of this, but I'm not taking any blame. It all lies at Dumbledore's feet, not mine." Harry finished. "The only reason there wasn't a huge International Incident was because Madam Bones actively helped the French hunt down Dumbledore and try to find their missing Auror. I helped too; I searched Grimmald Place for them."

"I didn't realise things were so messed up." George admitted.

"I don't blame you guys, nor your dad and brother, but you've got to reign in your mother. If she goes off on me about this I'm going to lose it." Harry told them.

"Yeah, we get it." Fred nodded. "And thanks for helping to find dad."

"It's fine. But, just so you know, what he suffered, was what Dumbledore planned on happening to me." Harry shook himself to shake off the dark mood he was starting to feel. "Well, I just wanted to see how things were. I'll catch you later."

"Sure. Thanks. For, well, everything." George replied, subdued.

Harry nodded and headed out.

"Harry." Fred called out.

"Yeah?"

"Tell, Fleur, we're sorry. And those three girls that were with you."

"I will." Harry promised.

"I doubt you will want to visit any time soon, but can we visit you?" George asked.

"I'll be back in France in a couple of days, but maybe."

"We'll send you a message, okay?"

"Sure." Harry left, felling much better about having visited.

!SB!

For Harry the sudden lack of company was almost painful. If it weren't for the tsukumogami he might have slumped into depression. While his trip to Diagon Alley and the twins went well he felt at a loss for things to do. The six tsukumogami dragged him out the next day to talk a walk around London just to keep him occupied. As such we was really happy when Hermione surprised him the middle of the following morning.

"Hey. Miss me?" Hermione greeted him as she walked in.

"Yes. A lot." Harry jumped up to greet her and was surprised as she came straight into his arms and kissed him firmly.

"Good. I missed you too." Hermione smiled. "I'll just drop my things in our room and be right back."

"Sure. I didn't expect you until tomorrow though."

"My parents had to get back to work so I figured I'd move back in. I'll visit them this afternoon then come back and we can go to France bright and early tomorrow." Hermione explained as she vanished deeper into the yacht.

The brunette returned a couple of minutes later, sans clothing and holding a book and pulled him along with her as she headed up the levels. "Since I'm not going to see my parents anyway I might as well spend my time here with you. I also got a letter from Daphne, she's organised the others to join us tomorrow for the trip. We'll just need to return them before the end of the month and still leave ourselves enough time to get back."

"That'd be great." Harry was cheering up immensely. "The twins might visit too, before then."

"Patel ot Weasley?" Hermione sought clarification.

"Weasley. I stopped by their shop yesterday to check on how things were going. Not well from what I picked up."

"How's their dad?"

"Not good. And with Dumbledore pulling his usual crap and Molly doing her thing they were so lost they actually pulled their wands on me when they saw me."

Hermione looked aghast. "What a mess. They didn't attack you did they?"

"No, they let me explain. I think they're still messed up about their dad getting hurt and Bill going to jail, but now know that it was Dumbledore who did it, not me." Harry slumped in to the seat next to her on the top deck.

Hermione sprawled out, face down, along the long padded bench to enjoy the sun as she opened her book. "I'm glad you managed to sort things for them, even just a little."

"Same."

"Now, let's see how much you remember about Ancient Runes." Hermione began to quiz him.

The six tsukumogami smiled at the scene and mimicked Hermione in lounging on the padded seating and enjoy the sun on their totally bare flesh, but not before they ensure Harry was in an equal state of undress.

!SB!

The revision was interrupted that afternoon by a message patronus from George.

"Harry," George's voice emerged from the silver animal, "can we swing by and visit you in a couple of hours? Just to catch up a bit? Let us know where to meet you."

Harry glanced over at Hermione.

The girl in question shrugged. "I don't mind, we'll just have to put something on though. They'd probably pass out if they saw this. I can't say I've much interest in parading my naked body in front of them either. We aren't likely to see them before next year anyway so I'd be nice to catch up."

"Okay. I'll get them to meet us on the dock. They can visit here, it's not like we'll be here much longer."

"Okay." Hermione rolled around to stand up and stretched. "I need a drink. I'll grab bikini's and clothes for everyone so we don't have to greet then naked. Anyone want anything?"

"I made an extra jug of juice..." Harry started.

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Great. I'll bring that and glasses."

When she returned and dropped off the tray of drink and glasses and the pile of fabric that was swimwear and clothing for later Harry couldn't help but admire her form as she passed drinks around to everyone.

"Like what you see?" Hermione teased him as she sat next to him to sip at her own drink.

"Very much. You really are beautiful." Harry complemented her.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled. "May I inquire as to what part of me you were admiring just then? My derrière perhaps?"

"Yes." Harry admitted. "Just one in a long list of admirable physical attributes, all worthy of supporting your wondrous intellect and heart."

Hermione blush at the long-winded complement but way she straddled his lap so she could snog him heavily proved she liked it.

"You know," Hermione mused when she pulled back a little, "given how easily you've become quite the charmer, I wonder what would've happened if I kissed you way back at the end of second year after I was un-petrified."

"Passed out or run-away probably." Harry admitted. "I doubt you would have been ready to use Fleur's tactic."

"Well, I certain wasn't ready to go that far back then." Hermione agreed. "It's just that there were so many times I could have taken the initiative over the last few years that would have ended up with us like this. Knowing how nice it is, I kind of regret not doing it sooner."

"And probably broken up when I got the girls." Harry pointed out. "Or for some other reason. Don't think like, please. I like what we have and as long as you enjoy it and aren't getting hurt then I'm happy. I have to wonder if we would ever have ended up in any sort of intimate relationship without being tortured by Riddle. I think we would have both been too scared of running out friendship."

"I know." Hermione agreed easily. "I completely understand and agree with your reasoning. If things over the last year hadn't gone the way they had then I would not be right here now. Certainly not naked like this. I could have done without the torture but I'd never change any of it. I like the future I have now compared to the one I was looking at a year ago."

"So, no regrets?"

"No." Hermione kissed him again. "None at all. Not even that my sexual boundaries have been... stretched so much. Not unlike a certain part of my anatomy every time we make love. Come on, let's review your Arithmancy before the Weasley's get here."

"Sure."

Hermione worked him through the Arithmancy concepts until it was time to meet the Weasley's. Harry quickly pulled on the shorts and shirt Hermione had brought him and headed off while the seven girls pulled on their bikinis to protect the most important parts of their modesty.

Harry casually walked across the docks to the meeting site and was surprised to see that the twins weren't alone.

"Ron, Ginny, I didn't expect to see you both. Nice to see you again Gred, Forge." Harry greeted them.

"Harry. Where the hell have you been? Do you know what a mess things have been in?" Ron exploded.

"You think you know how big the mess is?" Harry countered. "If you actually want to have a proper discussion then follow me."

He turned and headed back the way he came, letting the four youngest Weasley's choose to follow him or not.

"What's been going on?" Ginny was the first to catch up but the footsteps made it clear she wasn't alone.

"Far too much, let's talk somewhere more private." Harry guided them to the yacht.

"Whoa." George stopped in his track when he saw the large yacht. "Who does this belong to?"

"It's mine. I've been busy since I left Hogwarts." Harry told him as he led them onboard.

"For someone who seems to be as paranoid as Mad-eye lately, you seem pretty casual about showing us this." Fred noted.

"It's a yacht. It moves. I'll be heading out after you leave so knowing where it is right now won't help you." Harry pointed out.

"True. Nice idea." Fred nodded.

"You could live on a boat this big." Ginny commented as she looked around. "But it looks a little unfinished."

"True. On both counts." Harry nodded. "But what I bought was just a hull. The rest was built by hand. I had a fair bit of help though."

"You didn't invite me." Ron accused.

"Do you honestly think your mother would have let you vanish off somewhere without demanding to know exactly where, and why can we just do it at the Burrow and I'm sure Dumbledore should know about this..." Harry's voice descended into a harsh growl. "No, Dumbledore was the last person I wanted knowing where I was. I don't think you would have willingly told him where I was, but... When I went on holiday last summer, I didn't tell anyone where I went."

"Fair enough." Fred cut Ron off with an elbow. "You deserved a holiday more than most."

"Thanks. It's not like you needed my permission to go to Egypt before third year." Harry pointed out. "I don't need you mother's permission either."

"True." George nodded. "Hi ho... Hello..."

Harry had just led them to the outdoor lounge on the top deck, behind the bridge where the girls were currently relaxing. The four Weasley's were a little taken aback by the seven scantily clad girls.

"Who are they?" Ron gulped hard.

"My friends. They all helped me build this yacht. Though there were some others too." Harry replied. "Have a seat. Can I get you a drink or something?"

None of the Weasley's could respond; they were all too busy staring at the sight of the seven girls in bikinis sprawled out across the seats. For the most part they were in appropriately sized swimwear and wouldn't have looked out of place on any beach. Appropriate became more of a technicality with Āsuhāto as her generous bosom we still threatening to spill out of het top's confines. Then there was Soyokaze who has insisted on wearing a top that was at least two sizes too small, probably three. That she was currently lying on her back only emphasised the minimal coverage.

Then she made things worse by sitting up and stretching. "Are they just struck dumb or are they normally like this?"

"Harsh." Harry frowned.

"How can you be around such immoral bitches?!" Ginny exploded. "First you're kissing Hermione and Luna and now this?!"

"That was rude." Harry glared at her.

Ginny's outburst seemed to have triggered a mental reset on the three boys.

"Well, as much as I can admire the scenery, Mum would be sending you a flock of howlers if she found out about this." Fred commented.

"A flock for each of you." George added.

"Hermione would have a thing or two to say about this too." Ron put his own two knuts in.

"Why would I? These are perfectly fine examples of muggle swimwear."

The four Weasley's jaws dropped as they finally realised that one of these seven girls was actually their fellow Gryffindor as she sat up to join the conversation.

"Hermione?" Ron blurted. "Wha..."

"You're trying to steal Harry away for yourself, aren't you?" Ginny was turning red in anger. "I told you how I felt about him but then you had to have him for yourself."

"Wait, Harry and Hermione are dating?" Ron blurted. "What about me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and slipped her wand from her hip where it was tucked in her bikini string ties and silenced the group.

"Let me make this all perfectly clear." Hermione growled. "First, I am not dating Harry. Second, I believe you, Ginny, referred to New Year's Eve, where a kiss is a traditional act. Third, what I wear or don't wear in my own home is no one's business but my own; Harry may have paid for this yacht but I earn my place here the hard way. Lastly, I am no trying to steal Harry away from anyone nor am I preventing him from dating anyone. I gave you the best advice I could, Ginny Weasley, but I never got in the middle of you. I still haven't, though I doubt that you could handle being with him now.

"As for you, Ronald Weasley, you never once asked me out. You seemed capable of it when you started dating Lavender, but you never asked me. And for the record, neither Harry nor I have to say 'yes' to any offer of a date. What I do and who I do it with is, always has been and always will be 'My' choice."

"But..." Ron started.

"Shut up, Ron." Fred cut him off.

"You too, Ginny." George added. "You're just going to annoy them."

"And given they took out Voldemort..."

"And all his Death Eaters..."

"In one night..."

"And then followed it up with taking down Dumbledore..."

"Quit3e rightly too after he hurt Dad and got our brother arrested..."

"Going against them is suicidal."

"We should know."

"So the only real question..."

"Is, would any of these lovelies like to go on a date..."

"With us, of course."

Sutābāsuto looked around and answered for the group. "No thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"We can be lots of fun."

"And more than one of us has killed someone who wouldn't take 'No' for an answer." Āsuhāto told them.

"Who are you people?" Ron blurted in shock at that chilling statement.

"They are my friends, and the reason I, Hermione, Daphne and Susan survived being captured. They are also the reason I won the fight with Riddle." Harry growled. "And none of you get to criticise them or any of my other friends."

"So not only did you have to steal him away, you turned him against us too." Ginny's scorn was directed at Hermione. "I guess it was the only way you could get a guy with that ugly scar."

There was silence after that statement. The three Weasley males had been a little distracted by the volume of exposed cleavage and only just now spotted the scar Hermione had received during her brief captivity.

"If you find that so offensive then I guess I'm out of the question." Harry spoke with surprising lightness given the mood as he unbuttoned to two buttons hold his light shirt closed and let it fall open to reveal his own wounds. "And I think it's time for you to leave before I throw you overboard. I didn't really like staying away like I did but I can see now that it was the right choice."

Suddenly both Ron and Ginny were gagged and bound.

"We're really sorry." Fred spoke up as he slid his wand away.

"We really didn't think they would behave this badly." George.

"You were good friends with them."

"But we can see that you distanced themselves from them for a reason."

"And we don't blame you in the slightest."

"You both been good friends to our family."

"You don't deserve the treatment you've gotten in return."

"We won't make this mistake again."

"We hope you two are very happy together."

"We aren't a couple." Hermione countered. "But that's not to say I haven't enjoyed exploring by sexual boundaries with him. Though we are not trying that second one the other night again; I'm not that flexible."

"I figured. Still there are plenty of other positions you enjoy." Harry replied.

"Very true." Hermione gave him a seductive smile. "How does pizza for dinner sound? There is a good place nearby and I can give my parents a call while I'm out."

"Sure." Harry nodded.

"Anyone want to come?" Hermione's question was clearly for the other girls.

"Please." "Yes." "Okay." Soyokaze, Āsuhāto and Nicki all rose to join her.

Hermione pulled on a mini-skirt and singlet she had bought up earlier.

Everyone was shocked when Nicki wrapped her arms around the witch from behind, and then Hermione was wearing Harry's green leather jacket.

"What the..." Fred gasped.

Hermione didn't respond, she just accepted Āsuhāto who had turned into a short blade and was slid inside the confines of the jacket.

Soyokaze just pulled on a light dress that was lying around with Hermione's clothes, one she barely fit into, and wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist as they walked out.

"Uh..." Fred stopped. "Care to explain what just happened?"

"They are tsukumogami. Don't worry if you haven't heard of them before, I don't think there is anything like them in the English or European culture. They'd probably call them evil or possessed and destroy them immediately." Harry snorted. "And there is no way your mother or Dumbledore would have let me keep them so I hid them away."

"Good point. Are you sure they are safe?"

"Yes. That is where I went last summer. To make sure, and get away for a bit."

"Cool. Now, what happened to make Dumbledore do such crazy stuff?" Fred asked. "I'm still finding it hard to believe that he got our brother thrown in jail."

"The real question is why we never saw it sooner." Harry sighed as he sat. "We all trusted him so much that we let him do everything; our thinking, being our moral compass. The reality always was that he had his own plan and just expected us to following without knowing or questioning it. Because we just went along with it we never saw the levels he was willing to descend to. As soon as I started doing my own thing he showed his true colours.

"Last summer, Hermione came up with a theory that he never planned or expected me to win a fight against Riddle. Not conventionally anyway. We shared this theory with Ron last summer. Over the last school year Dumbledore did nothing to contradict that theory.

"Then Snape visited us in Riddle's dungeon, while we were chained to a wall after being tortured, and said that there would be no escape. Both Riddle and Dumbledore wanted me dead and Hermione, Daphne and Susan were expendable. I asked is directly if he would stop us from escaping.

"When he said yes, I killed him. He was the first to die that night. My girls were the only reason I survived. Do I think Dumbledore would have taken them from me and kept them from me? Yes. Damn right I kept them hidden."

"That is seriously messed up." George admitted.

"Yeah. It's one of the reasons why I couldn't return to school afterwards. That and having killed all those Death Eaters and taking so much damage. I just couldn't face it. Thankfully Hermione managed to get my stuff to me without anyone knowing where I was."

"Hard to believe she would just let you go like that. Fred noted.

Harry laughed. "She did send a threat to make sure I would get in touch with her by summer. I managed to organise a visit for her at Easter though."

"Well, it's understandable that you stay hidden. But for how long?"

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts, I'm going to be organising going to a new school with Hermione in a couple of days. After that… I'll be around." Harry shrugged. "I need time away. I'm still healing from getting tortured amongst other things."

"Okay. Just make sure you visit and stay safe." George ordered.

"The defences here as pretty good and I've a lot of protection too." Harry grinned.

"I get the feeling you have some pretty cute defences too." Fred sent a leer at the three girls who had remained. "Having twins play with is always fun."

Harry snorted. "Couple of perverts you are."

The Weasley twins shared a look and nodded.

Harry shook his head in amusement. "So, how have things been around here? Being out of touch means I don't get news either."

!SB!

Hermione called her parents first, then headed to get pizza. A lot of pizza. She didn't expect the Weasley's to still be there but wasn't sure. With the six tsukumogami, her parents and herself and Harry, there were a lot of mouths to feed. At least leftovers would make a good lunch tomorrow so that Harry wouldn't have to cook until dinner. She was very conscious of the fact that there wasn't really anyone who could take turns with him; her own cooking abilities were limited.

Having Soyokaze there in her human form to help carry the large stack of pizza boxes was just what she needed as they headed back. Their timing was pretty good too as her parents had just pulled up as they got back to the dock.

"Hi." Hermione smiled happily at them. "Thanks for coming."

"A night without cooking? That and seeing you is more than worth the hour and a half it'll take to get home." Emily smiled. "Do you need a hand?"

"Please." Hermione's stack was taken by her father. "Just let me get the door."

The four Weasley's were still there, which was a surprise. Not as much as having Susan, Daphne and Luna there as well though. Ron and Ginny were off to the side and not looking to happy. Fred and George were trying to chat up the twin tsukumogami, not at all put off by their lack of success.

"Well, there are more people here than I expected." Hermione commented as she helped set the pizza's down. "Just as well I got extra."

"Well, I nearly threw Ron and Ginny overboard but Fred and George sorted them. Then the others arrived." Harry answered.

"We're coming with you." Daphne stated. "We're all sorted for Hogwarts so we'll spend the next few days with you. You'll just need to drop us back before the end of the month."

"Took us a day to realise just how much we're going to miss you so we're putting it off as long as possible." Luna added. "I've got to get enough time with you both to last me until Christmas, when I will be visiting!"

Hermione laughed and sat next to her. "Definitely. Unless we visit you."

Luna beamed back, joy radiating from her. "That would be great!"

"We should get these two home anyway." The twins started talking.

"Mum is going to be getting angry if we don't."

"And she's angry enough these days with Bill in a French prison."

"And Dad getting hurt."

"I really am sorry about that." Harry sighed. "But I'm not taking any blame for it. That all falls on Dumbledore's shoulders."

"Hah, just running away from everything." Ron finally blurted out. "You let me behind and now you're running away from everyone else."

"We left you behind?" Hermione blurted out angrily before she stopped herself and took a deep breath. "We did not leave you behind. You left us. You chose to sleep in while we trained. You stayed away while we made new friends. Don't you dare blame us for your choices."

"And that's enough out of you." Fred silenced his younger brother. "We'll get them out of here. You might want to relocate, just in case they blab and people come looking for you."

"Like Mum." George sighed as he guided Ginny away.

"Thanks, and take a box for you troubles." Hermione handed one of the pizza boxes to them. "Bye."

Harry escorted the quartet of Weasley's off the yacht and bid the twins farewell before heading back up.

"Should we shift the yacht?" Harry asked.

"We should be okay." Hermione replied. "With the twins suggestion they would expect that we would and my parents won't be here long before they'll have to go. Then we'll be heading across the Channel. If anyone shows up, we leave immediately."

Harry nodded and sat back down. "What a mess."

"They made their own choices. Don't blame yourself for them." Hermione stated. "If they couldn't handle things like an adult then that's their problem. We were fighting for our lives and futures, yours in particular; they don't get to judge us for it."

"Okay. Thanks." Harry nodded.

Hermione smiled in return as she joined the others in digging in to the pizza.

Hermione was right about her parents not having long with them, it would be a long drive for them to get home. They stayed a bit longer than they should have as it was. With their departure Harry cast of, letting Hermione carefully manoeuvre the yacht out from the dock and head out to sea.

The late hour meant that it would be dark before they reached the entrance to the Mediterranean Sea and then north east towards France. Then they anchored near an out of the way coast line for the night.

The morning saw them complete their journey to Saint Tropez and the Delacour's residence. Alain Delacour arrive not much after they did.

"I'm glad you made it back early." He greeted them. "We're all set to see Madam Maxime tomorrow but there has been an... interesting predicament."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"It's Dumbledore. He's dying. He won't live long enough to stand trial. He has begged to see you as a last request." Alain explained. "So I asked the elves here to let me know as soon as you returned."

"Right. Oh bugger." Harry groaned. "Why can't he leave me alone?"

"I don't know, but I would like you to go. If nothing else we hope you can get him to explain what he did to the Auror and how to reverse it." Alain admitted.

"Okay." Harry sighed. "I'll go ask him, but I will be fully armed and if he tries something I will kill him, even if he is on his death bed."

"Understood."

"You aren't going alone either." Hermione stated.

"Yeah, we've going with you." Luna agreed.

"Thanks." Harry smiled at them.

Alain inclined his head respectfully as the girls. "I'm glad to see that he has such good friends. I will make the arrangements. I expect to be back in about an hour to escort you to the Ministry. You will have a security detail to support you, though they may have to remain a short distance away, outside of privacy charms; Dumbledore is not likely to talk in front of so many people."

"If we can get him to talk at all." Harry grumbled. "Okay, we'll get ready and see you when you get back."

"Thank you for this, Harry." Alain said gratefully. "You really shouldn't have to deal with this but it seems we have little choice in the matter."

"Dumbledore does like being in control." Hermione pointed out. "Can't you just use veritaserum?"

"Politically tricky, legally questionable and medically unsafe at the moment." Alain told her. "So, nice idea but it won't work. Assuming that he hasn't figured out how to counter or avoid its affects."

"Oh. Of course." Hermione nodded. "Yes, he would make things difficult like that wouldn't he."

"Hence why we are having to involve Harry." Alain added. "I will see you soon."

Harry nodded and slumped as Alain left. "Will this ever end?"

"It doesn't sound like Dumbledore has much time left." Luna hugged him from behind. "This nightmare should end with him."

"We can only hope."

A rather depressed Harry was led back to the boat. He was a little more positive by the time Alain returned to get them. They had all dressed very carefully, picking clothing that, while presentable, would also be easy to fight in. There was an agreed goal that they would end this today.

Harry sat down on a blanket on the sand, meditating with his six tsukumogami. He would need all his focus today. His last two encounters with Dumbledore were only barely successful and both had shown just how far he was willing to go to get his way.

Harry didn't think he was ready when Alain returned but then he figured that there was no way to ever be truly ready for this sort of confrontation.

The group was silent as they followed Alain through the French Ministry, picking up several Aurors on the way to act as guards and escorts. The section of the Ministry they were led to was very remote and they passed two separate contingents of guards before being led into a secured room where there was a single occupied bed.

Alain held them back until their guards deployed themselves around the room before letting Harry approach.

Harry slowly approached the bed. "So, you wanted to see me."

Albus Dumbledore looked pale and sickly as he turned his head to see Harry better. "Thank you for coming, Harry. Sorry I can't get up to greet you properly but I'm not at my best these days."

"Why am I here?" Harry growled. "And get to the point or I walk out."

"There are so many things I need to tell you, it seems I left it too late." Albus started.

"Well, stop wasting time. And you can start with what you did with that portkey trap you tried on me. And make damn sure you include how to reverse it."

"Yes, not my finest moment. I was trying to control you. Obviously I failed spectacularly."

"Oh, fuck you." Harry turned on his heel and walked off.

"Harry? Please wait." Albus struggled to raise his voice.

"Then stop wasting my time with you pointless prattle." Harry snarled. "All I want are facts, not your waffling tales of woe or how wonderful you are."

"Very well." Albus sighed and began explaining the spells he used.

When he finished Harry noticed one of the guards rush out.

"Now, what next." Harry pushed on.

"This really shouldn't be spread around, you know that." Albus pointedly glanced at the French officials around them.

"Well, I could go somewhere more private, but somehow I doubt they will let you join me." Harry pointed out. "And even if they did, you had better believe that these girls will not be letting me be anywhere alone with you. So you might as well start talking."

Albus frowned. "Before you left Hogwarts…"

"You mean before I and three of my closest friends were captured by Death Eaters, dragged before Riddle, tortured and abandoned to died, yes, go on." Harry interrupted.

"Yes, we were discussing various items that were important to Tom." Albus continued.

"Ah, those. The Diary, which I destroyed back in my second year, then there was Slytherins Locket, which I was surprised to find at your Headquarters in Grimmald Place, quite the story there. Then there was Hufflepuff's mug, hidden in Bellatrix Lestrange's Gringotts Vault. The Ravenclaw Diadem was in the Room of Requirements at Hogwarts and you got the Ring, the one you were wearing most of the year, last summer. Nagini was killed right before Riddle was." Harry said. "Did I miss any?"

"How did you…? Never mind. There is, however, one more…" Albus was obviously rattled by Harry speech.

Harry leant close. "If you mean the one in my scar, I got rid of that one last summer as well."

"How…?" Albus's eyes shot wide open. "No, that's impossible."

"No more than a twelve year old killing a thousand year old basilisk and living to tell the tale, not that I really did tell the tale." Harry pointed out. "Did you ever really look for a way to get it out of me? Or did you just decide that it was there and so it meant I had to die? No, don't bother. I don't care. I got what I wanted; Arthur Weasley might not be too happy to find out that he will be going to a French Prison right after he gets cured but there's nothing I can do about it."

"Surely he and the others don't deserve that." Albus protested.

"Do you honestly think I have any say in the matter?" Harry asked. "You invaded a foreign country and attacked the house of a French Ministry Official. What did you really think would happen? You would spout some Greater Good rubbish and it would all be fine? Are you really that stupid? I think you've gone senile. You probably did some time ago if you could ever think that me spending ten hard years with the Dursleys could ever be a 'good' thing.

"Forget it. I got what I wanted so I'm done with you. Enjoy hell, you paved your own road there nicely."

Harry spun on his heal again and walked away.

"Harry? Please?" Albus tried to call him back.

"No." Harry didn't look back. "I've done my bit; I vanished the Dark Lord. Now I'm going to Live."

 _\- End Part 1 –_

 **Author's Note**

Thanks for sticking with this story so far. I will continue it once I know more about how the Tsugomomo mange progresses towards its conclusion and have time in amongst the other stories I am writing.

Thanks again.


End file.
